Heart and Blood
by Beauty in the Bis
Summary: Pertarungan tak terelakkan terjadi lagi antara Harry dan Draco. Chap 13
1. Chapter 1

Fanfic pertamaku, Tolong di review ya..

Jangan dibaca kalau kamu tidak suka SLASH and Boys Love, :)

-Blood And Heart-

_**Chapter 1: "The Boy Who Lived-Want to die"**_

**Normal POV**

Seorang anak laki-laki berlari dalam gelap, secepat yang ia bisa menyelusuri semak-semak belukar, ia tersandung tapi segera bangkit. Berlari dan terus berlari walau kegelapan menyelubunginya, satu yang ia pikirkan menyelamatkan nyawanya dari mahluk bertaring pencinta darah ' Vampire'. Luka dilengan kirinya menganga, kulit yang terkoyak dengan darah yang menetes jelas itu menjadi makanan yang mengiurkan untuk sang vampire. Tapi secepat apapun ia berlari jelas tidak akan mampu menyaingi kekuatan dan kecepatan mahluk sihir yang kini sudah berada didepannya. Kedua tangan anak itu di dicengkaram dan ditarik kebelakang oleh sang vampire.

"Kau, tak kan bisa lari dariku anak manis" sang vampire menyeringai dan semakin jelas tampak diwajahnya saat ia melihat ekspresi anak tadi, pucat, takut, cemas dan tumbuh mungil itu bergetar, iris mata emeraldnya menampakkan luka.

Didekap kuat tubuh mungil itu, dengan paksa dikoyaknya sisa baju yang masih menempel dan menjilat jenjang lehernya dan dengan rakus menghisap darahnya.

.

Matanya terbuka, memperlihatkan kembali mata emeraldnya yang indah, wajahnya yang sekarang pucat melukiskan rasa sakit yang luas biasa. Dia belum mati. Ia melihat sekeliling, matahari sudah terbit dan membuatnya dapat leluasa mengamati dimana dia berada, ia berbaring ditanah yang diselimuti daun maple berwarna jingga khas musim gugur dan darahnya yang menghitam memberi bau amis yang memuakkan. Ia melihat rumah dari celah rerimbunan pohon. Dengan sepercik harapan yang tersisa, dia bangkit dan menyeret kakinya berusaha melupakan rasa luar biasa sakit yang menjalar tubuhnya. Ia keluar dar hutan. Yang diingatnya sebelum kesadarannya hilang adalah seorang ibu-ibu melihatnya dan berteriak nyaring, setelah itu hanya ada gelap.

.

"Ternyata dia masih hidup. Seharusnya kita tinggalkan anak itu lebih jauh lagi didalam hutan"

"_Well_, apa boleh buat kita biarkan saja dia, lagi pula aku masih butuh pembantu"

Anak itu membelalakkan matanya, ternyata paman dan bibinya ini sengaja meninggalkannya dihutan, ia terdiam dan meringkuk, memeluk lututnya di kamar kecilnya, di bawah tangga. Ia menyesal kenapa tak mati saja ditangan vampire, dan satu pengetahuannya tentang vampire hanya ada 2 pilihan bagi seseorang yang darahnya dihisap vampire, mati atau menjadi vampire.

'_Apa aku akan jadi vampire?' _batinnya bertanya dan sepersekian detik kemudian rasa sakit yang luar biasa menjalar ditubuhnya dari tekuk lehernya bekas gigitan vampire, dan iris matanya berubah warna menjadi merah semerah darah tak hanya itu rasa sakit yang luar bisa lain menjalar membuatnya berkeringat dingin dan merasa ketakutan dari bekas luka didahinya yang berbentuk petir.

.

#

.

"Harry Potter"

"Kau pasti Harry Potter kan?"

Seru-seru kagum dan bisik-bisik semacamnya terus didengar Harry, yang tentu saja membuatnya bingung. Baru kemarin seorang raksasa datang ke rumahnya –tepatnya rumah pamannya- datang dan mengatakan padanya bahwa ia adalah seorang penyihir dan akan sekolah di sekolah sihir Hogwarts tentu saja setelah insiden rumah pamannya itu kebanjiran surat dengan cap Hogwarts dikopnya.

"Hagrid, kenapa orang-orang mengenalku?"

"Err.. kan sudah kubilang Harry, kau orang yang istimewa dan berhasil mengalahkan Vol .. err.. Kau-Tahu-Siapa, pangeran kegelapan yang menghantui dunia sihir Harry saat umurmu 1 tahun. Luar biasa ehh.."

"Begitukah" Harry tersenyum lebar mempermanis wajahnya yang berkulit mulus dan hiasi dengan iris emeraldnya, sayangnya itu hanya senyum palsu yang sudah terlatih saat ia diasuh keluarga Dursley.

Saat ini Harry dan Hagrid sedang berada di Diagon Alley untuk berbelanja kebutuhan sekolah Harry. Harry takjup melihat sekelilingnya. Sungguh dunia baru yang belum pernah dia lihat. Kekaguman yang luar biasa tampak dimatanya berkilat bahagia. Yang ia tak ia sadari, itu membuat seseorang juga terpaku –bukan karena karena Diagon Alley yang memang menakjubkan tapi terpaku menatap Harry.

"Draco cepatlah, kau masih harus memilih tongkatmu" dan anak itu beranjak dengan enggan.

.

#

.

"Waoooo…" Harry berseru kagum. Saat ini dia berada di Stasiun kingcross peron 9 3/4. Pemandangan berbeda hadir dihadapannya. Banyak penyihir disekitarnya bermunculan dari dinding peron atau tiba-tiba muncul begitu saja. Harry pergi sendiri dan tentu saja dengan keterangan yang rinci dari Hagrid.

Ia naik ke Kereta api –Yang baru tahu itu Hogwarts Express- dan menemukan kompartemen kosong. Segera saja ia masuk dan memposisikan dirinya untuk duduk dengan nyaman. Tak lama seorang anak perempuan berambut coklat bergelombang melintas karena tiba-tiba ada sedikit goncangan pada kereta, anak itu terhuyung dan sukses menjatuhkan buku-buku –yang sangat tebal menurut Harry-

Refleks Harry bangkit dan membantu anak itu, merapikan buku-buku –yang bukan hanya tebal tapi sangat berat- dan manawarkan gadis itu untuk duduk bersamanya.

"Hm.. Namaku Hermione Granger, terima kasih sudah membantuku"

"Aku Harry Potter, sama-sama dan boleh aku memanggilmu Hermione "

"Tentu Harry" Gadis itu tersenyum

"Kau Harry Potter? Harry Potter yang mengalahkan Kau-Tahu-Siapa saat umur 1 tahun? Cool..! Senang dapat bertemu dengan mu, perkenalkan namaku Ronald Weasley" seorang anak laki-laki berambut merah masuk dan mengulurkan tangan, Harry dengan senang hati menyambutnya.

"Senang berkenalan dengan mu Ronald"

"Oh, please.. panggil aku Ron saja okey? Boleh aku bergabung dengan kalian?"

"Silakan"

Mereka berkenalan dan ngobrol seru,.. hmm.. kecuali Hermione yang asik membaca.

Saat sampai ke stasiun tujuan, anak-anak kelas satu sepertinya dibimbing seorang prefect dan yang akan memandu mereka ke Hogwarts. Mereka sampai di Aula yang terhias indah dengan langit biru dan awan diatasnya, Harry terkagum-kagum dengan hal itu. Setelah pidato kepala sekolah –yang Harry ingat namanya Albus Dumbledore - saatnya Topi seleksi beraksi untuk menyeleksi asrama mana yang akan ditempati siswa baru.

Satu bersatu siswa baru maju, setiap anak yang masuk suatu asrama akan diberi tepukan meriah oleh asrama yang bersangkutan. Harry tentu saja berdebar, kata Hagrid ibu dan ayahnya seorang gryffindor, ia harap dapat masuk asrama yang sama.

"Ronald Weasley"

"Hm… salah satu keturunan Weasley, rambut merah kalian tak kan bisa menipuku, kau ceroboh dan penakut tapi sekaligus pemberani dan setia kawan. Hm.. jelas sekali gryffindor" Tepukan membahana dari meja gryffindor dan Ron disambut hangat.

"Hermione Granger"

"Hm… Kau keturunan muggel, sangat pintar, sepertinya ravenclaw, tapi tunggu.." Topi seleksi itu terdiam yang tentu saja membuat Hermione gelisah dan cemas

"Kau.. Setia kawan dan berani, gryffindor" Sekali lagi meja gryffindor riuh

Harry semakin berharap masuk gryffindor, tiba-tiba matanya melihat seseorang dengan rambut pirang platinum dan mata iris yang berwarna silver membuat Harry terhipnotis. Anak itu tiba-tiba juga menoleh ke arah Harry dan refleks Harry memalingkan wajahnya.

"Harry Potter" Saat namanya dipanggil suasana Aula tiba-tiba saja senyap dan diganti bisik-bisik

'_Oh.. well sepertinya aku terkenal juga disini' _batin hatinya dan ia bertarung dalam gugup, ia sangat tidak suka diperhatikan seperti ini

"Harry Potter, hm…. Seseorang dengan kekuatan sihir sangat besar" Harry hanya diam saja dan memangnya dia bisa bilang apa? Dia saja baru tahu dia seorang penyihir.

"Hm… Pemikiranmu seperti slytherin licik mungkin bukan kata tepat untuk mendeskripsikannya, hm.. membingungkan"

'_Oh ayolah cepat aku lelah di perhatikan seperti ini' _

"Hm… berani, nekat, dan tidak sabaran.. gryffindor!" Kali ini meja gryffindor bertepuk tangan sangat riuh, bagaimana tidak? Pahlawan dunia sihir -The Boys Who Lived- masuk asrama mereka. Harry senang sekali, ia menoleh ke meja guru dan dilihatnya Dumbledore mengangkat piala nya untuk memberi selamat.

.

#

.

Kelas Pertama Harry adalah Transfigurasi dan pendapat Harry, dia harus minta Hermione mengajarinya sebab hanya Hermione seorang yang bisa menjawab pertanyaan Professor McGonagall. Kelas berikutnya adalah Ramuan, mereka menuju ruang bawah tanah yang gelap dan lembab bersama anak slytherin. Yang mengajar adalah Professor Snape. Baru masuk saja dia sudah menciptakan aura gelap pada siswanya –dan sepertinya semua menyadari yang akan mengajar mereka adalah seseorang yang berbahaya- tidak ada yang berani ribut semua berkonsentrasi pada apa yang disampaikan professor itu.

Hari-hari Harry berjalan biasa, dia bahagia dengan hidupnya yang terbebas dari keluarga Dursley, ia memiliki teman-teman yang baik. Dan kebahagiannya bertambah saat ia dipilih menjadi Seeker termuda asrama Grafindor terima kasih kepada anak slytherin yang menggangu Neville dan membuatnya dapat menunjukkan kemampuan terbang yang ia sendiri kanget mengetahuinya.

Tanpa terasa sudah bulan Oktober saat semua mahluk sihir yang berkuatan gelap dan roh seakan memperoleh kekuatannya. Awalnya Harry tidak peduli dengan hal itu tapi ia merasa tubuhnya mulai malam datang jantungnya berdebar keras dikala teman-teman sekamarnya tidur ia tetap terjaga, telinganya menjadi sensitif, ia bahkan merasa dapat mendengar detak jantung teman sekamarnya, mendengar aliran darah mereka. Semakin hari rasa resahnya semakin kuat, Hermione dan Ron juga menyadari betapa pucat nya Harry. Setiap malam Harry jarang tidur –ralat: ia sama sekalu tidak tidur- dan sebagai konsekuensinya dia akan tidur saat jam makan siang tiba.

Sepasang mata gelap memperhatikan Harry, menatapnya khawatir karena Haary tampak sangat kelelahan ditambah dengan lingkar hitam pada kantung matanya yang semakin hari semakin jelas terlihat.

.

#

.

**Harry POV**

Aku berjalan menuju Kelas Astronomi karena merasa kan sesuatu di tubuhku. Sama sekali tidak perduli pada perayaan Hallowen di Aula. Sakit yang semakin kuat membuatku mengerang tapi aku harus berjalan aku harus berada jauh dari mereka, dari orang-orang, dari manusia yang memiliki darah yang entah kenapa sepertinya nikmat untuk kusantap.

Begitu sampai langsung kumantrai pintu karena tak mau ada yang tahu tentang bergetar hebat dan aku berjalan menuju cermin besar yang berada pada salah satu dinding kelas astronomi. Malam tanggal 30 Oktober dengan bulan purnama merah yang bersinar terang, aku tahu ini saatnya, aku sudah membaca di perpustakaan Hogwarts dan menanyai Hermione. Tapi aku juga sadar bahwa yang ada padaku berbeda.

Aku geli sendiri disela rasa sakitku, terkekeh dengan masalah yang sepertinya enggan jauh dariku dan kematian yang senang membuntutiku. Sakit, badanku sakit rasanya ingin kelai mengakhiri sakit ini, tapi aku belum boleh mati, Dumbledore yang berberitahuku kalau aku punya tugas penting mengalahkan Voldemolt sang pangeran kegelapan yang membunuh kedua orang tuaku dan menyebabkan bekas luka didahiku. Kabarnya ia telah bangkit, sebenarnya aku tidak begitu peduli tapi aku tidak akan tega orang-orang yang tak bersalah ikut terseret takdir sialku ini. Aku harus bertahan dengan rasa sakit yang menyiksaku ini sampai tugas ku selesai.

.

Rasa sakit semakin menyerangku, aku melihat bayang tubuhku dicermin, pucat mengerikan, iris mata ku yang berwarna hijau-emerald berkilat-kilat, dan rasa sakit yang memburuku ini sekarang membuatku tersungkur dilantai. Tapi aku tetap menatap cermin. Melihat bayang tubuhku yang perlahan berubah. Aku yakin siapapun yang melihat ku saat ini akan ketakutan.

Rambut hitam ku yang pendek dan berantakan memanjang, iris mataku yang berwarna emerald berubah perlahan dan menjadi warna merah darah, aku mengerang menahan rasa sakit ditubuhku dan bertahan untuk tidak berteriak. Tapi aku tak mampu,

"AAAAAHHHHHHKKKKKKKKKKKKKK" ku teriakkan semua rasa sakit ini dan hanya berharap tidak ada yang mendengarnya.

Napasku seakan habis, aku mendongkak melihat wujudku dicermin.

Yang ada disana bukan lagi seorang anak laki-laki dengan rambut hitam dan mata emeraldnya tapi yang terduduk didepan cermin seorang anak perempuan, dengan rambut hitam panjang sepinggang, dan iris mata merah darah dan kuakui wajah yang terpantul dicermin itu cantik.


	2. Chapter 2

Dian's Note: Hai semua.. Salam kenal.. Maaf atas kemunculanku yang sangat biasa dan tanpa memperkenalkan diri dulu plus dengan pede-nya langsung bikin multichap ngak pake mikir klo aku ini masih 'junior' dalam hal perfanfic kan (Who's care?). Jadi hm.m.m.m semoga kalian menikmatinya saja dan anggap saja ini sebagi 'secangkir coklat panas' untuk penghangat dihari-hari kalian (Halaaahh..)

Dislaimer: Yang pasti bukan ciptaanku, kalau Harry Potter aku yang buat, aku tak akan berada dengan tetes darah memuakan dan mendengar teriakan orang frustasi, sekarang (Perkerjaan apa coba tue.. XD), tapi berada didepan computer, mengetik, lalu jadi kaya raya.

Warning: Yang pasti ini SLASH Draco-Harry and OCC dengan typo-nya juga ngak ketinggalan tuh. Plotnya tidak sama dengan yang dibuku maupun film (Jangan disamakan ya..)

Nikmati saja yang akan kutampilkan, Hehehe.. OH satu lagi, kirimkan kritik dan saran anda dengan meriview karyaku ini ocey:D

_**Chapter 2 : U're not alone and I'm here with U**_

**NORMAL POV**

Professor Snape berjalan dengan cepat ia sudah merasa resah karena tidak melihat Harry saat makan malam, apalagi saat ia tahu teman Harry -Ron dan Hermione juga tidak tahu keberadaannya. Sesaat yang lalu dia mendengar teriakan dari kelas astronomi, pintunya terkunci tapi itu bukanlah perkara sulit bagi Snape lagi pula itu hanya mantra yang dibuat oleh siswa tingkat satu yang baru saja belajar sihir.

Ia mengayunkan tongkatnya dan mengumamkan mantra non verbal.

Pintu itu terbuka, tidak ada siapa-siapa disana.

Dengan hati-hati dan penuh waspada snape berjalan sambil mengancungkan tongkatnya. Pemandangan yang terlihat didepan matanya, sangat memilukan. Darah segar membanjiri lantai, dengan bau amis yang memuakkan. Refleks Snape menutup hidungnya, tak tahan dengan aroma darah yang menyengat. Di sudut ruangan, seseorang anak duduk meringkuk didepan kaca, punggungnya terlihat bergetar. Snape berusaha melihat bayang wajah anak itu melalui cermin.

Anak itu menyadari keberadaanya. Ia mengangkat wajahnya. Snape sangat terkejut walau wajahnya tetap datar. Melalui cermin ia dapat melihatnya, sepasang mata merah menatapnya tajam, dengan air mata yang mengalir dari kedua belah matanya, ia mengingit tangannya yang sudah penuh luka dengan darah yang terus mengalir. Matanya mengisyaratkan luka, luka yang mendalam. Snape terpaku, walau dalam wujud apapun ia mengenali anak ini, anak dari wanita yang dicintai seumur hidupnya, anak yang terus menyita perhatiannya, anak yang sejak ia menginjakkan kaki di Hogward telah membuatnya menyayanginya anak Lily Evans –Harry Potter.

'_Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan anak ini'_ batin Snape mengkhawatirkannya, ia sama sekali tak menyangka keadaaan hari akan seperti ini.

Harry bangkit dengan sedikit terhuyung, ia membalikkan badannya menatap penggangu yang datang. Tubuhnya bergetar semakin hebat, kehadiran orang lain diruang ini membuatnya susah payah mengontrol tubuhnya sendiri.

"Prof…" matanya terbelalak, ini akan menjadi bencana baginya

"Apa yang terjadi padamu Mr Potter?" Snape berjalan mendekat, ia mengikuti nalurinya. Ia ingin memelukny dan menenangkannya

"Pergi" suara Harry bergetar, ia mengingit bibirnya kuat-kuat berusaha menahan sesuatu ditubuhnya

"Harry—"

"AKU BILANG PERGI !" Sekuat tenaga Harry berteriak, tubuhnya terguncang hebat

Snape terpaku, 'mungkinkah anak ini—' belum sempat pikirannya membuat kesimpulan matanya melihat Harry bergerak. Sepertinya ia sudah menguasai tubuhnya –tidak, yang tepat ia dikuasai. Getar ditubuh Harry berhenti, ia berdiri dengan tegap, seringgai muncul disudut bibirnya dan dengan gerak cepat ia berlari menerjang Snape.

Snape terdesak kedinding, Harry memunculkan taringnya, menarik tangan Snape dan menghisap darahnya

'_Stufefy'_

Harry terpental, bunyi berdebam keras terdengar. Punggungnya dengan keras menabrak dinding. Ia pingsan.

.

**Harry POV**

Rasanya aku mendengar sayup-sayup orang berbicara, aku berusaha membuka mata, rasanya berat sekali. Yang pertama kali kulihat adalah langit-langit ruangan yang kelam, kugosok mataku dan terlihat ruanga bernuansa gelap dan hijau tapi hangat itu. Aku mencoba bangun tapi tubuhku terlalu lemah dan tetap saja aku memaksa kerja tubuhku.

"Berbaringlah, aku rasa kau masih lelah" Suara ini seperti suara Professor Snape, saat kulihat ternyata benar-benar professor. Ada apa ini ?

"Harry, bagaimana rasanya?" Dumledor berjalan kearahku

"Maksudnya apa?" aku jelas saja kebingungan

"Bagaimana perasaanmu Harry?"

"Yeah, rasanya enakkan" Jawabku seadaanya

Professor Snape menyodorkan segelas coklat panas padaku, aku mengambilnya dengan ragu dan ia mengacak-acak rambutku yang dari sananya sudah berantakan.

"Harry, sejak kapan kau jadi seperti ini?" Ya ampun, apa aku salah dengar, kata-katanya lembut sekali dan tak sedingin dan tersarkastis biasanya

"Tentang apa?"

"Tentang kau yang diasuh keluarga muggle dan menjadi vampire" Aku tersedak, sekelebat ingat berpacu diotakku. Aku ingat apa yang terjadi di menara Astronomi. Aku berkeringat dingin. Bagaimana kalu aku dikeluarkan? Karena aku bukan manusia biasa ? aku benar-benar tidak mau kembali ke keluarga Dudley. Kepalaku tertunduk dalam-dalam, aku takut sekali.

"Ceritakanlah, Harry" Aku tertegun, nada bicara Professor Snape benar-benar lembut

"Hm.. Ceritanya panjang" Professor Snape mengangguk

Aku pun bercerita tentang keluarga duckley yang mengasuhku, Bibi Pertunia adalah kakak dari Ibu ku dan aku sudah bersama dengan mereka sejak umurku 1 tahun, tentang mereka yang menyiksaku, membuangku dihutan saat umurku 7 tahun dan aku yang bertemu vampire lalu akhirnya aku kembali bersama mereka yang tentu saja disertai sumpah serapah karena mereka berharap aku hilang, tersesat lalu mati.

Aku pikir aku akan berubah menjadi vampire, Karena yang kutahu –dari TV- seseorang yang telah digigit vampire akan mati atau menajadi vampire juga. Setiap beberapa minggu sekali aku merasa sangat haus dan demi menghilangkan rasa hausku aku meminum darahku sendiri. Bertahun-tahun aku berhasil mengunci keinginanku untuk meminum darah manusia lain, aku takut, aku akan semakin disiksa. Namun disini –Di Hogward aku semakin sulit mengendalikan diri. Terlalu banyak manusia disekitarku. Apa lagi karena malam ini mendekati akhir bulan Oktober saat dimana vampire dalam diriku mendesak ingin keluar.

Snape menghela nafasnya. "Kau menjalani hidupmu dengan berat Harry"

Aku tersenyum simpul, ada perasaaan lega saat bisa menceritakan keadaan dirinya yang sebenarnya.

"Lalu, bagaimana tubuhmu bisa berubah seperti tadi?"

"Aku sendiri tidak begitu mengerti, Sir. Setiap kali keinginanku akan darah memuncak dan sensasi sihir yang kurasakan mendesak keluar dan seakan-akan bisa meledak, tubuhku akan meresponnya dengan berubah. Sebelumnya aku tak pernah berani melihat diriku sendiri, baru kemaren aku melihatnya."

.

**Severus POV**

Aku tak menyangka anak ini akan mengalami hal ini. Umurnya baru 11 tahun dan masalah seakantak mau beranjak dari sisinya. Dulu aku pikir anak ini akan sama seperti James. Disanjung, dipuji, mendapatkan semua yang ia mau, dan menajahili semua orang sesuka hatinya. Hatinya teriris anak ini seharusnya bahagia menjalani masa kecilnya.

Tapi ada yang aneh disini.

"Harry, apa yang dirimu tahu tentang keadaanmu?"

"Hm… Aku sudah mencari informasi diperpustakaan, Sir. Yang kutahu tidak semua orang akan menjadi vampire jika ada vampire yang menghisap darah seseorang. Ia akan menjadi vampire hanya jika sang vampire berniat untuk menjadikan korbannya sebagai vampire atau yang digigt memang punya darah vampire meski itu hanya sedikit. Tapi aku tidak menumakan informasi mengenai perubahan gender saat karena menjadi vampire"

"Apa vampire itu memang berniat menjadikanmu vampire, Harry?"

"Aku rasa tidak Sir, aku rasa ia memang berniat membunuhku. Apa aku keturunan vampire?"

"Aku masih belum tahu akan hal ini. Aku akan tanyakan dengan Dumbledor dulu. Keadaanmu sangat tidak biasa."

Harry mengganguk mengerti, tapi takut-takut ia melanjutkan."Sir, apa aku akan dikeluarkan?"

Aku tersenyum tipis "Tidak Harry"

Harry menghembuskan nafas lega.

'_Aku akan melindunginya, Lily'_

.

#

.

**Normal POV**

Harry masuk ke Aula Besar, ia duduk diantara kedua temannya.

"Harry ? Kau kemana saja semalam ? Aku dan Ron mencarimu bahan Professor Snape juga" Hrmione menatap Harry khawatir

"Kalau tahu tidak? Gara-gara kau menghilang semalam, Hermione nangis sesegukan tuh"

Hermione tersipu malu, tapi dengan cepat menganti ekspresinya jadi kesal

"Jadi, semalam kau kemana Harry?"

Harry nyengir, "Maaf semalam aku dimenara Astronomi, aku ketiduran lalu tengah malam Professor Snape menemukanku dan aku langsung didetensi gara-gara itu" sahut Harry berbohong, ia tidak ingin orang lain tahu keadaannya, sudah cukup dengan Professor Snape dan Dumbledore saja. Nanti disaat yang ia rasa tepat, ia akan memberitahukan semua pada mereka.

Hermione menatapnya curiga, ia menghembuskan nafasnya dengan keras, "Ya sudah, ayo sarapan sebentar lagi kelas Mantra akan dimulai."

.

Harry duduk diperpustakaan, membaca buku setebal 500 halaman yang diklaimnya sebagai bacaan ringan. Diakhir pekan begini sifat Hermione malah menular padanya, bukan maunya juga sih hanya saja Hermione tengah sibuk membantu Ron mengerjakan tugasnya di ruang rekreasi dan karena Harry tidak tahan dengan sifat senewennya Ron, lebih aman melarikan diri ke perpustakaan saja. Tugas Hermione dan Harry sih sudah lama selesai, ia mengerjakannya bersama Hermione dan selesai 1 hari setelah tugas diberikan, padahal batas waktunya 1 minggu lagi.

Harry sekarang bertekat meraih beasiswa, sebenarnya tak banyak yang tahu dengan adanya beasiswa ini. Harry mendapatkan informasi ini dari orang terpercaya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Hermione. Hermione menjelaskan, beasiswa ini hanya untuk 3 murid dengan peringkat tertinggi pada setiap angkatan dan diumumkan setiap tahun ajaran berakhir yaitu sebelum liburan musim panas. Harapan Harry tak terlalu tinggi sih, menjadi yang ketiga sudah cukup baginya. Ia ingin menabung, bagaimanapun dia tidak punya keluarga yang tersisa dan jelas ia tidak akan pernah mau kembali ke keluarga Ducley, memang kedua orang tua nya sudah memberikan harta warisan sebagai biaya hidup Harry, tapi sekedar berjaga-jaga untuk masa depan yang tidak pasti, bukan masalah besarkan.

Harry menutup bukunya, 500 halaman habis dibacanya dalam sejam. Sekarang ia berjalan kearah dalam, tepat sebelum pojokkan perpuetakaan adala ruang khusus, ia masuk kedalam dan mencari buku baru untuk dibaca, ini adalah ruang khusus untuk menyimpan buku-buku lama yang jelas butuh perawatan ekstra untuk membuatnya tetap layak baca.

Harry mencari-cari judul buku yang kira-kira menarik hatinya, ia berhenti matanya terpaku pada satu buku bercover warna merah dan berbingkai hijau, berjudul **Sang Darah Murni**. Harry mengembil buku itu,mencari nama pengarang dan tahun terbitnya, tapi nihil

'_Buku tanpa nama pengarang dan tahun terbit? Ini menarik'_ pikinya

Ia mengecek daftar isi, nama Malfoy ada disini. Pangeran es Shytherin bernama lengkap Draco Malfoy, yang menarik perhatian Harry. Ia ingin mengenalnya dan berteman, tapi apalah dayanya tangan tak sampai. Mana mau ia berteman dengan Harry yang walaupun kata orang-orang pahlawan dunia sihir, ia tetap saja anak yatim piatu yang tak tahu asal usulnya terlebih dia seorang Gryffindor, musuh bebuyutan Shytherin.

Kembali matanya mengecek daftar isi, sekedang iseng melihat abjad huruf **P**. Siapa tahu saja kan ada dan Matanya membesar, terbelalak menatap daftar isi buku tersebut disana tercetak tebal kata **Potter**.

….

Gimana-gimana?

Ada perkembangan ngak?

Makin bagus dari chapter 1 ? atau malah makin Gaje?

Oh ya.. Dian mau balas review..

**Devil Magnae Rin:** Terima Kasih…. kamu lah… yang pertama mereview Karyaku, aku guling-guling senang plus ampe teriak –Kya… Kya…. Hehehehe

**Kumonnetskazette: **Mau tahu ? Silakan lanjutkan membaca.. (Nyengir…). Yang chapter 2 nie gimana? Makin penasaran atau ngak ? Okey Reques diterima. Dian sudah buat Drarry lain "Funny Love" s'moga saja Kaze suka:D

"**No Name": **Sudah Update.. Semoga aja makin suka..(^O^)

Sekian… Semoga aja ada yang mau review lagi, jadi Dian semangat ngerjakannya…


	3. Chapter 3

Dian's Note : Hai… Dian sudah Update kilat nie.. Hehehehe… (Nyengir kuda) ngak tidur semalaman demi fic ku tercinta. Mumpung malam minggu dan ngak ada yang ngapelin (Loh.. kok jadi Curhat ?). Chapter ini mengungkit rahasia keluarga Potter dan selanjutnya adalah JRENG.. JRENG… JRENG…. Saatnya Draco menjadi pusat perhatian. Setelah ditanyai oleh beberapa Reader dan Viewer mengenai apa sih makna Draco di fanfic ini, Dian memutuskan chapter 3 yang bersetting tahun kedua di Hogward terfokuskan di Draco (tapi maaf alurnya lebih cepat disini). Memang iya sih, seseru apa pun fic itu kalau Draco ngak muncul serasa kayak buat coklat panas tapi tidak ada coklatnya (Perumpamaan macam apa ini==;)

Disclaimer: J.K Rowling

Pair: Draco-Harry

Warning : SLASH yang samar.. hm…

Ocey, dah… Selamat menikmati Secangkir coklat panas dari dian:D

_**Chapter 3: A SEcret frOm PoTTer **_

Harry menutup buku itu, memutuskan untuk meminjam buku itu dan membacanya ulang di kamarnya. Pengetahuan baru tentang siapa leluhurnya membuatnya senang dan sekarang ia benar-benar bersyukur tertular kebiasaan Hermione.

_P. Potter – Adalah salah satu dari keluarga darah murni tertua yang yang masih mempunyai penerus di Inggris Raya. Tidak banyak yang mengetahui asal-usul keluarga ini. Seakan semuanya disembunyikan dengan sangat apik, tak tercela. Tak ada yang dapat penyihir biasa ketahui selain mereka adalah pendukung Light. Namun hal itu adalah salah satu dari hal mereka sembunyikan, keluarga ini tidak memihak pada pihak manapun baik Light atau pun Dark. Mereka bertindak sesuai hati nurani dan tidak dapat dikekang oleh pihak manapun. Kekuatan sihir mereka begitu hebat, kuat dan terkadang tersembunyi dengan sangat apik dan kembali tak tercela. Keluarga Potter, sangat sedikit atau bahkan hampir tidak ada tahu kalau keluarga Potter adalah sepupu dekat dari Merlin, yang dipercaya sebagai penyihir terkuat sepanjang masa. Keluarga Potter menikah dengan vampire berdarah murni keluarga Guillain, yang mana keluarga ini adalah vampire bangsawan bahkan dalam jajaran kerajaan muggle Inggris Raya mereka tergolong kerabat dekat, hanya saja identitas mereka sebagai vampire dirahasiakan. Salah satu pendiri Sekolah Sihir Hogward, Gryffindor adalah menantu dari keluarga Potter. Entah ada yang menyadari atau tidak, keluarga ini begitu dekat dengan mereka yang menjadi pusat dunia sihir, tepatnya keluarga Potter secara tidak langsung mengendalikan dan mengukir takdir dunia sihir. Satu hal yang menjadi ciri khas keluarga Potter, dimana pun ia tinggal dan generasi keberapapun, mereka selalu ditakdirkan berdarah murni. Keterangan dan rahasia mengenai keluarga Potter hanya akan ditemukan oleh mereka yang keturunan atau berhubungan langsung dengan keluarga Potter._

.

#

.

"Jangan membuat masalah disana Draco" Narcissa mencium pipi kanan anak sewata wayangnya, sementara Lucius hanya mengelus rambut anaknya. Draco menganguk singkat dan berjalan meninggalkan kedua orang tua dan menaiki Hogward Ekspress.

Draco menyulusuri tiap gerbong dan berharap ada kompartemen yang kosong, matanya refleks melihat saat dirinya melewati salah satu kompartemen yang telah terisi 2 orang, Weasley dan Mudbood. Sambil tetap melanjutkan langkahnya yang sekarang jauh lebih pelan

'_Dimana Harry Potter?' _batinnya heran

"Draco " Draco menoleh dan mencari sumber suara yang tadi memanggilnya dilihatnya Pansy tengah melambai padanya di gerbong terakhir, Draco berjalan perlahan mendekati sahabatnya itu

"Ayo masuk"

Didalam kompartemen ada Baslei, Theo dan Pansy. Teman-teman asrama Slytherinnya yang normal, dalam artian sangat pintar dan tidak memuja Voldemord seperti kebanyakan teman seasrama meraka.

"Bagaimana liburanmu Draco ?" Theo memandang Draco penasaran

"Kau tidak bisa mengharapkan lebih dari perjalanan bisnis yang sangat menyenangkan dan makan malam yang menghibur"

Pansy terkekeh pelan, "Jangan lupakan pesta dansa nya Drakie" Perkataan Pansy membuat Theo juga ikut terkekeh sedangkan Blaise hanya tersenyum samar dibalik buku tebalnya.

"Oh Blaise.. Berhentilah membaca buku itu, kau membuat mataku sakit melihatnya" Theo bersunggut

"Karena aku ingin mendapat beasiswa, mengalahkan dia" Blaise menatap tajam Draco dan Draco hanya menyeringgai.

Sebelum liburan musim panas diakhir tahun ajaran kemarin, Dumbledore mengumumkan 3 peringkat teratas setiap angkatan. Draco Malfoy sang pangeran es Slytherin menduduki peringkat pertama, disusul Hermione Granger dan terakhir Harry Potter. Untuk Hermione sang Mudblood, Draco tidak heran. Gadis itu memang sangat pintar tapi nama terakhir yang disebutkan membuatnya terkejut, Harry Potter. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa si orang 'sok' pahlawan itu ternyata sangat pintar hingga bisa masuk ketiga besar dan bahkan ia mengalahkan Blaise yang merupakan urutan keempat nilai tertinggi di Hogward. Padahal ia lebih sering terlihat bermain dengan Weasley. Draco baru sadar ia sama sekali tidak melihat sosok Harry di Hogward Ekspress. Kemana dia?

.

Mereka makan malam di Aula Besar dan menyaksikan Topi Seleksi berkerja seperti biasanya untuk menyeleksi setiap murid baru agar mereka mendapatkan asrama yang sesuai dengan diri mereka.

Dumbledore mulai berpidato,"….. Dan akhirnya saya ucapkan selamat malam untuk semuanya. Khusus untuk penyihir kecil kita, kuharap kalian menikmati malam pertama kalian di Hogward. Oh iya aku hampir lupa, kepada tiga siswa peraih beasiswa, Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger dan Harry Potter silakan kalian ikut aku kekantor kepala sekolah."

Draco berdiri dari kursinya dan berjalan menuju ruang kepala sekolah, disusul Hermione dan Harry. Diiringi oleh Professor McGonagall mereka masuk dan duduk di sofa panjang yang berada ditengah ruangan.

Dumbledore tersenyum menatap mereka, "Mau permen lemon ?" Tawarnya

Draco menggeleng pelan, Hermione mengambil satu permen dan Harry mengambil tiga permen, memakan salah satunya dan mengantongi sisanya.

"Kalian aku panggil untuk membagikan hadiah kalian. Kalian ingin dalam bentuk uang tunai atau dimasukan ke rekening kalian ?"

Draco ingin membuka rekening baru untuk dirinya sendiri, ia meminta tunai. Hal yang sama juga dilakukan Hermione. Hanya Harry yang ingin uangnya dimasukkan ke rekeningnya.

.

Hari-hari di Hogward berjalan damai bagi Draco, hanya saja ia merasa cukup bosan. Alasannya sederhana sih sudah dua bulan sejak liburan natal dan tahun baru, Slytherin dan Gryffindor tidak pernah berada dalam satu kelas. Karena tidak ada pertengkaran khas Slytherin dan Gryffindor saat bertemu, ia tidak punya tontonan. Ditambah ia ingin bersaing dengan dua peringkat terbaik setelahnya yang keduanya sama-sama berasal dari Gryffindor.

Hari ini hanya ada dua pelajaran yaitu Transfigurasi dan Ramuan. Pertama kalinya –setelah sekian lama-Gryffindor akan bergabung dengan Slytherin untuk dua mata pelajaran ini.

Draco berjalan cepat, ia terlambat bangun tadi. Ia masuk kelas dan mencari bangku kosong. Satu-satunya yang tersisa adalah bangku disebelah Harry Potter. Sebenarnya dia ragu tapi mau bagaimana lagi, dari pada dia kena detensi.

"Kosong ?" Draco menatap Harry, memberikan pertanyaan yang lebih mirip pernyataan kepada Harry

"Ya" Dengan jawaban sangat singkat itu, Drako duduk disamping Harry. Mengeluarkan semua alat tulis yang dibutuhkannya. Baru semenit Draco duduk disana, Professor Mcgonagall datang. Draco bersyukur ia tidak telat.

Hari ini mereka mempelajari cara mentransfigurasi sebuah buku menjadi kursi. Semakin detail dan menarik kursi yang dihasilkan, maka Proff McGonagall menjanjikan nilai tinggi dan 30 poin untuk asrama yang membuat detail kursi penting dari hal ini adalah konsentrasi sang pembuat. Dengan iming-iming nilai tinggi dan poin asrama, para murid semangat untuk membuat kursi sebaik mungkin.

Tawa dikelas itu meledak saat melihat hasil transfigurasi milik Ron. Karena hasil trasfigurasinya adalah kursi kayu patah yang tidak jelas bagaimana bentuknya, ia sih hanya nyegir malu saja.

"Kelas tambahan untukmu Ronald Weasley" Ron hanya bisa cemberut

Milik Pansy, kursi dengan warna hijau lumut hanya saja warnanya terlalu tua, hingga terlihat lusuh. Sedangkan Theo, ia menyihir bukunya dan mentransfigurasinya menjadi sofa. Alasannya sofa kan kursi juga. Sofa yang ia buat gradiasi warna hijau perak namun sayang karena hasil transfigurasinya tidak sempurna begitu ia duduk, sofa itu langsur hancur, alias dudukannya berlubang dan jebol. Blaise mengubah bukunya menjadi kursi goyang, mewah dan elegan hanya saja dengan ukiran yang penuh. Jadinya sama sekali tak bisa diduduki. Hasil transfigurasi milik Draco adalah yang terbaik saat ini, ia mentrasfigurasi bukunya menjadi sofa tunggal berwarna silver, bentuknya mirip dengan yang mereka miliki di ruang rekreasi asrama Slyherin, saat diduduki terasa sangat nyaman dan kulit sofa yang dia buat sungguh lembut.

Draco tersenyum bangga dengan hasil karyanya. Ia melirik Hermione, gadis itu masih sibuk memilih bentuk seperti apa yang akan digunakan untuk kursinya. Pilihannya jatuh pada bentuk kursi milik muggel. Dengan warna biru laut, bentuk dudukan dan sandaran budar. Pegangan tangan dan kaki berbentuk setengah lingkaran, sungguh kursi yang unik, ketika kursi itu diduduki berasa nyaman dan begitu pas untuk santai. Draco mengakui mengambil ide dari dunia muggel, tidak ada dalam pikirannya tadi dan pun hasil transfigurasi mudblood ini memang bagus. Draco melirik Harry Potter tepat saat itu mata mereka bertemu, silver dan emerald. Harry tersenyum ramah, sangat ramah malah. Tapi Draco hanya menanggapinya dengan anggukan. Hasil transfigurasi Harry, adalah kursi duduk tunggal, ukurannya hampir sama dengan sofa tunggal milik Draco, hanya sedikit lebih besar. Kursi ini dari kayu, namun mengkilat yang seakan memperlihatkan betapa halusnya permukaan kursi itu. Kursi ini berukiran tapi tidak seperti milik Blaise yang penuh hingga tak bisa duduk, milik Harry ukirannya berada sisi luar pegangan tangan. Harry membuat ukiran singa disisi kanan dan ular disisi kiri. Dua hewan beda dunia yang malah tampak sangat serasi di kursi buatan Harry. Draco merasa karyanya kalah telak.

Professor McGongall, mengumumkan Draco, Hermione dan Harry lah yang akan memperoleh nilai tertinggi, dan poin 30 didapat Gryffindor dari Harry, Karena design kursinya yang membawa decak kagum.

.

Selanjutnya pelajaran Ramuan, pelajaran kesukaan Draco. Severus ingin kali ini ramuan dibuat sendiri dan tidak berkelompok seperti biasanya. Hanya saja ia merubah posisi duduk semua anak, hingga tidak ada Slytherin atau Gryffindor yang bergerombol. Meja Draco berada paling depan, tepat disebelahnya meja Harry dan belakang adalah meja Hermione. Rasanya Draco ingin tertawa, ini pasti akan jadi pertarungan pembuat ramuan terbaik. Benar saja dugaan Draco,

"Kalian akan membuat ramuan tidur tanpa mimpi. Kalian sudah mempelajari ramuan ini minggu lalu, petunjuk tetap akan kalian dapatkan." Severus melangkan selembar perkamen ke masing-masing meja murid. "Bagi 3 orang yang tercepat dan dengan hasil memuaskan, aku akan beri kuali anti gosong dan meleleh, ramuan apapun yang kalian buat dan sebesar apapun ledakan yang akan kalian hasilkan, kuali ini tetap dalam keadaan baik" Menurut Draco ini hadiah menarik, pasti Severus membuat kuali ini sendiri, mengingat tidak pernah ada yang menjual kuali anti gosong dan meleleh.

"Dan hasil yang paling sempurna akan mendapat tambahan poin 20 poin bagi asramanya" Hal ini langka terjadi dimana severus memberikan poin, bukan menguranginya.

"Mulai sekarang" Dan tanpa menunggu aba-aba kedua semua murid sibuk meracik ramuannya.

Aura persaingan memenuhi kelas ramuan. Yah siapa sih yang tidak ingin mendepapat kan kuali anti gosong dan meleleh ? Dengan adanya kuali ini berarti kemungkinan terkena detensi akan berkurang. Dan Poin asrama yang akan diberikan Proffesor Snape pasti akan membuat sang anak menjadi anak emas dikelas.

Draco menunggu 20 menit setelah ramuannya mendidih, mengecilkan apinya dan memeriksa cacatan diperkamen untuk langkah selanjutnya. Setelah itu dia melirik Harry, Harry masih berkutat dengan akar dedalu, ia memotongnya, mengukurnya hasilnya kepanjangan, lalu memotongnya lagi dan mengukurnya hasilnya kependekkan. Wajah Harry cemberut dan memerah, sepertinya kesal tak bisa memotong akar dedalu dengan tepat. Mau tak mau Draco tersenyum tipis, Harry ini menarik sekali dan manis.

'_Manis ?'_

Ia mengindahkan pikirannya dan kembali fokus ke ramuannya.

.

Yang pertama selesai adalah Draco, Severus mengetesnya dan mengganguk tanda bahwa ramuan milik Draco sempurna, disusul oleh Hermione, Blaise, sedang kan Harry setelah setengah murid di kelas mengumpulkan ramuannya, barulah dia selesai. Severus mengeceknya lalu berdecak, ukuran dedalu yang Harry potong tampaknya terlalu pendek, efeknya ramuan menjadi lebih kental dan jika diminum, maka bisa tidur selama 2 hari penuh. Ia mendapat detensi dari Severus. Draco memperhatikan Harry yang kembali ke meja. Wajahnya cemberut, merona, dan tampak sangat kesal, lalu ia mengambil perkamen dan mencorat-coretnya sebagai bentuk pelampiasan kesal. Draco kembali tersenyum tipis, tingkah Harry seperti anak kecil yang merajuk, sangat manis.

'_Er… Manis ?'_

Lamunan Draco buyar saat Severus akan mengumumkan siapa pembuat ramuan terbaik. Yang mendapat kuali anti gosong dan meleleh adalah Draco, Hermione dan Blaise. Slytherin mendapatkan 20 poin tambahan yang didapat dari Draco. Draco tersenyum puas, sepertinya hari-harinya tidak akan membosankan lagi.

.

Draco baru saja keluar dari Aula Besar setelah menghabiskan makan malamnya, saat ia melihat headler baru sekolah miss Renas berlari sambil mengendong weasley perempuan –Draco mengenali rambut merahnya sebagai milik keluarga Weasley- lalu disusul Hagrid, gamekeeper sekolah yang mengendong Harry menuju Hospital wing, sekilas ia melihat tubuh Harry yang tebaring lemah di gendongan Hagrid tubuhnya penuh darah dan tangan anak itu memegang topi seleksi dan sebilah pedang.

'_Apa yang terjadi ?'_

Draco melangkah menuju asramanya. Sebenarnya ia penasaran tapi mengingat pepatah lama bahwa rasa penasaran dapat membunuh seekor kucing. Ia mengurungkan niatnya. Dia hanya tidak mau membuat malu asrama Slytherin dengan ketahuan mengintip seorang Gryffindor, mau dikemanakan nama keluarganya.

.

Draco mendecak kesal, melihat Blaise dan Theo mengangkat koper-koper mereka. Siap pulang kerumah menjalani liburan musim panas mereka. Ia hanya mengikuti saat kedua sahabatnya turun ke ruang Rekreasi.

"Sudahlah Draco, terima saja nasipmu" Theo tersenyum mengejek

"Betul, seminggu sendiri Hogward pasti akan jadi pengalaman yang tak terlupakan" Pansy menambahkan, ia dan Theo terkikik mengejek

"Kenapa tak kau terima saja tawaran Proffesor Snape untuk tinggal ruangan pribadinya, Draco?" Blaise menatap Draco, "Jadi kau tak perlu berada disini sendiri ?"

"Tidak, lebih baik aku disini dari pada berhadapan trus dengan wajah kaku Severus" Sontak Theo dan Pansy tertawa sedang Blaise hanya tersenyum lebar.

Draco benar-benar merasa kesal, kedua orang tuanya akan pergi ke Amerika selama seminggu. Cabang perusahaan milik ayahnya mengalami masalah. Sebenarnya ia ingin ikut, tapi kedua orang tuanya tidak mengijinkan, ia ingin tinggal di Manor sendiri, itu juga tidak diijinkan. Jadilah sekarang berada seminggu di Hogward dititipkan pada Severus, yang sebenarnya adalah ayah baptis Draco.

"Kalau begitu kami pergi dulu Drakie" Pansy mencium pipi Draco singkat

"Tidak ingin mengantar kami ?"

"Tidak, aku bisa tambah kesal melihat kalian pulang sementara aku akan disini, sendiri, seminggu"

Maka mereka bertiga pamit dan meninggalkan Draco sendiri. Ia kembali ke kamarnya, malam ini ia akan makan diasrama saja. Benar-benar merasa malas untuk keluar kamar.

_**.**_

Draco terbangun tepat saat alarm di kamarnya berbunyi. Ia mengucek matanya sebentar, dengan posisi setengah duduk dan rasa kantuk yang sangat kentara, ia mematikan alarmnya. Kemudian ia bangun, langsung menyambar handuk dan melakukan ritual paginya.

Draco berjalan menyulusuri koridor Hogward. Benar-benar sepi seakan ini hanya sebuah kastil yang tidak berpenghuni. Ia melangkah memasuki Aula Besar dan matanya terpaku, Aula Besar disihir berbeda dari biasanya. Hanya ada satu meja panjang persegi yang berada di tengah ruangan, dengan beberapa kursi tunggal yang mengelilingi meja tersebut. Disana telah duduk Dumbledore, Severus dan McGonagall sepertinya baru bersiap untuk sarapan. Draco bingung, apakah ia harus makan bersama kepala sekolah dan gurunya? Dan seakan menjawab pertanyaan Draco, severus berkata,

"Duduklah dan makan, kau tak mungkin berniat makan sambil berdirikan, Draco?"

Dengan ragu-ragu Draco menarik kursi disebelah Severus lalu mulai mengambil makan sebagai sarapannya. Draco melirik kearah severus yang berada disebelahnya, gurunya makan dengan tenang ia bahkan tampak sangat menikmati makanannya. Wajahnya tampak jauh lebih ramah dibanding saat acara makan bersama dengan murid-murid dan staff sesama gurunya. Disebelah Severus ada sebuah kursi yang kosong, tepat disebelah kursi itu, Dumbledore duduk diujung meja seakan menjadi kepala dalam acara makan yang tampak Private ini. Professor McGonagall duduk disamping kepala sekolah, diseberang kursi yang kosong.

'_Apa mereka menunggu seseorang ?'_

Tak lama, pintu Aula Besar kembali terbuka dan masuk Harry Potter. Draco semakin bingung, kenapa Harry ada disini saat hari libur begini ? Harry menyadari keberadaan Draco, ia tersenyum sangat ramah. Membuat jantung Draco berdebar lebih cepat dari seharusnya. Draco hanya mengamati saja saat Harry berjalan ke arah Proffesor McGonagall

"Pagi ma'am"

"Pagi Harry" Professor McGonagall mencium pipi kanan Harry, Harry tersenyum. Tampak sekali guratan bahagia di wajahnya. Lalu di kearah Dumbledore dan memeluk singkat pria tua itu

"Pagi Dumbledore"

"Pagi Harry, kulihat kau kesiangan pagi ini" Harry hanya terkekeh dan menyahut,

"Aku sedikit mimpi buruk"

Lalu Harry berjalan memutari kursi Dumbledore dan duduk disamping Severus, dibangku kosong tadi.

'_Jadi mereka menunggu Harry Potter ?'_

Severus mengacak rambut Harry dengan rasa sayang yang sangat kentara dan wajahnya menatap lembut kearah Harry.

"Bukankah sudah kuberikan ramuan tidur tanpa mimpi padamu?"

Harry nyengir, "Aku lupa meminumnya semalam, setelah terbangun lagi baru aku minum ramuan"

Dumbledore, Severus dan Professor McGonagall, serentak memutar bola matanya.

Nah, tinggalah Draco terbengong-bengong. Mimpi apa dia semalam. Tak pernah ia bayangkan seorang Severus akan memperlakukan seseorang dengan sayang seperti itu, terlebih anak itu adalah Harry Potter. Yang saat jam pelajarannya sering sekali terkena detensi entah karena salah memotong ramuan, meledakkan ramuannya, atau membuat ruangan jadi bau menyengat. Memang kerusakan yang ia timbulkan tidak separah Neville yang pernah meledakkan dan menghancurkan seluruh ruang kelas, atau Seamus yang gagal membuat ramuan dan berefek warna rambut orang-orang disekitarnya –dalam radius 1 meter- berubah warna jadi ungu selama seminggu. Tapi tetap saja kesalahan _'kecil'_ Harry ini membuat Severus naik pitam dan mendetensinya.

Apalagi Draco melihat Proffesor McGonagall memandang Harry dengan lembut seakan Harry itu anaknya. Bagaimana tidak, saat dikelas Proffesor McGonagall ini sama saja dengan severus, tegas, disiplin, dan tidak segan memberikan detensi pada seluruh murid tanpa terkecuali. Dan sekarang Draco melirik Dumbledore, pria tua itu memang selalu ramah dan lembut pada siapa saja, tapi tetap terlihat kalau ia menyayangi Harry lebih dari kepala sekolah yang perhatian kepada seorang murid.

Mereka tampak seperti keluarga kecil yang bahagia dengan Dumbledore sebagai kakek, lalu Proff McGonagall dan Severus sebagai Ibu dan Ayah. Sebenarnya hal ini agak lucu kalau mengingat seberapa _'kejam'_ nya mereka dikelas tapi sekarang malah terlihat pas dengan kehadiran Harry disana.

Harry menangkap tatapan Draco yang beritu penasaran tentang mereka. Dia memunculkan senyuman khasnya –nyengir.

"Kenapa Malfoy ? Terheran-heran dengan perhatian mereka terhadapku?"

Draco nyaris tersedak untung saja bisa ditahannya. Pertanyaan Harry tepat mengenai sasaran, tak ingin lebih penasaran lagi ia akhirnya bertanya,

"Hm, yeah. Aku penasaran bagaimana kalian bisa seakrab ini ? Sedangkan dikelas kalian tidak pernah tampak memperhatikan Potter?"

Minerva menjawab, "Well, Ceritanya sangat panjang Draco, tapi aku yakin Harry mau menceritakannya. Mengingat hanya kalian berdua anak-anak yang tersisa. Kau pasti senang mendapatkan teman bicara kan Harry" Harry mengangguk senang dan semangat. Draco hanya sedikit mengkerutkan kening, berusaha tetap menunjukkan ekspresi datar.

"Dan tentang sikapku dikelas Mr Malfoy" Nada bicara Proff McGonagall saat dikelas kembali, nada yang mengintimidasi seseorang

"Aku harap kau tidak menyebar sikap lembut kami. Atau kau akan mendapat detensi terburuk sepanjang tahunmu di Hogward. Ya kan Severus ?" Wajah Severus juga kembali seperti saat kelas berlangsung, datar, dingin, terlihat kejam dan sangat mengintimidasi

"Itu benar, Mr Malfoy"

Draco menelan ludahnya yang seakan menyangkut di tenggorokan. Dia benar-benar merasa diintimidasi oleh kedua orang gurunya ini.

Tiba-tiba Harry terkikik geli, wajahnya merona karena menahan tawanya yang seakan siap meledak keluar. Airmata geli bahkan menetes dari kedua matanya.

"Harry, jaga sikapmu, kita sedang makan dengan _'tamu'_, sangat tidak sopan tertawa seperti itu" Dumbledore memperingatkan Harry dengan tegas tapi entah mengapa Draco menangkap kilat canda disana.

Ekspresi Harry tiba-tiba berubah. Wajahnya berubah dingin tanpa ekspresi. Kening Draco berkerut lagi, ia tak pernah tahu kalau Harry bisa merubah sikapnya secepat itu, Harry yang Draco kenal, sangat lepas. Ia bisa tertawa semaunya, cemberut, merajuk, menangis dan yang pasti sangat ekspresif, bertolak belakang dengan ekspresi Harry sekarang yang tiba-tiba berubah datar karena ditegur Dumbledore. Baiklah dia memang tidak pernah mengenal Harry secara dekat tapi secara garis besar itulah yang ia tahu tentang Harry. Apakan selama ini Harry hanya pura-pura ?.

"Maaf Malfoy, aku sudah bertindak tidak sopan padamu"

'_Apa ini? Kenapa dia menggunakan bahasa formal ?'_

Kerutan dikening Draco lagi-lagi bertambah. Ia berada dikondisi yang sangat tidak terbayangkan sebelumnya. Harry menatap Draco, lalu tiba-tiba langsung tersenyum lagi. Sukses menambah kerutan-lagi dan lagi- dikening Draco.

"Kena kau. Ahahahahahahahaha" Harry tertawa lebar, Proff McGonagall mengedipkan matanya pada Draco, Dumbledore tersenyum geli, Severus hanya sedikit tersenyum dan mengacak gemas rambut Harry.

Draco melonggo, sukses menghancurkan ke Malfoy-ish-an nya. Setelah beberapa detik dia sadar. Ia sedang dikerjai oleh mereka berempat. Ia menunduk malu dan mengaduk-aduk makanannya tanpa benar-benar berniat memakannya.

-Bersambung—

Jujur saja, fanfic yang aku buat ini jauh dari plot awal. Tapi tak apalah, semoga kalian semua suka :D

Balas Reviews nya dikit ahh:

_**Ai Hinatalawliet:**_ Hehehe (nyengir) Di chapter ini baru dibeberkan penyebab Harry bisa jadi Vampire. Tentang kenapa bisa berubah Gender, kayaknya mendekati akhir aja yah baru aku jelaskan :D. Mulai dari chapter ini, Draco baru benar2 masuk ke kehidupan Harry atau malah sebaliknya ya, Harry yang masuk kehidupan Draco ?

_**Meg chan: **_Gimana ? Terungkapkan sejarahnya. Eh tapi masih ada hal laen yang jadi Top Secret keluarga Potter lo:D

_**Pastfla:**_Hai juga.. Aku juga pendatang baru disini. Maaf ya masih saja masih banyak typo(s)

_**Devil eye's:**_ Aku setuju, ngak ada Draco, dunia Harry Potter ngak bakalan lengkap dah. Draco itu bisa menjadi antagonis bisa juga jadi protagonist. Tau' ah Gelappp. Pihak Orde? Hm.. Kita lihat saja nanti (Nyengir lagi)

_**No Name:**_ Masih Top Secret tu. Sabar ya..

_**Aihsire Atha: **_Hehehe.. Yang jelas sih dia punya Darah Vampire

_**Ccloveruki: **_Disini muncul kok. Haduh. Kenapa semua pada nanyain Draco sih.. Pesona Draco memang tak terkalahkan ya… Wkwkwkwkwkwkwk

Di chapher berikutnya, sosok Vampire Harry akan muncul lagi:D

Ocey… Sekian dari Dian, dukung Dian trus dengan Klik 'Review' dan berikan saran serta kritik anda. Biar Dian semangat ngetiknya…. hehehehehehe (Nyengir)


	4. Chapter 4

Dian Note's : Hai, Dian datang lagi nih, hehehehehehe… Oh ya maaf chapter 4 lama Update nya nih 'cause I'm busy (Sok sibuk;p). Aku ganti genre jadi 'Hurt' ngak tahu gimana pendapat kalian, s'moga aja kalian suka.. Jangan lupa di Review ya..

Disclaimer: J.K Rowling

Pair : Draco and Harry

Warning: SLASH, OCC, Skip Time, typo(s) etc…

"Selamat Menikmati Secangkir Coklat Panas dari Dian"

_**Chapter 4: I nEEd yOuR blOOd**_

Draco POV

Sudah 4 hari sejak aku tinggal di Hogward bersama Harry di Hogward, tepatnya dirumah pribadi Severus yang berada diruang bawah tanah kastil Hogward. Kami menghabiskan hampir sepanjang waktu bersama, tak ku sangka kami memiliki banyak kesamaan seperti kami maniak Quiddtich, kami pecinta coklat, sama-sama membenci para gadis yang berisik kecuali Hermione bagi Harry dan Pansy bagiku, kami pemakai topeng dan untuk yang satu ini adalah hasil analisaku. Harry adalah seseorang yang ceria selalu bersemangat, kuat, penuh emosi, ekspresif, bertipe _'Hero'_ dan mementingkan orang lain dibanding dirinya. Hal itu memang tidak salah tapi yang kebanyakan orang tidak tahu adalah itu hanya topeng. Harry yang sebenarnya dingin, hatinya mati karena itu dia mencari penghangat hatinya dengan bersikap ceria, ia kuat sekaligus lemah pada saat yang bersamaan, ekspresif? Aku tak yakin yang ia tunjukkan benar-benar perasaannya, Harry memang seorang _'Hero'_ yang mementingkan orang lain dan mau membantu siapa saja. Akibatnya dia sendiri terluka. Dia memang bodoh sekaligus jenius, bayangkan saja tak mungkinkan aku mengatainya bodoh sementara Harry adalah orang ke 3 terpintar seangkatan kami.

Aku sempat berbangga hati dan memuji diriku sendiri tentang bagaimana aku bisa mengenal Harry begitu dekat hanya dalam 4 hari. Namun aku sadar Harry lah yang membuka hatinya padaku sehingga aku dapat melihat dirinya yang sebenarnya. Aku sendiri tak keberatan Harry terbuka padaku, satu lagi yang aku rasa tak kan ada yang percaya bila aku mengatakkannya. Harry Potter ternyata seorang yang manja dan perajuk, geli rasanya tiap kali mengingat hal itu, sungguh bukan Potter sekali sikapnya.

Ia tidak menceritakan secara rinci tentang bagaimana ia bisa tinggal di Hogward dan mendapat perlakuan istimewa. Yang bisa kutarik kesimpulan bahwa Harry tak mau lagi tinggal bersama keluarga mugglenya dan severus yang mencintai ibu Harry, mau menjaga dan mengurus Harry. Aneh memang, kupikir nanti aku akan menyelidikinya.

.

Aku berjalan sepanjang koridor Hogward, mencari sosok Harry yang menghilang. Saat semua orang dewasa dikastil ini tengah sibuk dan pergi, anak itu justru menghilang dan tidak ku ketahui dimana keberadaannya. Sejak siang tadi keadaannya sangat aneh, tubuhnya bergetar tapi saatku dekati ia menjadi tenang dan berkata dengan ceria bahwa dia tidak apa-apa. Aku tahu dia menyembunyikan sesuatu, aku hanya tidak mau memaksanya untuk mengatakannya. Terakhir aku melihatnya sebelum ia menghilang, ia terlihat sangat pucat dan berkeringat dingin. Aku mengkhawatirkan keadaannya. Aku mencari ditempat kesukaannya Danau Hitam, tidak ada. Aku mencari di Aula Besar, tidak ada. Aku mencari di rumah Hagrid, tidak ada bahkan Hagridpun sedang pergi. Aku benar-benar bingung dimana Harry sekarang.

Aku terus mencari, ini sudah hampir tengah malam. Aku sudah mencoba kembali kekamarnya –kamar kami, tetap tidak ada berarti dia belum pulang. Kemana dia ? Ah.. mungkin dia ke kelas Astronomi, itu adalah salah satu menara tertinggi di Hogward. Mungkin saja Harry keasikan melihat bintang dan tertidur disana.

Aku tiba ditangga terbawah menara, detak jantung ku berdebar cepat. Aku merasakan aura sihir yang kuat, bukan sihir hitam, namun terasa lebih menakutkan dan mencekam. Aku terus menaiki tangga, aku hanya khawatir dengan Harry apakah dia benar ada disana. Tubuhku menegang, aku merasa terancam dengan aura sihir yang kuat ini. Tapi aku tetap melangkah dan membuka pintu ruangan itu. Sensasi sihir yang mencekam menyerbuku, menegangkan setiap saraf ditubuhku. Aku menyebarkan pandangan mencari seseorang yang sejak tadi tak kutemukan. Mataku terpaku, seorang gadis berambut hitam sepinggang duduk menyandarkan dirinya disamping jendela besar. Tubuh gadis ini putih pucat, ia terlihat lemas, tangan kanannya terluka –seperti bekas gigitan dan menyisakan tetes darah ditangan dan dilantai. Wajahnya familiar.

'_Apa ada siswa lain selain aku dan Harry yang tetap di Hogward?'_

Aku ingin menghampirinya, selangkah kugerakkan kakiku. Mata gadis itu membuka cepat menatapku tajam dengan iris mata berwarna merah darah, sensasi sihir yang kuat kembali menyerangku. Aku terpaku, tak bergerak.

"Draco"

Gadis itu menyebut namaku, apa dia mengenalku? Apa aku mengenalnya? Matanya menatapku dengan ekspresi sedih dan sakit.

"Draco"

Sekali lagi ia memanggil namaku. Aku tak tahu harus bagaimana ? menjawab panggilannya atau pergi dari sini. Tapi reaksi tubuh ku tetap, hanya diam seakan membeku.

Gadis itu bangkit dan berjalan mendekatiku, aku yakin aku mengenalnya. Aku menatap matanya yang berwarna merah darah –mengerikan, yang terlihat disana adalah rasa sakit dan kembali rasa sedih yang terpancar.

Tangannya terangkat seakan ingin menyentuh wajahku, refleks aku mundur kebelakang. Ia terkejut dan segera menarik tangannya. Ia mundur beberapa langkah kebelakang, tubuh gadis itu bergetar. Aku bingung apa yang harus kulakukan.

Getaran pada tubuh gadis itu semakin menjadi, ia memeluk tubuhnya sendiri, bibirnya bergetar seperti memaksa mulutnya untuk berbicara, "Pergilah dari sini" ia berkata lirih namun masih terdengar jelas. Aku ingin menolongnya, biasanya aku memang tidak perduli pada keadaan orang lain, tapi entah kenapa hatiku ingin aku membantunya.

"Aku mohon pergilah Draco"

Aku tidak peduli, kaki ku melangkah mendekatinya. Semakin aku mendekat,semakin aku merasakan sihir asing berkekuatan besar yang merasuk tubuhku. Sihir nya menyerap sihirku. Aku hanya mengikuti nuraniku, tubuhku bergerak tanpa ku perintah. Aku memeluknya erat, berniat berhenti bergetar, aku memperhatikan wajahnya, aku benar-benar yakin pernah melihatnya, tapi aku lupa siapa gadis ini. Ia menatap mataku, matanya sendiri berkilat-kilat, entah apa yang berada dipikirannya. Tiba-tiba saja ia mengengam erat kerah kemejaku dan membuka paksanya, memperlihatkan kulit bahuku yang pucat,aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, tiba-tiba aku merasa seperti ada jarum yang menusuk jenjang leherku, darah dan energiku terasa tersedot. Aku harus bertindak cepat, aku harus menghentikan gadis ini, atau aku akan mati disini. Kugenggam erat tongkat ku yang sempat terlupakan dan mengarahkannya kearah perut gadis itu,

'_Reducto'_

Ia terlempar kedinding dengan suara berdebam yang keras dan jatuh tersungkur kelantai. Aku meraba leherku, rasanya sakit sekali, darah, ada sisa darah dileherku. Tubuhku berkeringat dingin, yang kuhadapi bukan penyihir biasa, tapi seorang vampire.

Ia bangkit, berdiri menompang tubuhnya dengan bersandar pada dinding. Aku menatapnya dengan horror, darah mengalir dari tubuhnya, dia menatap mataku dengan ekspresi sendu dengan mata emerlard yang menyedihkan. Aku terpaku, sekarang aku benar-benar mengenalinya, mata emerlard itu, kamilau hijau khas Slytherin yang ku kagumi, mata milik Harry Potter. Setetes air mata membahasi pipinya, dan lambat laun ia benar-benar menangis. Aku tak tahu ekspresi apa yang ada di wajahku sekarang, aku benar-benar syok dengan keadaan ini. Didepanku, Harry Potter menangis terisak meneriakkan rasa sakitnya. Harry Potter dengan gender seorang perempuan dan fakta bahwa ia vampire. Aku terjebak dalam keadaan yang membingungkan tanpa tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan. Sesaat kemudian aura gelap keluar dari tubuhnya dan membuatnya menghentikan tangisnya, yang tergambar diwajahnya adalah ekspresi takut, tubuhnya berguncang hebat, dia berteriak tanpa suara yang justru memberikan gambaran sakit yang ia derita sangat menyakitkan. Mata merah darahnya berkilat.

.

#

.

Harry berlari keluar ruangan, ia harus menjauhi Draco. Hasratnya akan darah semakin tidak terkendali, terlebih rasa sakit hatinya melihat ekspresi Draco akan dirinya, ia takut melihat mata Draco yang takut, ia takut Draco akan menganggapnya menjijikan, ia takut Draco membencinya, Ia takut membunuh Draco, Ia takut Draco menolak kehadirannya. Satu tempat yang ditujunya, ruang bawah tanah Severus.

Harry membuka pintu dengan kasar dan membantingnya dengan tak kalah kasarnya. Napasnya terengah-engah, ia berteriak memilukan. Melampiaskan rasa sakit yang dideritanya. Dia haus, darah Draco yang sempat ia cicipi membuat moster di tubuhnya bangkit. Ia harus segera pergi ke tempat dimana hidungnya tak lagi mencium bau darah Draco. Dengan cepat diambilnya bubuk Floo diatas perapian dan meneriakkan,

"Spinner's End"

Tubuh Harry tersungkur saat keluar dari perapian dan sukses menghasilnya bunyi berdemum yang keras. Ia duduk dan mencoba menyandarkan punggungnya kedinding. Rasa sakit yang menyerangnya semakin menjadi dan rasa hausnya semakin memperparah keadaan. Ia tak mampu berpikir panjang, ia berjalan tertatih ke dapur mencari pisau.

Ia mengengam erat pisau yang berada ditangannya berharap benda itu dapat menghilangkan atau paling tidak mengurangi sakit yang ia rasa. Harry meletakkan tangan kirinya diatas meja makan, tangan kanannya diangkat tinggi dan ia menusuk tangannya sendiri. Wajahnya terlihat agak lega, paling tidak rasa sakitnya teralihkan. Ia mencabut pisau yang menancap didaging tangannya. Darah mengalir dengan deras, Harry dengan rakus meminum darahnya sendiri. Wajahnya yang pucat semakin terlihat pucat, tubuhnya bermandikan darahnya, mata yang berwarna sama dengan darahnya memejam mencoba menikmati _'minumannya'_.

.

Draco terduduk di sofa dalam ruang bawah tanah Severus. Sejak semalam ia lagi-lagi tidak bertemu dengan Harry. Tapi kini ia tidak berniat mencarinya, ia masih terlalu syok dengan kenyataan yang dihadapi. Ia harus berbicara dengan seseorang namun ia tidak tahu harus bicara dengan siapa. Saking seriusnya Draco berpikir ia sama sekali tidak memperhatian warna perapian yang hijau, dan tak lama Severus muncul dari perapian.

Severus menatap heran Draco. Tak biasanya anak itu begitu lesu dan sangat pucat. Severus terkejut melihat bekas gigitan dan ceceran darah disekitar leher kiri Draco. Mungkinkah..

"Kau kenapa ?"

Draco menoleh kesumber suara dan terkejut melihat Severus sudah berdiri disana. Ia menundukan kembali kepalanya

"Tidak ada apa-apa"

Severus menghela napas sejenak, "Apa itu karena Harry ?" tanyanya sambil menatap bekas gigitan dileher Draco

Draco terkejut, refleks ditutupnya bekas gigitan itu dengan tangannya. Namun dia pikir itu akan percuma, Severus sudah terlanjur melihatnya.

"Ya" jawabnya singkat

"Bagaimana kejadiannya ?"

Merasa tidak punya alasan untuk menolak menjawab, Draco pun menceritanya kejadian yang dialaminya semalam. Severus hanya diam mendengarkan dan wajahnya tidak bereaksi sama sekali.

"Severus, aku ingin tahu bagaimana ia bisa menjadi Vampire"

.

Draco POV

Aku tercengang, aku tak menyangka seorang Harry Potter yang berhasil mengalahkan Voldemort saat berumur satu tahun, akan mengalami penderitaan seperti itu. Disiksa muggle, dan menjadi vampire ditambah petualangan dengan voldemort yang selalu diakhiri dengan tubuhnya terluka parah. Seakan ia memang ditakdirkan untuk menderita. Apa kah itu yang menjadikan kondisi Harry menyedihkan seperti tadi. Ia sudah menahan diri selama 5 tahun –dalam umur vampire, saat yang sebenarnya paling rawan bagi vampire karena tidak mampu menahan nafsu makannya.

"Dan Draco, Harry merasa kau adalah _Mate_nya"

_Mate_ adalah seseorang yang dibutuhkan oleh makhluk sihir termasuk didalamnya Vampire, Veela, Elf dan makluk sihir lain, orang ini bisa menjadi makanan, dan penenang dalam artian membuat mereka mampu mengendalikan kekuatan mereka dan itu juga berarti kekuatan sihir mereka akan semakin kuat bila mereka bersama _Mate_nya. Kehilangan _Mate_ bisa berarti kematian bagi mahkluk sihir, efeknya bisa langsung terasa atau membunuhnya secara perlahan. Itu yang aku tahu tentang _Mate._

"Tapi aku lihat Harry baik-baik saja meski anda bilang bahwa aku adalah _Mate_-nya?"

"Dia adalah Slytherin yang baik seandainya ia mau mengikuti saran topi seleksi" Aku menatap Severus dengan bingung.

"Dia ahli memakai topeng Draco, topengnya berbeda denganmu yang hanya berwajah dingin. Topengnya adalah topeng ceria yang ekspresif. Ia menyimpan lukanya sendiri, kau melihatnya sendiri di ruang Astronomikan seberapa sakitnya dia"

Aku terdiam, aku mengakui hanya melihatnya saja aku seakan bisa merasakan seberapa besar sakit yang Harry derita. Namun aku tahu Harry pasti merasa jauh lebih sakit dari yang terlihat.

"Dia membutuhkanmu Draco"

Aku hanya terdiam, tak pernah kubayangkan akan mengalami situasi seperti ini sebelumnya.

"Ta.." aku belum sempat menyelesaikan omonganku saat Severus berjalan ke arah pintu.

"Sekarang kita harus mencarinya, aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana keadaanya setelah meminum darah manusia untuk pertama kalinya"

.

Kami mencari Harry seharian, rasa khawatir merasup ke jiwaku. Aku takut sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padanya. Ini sudah mendekati jam makan malam tapi tanda-tanda keberadaan Harry belum juga kami dapatkan.

Severus terduduk disofa tunggalnya, wajahnya yang tanpa ekspresi mengeras.

"Mungkin kah dia.." Severus bergumam tak jelas

"Kau tahu dia dimana, severus ?"

"Mungkin… dia berada di Spinner's End"

Terburu-buru kami mengambil bubuk Floo, Severus masuk lebih dulu dan meneriakkan, "Spinner's End"

.

Aku refleks menutup hidungku, bau darah yang amis menyengat memenuhi ruangan. Snape berjalan tergesa-gesa menuju dapur tempat asal dari bau yang darah yang memuakkan ini, aku mengikutinya dengan sama tergesa-gesanya.

Pemandangan yang kulihat benar-benar mengerikan. Darah dimana-mana, membanjiri meja makan serta tergenang di lantai. Harry terbaring tak sadarkan diri dilantai. Sebilah pisau berada didepannya. Severus terlihat kalut, dia segera menghampiri Harry dan mengangkat tubuhnya yang penuh darah. Betapa terkejutnya kami, tangan kiri Harry terluka, dagingnya tersobek besar, sepertinya Harry sengaja melukai dirinya dan meminum darahnya.

.

Severus POV

Aku duduk menatap seorang anak laki-laki berambut hitam berantakan yang terbaring lemah. Anak dengan rupanya adalah rupa dari seseorang yang kubenci tapi memiliki mata orang yang sangat ku cintai. Anak yang aku telah berjanji melindunginya demi kesalahan masa lalu ku. Anak yang sejak kali pertama aku melihatnya membuatku begitu menyayanginya. Anak yang dianggap _'Hero'_ bagi dunia sihir tapi hidupnya sendiri malah menyedihkan. Anak yang kutatap adalah Harry Potter yang sekrang kuanggap sebagai anak sendiri.

Sebenarnya dosa apa yang ia perbuat. Hidupnya tidak pernah normal, dia begitu menderita. Bertopeng ceria dan sangat ekspresif namun hatinya hanya kosong, datar, seakan tanpa emosi dan menyedihkan.

'_Lily, maaf aku tak pernah bisa melindunginya'_

Aku melihat jam saku ku, pukul 11.00 sebentar lagi jam makan siang, baru saja aku hendak pergi makan siang, kulihat Draco melangkah gontai kearahku.

"Sir… apa dia sudah sadar ?"

Aku hanya menatapnya datar seperti yang biasa ku lakukan, "Belum" jawabku

Kulihat raut wajahnya sangat menyesal, hal yang aneh sebenarnya jika mengingat dia adalah seorang Malfoy seharusnya mereka bisa menjaga diri mereka agar tetap tak berekspresi. Dan untuk kasus Draco biasanya dia bukanlah orang bisa bersimpti atau menyesal atas kelakuannya pada orang lain. Apa ini karena Draco sendiri adalah _Mate_ Harry.

"Maaf Sir, tapi sebentar lagi aku akan berangkat"

Aku menatapnya dan mendengus halus, "Tidak masalah, nikmatilah liburanmu dan tentang Harry kau tidak perlu khawatir ini bukan salahmu juga kan. Oh ya, untuk kepulanganmu kau akan menggunakan perapian di rumahku, ayahmu akan menunggu di Manor dan kalian akan langsung berangkat ke Italy." Aku liat anak itu hanya mengangguk kecil.

Aku berjalan menuju ke luar, "Kita berangkat sekarang"

.

Draco memandang keluar jendela kamarnya. Dari sini tampak siluet kecil gedung gedung tua, indah di pandang serta memberikan kesan romantis. Namun sayang sekali keindahan yang terpampang di hadapannya tak memberikan pengaruh pada hatinya yang bila direfleksikan sebagai warna akan berwarna kelabu. Hatinya diliputi rasa bersalah, menyesal dan khawatir. Ia ingin menghubungi Harry, tapi berapa kali dia sudah bersiap dengan tinta dan perkamen, berapa kali itu juga perasaannya ciut. Takut Harry akan membencinya dan menjauhinya, takut jika anak itu benar-benar akan jauh darinya, takut bila anak itu lagi-lagi tersakiti. Takut bila ia sudah mengiriminya surat dan Harry tidak membalas apa-apa, ia takut kecewa. Rasa takutnya yang berlebihan membuat nyalinya menjadi ciut, dia mengakui dia hanyalah seorang pengecut. Masalah Harry Potter membuatnya bukan menjadi dirinya.

'_Ada apa denganku ?'_

Draco membatin sambil mengacak rambutnya sendiri, membuat tatan rapinya berantakan. Lalu ia sadar akan kenyataan lain yang ia tahu, dirinya adalah _Mate_ dari Harry Potter. Sepertinya itu menjadi alasan yang cukup logis kenapa ia menjadi begitu tertarik dan khawatir pada saat bersamaan muncul sejak pertama kalinya melihat Harry di Diagon Alley. Ia begitu terpukau dengan senyum yang mengembang menghiasi wajah imut Harry. Seringkali logikanya menolak kalau ia memperhatikan anak itu, tapi sepertinya benang takdir yang samar mempertemukan mereka dalah ikatan yang mempertaruhkan nyawa Harry. Sihir Harry selalu menarik sihirnya dan bersinkronisasi tanpa seiizin pemiliknya, dan terkadang menjebak Draco dalam jurang rasa nyaman kala ia berada di dekat Harry. Ia mengerti _Mate _bukan hanya penting untuk makhluk sihir, tapi juga bagi penyihir yang dipilih takdir menemani makhluk sihir ini. Penting karena mereka sendiri membutuhkan kehadiran _Mate_-nya, untuk membuat penyihir mempertahankan eksistensinya. Draco merasakannya keberadaannya terasa hilang dan tidak berarti bila ia jauh –sangat jauh dari Harry. Ternyata menjadi seorang _Mate_ bagi makhluk sihir akan sangat membuatnya menderita, akhirnya iya malah akan ikut terseret ke masalah yang dialami Harry.

Draco menghembuskan nafas dengan keras dan kembali mengacak rambutnya. Ia harus segera bertemu Harry, untuk menghentikan rasa khawatirnya dan sesak yang entah sejak kapan akan di alami Draco jika Harry tidak berada dalam jangkauan matanya. Draco merasa lama-lama keberadaan anak itu akan menjadi keharusan di matanya, atau ia sendiri akan menghilang dalam perasaan kosong dan hampa. Draco mengacak rambutnya dengan kesal masih ada 1 bulan lagi sampai libur musim panas yang menyesakkan ini selesai. Ia berharap dapat menjalaninya dengan tenang.

.

Harry berjalan meyelusuri pinggir danau hitam dan singgah untuk duduk dan beristirahat dibawah sebatang pohon. Tempat kenangan bagi Harry karena disinilah mereka sering menghabiskan waktu bersama di minggu pertama liburan, berdua. Hanya ada dirinya dan _Mate_-nya, hanya ada Harry dan Draco. Dan hubungan itu menjadi hancur karena kesalahannya sendiri. Tak seharusnya ia menghisap darah Draco, hanya saja baunya benar-benar menghilangkan akal sehat Harry, pelukan Draco yang menenangkannya memberinya pikiran bahwa Draco tak kan keberatan kalau ia menghisap darahnya sedikit, hanya sedikit untuk mengurangi rasa hausnya yang menyakitkan. Tapi Harry melupakan kenyataan bahwa Draco tak mengetahui keadaannya yang bukan manusia, dan ia juga belum Harry beritahu tentang _Mate_. Draco adalah _Mate_-nya merupakan belahan jiwanya, jiwa yang telah dimainkan takdir untuk terikat bersama hati Draco. Penolakan Draco dapat berarti vonis mati secara perlahan bagi Harry dan sekarang hanya tinggal menunggu waktu baginya untuk mati dalam rasa sakit yang tak tertahankan. Sebenarnya ia tak begitu perduli, lebih cepat ia pergi dari dunia ini akan semakin baik, tak ada orang yang akan terepotkan lagi oleh keberadaannya didunia. Satu yang menahannya, takdirnya yang terkunci bersama Voldemort mengharuskannya untuk tetap hidup. Agar dapat menghapuskan eksistensi pangeran kegelapan itu, dan sekaligus menghapus keberadaannya didunia.

Harry memejamkan matanya, mencoba mengatur nafasnya untuk mengurangi sesak yang melanda hatinya. Ia benar-benar membutuhkan Draco disisinya. Paling tidak dengan keberadaan Draco dalam jangkauan matanya akan sedikit mengurangi sesak ini. Masih 1 bulan lagi liburan ini berakhir, ia harap ia mampu mengendalikan diri agar insiden kemarin saat ia tak mampu lagi menahan sakit dan hausnya tidak terjadi lagi.

.

Draco berjalan menyelusuri gerbong Hogward Ekspress, menuju ke kompertemen di gerbong paling ujung tempat ia dan teman-temannya berjanji untuk duduk bersama. Belum ada siapapun dalam kompartemen itu, ia duduk dan melihat pemandangan diluar. Dia mengambangkan pikirannya menjadi apatis dan menjauh dari dunia nyata. Tak diperdulikannya teman-teman Slytherinnya yang mulai berdatangan. Apatis, karena pikirannya terlalu larut akan masalah yang akan dihadapinya. Apatis, karena sebagian jiwanya kosong, ia kehilangan sesuatu yang bahkan belum termiliki dan tersakiti oleh dirinya sendiri. Ia menghembuskan nafasnya dan sepersekian detik tampak wajahnya yang lelah dan kebingungan, namun hanya sepersekian detik. Sebab detik berikutnya wajahnya kembali dingin, datar tanpa ekspresi. Teman-teman hanya bisa menatapnya heran akan tingkah laku Draco yang terbilang sangat aneh itu.

Hogward Ekspress trus melaju menjelajahi dunia sihir menuju Sekolah Sihir Hogward, tempat para penyihir-penyihir muda belajar menggunakan sihirnya dan memanfaatkannya dengan cara yang benar. Seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya dalam ritual kegiatan sekolah yang terus berulang. Setiap tahun akan ada murid yang lulus dan akan ada murid tahun pertama yang masuk. Seperti biasa juga Hagrid akan membimbing siswa baru untuk menuju sekolah ini menggunakan perahu sihir, sedang para tingkat atas akan menuju Hogward dengan menggunakan Thesal –makhluk sihir yang annonim dengan Unicorn hanya saja dengan bentuk rangka dan berkulit hitam. Tak banyak yang bisa melihat Thesal Karena makhluk sihir ini hanya terlihat bagi mereka yang pernah melihat kematian.

.

Draco memasuki Aula Besar, duduk diujung meja Slytherin bersama teman-temannya. Dia mencari satu sosok, mencari seseorang dengan rambut hitam berantakan dengan sepasang emerald indah dan senyum menawannya. Ia menemukannya, Harry Potter bersama kedua temannya Ron dan Hermione. Dunia apatis Draco melebur saat ia melihat Harry didepan matanya dan tersenyum, memang senyum itu bukan untuknya, tapi itu sudah lebih dari cukup. Ia sudah cukup tersiksa berada jauh dari _Mate_-nya selama libur musim panas. Draco mengambil makan malamnya dan makan dengan lahap, membuat teman-teman mengenyit heran dan hanya bisa mengangkat bahu.

Draco tidak melihat, saat sepasang emerald yang tadi terus ditatapnya, kini melihat padanya. Memberikan tatapan terlembutnya pada Draco dan menghembuskan nafas lega. Lega karena matanya bisa menangkap sosok Draco.

.

Draco merebahkan dirinya dikasur kamarnya, ia benar-benar merasa lega seakan satu bongkah batu dihatinya yang sempat menindihnya sekarang sudah hancur berkeping-keping.

"Ada apa denganmu Draco?" Blaise menatap heran Draco, ia benar-benar heran dengan keanehan Draco hari ini.

"Tidak apa-apa" Draco menjawab singkat, langsung mengambil handuk dan tidak lagi memperdulikan Blaise yang masih menatapnya dengan heran.

Selesai dengan ritual mandinya, ia langsung merebahkan diri dikasur dan menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Otaknya menyusun rencana, ia harus bisa berbicara dengan Harry. Dan meminta maaf dengan kejadian hari itu. Ia sama sekali tidak peduli dengan keanehan anak yang bertahan hidup itu, ia membutuhkannya. Draco mengenyit heran, sebenarnya seberapa pentingkah keberadaan Harry baginya. Ia terkadang tak mengerti kenapa Harry seakan menjadi candu dalam hidupnya. Ia baru 13 tahun dan kenapa harus ikut terseret dalam takdir gila Harry Potter. Ia benar-benar ingin mengutuk kutukan –atau anugrah entahlah, yang ia tahu ia ingin menghancurkan hubungan yang bernama _'Mate'_ itu.

.

Harry menatap langit-langit kamarnya, ia merasa sedikit lega. Keberadaan Draco benar-benar menenangkannya, ia ingin meminta maaf pada anak berambut pirang pucat dengan sepasang silver yang menghipnotis itu. Otaknya menyusun rencana, Draco harus menerimanya, walau hanya sebagai seorang teman atau mungkin sebagai musuh. Harry benar-benar tidak peduli yang ia inginkan hanya Draco ada didekatnya.

Namun baru sebentar ia merasa nyaman, tiba-tiba tubuhnya kaku. Pupil matanya melebar dan tatapan matanya kosong, bekas lukanya berdenyut dan kemerahan seakan itu adalah luka yang baru. Pandangannya menjadi buram dan yang terlihat adalah siluet pemandangan dengan warna hitam putih. Harry melihat sebuah manor yang tua dikelilingi aura sihir yang kuat, ia memasukinya hanya dengan mengayunkan tongkat dan mengucap mantra non verbal, dinding sihir pelindung itu hancur tak tersisa. Seseorang berada didepan manor, mencoba melindungi manor-nya. Harry merasakan dirinya tersenyum sinis, dan mengucap dua kosa kata mantra pembunuh, '_Avada Kedava'_.

Mata Harry terbelalak, ia berteriak histeris dan keringat dingin membanjiri tubuhnya. Ia kembali ke kamarnya, ia bersyukur sudah ahli dalam menggunakan mantra 'Silentco' jadi teman-temannya tak akan mendengar teriakannya. Ia harus menenangkan dirinya, atau mimpi buruk ini akan menghantuinya sepanjang malam. Harry mengambil tongkat sihirnya diatas meja lalu memfokuskan sihirnya pada kedua matanya dan mengucap matra latin yang tak kan dimengerti oleh penyihir biasa, lingkaran simbol sihir rune kecil muncul dari ujung tongkat sihir yang digenggamnya. Lingkaran sihir rune itu berbalik arah mengelilingi tubuh Harry dan memberikan rasa hangat, fisiknya berubah perlahan menjadi sesosok perempuan cantik nan manis berwajah malaikat yang innocent dengan sepasang ruby –merah darah mewarnai matanya dan rambut hitam panjang sepinggang.

Harry bernapas lega, dengan tubuh ini pengaruh Voldemold tidak akan berasa padanya. Sekarang ia dapat mengendalikan perubahan bentuknya, ia berterima kasih kepada Severus, sosok ayah angkatnya yang memberikannya buku mengenai sihir Rune dan Vampire. Memang tidak ada penjelasan sihir mengenai perubahan gender pada vampire. Tapi sihir Vampire akan semakin efektif apabila digabungkan dengan sihir Rune. Harry memodifikasi beberapa sihir Rune dan dengan memfokuskan kekuatan sihirnya pada mata dan membuatnya dapat berubah ke wujud vampirenya dimana kekuatan sihirnya menjadi jauh lebih besar dan pikirannya yang terhubung dengan voldemort menjadi terputus.

Harry berbaring dengan nyaman, ditariknya selimut sampai menutupi dadanya dan mengucap mantra non verbal yang berefek tak ada yang bisa masuk atau melihat keadaan didalam kelambunya.

.

Chapter 4 sudah berhasil kuselesaikan. Aku berharap kalian menikmati fic ku ini. Entah kenapa aku merasa adengan Romance nya kok ngak ada ya. Chap depan aku pengen buat adengan Romance yang banyak ah:D

Sedikit Comment tentang Reviewnya:

_**Ai HinataLawliet :**_ Cuma mau bilang maaf soalnya chap 4 nya lama Update, Gomen….

_**Devil Magnae Rin :**_ Chap 2 ya, hm.. mang rada cepat alurnya sih plus chapter 3 yang skip timenya yang ngx cocok. Terima kasih ya kritik dan saranya.. Jangan bosan buat baca fic ku and meReviewnya

_**Meg Chan :**_ Hee.. di Chap ini Draco tahu tuch, gimana menurutmu?

_**Devil eye's :**_ Hm… aku ngx janji coz rencananya hidup mereka di fic ku ngak akan semulus jalan Tol buktinya Tol aja masih rada macet (Ngx nyambung banget..). Tapi tenang saja, ngak selamanya Draco akan menderita kok, aku ngak bakal tega buat Draco -my cool Prince- susah truz

_**Pastafla : **_Yang pasti sih reaksinya syok.. Ya kan:D Review lagi ya, aku semangat kalau banyak yang kasi kritik plus saran

_**Rose:**_ Kendala sih banyak… Ahahahahahaha. Di otakku sudah tersusun plot yang buat hidup mereke bermandikan darah.. wkwkwkwkwkwk ( Ketawa bejat)

_**Aihsire Atha : **_Percayalah.. Sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu mereka sudah saling menaruh hati..

_**Letlacortez : **_Iya ya.. memang interaksi mereka kurang banyak, bahkan dichap ini sangat kurang,,, hm.. aku coba banyakin di chap berikutnya ya..

Kirimkan kritik serta saran anda dengan mengklik Review dibawah ini:)

Salam, Dian


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: J.K Rowling

Pair : Draco-Harry (Pastinya) Plus akan ada Pair lain yang akan muncul mulai dari Chapter ini

Warning : SLASH, OCC, OC, Plot yang tidak selalu sesuai dengan buku dan film, alur cepat, Skip time, typo(s) etc

Symbol: _#_ ganti POV ; _*_ ganti tempat ; _+_ Skip Time

Dian Note's: Tahun Ketiga Harry dkk berada di Hogwart, disini akan banyak POV dari tokoh lain. Oh ya.. dari pada Dian lupa baiknya bilang disini aja dah. Di fic ini Harry tak memakai kacamata lo,.. (Ngx penting banget dah:p)

NB: "Selamat menikmati secangkir coklat panas dari Dian yawww"

Don't Read If U Don't Like

But

If U Like

Review, please…..

"Heart and Blood"

_**Chapter 5 : "Some body need you"**_

* * *

><p>"<em>Kau yakin Draco ?" tanya anak laki-laki manis sambil menatap Draco, sepasang emeraldnya menatap Draco dengan ragu. Sepertinya ia tidak yakin dengan keputusan pemilik mata silver yang menghipnotis ini.<em>

"_Aku yakin Harry, nah kemarilah" Draco merentangkan tangannya, Harry berjalan ke arah Draco dengan ragu-ragu. Draco melingkarkan tangannya kepinggang Harry, kemudian berbisik ditelinga Harry dengan lembut,_

"_Berubahlah dan minum darahku, kau pasti hauskan" senyum lembut menghiasi wajah Draco dan membuat wajah manis Harry merona merah, Harry mengayunkan tongkat Holy ke tubuhnya dan mengumam pelan mantra sihir berbahasa latin, lingkaran sihir rune mengelilingi tubuhnya. Draco melihat perubahan tubuh Harry dengan takjub, rambut anak itu memanjang hingga pinggang, tubuhnya yang memang langsing semakin berbentuk, kini sepasang Ruby yang indah menatap Draco, mata yang jauh berbeda dari yang pertama kali Draco lihat._

"_Kau benar-benar yakin, Draco ?" suara sopran yang sudah naik nada 2 oktaf keluar dari bibir tipis yang merah merona milik Harry. Draco tersenyum lembut dan membelai lembut rambut Harry._

"_Sangat yakin" Dengan kata-kata itu, Harry membuka satu kancing kemeja Draco dan sukses membuat Draco menelan ludah. Harry menyibak kerah kemeja Draco dan mencium tekuk leher Draco sejenak, sekarang instingnya yang bekerja, taringnya menembus kulit putih pucat Draco. Ia menghisap darah Draco, menikmati setiap teguk yang bisa didapatnya. Draco mengerang pelan, pertama memang terasa sakit, namun selanjutnya rasa nyaman merasuk kejiwanya, ia merasakan aura sihir Harry mengelilinya mencengahnya merasakan sakit._

* * *

><p>Draco membelalakan matanya, jantung berdetak kencang, wajahnya memerah. Tangan kanannya memegang keningnya dan memijatnya singkat.<p>

"Tadi itu mimpi ?" Gumamnya pelan, namun terdengar oleh Blaise

"Kau mimpi apa Draco ?"

Karena tak mendengar jawaban Draco, remaja berkulit hitam nan seksi itu menoleh ke arah Draco dan sukses membuat dirinya heran. Wajah Draco terlihat memerah.

'_Demam ?'_ Tanya batinnya tapi ditepisnya kemungkinan itu, wajah Draco memang merah tapi ia tersenyum, senyum yang sangat jarang ditampilkan seorang Malfoy, senyum yang err…

'_Dia memimpikan orang yang disukainya, mungkin' _

Blaise nyengir dengan kesimpulan yang ia dapat,

"Apa kau mimpi mesum Draco?"

Draco terkejut dan langsung menyerang Blaise dengan bantalnya namun sayang Blaise sudah memprediksi serangan Draco, ia menghindar dan sambil tertawa masuk ke kamar mandi.

Harry terbangun dan membuka matanya dengan perlahan, bibirnya menyungingkan senyum. Mimpinya tadi benar-benar menyenangkan. Draco mau menerimanya sebagai vampire dan mengizinkan dirinya meminum darahnya. Harry mengambil tongkatnya mengayunkannya pelan dan mengembalikan tubuhnya menjadi laki-laki. Dirapikannya tempat tidurnya, baru kemudian secara non dilepaskannya mantra yang menyelubungi kelambunya. Sekarang umurnya menginjak usia 13 tahun usia manusianya dan 6 tahun usia vampirenya. Kemampuan Harry jauh berkembang dan bahkan ia mampu mengendalikan sihir besar yang terpendam ditubuhnya, ayah angkatnya –Professor Severus Snape- bahkan mengakui kalau ia kewalahan jika berduel dengan Harry.

Ia menyelusuri kamar asramanya, teman-temannya masih tidur. Yah wajah saja sih sekarangkan masih jam 6 pagi. Harry mengambil handuknya dan memasuki kamar mandi untuk memulai ritual paginya.

Harry memasuki Aula besar dan langsung melangkah menuju meja Gryffindor, ia sempat melirik meja Slytherin dan menemukan Draco sedang menyantap sarapan paginya.

"Pagi Harry"

"Pagi Hermione"

Harry duduk didepan Hermione agar dapat melihat pangeran es Slytherin.

"Pelajaran tambahan apa yang akan kau ambil tahun ini Harry ?"

"Aku rasa aku akan mengambil Rune dan Ramalan, kalau kau ?"

"Hm.. aku akan mengambil Rune dan Aritmatika. Kau mau mengambil Ramalan Harry ? Aku tak tahu kau suka Ramalan?"

Harry terkekeh,

"Aku hanya penasaran saja seberapa parah pelajaran ini"

Ron tiba-tiba datang dengan napas terengah-engah dan wajahnya memerah semerah warna rambutnya,

"Kalian meninggalkanku" geramnya.

"Oh maaf Ron, aku sedang mempersiapkan pelajaranku"ujar Hermione tenang.

"Sorry Ron, aku hanya ingin membahas pelajaran dengan Hermione pagi ini" Harry menimpali.

Ron hanya mendengus,

"Seharusnya kalian masuk Ravenclaw" keluhnya sebelum mengambil sarapannya dan melahapnya dengan rakus.

Hermione mengenyit melihat cara makan Ron yang seperti belum makan beberapa hari, sementara Harry hanya tertawa geli.

Harry berjalan ke Aula Besar, ia melirik arlojinya. Tidak, ia masih belum terlambat tapi kenapa asrama dan koridor terlihat begitu sepi, kenapa semua orang bangun begitu cepat. Saat ia terbangun tadi, ia tak melihat teman-temannya diatas tempat tidur. Yang ada hanya tempat tidur mereka sudah dirapikan. Remaja dengan postur tubuh ramping dan memiliki sepasang emerald indah itu melesat masuk ke Aula Besar. Ia keheranan melihat aktifitas para siswa disana. Hampir seluruh murid sudah berada di Aula Besar mereka sedang membaca koran, ada juga yang membacanya sendiri, atau dalam sebuah kelompok, sedang beberapa orang tengah menikmati ceria yang disampaikan temannya. Ia semakin heran saat melihat kedua temannya ikut terseret arus suasana pagi nan aneh ini.

"Ada apa ?" Tanyanya sambil duduk disebelah Hermione yang menghadap meja Slytherin. Draco Malfoy menatapnya dengan pandangan khawatir. Harry keheranan, ada apa dengan semua orang pagi ini.

"Err.. Harry aku rasa kau harus membaca ini" Ron dengan takut-takut memberikan sebua koran pada Harry. Harry mengambilnya dan fokus membaca koran dengan label Daily Prophet itu.

Tak lama setelah membaca koran, Harry mengembalikan Koran yang dibacanya pada Ron.

"Bagaimana menurut.." Ron tak sempat mengucapkan apapun, matanya terpaku pada Harry yang berada didepannya, aura Harry berubah aneh dan terlihat lebih gelap. Hermione hanya terdiam, beberapa anak yang duduk disekitar mereka menjauh diri namun mata mereka terfokus menatap Harry. Bahkan asrama lain memperhatikan Harry.

Harry Potter yang sekarang berada didepan mereka berwajah dingin, matanya menatap tajam dan sihir dari tubuhnya bergerak liar menampakkan aura hitam yang pekat membuat seisi Aula Besar berubah atmosfir menjadi kelam, semua orang merinding melihat dirinya.

Draco yang melihat itu mendesah, Harry berada dipuncak kemarahannya dan membuat topeng miliknya terbuka. Ia melirik Severus, ayah baptisnya hanya memasang wajah datar, tapi Draco tahu ia sangat khawatir dengan kondisi Harry. Harry beranjak dari kursinya, tak seorangpun yang menanyakan kemana atau mencoba menegurnya. Mereka terlalu takut dengan Harry yang sekarang.

Ron menelan ludahnya, "Dia Harry?" Tanyanya entah pada siapa.

Semua meneruskan sarapan mereka, tanpa ada yang berani berkomentar tentang Harry sekarang. Dan tanpa seorangpun sadar Draco Malfoy sudah menghilang dari Aula Besar untuk mencari sosok Harry Potter.

Harry menyandarkan dirinya di jendela besar di menara Astonomi. Ia mencoba mengendalikan dirinya, berita tentang Serius Black benar-benar mengacaukan pikirannya. Seseorang yang telah menghianati Ayah dan Ibu nya dan sekarang berhasil kabur dari Azkaban. Serius Black sepertinya berniat membunuhnya. Ia adalah kaki tangan Voldemort yang membunuh puluhan muggle dalam sekali serangan. Ia marah -sangat marah malah. Ia melirik arloginya, jam 07.30 pagi masih ada setengah jam lagi pelajaran Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam dimulai. Harry memilih untuk dudukdan menenangkan diri disana.

Tak lama kemudian terdengar suara pintu yang terbuka, Harry hanya diam tak berniat pula ia tahu siapa yang datang. Aura sihir yang mampu menenangkan Harry, seseorang yang didampa Harry untuk dapat terus bersama denganya.

"Rupanya kau disini"

Harry menolehkan dan menatapnya, menatap sepasang silver yang mampu menghipnotis jiwa Harry.

"Draco"

Harry hanya mampu mengucap namanya dengan lirih. Mereka belum bicara sama sekali sejak tahun ajaran baru dimulai. Harry terlalu takut Draco membencinya.

"Harry, aku.. aku minta maaf atas kejadian tempo hari"

Harry terdiam, bukankah dia yang seharusnya minta maaf. Dia yang membuat Draco terluka.

Melihat Harry yang hanya diam saja Draco menunduk dan melanjutkan,

"Aku mendengarnya dari Severus, tentang keadaanmu yang bukan manusia"

Harry tersenyum tipis, ia berjalan kearah Draco dan setelah jarak mereka tersisa sejengkal ia berhenti. Draco menatap mata Harry, perbedaan tinggi yang kentara membuat Harry terlihat sebagai cowok imut didepan Draco.

"Aku yang harusnya meminta maaf Draco"

Harry tersenyum manis dan sirna sudah aura sihir gelap yang sempat menyelubunginya, keberadaan Draco membuatnya lupa tentang Serius Black.

Draco tersenyum tipis kemudian mengulurkan tangannya,"Teman?"

Harry menatap Draco tidak percaya, Emeraldnya menampaknya kilat bahagia, ia menyambut tangan Draco dan menggengamnya erat,

"Teman" serunya senang.

Harry berjalan dengan ceria, ia memasuki kelas Pertahan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam. Semua murid didalam kelas baik dari Gryffindor maupun Slytherin menatap Harry heran. Ini adalah Harry Potter yang biasa, apakah yang di Aula Besar tadi bukan Harry. Tanya hati mereka masing-masing.

Harry duduk dibangku kosong disamping Ron. Ron menatap Harry dengan pandangan sangat heran, _'Apa tadi aku mimpi ' _pikirnya.

Dumbledore masuk kekelas, semua murid menatap sosok Kepala Sekolah tersebut dengan heran apalagi ditambah dengan kehadiran seseorang dibelakang Dumbledore, seorang pria manis terlihat berusia 30-an berambut coklat madu dengan pandangan lembut yang mampu membuat semua orang yang memandangnya terpaku kagum –yah tidak semua sih.

"Anak-anakku hari ini kalian kedatangan guru Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam, Professor Remus Lupin. Baiklah, Lupin tolong perlakukan anak-anakku dengan baik ya" kata Dombledore sambil berlalu keluar dari kelas.

Professor Lupin maju ketengah kelas dan menatap para muridnya,

"Nah, sekarang kita langsung mulai saja ya, aku Remus Lupin dan akan mengajar Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam untuk kelas tiga, empat dan lima. Dalam jangka waktu mulai dari sekarang dan batas waktu tidak ditentukan. Ada pertanyaan ?."

Beberapa gadis mengancungkan tangan mereka, siap bertanya pada guru baru yang tampan itu. Sayang pertanyaan yang diajukan dengan antusias itu hanya pertanyaan tak bermutu yang mengundang decak kesal dari Remus dan beberapa siswa yang ingin serius belajar.

_#_ _+_ _*_

Harry berjalan dengan waspada di koridor dalam perjalanan pulang dari Kantor Kepala sekolah. Kepala sekolahnya telah memperlihatkan Pensive dari Tom Riddle yang merupakan masa lalu dari Voldemort. Memang pada kenyataannya tidak ada bukti nyata telah bangkitnya pangeran kegelapan tersebut namun Dumbledore memilih waspada akan acaman kembalinya Voldemort karena belakangan semakin banyak kasus yang bermunculan menyerang komunitas penyihir non-Pure Blood, dan menyerang komunitas muggle. Apalagi setelah Dumbledore mendengar mimpi-mimpi Harry –melalui Snape- yang entah kebetulan atau tidak berhubungan dengan tempat penyerangan misterius itu. Ia telah memutuskan bahwa Harry harus mengetahui setiap perkembangan tentang Voldemort mengingat kunci kematian Voldemort adalah Harry Potter. Sekarang mereka, Dumbledore-Severus-Harry memfokuskan diri mereka untuk mencari informasi tentang Horcux. Suatu Kekuatan sihir kuno dan hitam yang membagi dan menyimpan jiwa seorang penyihir disuatu benda atau jiwa tertentu dan akan terlindungi oleh sihir yang sangat hitam. Horcux membuat pemiliknya tidak sepenuhnya mati, ia akan bangkit kembali saat kekuatannya terkumpul sempurna. Penyihir ini hanya dapat benar-benar binasa bila semua Horcux miliknya telah hancur. Harry benar-benar berterima kasih pada Horace Slughorn -mantan guru Ramuan di Hogwarts- akan informasi berharga –sangat berharga yang ia berikan dan sebagai imbalan atas Jasa-nya Harry mengorbankan Jubah Ajaibnya dalam barter informasi tersebut.

Harry mengembalikan ingatannya dan memfokuskan dirinya untuk waspada, alasannya sangat jelas. Serius Black seorang buronan Azkaban sang kaki tangan pangeran kegelapan dan teman baik ayahnya yang telah menghianati kepercayaan ayahnya tengah mengincar Harry. Beberapa kali Harry merasa di awasi, dan seringkali pula ia menemukan anjing hitam besar tengah memperhatikan dirinya. Harry tak tahu apa hubungan seekor anjing dan Black, hanya saja instingnya yag tajam memastikan kedua hal tersebut sangat berhubungan.

Harry benar-benar merasa heran, koridor Hogwart terlalu sepi, tak ada seorangpun bahkan hantupun yang ia lihat berjalan menyelusuri koridor Hogwart. Harry melihat arloginya dan memastikan bahwa dirinya tidak melewatkan jam malam. Ia menyengit dan menghasilkan beberapa kerutan di dahinya.

'_Yang benar saja ini masih jam 8 malam'_ batinnya

Seharusnya jam makan malam baru saja berakhir, tapi sepinya tempat ini malah mengingatkan Harry pada waktu tengah malam. Harry mempercepat langkahnya. Tidak, ia bukannya takut. Jujur saja ia adalah yang terbaik dipelajaran terhadap ilmu hitam, ia yakin dengan kemampuannya mempertahankan diri. Ia hanya khawatir dengan teman-temannya. Ia takut terjadi sesuatu yang buruk dengan Hermione dan Ron.

Harry terbelalak, lukisan Nyonya Gemuk yang merupakan pintu masuk Asrama Gryffindor terbuka lebar dan canvas lukisannya terkoyak oleh cakaran. Sedangkan nyonya gemuk sendiri dan lukisan disekitar pintu masuk Asrama Gryffindor menjadi kosong seakan tak berpenghuni, sepertinya mengungsi entah kemana. Harry masuk dengan perasaan was-was dan kekhawatiran yang memuncak.

Begitu ia masuk, ia langsung disambung oleh ratusan mata yang merupakan murid Asrama Gryffindor, tiba-tiba tubuhnya dipeluk seseorang. Rambut kecoklataan yang mengembang itu menyadarkan Harry bahwa yang memeluknya adalah Hermione dan gadis itu terisak dipelukan Harry, sedangkan Ron berjalan mendekat.

"Kemana saja Kau ? Kami mengkhawatirkanmu Harry"

Harry menatap semuanya dengan ekspresi bingung. Walau dalam pikiran, dirinya menganalisis kejadian ini. Dugaannya Serius Black menyerang Asrama Gryffindor, melihat begitu hancurnya ruang rekreasi Asramanya sekarang ini. Dan teman-temannya mengira ia-Harry Potter telah diserang Serius Black jika melihat Hermione yang memeluknya sambil terisak dan Ron yang menatapnya dengan sangat khawatir.

"Serius Black menyerang Asrama Gryffindor, Mr Potter. Dan teman-temanmu mengira, kau telah diserang olehnya." Professor McGonagal berjalan mendekati Harry dan mengelus rambut hitam berantakan yang mutlak diwariskan dari Ayahnya.

Harry mengelus lembut punggung Hermione, "Maaf, aku tadi menemui Kepala Sekolah. Jangan menangis lagi, aku baik-baik saja Hermione dan Ron kemarilah" Ron berjalan mendekati Harry, Harry mengacak rambut sobatnya dengan gemas.

"Aku senang kalian khawatir terhadapku. Tapi percayalah, aku baik-baik saja" Kata-kata Harry yang lembut , membuat Hermione berhenti menangis dan melepaskan pelukannya dari Harry Hermione tersenyum kecil, sedangkan Ron hanya menganguk sambil nyengir,

"Kau tahu Harry, dari pada sobat. Kau lebih mirip Ayah kami kalau seperti ini" Dan candaan Ron membuatnya mendapat satu _tonjokkan manis_ dari Harry, dan satu _cubitan sayang_ dari Hermione.

"Sakit tahu" Ujar Ron dengan kesal

Hal itu sukses membuat Asrama Gryffindor meledak dalam tawa, meredakkan suasana tegang yang menjalar. Profesor McGonagall hanya tersenyum melihat keakraban yang kembali hadir diasramanya.

"Sebaiknya kalian sekarang istirahat. Malam ini aku akan tidur disini" Semua murid berhamburan menuju kamar masing-masing. Dengan keberadaan Kepala Asrama, mereka menjadi lebih tenang dan menghapus sesaat kekhawatiran yang sempat memuncak.

Ini adalah hari pertama Hagrid mengajar pelajaran Pemeliharaan Satwa Gaib. Ron merasa was-was, bagaimanapun jika kau adalah seorang Spider-phobia atau apapun istilahnya dan mengenal baik Hagrid yang bahkan menganggap Fluffy itu anjing lucu –padahal jelas-jelas anjing itu menakutkan, itu akan membuat kekhawatiran tersendiri tentang hewan apa yang akan dibawa _Gamekeeper_ sekolah tersebut.

"Tenanglah Ron" Hermione berseru pelan, "Apapun yang Hagrid bawa aku rasa dia sudah mempertimbangkan konsekuensinya"

"Menurutku dia akan membawa Hippogriff" Harry menatap Ron dan Hermione dan melanjutkan, "Ingat saat sepekan lalu kita mengunjunginya dan ia bercerita dengan riangnya tentang Hippogriff".

Hermione mengganguk setuju, walau wajahnya entah kenapa ikut memucat. Ron mengenyit dan menatap heran kedua sahabatnya.

"Apa itu Hippogriff ?" Tanyanya karena di kamus otaknya tidak tersimpan data tentang satwa gaib itu.

Hermione dan Harry saling tatap dan tersenyum geli, nyaris meledakkan tawa mereka seandainya mereka tidak melihat wajah cemberut Ron.

"Memang kau kemana sepekan lalu ? Seingatku kau sendirilah yang sibuk bertanya pada Hagrid tentang apa dan bagaimana Hippogriff itu" Hermione menatap Ron dengan pandangan geli.

"Yah, hm, Jujur saja kue bolu batu Hagrid sudah menghapus beberapa memori otakku" Seru Ron sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, dan reaksi kedua sahabatnya adalah tawa nyaring yang tak tertahan lagi. Mereka baru berhenti ketika Ron menatap Horror pada Hagrid yang telah datang.

Hagrid datang membawa Makhluk sihir dengan wujud setengah kuda setengah burung, dengan bulu kelabu dan sedikit corak kehitaman. Hippogriff, ia menatap angkuh pada setiap murid yang berada didepannya. Kedatangan makhuk itu membuat wajah sebagian besar murid memucat.

"Dia Hippogriff yang cantik, iya kan. Dia sangat langka dan aku berhasil mendapatkannya untuk diperlihatkan pada kalian" Para siswa yang berasal dari Gryffindor dan Slytherin tidak ada yang berkomentar.

"Dia angkuh dan itu benar, jadi…." Hagrid mengambil jarak dengan Hippogriff itu dan menundukkan kepala dengan hormat, "Bersikap sopan pada mereka, jika mereka membalas, berarti mereka menerima kehadiranmu" Hippogriff itu menekuk salah satu kaki, merentangkan kedua sayap besarnya lalu melipatnya dan menundukkankan kepalanya membalas salam sopan yang Hagrid tunjukkan padanya.

"Nah ada yang mau mencoba ?"

Semua murid mundur satu langkah kebelakang, berharap dapat mengorbankan seorang siswa untuk mencoba hal itu, namun sayang tak ada yang terjebak.

Hagrid menghela nafas, "Bagaimana kalau aku pilih berdasarkan absen saja ?" Tidak ada yang berkomentar, Hagrid menanggapi itu sebagai jawaban _'Ya'_.

Hagrid membolak balik lembar absensi dan matanya tertuju pada satu nama,

"Draco Malfoy"

Mendengar nama Draco disebut Theo menepuk pundaknya pelan, "Ini hari sialmu ya Draco" sambil berbisik dan Draco mau tak mau mengakui, dia sial sekali karena jadi tontonan percobaan.

Ron mengamati interaksi para Slytherin dengan pandangan tertarik, ia memang tidak pernah akrab dengan Asrama Ular itu, mengingat dirinya dari keluarga Weasley yang merupakan Gryffindor sejati dan membenci –mungkin- Asrama Slytherin. Matanya hanya terpaku pada remaja berambut pirang, yang tengah tertawa disamping Pangeran es Slytherin , yang ia perhatian adalah Theodore Nott.

"Terpaku melihat Nott, Ron ?" Seru Hermione menggoda dan ia tersenyum puas saat melihat Ron buru-buru memalingkan wajahnya yang sedikit bergurat merah. Harry hanya terkikik geli, mereka tahu Ron mulai memperhatikan Theo seminggu ini . Namun alasan mengapa Ron begitu memperhatikan Theo, masih merupakan misteri. Harry sama sekali tak bisa menganalisiskannya dengan logika yang ada. Hanya satu masalah, jika Cinta sudah berbicara maka Logika takkan bermakna. Harry mengganguk menyejutui pikirannya sendiri.

Mata Ron kembali tertuju kedepan dan perhatiannya terpusat sepenuhnya pada Draco yang berjalan mendekati Hippogriff, sama sekali tak tampak ekspresi apapun di wajahnya. Ia berhenti pada jarak yang dirasanya cukup, membungkuk punggungnya dengan anggun, dan segera saja sang Hippogriff ikut membungkuk sopan. Draco melangkah mendekati satwa gaib itu, dan mengelus kepalanya. Pemandangan ini sukses membuat Ron melonggo, diliriknya keadaan siswa lain. Yah.. tak ada bedanya dengan dirinya, sama-sama melonggo dan kagum. Hanya satu orang yang melihat Draco dengan tatapan berbeda, Harry Potter menatap Pangeran es Slytherin dengan tatapan yang tak bisa Ron artikan sendiri. Bukan tatapan penuh dendam, tapi tatapan seperti –ia tak yakin akan hal ini- orang yang sangat dicintainya. Dia mengenyit, bingung dengan hasil pemikirannya. Sejak kapan ia menjadi sensitif begini.

Harry mendudukkan dirinya dikursi dan menghadap makan siang yang telah tersaji didepannya. Matanya menatap pada sosok yang memiliki sepasang silver yang indah, matanya memang selalu mencari sosoknya, sosok yang begitu ia butuhkan ada disisinya.

"Harry"

Lamunannya langsung buyar saat ia mendengar Ron memanggilnya, "Ada apa Ron ?"

"Aku penasaran bagaimana bisa Draco menghadapi Hippogriff tanpa rasa takut sedikitpun diwajahnya" Harry tersenyum nyengir,

"Bagaimana kalau kau Tanya Nott ? Aku yakin dia lebih tahu Ron" Godanya pada remaja bersambut merah itu. Ron menatap kesal pada Harry dan Hermione yang ikut terkikik bersama Harry.

"Oh ya !" Seruan Ron yang tiba-tiba itu mampu menghentikan cekikian tak jelas dari kedua sahabatnya.

"Kapan bertandingan Gryffindor dan Revenclaw dimulai, aku tak sabar menontonnya"

"Besok, Ron"

Hermione mengenyit mendengar hal itu,"Mendadak sekali Harry ?"

"Bukan mendadak, hanya saja pengumuman berita ini sengaja dirahasiakan. Pihak sekolah khawatir Serius Black akan mendengar berita ini dan menyerang siswa saat pertandingan berlangsung.

"Bukankah Dementor sudah ditempatkan disekitar Hogwart ? Aku rasa Black tak akan berani mendekat. Jujur saja sejak pihak Kementrian memutuskan akan meletakkan Dementor disekitar sekolah aku merasa lebih aman, walau keberadaan Dementor sendiri juga menakutkan" Seamus yang duduk disebelah Ron ikut berkomentar.

"Pa.. Paling tidak, sampai saat ini tidak ada korban" Neville berbicara dengan gugup seperti biasanya.

Harry hanya diam, masalah Black tidak terlalu menarik perhatiannya lagi. Ia lebih fokus dengan Voldemort, bagaimanapun Voldemortlah sumber kekacauan ini. Pandangan Harry kembali mengarah ke meja Slytherin, disana sosok yang yang begitu dibutuhkannya sedang menatapnya. Tatapannya seolah berkata _'Kau kenapa ?' _Harry membalasnya dengan tatapan _'Aku tak apa-apa'._ Pangeran Es Slytherin itu mendengus kecil, sama sekali tidak percaya dengan perkataan Harry. Ia berdiri dan melangkah keluar dari Aula Besar, Harry ikut berdiri setelah pamit dengan teman-temannya. Harry berjalan mengikuti Draco, mereka menuju Pinggir Danau Hitam dan mendudukan diri disana.

"Ada apa Draco ?"

"Kau hauskan ? Berapa lama kau akan biarkan keadaanmu seperti Harry?"

Harry terpaku, pantas dari tadi ia merasa tubuhnya terasa begitu lelah, dan matanya terus menatap Draco. Teryata ia merasa haus. Ia sendiri tidak terlalu menyadarinya. Entah kenapa malah Draco yang lebih tahu kondisi tubuh Harry.

"Mungkin karena aku _Mate_-mu Harry, jadi aku bisa tahu. Jadi kenapa kau masih tidak mau meminum darahku"

Harry diam saja saat Draco seakan membaca pikirannya. Ia menghela nafas, ia bukannya tidak mau meminum darah Draco, ia hanya tidak bisa. Kalau ia mau jujur Draco telah menjadi Obsesi-nya sejak tahun pertama mereka, saat Harry melihat keberadaan Draco di Aula Besar. Ia menyadari ia sangat membutuhnya sosok ini disisinya. Ia tidak bisa tapi bukan tidak mau, Harry terlalu takut ia terlanjur membutuhkan darah Draco, ia takut suatu saat sosok yang dicintainya ini akan pergi dan menemukan cintanya. Dan meninggalkan Harry sendiri. Ia hanya ingin begini sekarang, keberadaan Draco disisinya dapat membuatnya melupakan darah, kebutuhan mutlak yang seharusnya didapat tubuhnya. Paling tidak dengan Draco disisinya seperti saat ini, tubuhnya tidak lagi bergetar kala merasa haus. Ia masih dapat meminum darahnya sendiri. Ia terlalu paranoid akan kepergian Draco.

Harry tersentak dan tersadar dari lamunannya saat tangan dingin menyentuh wajahnya dan membelainya dengan lembut.

"Apa yang kau khawatirkan Harry ?" Draco menarik tangan Harry dan mendekap erat tubuh mungil yang sangat disukainya itu. Dibelai rambut hitam Harry yang berantakan dan membuat Harry menyusupkan wajahnya diantara bahu Draco, menghirup dalam-dalam aroma orang yang dicintainya dan mencoba mencari kehangatan disana.

"Aku hanya takut meminum darahmu Draco" Jawab Harry akhirnya, dan Draco hanya menghela nafas mendengar jawaban Harry itu.

_#_

Draco mendudukan dirinya di Tribun Penonton Asrama Slytherin, hari ini adalah pertandingan Quidditch antara Gryffindor dan Revenclaw. Asrama manapun yang memenangkan pertandingan ini akan melawan Slytherin di final nanti. Entah kenapa dirinya merasa terus khawatir, ia merasa sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi pada _Mate_-nya. Ia mencoba menepis perasaan itu dan fokus menonton pertandingan.

Ia melihat papan score 60-20 untuk Gryffindor. Sepertinya tahun ini akan ada persaingan klasik antara Slytherin dan Gryffindor lagi. Draco beralih menatap Harry, ia tengah sibuk mengejar Snitch di dekat Tribun guru, namun bola emas itu tiba-tiba menukik tajam keatas, membuat Seeker Revenclaw menabrak tempat duduk para guru tersebut sedang Harry dengan refleksnya yang cepat dan kemampuannya menganalisis keadaan yang tak cepat dari refleksnya mebuat dirinya terhindar dari tabrakan dan menukik tajam keatas mengikuti arah terbang Snitch. Mau tak mau Draco tersenyum dalam hati, ia bangga memiliki _Mate_ yang luar biasa seperti Harry.

Hampir semua mata memfokuskan pandangan pada Harry yang nyaris menggapi Snitch. Sebelum tangan Harry menggapai Snitch, dua bayang hitam melesat cepat menyerang Harry. Semuanya terpaku, sesaat kemudian baru mereka menyadari Harry diserang oleh Dementor, Dumbledore yang segera sadar akan hal yang terjadi langsung mengumamkan _Petronus _dan menghasilan bayang putih berbentuk burung Phonix dan menyerang para Dementore. Semua terkejut saat tiba-tiba tubuh Harry terhembas ketanah, menghasilkan bunyi berdebam yang keras, ia tak sadarkan diri dan darah mengucur entah dari bagian mana tubuhnya. Sementara tangannya memegang Snitch. Gryffindor menang tapi tak terdengar sorak kemenangan disana, yang terdengar hanya teriakan dan isak tangis dari para siswi. Wajah Draco memucat, tubuhnya menjadi kaku. Ia terlalu syok dengan keadaan ini.

Perlahan Harry membuka matanya, dan melihat langit-langit putih dari Hospital Wing. Hanya saja ia berada diruang yang terpisah, ia mengenyit mencoba mengingat kejadian sebelum ia tak sadarkan diri. Ia ingat tengah mengejar Snitch dengan kecepatan tinggi dan saat tangannya berhasil menggapai Snitch tiba-tiba saja sepasang bayang gelap menyelimutinya. Dementore menyerangnya dan semua rasa bahagia yang ia punya seakan-akan tertelan habis oleh Dementore, kemudian seberkas cahaya putih datang, ia tak bisa mengingat dengan jelas karena setelah itu tubuhnya kehilangan keseimbangan dan terjatuh. Tubuhnya sekarang terasa sakit kembali, sangat sakit. Tidak, ia sendiri tahu ini bukan sakit karena jatuh dari entah ketinggian berapa kaki, ia sakit karena haus, ia membutuhkan darah atau paling tidak ia membutuhkan Draco disisinya sekarang, sihir Draco selalu dapat menenangkannya. Tubuh Harry bergetar hebat, sebentar lagi tubuhnya akan bertransformasi. Hal itu tidak akan menjadi masalah saat tubuhnya dalam keadaan stabil, namun dengan keadaan labil seperti ini dan disertai cedera yang sepertinya cukup parah, Harry takut ia akan kehilangan kendali atas dirinya sendiri.

Tiba-tiba pintu ruangannya terbuka, Severus masuk bersama Draco, Ron dan Hermione. Betapa terkejutnya mereka melihat keadaan Harry yang seperti itu.

Severus segera menuju Harry, "Kau kenapa" serunya pelan dan sangat khawatir.

"Dad" Harry memanggil Severus dengan panggilan yang hanya akan ditujukan bila mereka sedang berdua, atau dalam keadaan sangat tidak terkendali seperti sekarang.

"Aku haus" Harry berujar dengan lambat sambil memeluk tubuhnya, mencoba menahan sakit yang tak tertahankan.

Kali ini Draco yang mendekat, dipeluknya tubuh kecil milik Harry, "Minum darahku Harry" Draco membuka jubahnya dan melepas dua kancing teratas kemejanya, ia menarik kerah kemejanya kearah samping dan memperlihatkan jenjang leher putih-pucat miliknya.

"Tidak Draco, aku" Draco yang setengah panik dan setengah kesal memotong perkataan Harry,

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian! Berhentilah menolak Harry, kau harus minum, dan itu sekarang!"

Harry mengganguk lemah, ia mendekatkan wajahnya leher Draco. Mengikuti insting terdalamnya lalu kedua taring muncul dan iris matanya berubah menjadi sepasang Ruby. Ia mulai mengisap darah Draco, dengan sangat pelan karena tenaga yang ia miliki dalam ambang batas minimun dan dapat diartikan kondisinya kritis.

Hermine dan Ron yang melihat kejadian itu hanya bisa tercengang dan tak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa. Entah yang mana yang lebih mengejutkan, Harry yang memangil guru ter_killer_ di Hogwarts dengan panggilan _'Dad'_, Harry yang memanggil Malfoy sang Pangeran Es dari Slytherin dengan nama depannya dan aksi Malfoy yang memeluk Harry, atau kah kenyataan kalau Harry tengah menghisap darah si Malfoy tadi. Semua begitu mengejutkan, tak heran kalau ekspresi yang meraka tampilkan sekarang hanya berupa cengongan.

Severus bernafas lega paling tidak dengan begini bisa dipastikan keadaan Harry akan baik-baik saja. Severus melirik kedua teman Harry yang mematung di depan pintu, ia menghela nafas pelan dan berjalan kearah mereka.

"Ikut aku"

Tanpa perlu diperintah dua kali, Ron dan Hermione mengikuti Severus dengan patuh.

"Aku tahu kalian pasti membutuhkan penjelasan" Baik Ron maupun Hermione sama-sama mengganguk

Aku menutup mulutku dengan kedua tanganku, sementara air mata terus mengalir dari kedua sudut mataku. Aku benar-benar tak menyangka hidup _The-Boys-Who-Lived_ yang sebenarnya begitu sensara, aku meringis merasa apa aku ini pantas disebut sahabatnya. Aku dan Ron tak pernah tahu kalau Harry selalu menahan diri seperti itu. Aku melirik kearah Ron, dirinya menunduk lemah dan aku yakin dirinya sama menysal seperti aku. Kami mengaku sahabat harry tapi malah tak tahu penderitaan Harry yang demikian besar.

"Apa kalian akan menjauhinya" Professor Snape menatapku dan Ron dengan dingin tapi dari nada suaranya jelas terdengar dia sangat khawatir.

"Kami tidak akan pernah meningalkan Harry, iya kan Ron ?"

Ron mengganguk setuju dengan perkataanku, "Kami adalah sahabatnya dan sampai kapanpun akan tetap seperti itu".

Ada kilat lega dimata Professor saat ia mendengar perkataan Ron. Ia kembali masuk ke ruangan tempat Harry dirawat kami mengikutinya. Harry tertidur dengan nyaman wajahnya sudah tak tampak lagi rasa sakit yang menyiksanya. Sementara Malfoy menggengam tangan Harry dan menatapnya penuh kasih. Dilehernya terdapat 2 bekas tusukan, dan kemeja putihnya terkotori dengan banyaknya berkas darah yang mulai menghitam.

"Apa dia tak apa ?" Ron bertanya dengan gemetar dan aku toh sama khawatirnya.

"Jika yang kau maksud Harry, ia akan baik-baik saja selama Draco disisinya. Kalau kau menanyakan Draco ia hanya akan merasa sedikit lelah setelah Harry meminum darahnya"

Baik aku maupun Ron mengangguk mengerti.

"Sekarang kembalilah kekamar kalian, besok datanglah menjenguk Harry"

Kami mengganguk dan pergi. Tak ada yang bisa kami lakukan disini dan paling tidak kami diizinkan untuk mengunjungi Harry besok.

"Hai Harry" Aku masuk keruangannya sambil meletakkan sekeranjang buah yang ambil dari dapur.

"Hai Hermione" Ia tersenyum ramah dan sepertinya lega kami masih tetap berada didekatnya meski telah mengetahui siapa diri Harry sebenarnya.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, _Mate_" Kali ini Ron masuk dan langsung memposisikan dirinya duduk disamping tempat tidur Harry.

"Tak pernah merasa lebih baik dari ini Ron"

Kulihat keduanya tertawa kecil dan membuatku ikut tersenyum melihat tingkah mereka berdua.

"Setelah ini kau harus bekerja keras Harry, kau tertinggal banyak pelajaran selama berada disini"

Ron mengeluh, "Tak bisakah kita tidak membicarakan pelajaran pada saat begini Hermione ?"

"Tidak bisa Ron" Aku sukses membuat Ron mengeluh pelan

"Hermione" Aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke Harry dan menatapnya dengan pandangan _'Ada apa'_

"Terima Kasih kalian tetap mau berteman denganku"

Aku dan Ron hanya tersenyum mendengarnya.

%% To Be Continue %%

Hm.. Gimana menurut kalian ? Semoga aja pendapat kalian pada _Positif_ semua, hehehe… Ehh aku buat Pair baru tuh, cocok apa ngak ? Ron X Theo, Entah kenapa aku merasa pasangan ini unik banget..

Well, hm… Maaf kalau perkembangan cerita ini ngak sesuai dengan mau kalian semua, aku hanya mengetik apa yang ada di otakku.

Balasan Review's:

Rararabstain: Maaf banget, aku mang ngak teliti jadi bakalan banyak typo nih, soal kesalahan pengetikan, makasih ya sudah mengingatkan. Hehehe…. Oh ya.. maaf kalau Romance yang ditampilkan kurang memuaskan

Keylacortez: Hm… Please Review lagi ya.. Aku ngak tahu Romance yang kubuat ini menarik pa kagak

Meg chan: Kembalinya Voldy a.k.a kepa botak di chap depan tuh:D

Pastafla: Hehehe, paling ngak di chap ini aku ngak menyakiti mereka, tapi di chap depan…. *Tersenyum licik.. Makasih ya sudah mw mereview:D

Aihsire Atha: Cocok ngak sih aku ngerubah Genre-nya?

Nisca31: ? Cuma tinggal ngetikin email ama password kok malas-; But thanks udah berkenan Review

Ai HinataLawliet: Jangan tarik bajuuukuuu, ntar melarrrrr. Hm.. menurutmu gimana?

: Ya aku akan menyalahkan Hpmu! Ahahahaha.. Justru aku yang iri banget ama fic mu yang kerenn:D Yaps.. aku merasakan Hal yang sama, senang ada yang membelaku.

Kamiyama Yukii-chan: Tenang saja, ntar Draco akan kubuat jadi gila karena Harry meninggalkannya.. Hm.. Just Kidding:D. Ada yang setuju gak kalau plotnya aku rubah jadi begitu?

Devil Magnae Rin: Hm.. aku udah ganti titik dengan symbol tuh, cocok kagak? Menurutmu aku mesti balikin genre-nya lagi ke Angst? Kritikanmu pedas, sepedas cabe rawit, ditambah saos pedas ABC plus merica *Bodo amat kalau kagak nyambung:D

Devil eye's: Belum masuk ke tahun keempat kok, masih tahun ketiga.. Sedikit Hint, ditahun keempat ada pair CedricXHarry (Inspirasi dari bimbembom—jangan marah yo, aku pinjem idemu). Bolehkan kalau mereka dipasangin bentar ?

Futari chan: Futa, kamu Review tepat saat Dian mw publis chap 5.. hehehe.. Semoga aja kamu suka dengan chap ini:D

Yud.. Ditunggu Reviewnya demi kelancaran dalam melanjutkan fic, "Heart and Blood" ini…


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: J.K Rowling

Pair : DracoXHarry, SiriusXRemus (Err.. Maaf Pair ini nyisip, tidak apa kan. hehehehe), TheoXRon

Warning : SLASH (Ngak tahu Slash? Artinya sama aja dengan Yaoi, Fujoshi, Boy's X Boy's), OCC, Alur cepat, Skip time, Typo's (Ini benar-benar kelemahanku –Makasih banget untuk kalian semua yang mau ngingatin-), OC (Disini banyak chara buat karanganku, Jangan protes ya..:D), Mungkin agak sedikit Gaje (?), Plot yang _'semau Gue'_, Plus hm…. Yah bisa dilihat sendiri.. "Don't Read If U Don't Like"

Dian Note's:

-_Aku Bonar-bonar minta maaf ke kitak semua, usah Gusar bah kalau aku kalak salah berujar. Aku cuma nak madah, Mohon Maaf Lahir dan Batin. Selamat Belebar semua_-

(Yang diatas itu *Nunjuk tulisan _Italic_* bahasa Melayu Sanggau –Oh Sanggau, I Love you.. Yeah~~~)

.

-c.a.n.d.l.e-

"Heart and Blood"

-o.c.t-

.

-Chapter 6 : _Together-_

* * *

><p>"Kumpulkan essay kalian seminggu lagi dan kelas dibubarkan" Profesor Lupin mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh kelas dan melihat Harry.<p>

"Harry Potter. Kau tetap tinggal di kelas, ada yang ingin kusampaikan padamu"

Harry mengganguk, lalu menepuk bahu Ron pelan, "Pergilah duluan" Ron mengganguk dan berjalan bersama Hermione.

Setelah semua murid pergi dan menyisakan mereka berdua, barulah guru Pertahan Terhadap Ilmu HIdup itu berbicara.

"Harry, aku tidak terlalu pandai berbasa-basi jadi aku akan langsung _To The Poin_, apa kau tahu siapa aku"

Harry menghela nafas dan tersenyum lebar, "Tentu aku tahu, kau adalah Profesor Remus Lupin pengajar Pertahan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam" Lupin tersenyum kecil, ia mengacak rambut Harry yang berantakan.

"Panggil aku Remus. Aku rasa kau tak sedangkal yang kau tampakkan Harry, kau pasti tahu yang aku maksud".

Harry mengembangkan senyum kecil, membuat wajah manisnya terlihat semakin manis.

"Baiklah Remus, aku yakin yang kau maksud disini adalah apakah aku mengenalmu sebagai salah satu sahabat akrab ayahku, James Potter. Kau dipanggil Moony oleh mereka kalian berempat yaitu Ayahku, Sirius Black, kau, dan Petter Pettigrew, empat sekawan pembuat onar yang bernama The Marauders yang mengacaukan Hogwarts"

Remus meledakkan tawanya, "Aku tidak menyuruhmu mengungkap kelompok kami, Harry. Dari mana kau mendapatkan informasi ini"

"Aku mendapatkannya dari sumber terpercaya, Remus" Harry mengedipkan matanya saat mengatakan hal ini dan sekali lagi membuat Remus tergelak dalam tawa.

.

-c.a.n.d.l.e-

.

Sejak pembicaraan singkat itu, Remus dan Harry sering menghabiskan waktu bersama, untuk sekedar ngobrol ringan atau latihan praktek Pertahanan Terhadap ilmu Hitam. Remus memandang hal ini perlu dilakukan untuk menyempurnakan kemampuan Harry. Severus sempat protes akan hal ini –Remus tahu Snape, menjadi figure ayah bagi Harry- tapi kemampuan Harry yang unggul di mata pelajaran ini membuatnya tak bisa melanjutkan protesnya. Alasannya mudah, Harry sudah menguasai semua yang seharusnya dikuasai sisiwa tahun ketiga, jadilah sekarang ia mempelajari sihir tahun diatasnya. Bahkan Remus mengajarkannya _Patronus_ untuk mempertahan dirinya bila Dementore kembali menyerang. Yang membuat Remus maupun Severus terkejut adalah kenyataan bahwa Harry menguasai sihir setingkat autor itu hanya dalam waktu 3 minggu. Itu tergolong cepat, tepatnya sangat cepat untuk ukuran siswa tahun ketiga.

Namun hari ini ada sesuatu yang berbeda, Harry menyadarinya. Remus lebih banyak diam di waktu santai mereka ini. Harry menghela nafas sebentar dan memasang kembali topeng ceria miliknya.

"Remus, ada apa ? Kau terlihat murung hari ini?"

Remus menghela nafasnya dengan keras, wajahnya menampakkan lelah yag luar biasa. Harry mengingat-ingat tanggal berapa sekarang, baru kemudian ia menyadarinya. Sekarang mendekati akhir bulan, masa dimana manusia serigala akan bertransformasi, hal ini kadang membuat manusia serigala tampak letih atau emosinya terkadang tidak terkontrol.

Harry tahu bahwa Remus Lupin adalah seorang manusia serigala. Ia menyadari pancaran sihir yang dihasilkan Remus berbeda dengan miliknya. Mereka berlawanan, seorang manusia Serigala adalah musuh alami Vampire hal itu membuat penciuman Harry menjadi jauh lebih sensitif terhadap Remus. Tapi toh Harry maupun Remus bisa mengontrol diri. Remus sendiri memuji kemampuan Harry yang mampu mengendalikan sihir miliknya yang _notabene _sangat kelam, sihir Vampire Purebood. Remus sempat menanyakan bagaimana mungkin ia memiliki kekuatan sihir campuran antara Penyihir _Pureblood_ dan Vampire _Pureblood_ sekaligus. Seingatnya ia tak pernah mendengar James bercerita kalau ia berdarah vampire dan Lily -ibu Harry- adalah seorang kelahiran muggle. Harry tersenyum mendengarnya, ia sedikit merasa bangga mengetahui informasi yang bahkan tidak diketahui teman ayahnya, bahkan mungkin kedua orang tuanya sendiri. Harry yang percaya Remus tidak akan menghianati dan membocorkan jati dirinya mulai bercerita. Keluarga Potter pernah menikah dengan keluarga Guillain –Vampire _Pureblood_ yang keberadaannya tersembunyi namun masih tetap eksis hingga sekarang-. Dan keluarga Potter yang tersisa sekarang –yaitu Harry sendiri- adalah keturunan dari pernikahan dengan Vampire ini. Darah Vampire miliknya menjadi kental saat berusia 7 tahun, saat dimana seorang Vampire menghisap darah Harry dan menjadikannya setengah manusia dan setengah Vampire. Hal ini belum sepenuhnya terpecahkan oleh mereka, baik Harry, Dumbledore dan Severus. Mereka menduga hal ini berhubungan dengan horcrux yang dimiliki Voldemort –Harry menceritakannya setelah mengikat sumpah darah dengan Remus untuk menyakinkan dirinya bahwa informasi rahasia ini tidak akan bocor kepihak manapun-. Apalagi dengan perubahan gender Harry, yang belum pernah terjadi dalam cacatan sejarah penyihir. Tentang ibunya Lily Evans yang kelahiran muggle, paling tidak begitulah pendapat sebagian orang yang mengenalnya. Lily berdarah murni, kedua orang tuanya adalah seorang Squib, Squib dari keturunan langsung Pureblood. Sama-sama dibuang dari keluarganya membuat kakek dan nenek Harry merasa senasip dan menikah, lalu tinggal didunia muggle. Harry merasa ibunya sudah mengetahui hal ini, mengingat sewaktu sekolahnya Lily adalah pelajar terbaik diangkatannya selain Severus dan Remus sendiri. Pasti ibunya penasaran dari pihak manakah darah penyihirnya itu dan menemukan fakta bahwa keluarga besarnya ternyata _Pureblood_. Hal itu membuktikan kebenaran kata-kata buku misterius yang pernah dibaca Harry, Ia ingat kalimat yang tercetak disana '_Satu hal yang menjadi ciri khas keluarga Potter, dimana pun ia tinggal dan generasi keberapapun, mereka selalu ditakdirkan berdarah murni'._

"Harry"

Panggilan Remus ke Harry, menyadarkan dirinya dari lamunan.

"Ya, Remus ?"

Remus menghembus nafasnya dengan berat,dan menunjukkan keletihan yang luar biasa. "Apa yang kau ketahui tentang Sirius Black"

Harry terdiam cukup lama. Memasang ekspresi datar dengan tatapan mata kosong yang membuat lawan bicaranya takkan bisa menebak jalan pikirannya.

"Dia menghianati kedua orang tuaku" Nada dingin yang terucap dari bibir Harry mampu merubah atmosfir ruangan menjadi dingin mencekam.

Untuk sekian kalinya Remus menghembuskan nafas dengan keras, wajahnya tampak gelisah dan tidak sabaran.

"Harry, kau harus tahu bahwa rumor yang beredar itu salah"

Harry tertegun sejenak, mengembalikan wajah cerianya dalam sekejap. Membuat aura gelap yang mengelilinya lenyap seketika. Dengan lembut ia berucap, "Kenapa kau berpendapat begitu Remus"

Remus menatap Harry tak percaya. Anak itu dapat dengan mudah dapat mengendalikan dirinya, mengontrol emosi dan membuat amarahnya tak terlihat. Atau ini karena pemikiran Harry yang selalu memikirkan resiko dan logisnya analisisnya, Remus sama sekali tidak tahu, mungkin wajah Harry memang mirip ayahnya dengan mata ibunya namun pemikiran dan perawakannya jauh berbeda dari keduanya. Harry mampu menyembunyikan dirinya yang sebenarnya dengan sangat baik. Remus menggeleng pelan, ia memijat keningnya. Memutuskan harus berhenti berpikir dan mengembalikan fokus pikiran akan masalah yang hendak ia bahas bersama Harry.

"Menurutku Sirius tidak bersalah, dia telah dijebak Harry"

Harry terdiam dan memandang lurus mata Remus, "Jelaskan" Pintanya.

Remus mengganguk pelan, wajahnya ia palingkan kearah jendela kelas dan menatap pemandangan Hutan Terlarang. Harry pun ikut memandang kearah yang sama, seakan disanalah semua jawaban tersimpan. Remus mulai bercerita, tentang mereka The Marauders. Mereka akrab –sangat malah- dan keakraban itu melahirkan rasa percaya yang besar pada setiap anggotanya. Remus tidak bercerita bagaimana kehidupan mereka saat masih bersekolah di Hogwarts karena ia yakin Harry pasti sudah mengetahuinya. Ia mulai bercerita saat teror Voldemort mulai mencekam dunia sihir, menghancurkan komunitas penyihir non-_Pureblood_ dan Muggle. Saat dimana James Potter dan Sirius Black telah menjadi Autor. Penyerangan demi penyerangan terus terjadi, keadaan dunia sihir benar-benar kacau bahkan merambat sampai ke tempat muggle. Sampai akhirnya terdengar ramalan tentang kematian Voldemort. Ramalan yang disampaikan oleh Sybill Trelawney, yang menyatakan bahwa yang akan mengalahkannya adalah anak dengan kekuatan sihir besar dan lahir pada tanggal terakhir bulan Juli tahun ini. Cukup mendengar kabar tersebut Voldemort menjadi murka, ia mencari anak yang kemungkinan akan membunuhnya dan berniat menghancurkan anak tersebut sebelum ia bertambah dewasa. James Potter yang mengetahui ramalan tersebut menyembunyikan kenyataan bahwa anaknya Harry Potter lahir tepat pada tanggal yang dimaksud yaitu 31 Juli dan memindahkan tempat tinggal mereka ke desa kecil bersama komunitas muggle di Godric's Hollow, ia menyegel tempat tersebut dari aura sihir dan membuatnya seakan-akan hanya muggle lah penghuni disana. Informasi ini diketahui oleh Sirius Black yang ikut membentengi desa itu.

Remus menunduk, sinar matanya terlihat sendu dan sayu. Harry memperhatikannya, ia tahu kata-kata selanjutnya mungkin adalah suatu penyesalahan yang meretakan persahabatan Marauder. Sebuah kenyataan yang hanya diketahui oleh mereka.

Remus mulai bercerita kembali, suaranya pelan dan lirih.

"Sirius ingin mengatakannya informasi ini kepada Marauder yang lain. Kemudian ia mendengar bahwa pihak Pelahap Maut menemukan Rramuan yang dapat mengendalikan manusia serigala. Ia tidak mempercayaiku, meski aku sudah berusaha menyakinkannya. Menyakinkan James dan Sirius. Mereka sama sekali tidak mendengarku, kata-kata ku hanya angin lalu bagi mereka, mereka menjauhiku, Harry. Meski aku sudah melakukan segalanya untuk membuat mereka percaya. Meski aku terluka parah saat berusaha melindungi Sirius yang diserang didepan mataku. Ia menatapku dengan prihatin, dan mengucapkan terima kasih. Tapi tetap saja ia tidak percaya padaku".

Remus menangis dalam diam, membuat Harry ikut terdiam. Mata Remus menyiratkan luka, luka karena tidak dipercaya oleh sahabat-sahabatnya. Atau mungkin lebih dari itu, Harry sendiri tidak yakin bagaimana perasaan Remus saat ini. Karena bagaimanapun hanya kita sendirilah yang mengerti bagaimana hati kita.

"Ia memberi tahu Peter, agar Peter ikut melindungi Harry bersama mereka. Sayangnya Peter berkhianat, ia memihak Voldemort. Voldemort menyerang kediamanmu Harry. Membunuh kedua orang tuamu, tidak ada yang menyaksikan bagaimana penyerangan itu. Saat ditemukan, isi rumahmu porak poranda walau pondasi luarnya tampak utuh dan baik-baik saja. Kedua orang tuamu meninggal, nyawa yang bertahan disana hanya kau, Harry. Kau terduduk di box bayi dan menangis, di dahimu tampak luka dengan bentuk petir. Sejak saat itu keberadaan Voldemort hilang, ia dianggap telah kalah melawanmu yang berusia satu tahun. Tepat pada hari itu juga, Sirius dibawa ke Azkaban dengan tuduhan membunuh puluhan Muggle, tanpa melalui persidangan ia divonis seumur hidup mendekam di Azkaban".

Harry hanya diam, ia mengamati setiap perubahan ekspresi dari Remus. Di mata Remus tak tampak dusta, yang ada di sana adalah luka lama yang kembali ternganga lebar mendengar Sirius yang keluar dari Azkaban.

"Harry, aku mohon percayalah padanya. Dia sama sekali tidak bersalah. Dia adalah ayah baptismu yang ditunjuk James dan Lily secara langsung".

Harry menatap lurus mata Remus, "Akan kupikirkan, Remus"

Harry melangkah keluar kelas dan terus berjalan ke halaman belakang kastil. Dilihatnya langit yang menghitam, dan diliriknya arlogy miliknya, masih ada 2 jam sebelum waktu makan malam. Ia terus berjalan menuruni tangga batu yang licin dan berhenti di salah satu tangga yang dapat melihat pemandangan Danau Hitam dengan jelas. Punggungnya menyandar miring pada dinding batu. Harry meresap dinginnya udara malam itu, membuatnya sedikit merinding namun angin yang dibawa sang malam sungguh menenangkan. Ia merenung, menerawangkan pikirannya. Me-_review _setiap kejadian yang telah terjadi dalam hidupnya. Kepalanya tertunduk lemah sebelum kemudian ia menengadahkan kepalanya, menatap langit yang mendung dan yang mulai menurunkan titik- titik air.

Wajahnya tiba-tiba memucat, keringat dingin mengalir. Ia merasa nyeri yang luar biasa dari bekas luka di dahinya yang berbentuk petir. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat, ia memeluk tubuhnya, mengigit bagian bawah bibirnya dan berusaha agar tidak menjerit. Tubuhnya sakit, teramat sakit. Harry mencoba bangkit, dengan menopang berat tubuhnya pada dinding batu ia harus pergi dari sini, mencari tempat yang tak kan didatangi orang. Hujan yang turun semakin deras saat ia berhasil menyeret tubuhnya memasuki hutan terlarang dan tersungkur duduk disebatang pohon terdekat.

"ARRRRRGGGGGGGGG!"

Ia berteriak nyaring, menjeritkan rasa sakitnya yang semakin tak tertahankan. Keringat dingin mengalir dan bercampur dengan hujan yang mengguyur tubuhnya dengan deras. Ditengah kesadaran yang kian menipis itu ia melihat seekor anjing hitam yang mendekatinya. Walau sakit menyerangnya, Harry berdiri dan bersiaga dengan mengacungkan tongkatnya kedepan. Punggungnya disandarkannya ke pohon untuk menahan berat tubuhnya. Ia mencoba fokus kedepan. Anjing tadi hanya diam.

Harry tersentak dan matanya menatap horror entah pada apa. Jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang, rasa sakit yang menyerangnya semakin kuat. Ia memegang erat dadanya, mencoba menahan jantungnya yang seakan siap meledak.

"AAAAARRRRRRRRGGGGGGGHHHHHH!"

Ia berteriak jauh lebih nyaring dan jauh lebih menyedihkan. Nafasnya tersenggal seakan akan segera habis. Harry melihat anjing didepannya perlahan-lahan berubah wujud menjadi sesosok pria dewasa dengan rambut gondrong dan sorot mata tajam. Harry mengenalinya, ia Sirius Black. Belum habis rasa kangetnya ia merasakan aura dingin mencekam yang menyedot habis segala rasa bahagia miliknya dan siap melemparkan dalam jurang kehampaan. Dementore mengelilingi mereka. Harry masih sempat tertawa miris, sungguh keadaan yang benar-benar memojokkannya. Satu Dementore menyerang Harry, Harry yang belum siap dengan serangan hanya bisa membelalakan mata. Tiba-tiba satu kilat putih berbentuk anjing besar, mengelilingi Harry dan mengusir Dementor tadi. Harry tercengang, Serius Black berusaha menolongnya. Para Dementore semakin banyak yang berdatangan, sekarang Harry sudah dapat berdiri tegak, sakit yang dari tadi menyerangnya sudah berkurang. Dengan posisi bertemu punggung dengan Sirius mereka mengambil sikap duel. Menghadapi para Dementore jelas bukan perkara mudah.

"Harry" Suara _baritone_ terdengar dari pria bernama Sirius itu.

"Aku tidak menghianati kedua orang tuamu"

Harry tersenyum dan menoleh kebelakang memandang sekilas wajah Sirius, "Aku tahu" jawabnya sekenanya. Mau bagaimana lagi, sekarang dirinya dalam keadaanya terpojok. Dia bisa mati kalau menghadapi para Dementore sendirian. Satu-satunya cara agar selamat tak lain dengan mencoba percaya pada pada Sirius.

Puluhan Dementore mengelilingi mereka. Sirius mulai mulai memasang ancang-ancang dan berkonsentrasi. Sekali lagi _Patronus_ berbentuk anjing besar keluar dari tongkat sihirnya. Mengusir lima Dementore yang mendekati mereka. Ia melirik kearah Harry, pemuda dengan rambut berantakan nan manis tersebut memejamkan matanya dan mulai memfokuskan sihirnya. Sirius tertegun saat Harry membuka kelopak matanya dan memperlihatkan sepasang Ruby yang menatap Dementore dengan tajam serta dingin.

Tubuh Sirius tiba-tiba terpental dan menabrak batang pohon terdekat dengan suara berdebum yang keras. Ia berusaha bangkit tapi gagal, sepertinya ada tulang yang patah, entah bagaimana yang mana kerena ia merasakan sakit diseluruh tubuhnya. Harry mengancungkan tongkatnya pada Sirius dan mengucap mantra sihir yang tak dapat terdengar jelas oleh Sirius. Dalam sekejap Sirius berada dalam gelembung yang melayang. Rasa nyaman merasuk tubuh Sirius membebaskannya dari rasa mencekam yang didapatnya dari Dementore tadi. Harry telah membuat segel pelindung untuk Serius, masih belum sempurna jika melihat bentuknya yang tidak beraturan dan energy sihir yang tidak menyebar rata. Tapi itu cukup untuk membuat Dementore tidak dapat menyerang Sirius.

.

-o.c.t-

.

Harry POV

"Aku tidak menghianati kedua orang tua mu"

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum mendengarnya. Bagaimanapun kurang dari sejam yang lalu, aku bertemu Remus dan membicarakan hal ini dan sekarang aku sudah berada di hutan terlarang, hujan-hujanan, bersama Sirius Black dan dikelilingi Dementore, sungguh hari yang luar biasa indah. Aku menolehkan kepalaku kebelakang dan menatapnya sekilas,

"Aku tahu" jawabku sekenanya. Yah, sekarang aku akan mencoba untuk percaya pada Sirius Black. Bagaimanapun aku bisa mati kalau harus menghadapi Dementore sendiri dalam keadaan lelah begini. Paling tidak dengan bekerja sama dengan Sirius Black, energy ku tak kan terkuras habis dan aku tidak perlu bertransformasi. Aku jadi berharap ada Draco sekarang.

Puluhan Dementore mulai mengelilingi kami, aku memejamkan mataku dan mulai memusatkan energy sihirku pada satu titik, mataku. Aku sedikit merasakan rasa hangat mengelilingi kami, aku yakin Sirius sudah mulai mengeluarkan _Patronus_-nya. Sesaat ku rasakan energy sihirku memuncak dan terkumpul dimataku, perlahan ku membuka kembali kelopak mataku, aku yakin Irisnya sekarang berwarna merah. Untuk sekarang cukup, aku tak mau bertransformasi sepenuhnya. Ku tatap tajam para Dementore di depanku. Entah hanya perasaan ku atau apa, para Dementore agak mundur setelah melihat mataku. Aku rasa mereka menyadarinya, kalau aku bukan seorang penyihir.

_BRUUGGGG_

Aku menoleh ke belakang, t_ubuh Sirius te_rpental dan menabrak sebatang pohon didekatnya. Aku lihat dia berusaha bangkit walau gagal. Aku yakin dia mengalami patah tulang. Aku menghela nafas, jelas saja kalau dia tak akan mampu bertahan lama menghadapi Dementore, ia sudah bertahun-tahun di Azkaban, dengan tekanan sebagi tahanan. Ia kabur dari Azkaban entah dengan kondisi seperti apa. Aku yakin dia jarang mendapat asupan makanan, di lihat dari tubuhnya yang kurus. Sekuat apa pun ia sewaktu menjadi Autor dulu, tetap saja tak akan mampu bertahan disaat seperti ini.

Aku mengarahkan tongkat Hollyku ke Sirius,

"Kez Protego"

Satu mantra sihir ciptaanku, tepatnya hasil modifikasi mantra dan Rune. Aku benar-benar bersyukur dengan adanya pelajaran Mantra dan Rune. Paling tidak itu jauh lebih berguna dari ramalan yang hanya memprediksikan kematian dengan sangat tidak jelas. Memang masih belum begitu sempurna tapi paling tidak mencegahnya terserang Dementore lagi.

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku dari Sirius dan menatap puluhan Dementore yang melayang di udara. Satu persatu para Dementore mendekatiku, aku mengarahkan tongkatku, mengumpulkan setiap kenangan bahagia yang bisa kuingat dan mengumamkan satu mantra,

"Expecto Petronus"

Muncul kilatan cahaya putih dari ujung tongkat Holy ku, _Patronus_ berbentuk Rusa jantan menghadang para Dementore dan berhasil mengusir 3 Dementore sekaligus. Aku cukup senang akan kemampuan _Patronus_ ku yang masih mampu bertahan setelah mengusir 3 Dementor, namun masih tersisa puluhan Dementore lain.

"Ini tidak akan mudah" keluh ku

_Patronus_ ciptaanku berlari kearah Dementore mencoba mengusir sebanyak yang ia bisa. Sayangnya saat ia berhasil menjatuhkan 5 Dementore, Dementore lain menyelubunginya dan membuat _Patronus_ ku hilang di kegelapan. Sekali lagi aku mencoba membuat Petronus, namun nasipnya sama dengan _Patronus_ pertama. Sepertinya para Dementore telah menemukan cara sendiri untuk menghancurkan _Patronus_, yaitu dengan menyerangnya bersamaan. Berkali-kali aku kembali membuat _Patronus_ dan sama hasilnya nihil. Tubuhku lemas, kedua kakiku bergetar. Ku benar-benar harus memikirkan jalan lain. Sekelebat bayangan hitam menyerangku, membuatku terjungkal dan tubuhku menghantam pohon. Aku tersungkur jatuh, namun dengan cepat mencoba bangkit. Darah menetes entah dari bagian mana tubuhku. Aku meringis, kepalaku sakit. Aku takut kesadaran ku hilang.

DEG

Jantungku berdetak lebih cepat dari seharusnya, aku mencengkram dadaku. Rasa sakit kembali menyerangku. Aku tahu ini rasa sakit ini. Tubuhku ingin bertransformasi, dalam keadaan kritis begini entah kenapa tubuhku dapat bertindak sendiri. Aku memejamkan mataku, dan mencoba mengatur nafas ku. Aku tahu para Dementore mengambil kesempatan ini untuk menyerbuku dan menengelamkanku dalam lautan hitam pekat. Jiwaku seakan-akan di tarik paksa untuk keluar.

DEG

Aku memegang tongkat Holy ku, mencoba mengucap mantra untuk mempercepat masa transformasi.

"Lessramire"

Lautan hitam pekat yang berisi para Demetore serentak menjauhi tubuhku. Untuk sesaat aku merasa nyaman. Angin dingin menerpa wajahku, melambaikan helai rambut panjangku, perlahan kelopak mataku terbuka dan sebuah seringai terbentuk di merasuki tubuhku, membuatku merasa nyaman sekaligus tenang.

Para Dementore yang sempat menjauhi kini serempak kembali menyerangku hendak membawaku kembali ke ruang hampa yang tak terisi.

"Expecto Patronus"

Kilatan cahaya putih meledak keluar dari tongkat Holy ku dan menampilkan bentuk, seekor Ular.

"Ular ?" Gumamku

Kenapa bisa ular, seharusnya Petronusku kan Rusa Jantan. _Patronus_ yang kuciptakaan kali ini jauh lebih besar dan gesit. Ia melikuk-likuk meleyapkan setiap Dementore yang ada dan dalam sekejap puluhan Dementore hilang, entah karena ditelan _Patronus_-nya atau pun karena ada yang melarikan diri.

_Patronus_ ku kembali padaku, melikuk-likuk, menegakkan badannya dan mengelus lenganku dengan kepalanya. Aku tersenyum, bagaimanapun bentuknya, _Patronus_ ini tetaplah milikku, terlahir dari sihirku. Aku mengelus kepalanya dengan sayang, sebelum dia terurai menjadi partikel cahaya dan merubah atmosfir Hutan Terlarang ini menjadi nyaman.

Aku menoleh pada Sirius, wajahnya benar-benar pucat. Aku mengembus nafasku agak keras, aku merasa kesal. Berapa banyak orang lagi yang harus tahu keadaanku. Aku menggunakan mantra non verbal untuk melepas pelindung Sirius.

"Sebaiknya sekarang kau ke Shrieking Shack, aku rasa itu tempat yang aman untukmu"

Sirius hanya mengganguk, aku rasa dia terlalu syok.

"Aku akan kembali ke Asrama sekarang"

Baru saja aku melangkahkan kaki dan berniat pergi dari sana, saat kudengar Sirius memanggilku.

"Harry"

Aku berhenti melangkah dan menoleh kebelakang, menatapnya.

"Luka mu tak apa-apa ?"

Aku tersenyum, "Aku hanya butuh sedikit _minum_"

Sirius sepertinya sadar dengan apa yang ku maksud.

" Oh ya, boleh aku panggil Remus untuk menemuimu ? Sepertinya ia ingin bicara padamu".

Sirius hanya mengganguk dan aku melanjutkan perjalanan ku ke Asrama, atau lebih baik aku ke Hospital Wing. Aku menunduk mengamati keadaanku. Seragam dan jubahku compang camping, darah masih menetes dari luka ku yang tenganga, di tambah penampilan ku yang seperti vampire. Oh well, aku memang Vampire. Aku terdiam dan menggunakan mantra non verbal untuk mengembalikan tubuhku ke hanya penyihir biasa.

.

-c.a.n.d.l.e-

.

"Kau kenapa"

Tanpa ba-bi-bu Severus bertanya pada Harry. Matanya melotot tajam dan nafasnya sedikit tersengal, tampak sekali kalau ia datang dengan buru-buru dan sangat khawatir. Harry yang tak heran dengan pertanyaan tanpa basa basi itu, hanya bisa tersenyum simpul dan nyengir.

"Kau nyaris membuatku terkena serangan jantung saat Pomfrey mengatakan padaku, kau terluka parah"

"_Well_, paling tidak sekarang aku baik-baik saja, Dad."

"Kau bilang baik-baik saja ? Tulang-tulangmu patah, Harry. Patah ! Belum lagi luka-luka mu yang terbuka itu " Madam Pomfey histeris.

Harry memutar bola matanya, maklum.

"Maaf"

Healer sekolah itu hanya mendesah, merasa sangat kesal karena lagi-lagi Harry kembali menjadi pasiennya. Ia memberikan sebotol ramuan.

"Minum ini sebelum tidur, dan jangan lupa langsung istirahat Harry"

"Baik, Madam Pomfrey"

Setelah Pomfrey berjalan menuju ke kantornya, barulah Severus kembali bersuara.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

Harry menghilangkan senyum yang sempat tersungging dan memasang wajah datarnya –ekspresi sebenarnya dari seorang Harry Potter-.

"Aku bertemu Sirius Black dan di serang Dementore"

Severus menghela nafas, menarik kursi yang berada di sebelah meja pasien dan menggeser posisinya lalu duduk di sebelah Harry.

"Kau benar-benar baik-baik saja ?" Severus bertanya lagi hanya untuk memastikan.

"Aku baik, Dad" Ia mengangkat wajahnya tiba-tiba dan menatap Severus.

"Dad, bisa tolong katakan pada Remus, Sirius berada di Shrieking Shack"

Severus hanya mengangguk sebagai perwakilan persetujuannya.

"Dad, kau tidak bertanya pada ku tentang Sirius ?" Harry menatap Severus tajam, ekspresinya hanya datar dan dingin tapi sepasang emerald miliknya memancarkan sirat penasaran.

"Untuk apa ? aku tahu dia tidak bersalah. Melihat sifatnya dia tidak akan pernah menghianati sahabatnya"

"Ternyata kau perhatian, Dad" Seru Harry kalem.

Severus tersedak kecil tapi tidak berniat menanggapi perkataan anak angkatnya itu. Ia hanya berdehem lalu menatap Harry, dilihatnya Harry membelalakan matanya, pupil remaja manis itu mengecil, keringat mengalir dari pelipisnya. Tangan kanannya mengcengkram dada, sedangkan tangan kiri mencengkrem sprei tempat tidur. Nafasnya yang semuala teratur menjadi pendek-pendek, ia tampak sangat kesulitan ketika bernafas. Severus dengan cepat mengambil ramuan yang di letakkan Pomfey di meja. Ia menyodorkan ramuan itu ke Harry, tapi tidak mendapat tanggapan dari Harry. Merasa bahwa Harry dalam keadaan tidak sadar, dengan paksa Severus mendorong tubuh kecil tersebut berbaring dan meminumkannya ramuan.

Pelan tapi pasti tubuh Harry kembali tenang, ia mulai dapat bernafas dengan teratur.

"Thanks, Dad" Ucap Harry dengan nada lirih.

"Kau benar-benar tidak mau mengatakan apa yang terjadi ?" Severus menatap tajam Harry, berharap mendapat penjelasan dari apa yang di alami Harry. Sayang Harry pun tak tahu apa yang terjadi pada dirinya.

"Aku tak tahu, Dad. Belakangan ini sakit yang ku rasa semakin kuat serta semakin sering"

"Aku akan memangil Draco" Severus beranjak dari kursinya dan hendak pergi ketika dirasanya lengan bajunya ditarik oleh seseorang. Harry tentu saja, sedang memengang lengan baju Severus.

"No, Dad. Aku tidak ingin merepotkanya terus. Besok pagi saja ya Dad beritahu padanya sekalian pada teman-temanku yang lain juga"

Mengerti siapa yang dimaksud Harry dengan teman-teman, Severus pun pamit kembali ke rumahnya. Ia sangat ingin menemani Harry. Tapi apa dayanya. Tumpukan essay menanti untuk di koreksi.

.

-c.a.n.d.l.e-

.

Remus POV

Aku memasuki Shrieking Shack dengan perasaan bercampuk aduk, takut, cemas, berdebar. Sudah belasan tahun aku tidak pernah bertemu dengan Sirius. Bagaimana keadaannya sekarang, apakah sama dengan di foto tahanan yang di pajang di Daily Propet, atau lebih buruk dari pada itu. Tidak, aku berharap keadaannya jauh lebih baik, aku benar-benar tidak ingin keadaan orang yang ku cintai sampai seburuk itu. Orang yang ku cintai. Aku meringgis karena hal itu. Sekian tahun bukan tapi puluhan tahun, sejak kami pertama bertemu, sejak ia dan James mengajak ku dan Peter untuk masuk geng mereka The Marauders, sejak setiap hari aku melihatnya dan selalu bersamanya dari bangun pagi hingga sebelum tidur, entah lah, entah sejak kapan aku begitu tertarik, begitu membutuhkannya, dia bagai oksigen dalam nafasku, dia bagian dari detak jantungku, dialah darah yang mengalir dari nadi ku. Aku membutuhkannya, untuk itulah aku bertahan hidup. Untuk bertemu dengannya dan mengungkap rasa ku padanya, aku sudah tak peduli lagi walau ia masih membenciku dan tidak mempercayaiku walau dia akan menertawaiku. Sudah cukup aku tersiksa dengan rasa ini, sudak cukup.

Perlahan kaki ku melangkah dan menikmati setiap detak dari jantungku yang berdebar keras. Di tempat kenangan ini, kenangan kami The Marauders, sekali lagi aku akan bertemu dengannya. Perlahan aku membuka pintu kayu tua yang tak berukir, di sana di sofa tua berwarna merah, ia duduk dengan kepala yang tertunduk. Tubuhnya kurus dibalut kemeja dan jubah hitam yang sudah compang camping, rambut hitam legamnya berantakan, tapi entah kenapa tetap terlihat halus. Bau darah yang samar tercium, namun tak terlihat bekas darah, mungkin darah dari luka yang di dapatnya sudah mengering dan kaku, aku merindukan sosok ini, aku ingin berlari dan berhambur memeluknya. Tapi aku masih sadar diri, ia membenciku, aku tahu, aku sangat tahu.

Merasa diperhatikan dia menoleh ke arah ku, aku sama sekali tak terkejut dengan tatapan mata takut yang ia tunjukkan di matanya. Yang membuatku terkejut adalah cekingan dan luka di wajahnya, memperlihatkan betapa tersiksa ia di Azkaban, tapi anehnya wajahnya tetap terlihat tampan. Mungkin mataku sudah rusak, tapi siapa peduli, seperti apa pun dia aku akan tetap mencintainya.

"Remus"

Suaranya. Aku mendengar suaranya yang memangil nama ku. Tak dapat ku tahan senyum yang merekah dari bibirku. Aku berjalan kearahnya dan duduk disampingnya -tetap mengambil jarak, memang- . Lalu kami terdiam entah berapa lama, tapi aku toh menikmatinya. Aku ingin menikmati setiap detik saat bisa berada di sisinya seperti sekarang.

"Aku minta maaf, Remus"

Aku menoleh melihatnya yang ternyata sedang menatapku. Bibirku masih tetap menyungingkan senyum.

"Aku sudah memaafkan mu, Sirius"

Aku melihat dirinya yang tertegun lalu kembali menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kenapa kau begitu mudah memaafkan aku ?" dia berujar lirih

Aku menyungingkan senyum terlembut milikku. Inilah saatnya.

"Karena aku mencintaimu, Sirius. Dari dulu hingga sekarang dan sampai kapanpun, hati ku akan tetap memilihmu untuk ku cintai"

Kami terdiam cukup lama, aku tetap menatapnya lembut dan dia tetap menundukkan kepalanya. Aku sendiri sudah siap dengan setiap konsekuensi dari perkataanku. Tiba-tiba, ia menoleh menatapku, karena terkejut aku hampir terjatuh kalau tidak tangan kekarnya secara refleks menangkapku dengan melingkarkan lengannya di pinggangku. _Well_, ini bukan posisi yang nyaman, dimana aku setengah terbaring di sofa dan dia yang setengah membungkuk menatapku. Memang kami tidak berpelukan, tapi aku rasa cukup dekat. Tapi jujur saja, aku berharap bisa bertahan dalam posisi ini selamanya.

.

-o.c.t-

.

Sirius POV

"Karena aku mencintaimu, Sirius. Dari dulu hingga sekarang dan sampai kapanpun, hati ku akan tetap memilihmu untuk ku cintai"

Aku terkejut mendengarnya. Remus mencintaiku, apakah benar diri ku. Aku Sirius Black yang bersatus tawanan Azkaban dari tuduhan entah membunuh berapa muggle, yang sangat tidak benar. Bagaimana mungkin mereka menawanku tanpa adanya persidangan. Apa benar Remus mencintaiku. Aku yang dengan teganya mengatakan ketidakpercayaan padanya karena takut dengan rumor yang mengatakan Pelahap Maut mempunyai Ramuan yang dapat membuat manusia serigala –sepertinya- melakukan apapun. Mmembuatnya bersedih untuk entah berapa lama. Aku yang bahkan tidak berbuat apapun saat dia menyelamatkanku dari pelahap maut, karena terlalu takut, aku hanya dapat mengucap terima kasih.

Ya, aku Sirius Black takut. Seperti bukan diriku saja. Aku takut hanya karena orang yang sekarang berada di sisiku. Aku terlalu takut dirinya terluka dan di manfaatkan Pelahap Maut. Aku takut dia pergi dari sisiku. Hanya karena Remus Lupin, manusia serigala yang telah mencuri hati ku sejak lama. Membuat ku gila dan melarikan diri dengan bersikap sebagai Play Boys. Aku sungguh mencintainya, dia membuatku buta pada keindahan lain selain indahnya matanya. Dia membuatku tuli dari suara merdu lain selain suara merdunya. Dia membuatku gila, dia nafasku, dia nadi ku, karena dialah aku masih bertahan hidup. Karena memikirkan akan melihatnya kembali, aku bertahan dari kejamnya Azkaban dan Dementore. Hanya karena dia, Remus Lupin. Dan sekarang dia bilang mencintaiku.

Dengan cepat aku menolehkan kepalaku berniat menatap matanya dan melihat ada kah kesungguhan di sana. Namun yang ku lakukan membuatnya limbung, kehilangan keseimbangan. Refleks aku menangkap tubuhnya dengan lenganku yang melingkar di pinggang langsingnya. Yah, dia memang tidak terjatuh. Tapi posisi kami jadi agak –ehem- berbahaya.

Dia setengah terbaring dan aku setengah menunduk mengarah padanya dan menatap lurus matanya. Mata indah yang telah mencuri hatiku dan menguncinya hanya untuk dirinya seorang. Wajahnya merona, terlihat sangat manis di mataku.

"Kau mencintaiku, Remus ?"

Dia mengangguk pelan, "Aku sungguh mencintaimu, Sirius. Ku mohon, kali ini percaya lah pada ku"

Aku mengganguk kencang dan memeluknya erat.

"Aku mempercayaimu Moony, selalu percaya. Aku sangat mencintaimu, tak kan ku biarkan kau pergi dari sisi ku lagi. Sungguh aku sangat merindukanmu"

Aku melonggarkan pelukanku dan menatap matanya. Dia tersenyum lembut. Senyum yang mampu melelehkan hatiku. Aku mengeliminasi jarak diantara kami, mempertemukan bibirku dan bibirnya. Menciumnya dengan lembut, ciuman yang hanya akan ku berikan padanya. Padanya, cintaku, nafasku dan hidupku.

.

-c.a.n.d.l.e-

.

Draco berlari kencang dan di belakangnya menyusul Blaise dan Theo. Tadi pagi-pagi sekali Severus datang menemui menemui mereka di kamar dan menceritakan keadaan Harry. Draco yang kebetulan sekamar bertiga dengan Blaise dan Theo langsung berlari menemuinya. Hubungan _Mate_ antara Draco dan Harry telah di ketahui Blaise dan Theo. Canggung itu lah yang pertama terjadi saat ia dan Harry mengenalkan teman-teman mereka satu sama lain. Namun yang paling tidak di sangka adalah reaksi Ron, ia lah yang pertama mengulurkan tangan untuk bersalaman kepada Theo. Hal itu membuat Harry mengenyit bingung dan Hermione melonggo. Tidak biasanya Ron langsung bersikap bersahabat pada Slytherin sekalipun orang itu adalah Theo. Theo sendiri hanya bengong menatap tangan Ron yang terulur padanya, sikutan dari Pansy lah yang membawanya kembali ke dunia nyata. Dan langsung menggenggam tangan Ron dengan kelewat semangat. Membuat mereka semua tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Mereka masih merahasiakan pertemanan dengan para Gryffindor. Karena sadar betapa sangat berbahaya jika Slytherin lain menyadari kedekatan mereka dengan The-Boy-Who-Lived dan para Gryffindor. Draco menerobos masuk ke Hospital Wing dan langsung menuju ke tempat tidur Harry yang berada di ruang khusus. Di sana sudah ada Ron dan Hermione yang sepertinya juga baru sampai.

"Bagaimana keadaannya ?" Tanyaku dengan nafas terengah-engah pada Ron.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Draco" Harry tersenyum lemah. Wajahnya agak pucat dengan mata masih mengantuk.

"Well, Harry. Kau berhutang penjelasan pada kami semua" Ron melipat tangan di dadanya wajahnya tampak kesal.

"Kau tak tahu betapa khawatirnya kami, saat kau tak juga kembali meski jam malam sudah lewat" Hermione yang tadi hanya diam mulai berbicara, hanya saja suaranya pelan dan lirih, matanya berkaca-kaca. Blaise yang berdiri disebelahnya menepuk bahu Hermione pelan.

"Sudahlah, yang penting sekarang dia sudah berada di sini" Hermione hanya mengangguk lemah.

Harry menghela nafasnya pelan dan menceritakan semua yang dia alami hingga terbaring di Hospital Wing.

Reaksi yang di tampilkan teman-temannya tak jauh dari terkejut dan khawatir. Blaise dan Theo diam mematung, Ron tertunduk dan hanya diam, Hermione kembali sesegukan sedangkan Draco memucat mendengarnya, kemudian ia mendekati Harry. Ron yang semula berada di sebelah Harry menyingkir dan berganti posisi di sebelah Theo.

"Kau. Kenapa tidak memberi tahu ku dari semalam ?" Nada suara Draco dingin dan tajam, membuat semua mengerti kalau Malfoy junior tengah murka.

"Maaf, aku hanya ingin kau beristirahat" Harry menjawab dengan pelan.

Draco menghembus nafasnya dengan keras, "Kau menyuruh ku istirahat sedang kan kau terbaring di sini dalam keadaan sekarat ? Sungguh pemikiran yang bijak Harry"

"Draco ak-"

"Kau itu. Berhentilah memikirkan orang lain. Kalau kau butuh aku, seharusnya langsung bilang saja. Aku akan langsung menemuimu. Tak peduli dalam keadaan apapun diriku"

'_Aku membutuhkan mu setiap saat, Draco' _Harry hanya mampu mengatakannya dalam hati. Takut kalau Draco akan merasa terbebani.

'_Aku selalu ingin bersama mu setiap saat, Harry' _Draco hanya mampu berteriak di dalam hati. Takut kalau yang dia inginkan ternyata tidak pernah diinginkan Harry.

Merasa bahwa Draco dan Harry sudah berada dalam dunia sendiri, Blaise, Theo, Ron, dan Hermione undur diri dan melangkah keluar dari Hospital Wing menuju Aula Besar.

"Apa Harry akan baik-baik saja ?" Ron bertanya dengan nada khawatir.

"Dia akan baik-baik saja Ron, Severus pasti sudah memberikan ramuan terbaiknya untuk Harry" Blaise menjawab menenangkan.

"Huh, aku bisa makan 5 piring sekaligus kalau di buat khawatir begini" Ron mendengus kesal dan membuat Blaise, Ron serta Hermione tertawa mendengarnya. Hermione masuk ke Aula Besar duluan dan di lanjutkan Blaise.

"Jangan makan terburu-buru" Theo tersenyum lembut dan menatap Ron dengan sama lembutnya, ia mengacak rambut Ron sebentar sebelum berlari memasuki Aula Besar dan meninggalkan Ron yang wajahnya sudah memerah semerah rambutnya.

.

-c.a.n.d.l.e-

.

"Draco"

"Hm"

"Kau tidak sarapan ?"

"Tidak, aku masih ingin di sini"

"Makanlah"

"Tidak"

"Nanti kau sakit"

"Tidak akan lebih sakit dari pada kau"

Harry menghela nafas, ia benar-benar tidak bisa menghadapi kekeras kepalaan Draco.

Draco menghela nafas, menatap lurus sepasang emerald yang hanya di miliki Harry seorang.

"Harry ?"

"Ya"

Draco mengelus rambut Harry dengan lembut, "Berjanjilah jangan melakukan hal seperti ini lagi"

Cengiran menghiasi wajah Harry, "Maaf, aku tak bisa janji. Kau tahu kan aku di cintai masalah"

Draco menghembus nafasnya keras, "Paling tidak, langsung panggil aku. Aku tidak mau berakhir dengan melihat kau yang terluka dan aku yang tak bisa melakukan apapun untuk melindungimu"

Harry tersenyum lembut, mengenggam tangan Draco yang mengelus rambutnya dan memindahkannya ke wajahnya sendiri.

"Baiklah, Draco"

Gurat merah tampak menghiasi wajah Draco, membuat Malfoy junior ini berdehem pelan.

"Draco"

"Hm"

"Err.. aku sedikit haus"

"Lalu ?"

Harry cemberut, dilepaskannya genggaman tangan Draco. Dan di balikkannya tubuhnya membelakangi pemuda itu. Draco menyeringgai, sukses membuat kesal Harry.

"Ku pikir kau memiliki sesuatu yang berbeda dengan orang-orang yang selama ini ku temui, Harry"

Harry membalikkan badannya dan menatap heran pada Draco.

"Maksudnya ?"

"Kau..."

"Hm ?"

"Kau memiliki… Wajah yang manis"

Wajah Harry seketika memerah, membuat wajahnya yang manis menjadi jauh lebih manis. Ia melonggo menatap Draco.

"Kau benar-benar Draco ? Aku tak pernah menyangka kau bisa berkata semanis itu" Seru Harry pelan.

Draco tersenyum lembut, "Minum lah darah ku, aku tak ingin kau haus lebih lama lagi"

Harry mengangguk, dia mendekatkan wajahnya pada leher Draco yang entah sejak kapan kancing kemeja bagian atasnya terbuka. Harry mengikuti instingnya, membuat kedua taring vampire-nya muncul, lalu mulai menghisap darah Draco pelan dan menikmati setiap teguk yang bisa di dapatkannya. Emeraldnya perlahan menjadi sepasang Ruby, rambut hitam berantakannya berubah panjang sepinggang dan tergerai dengan indah. Draco memeluk tubuh ramping Harry yang semakin berbentuk karena transformasinya, membuat Harry merasa nyaman dan mengisi energinya yang sempat terkuras.

-See U on The Next Chapter-

* * *

><p>Ohhh Yeaaahhh~~~ Up Date.. khu-khu-khu-khu.. Akhirnya, berhasil ku selesaikan.. Oh ya dian mau minta maaf, di chapter 5 dian salah mengetik nama Sirius Kasih kalian mau mengingatkan *Hug and Kiss*. Untuk Chapter 7 langsung di Skip Time ke liburan musim panas ya. Jadi chapter depan seputar apa yang mereka lakukan saat liburan dan tahun keempat mereka. Terima kasih untuk kalian yang setia me-Review fic Gaje ku ini. Rasanya bahagia sekali ada yang suka dengan yang ku tulis:D<p>

Sekedar balasan tuk Review:

Rararabstain: Makasih.. udah ngingatkan *Hug* Yepz Sirius tetap jadi godfather-nya Harry kok

Meg chan: Entah ya, tanyain aja ama Draco. Kapan berani 'nembak' Harry:p

Ai HinataLawliet: Nah disini lebih dekat lagi tuh:D, Ehh maaf karakter Draco jadi OCC banget. Soalnya dia ngegombal, wkwkwkwkwkwkwk..XD

Keylacortez: Hehehe.. makasih sudah review lagi. Maaf di chap ini malah nyisip pair SiriusXRemus. Hehehehehehehehe… Saran di terima^^. Menurutmu Blaise dengan siapa?

Futari chan: Ahhh.. senangnya ada yang berbaik hati mau mengkritik ke arah positif:D

Devil eye's: Hm.. mereka belum jadi pasangan, hubungan 'Mate' di fic ku ini dapat berarti sahabat tapi yah… lihat saja lah.. hehehehe

Nisca31tm-emerald: Nah gitu dong, hehe.. Serius deh, aku ngak seperti author lain yang minim typo n buat alur yang pas. Saye kan masih pemula *Alasan*. Ngak, Draco di sini baik kok, ngerti kondisi Harry. Heeh TheoXRon-nya lambat nih perkembangannya. 'mione ? Menurutmu dengan siapa ? Eh.. eh.. eh.. Kalau chap ini Romance-nya gimana ?

Devil Magnae Rin: Hm.. pantesan aja aku kepedasan, ckckckck rupanya suka makan sambel yg pedas *Apaan sih-;* Aku senang banget kok kamu mau kritik, apalagi yang membangun.. Hehe.. Rin-chan makasih ya sudah baca dan Review:D

: Uhhkk, typo…. (TT-TT) susah banget ilanginnya. Moga aja di chapter ini ngak ada. Ntar review lagi ya kei, dadah…

Aihsire Atha: Khu-khu-khu Atha… Kamu juga salah tuh.. Yang benar Cedric bukan Zedric. WkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkXD Score kita 1-1

EmeraldSaphire: Halo juga m(_ _)m *ikut bungkuk hormat* Well, gimana rasanya nge-review ? Asik banget kan.. Hehehe. Oh maaf tak akan ku biarkan Harry minum darah Hagrid.. Soalnya, hm.. Pairnya jadi HagridXHarry dong ? Ngak REEEELLLLAAAAAAA !

Thanks.. buat semuanya yang sudah berkenan baca dan ikut me-review.. Semoga saja chap ini ngak mengecewakan..

Jangan lupa, me-review ya….:D Cukup _'klik' _tulisan Review di bawah ini dan ketikkan saja uneg-uneg kamu, Ocey…^^

~See You~


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer:

J.K Rowling

Pair:

DracoXHarry

Warning:

SLASH, Shonun-ai, Gaje, Typo, Skip Time, Alur cepat, Plot yang mengikuti imajinasi author, OCC, OC

Don't Read, If You Don't Like

…artinya…

Jangan baca jika kamu tidak suka

Dian Present:

.

-c.a.n.d.l.e-

"Heart and Blood"

Chapter 7 : Slytherin and Gryffindor

-o.c.t-

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Chapter 7: Slytherin and Gryffindor<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Malfoy Manor<strong>_

Draco POV

Aku membuka-buka lembar demi lembar buku di perpustaan milik keluargaku. Perpustaan yang tergolong cukup lengkap. Kali ini yang ku baca bukan buku ramuan seperti biasanya, tapi ilmu sihir hitam. Aku ingin memperdalam kemampuan sihirku, berhubung keluargaku adalah keluarga berdarah murni yang condong ke _Dark_, tentu saja buku-buku yang berada disini sebagian besar berhubungan dengan ilmu sihir hitam, warisan keluarga Malfoy. Sudah seminggu aku terus mengobrak-abrik perpustakaan dan menemukan banyak sihir hitam kuno yang terlupakan.

"Tidak biasanya kau membaca tentang ilmu sihir hitam, Draco" Suara merdu ibuku sedikit mengalihkan perhatianku dari buku yang ku baca.

"Hanya ingin meningkatkan kemampuan ku, _mom_" Ibu ku hanya mengganguk mengiyakan.

"Perkembangan yang membanggakan, _son_. Kau akan sangat membantu _Dark Lord_ saat ia bangkit nanti" Kedua orangku berlalu dan menutup pintu perpustakaan, menyisakan aku yang entah kenapa berkeringat dingin.

Aku menelan ludah diam-diam, _Dark Lord_ akan bangkit ? Benarkan hal itu ? Mau tak mau aku menjadi resah. Aku mendudukan diri di bangku terdekat dan memijat keningku yang mendadak terasa pusing. Ayah dan ibu ku adalah anggota Pelahap Maut, jika _Dark Lord_ bangkit kembali sama saja dengan mengukuhkan keluarga kami kembali menjadi Pelahap Maut dan itu artinya aku akan berada di pihak yang berlawan dengan Harry.

Kembali kubuka buku di depanku. Dan menggelengkan kepalaku cepat. Tidak, aku tidak akan menjadi budak _Dark Lord_. Aku akan memperdalam sihirku untuk melindunginya, melindungi _Mate_ ku, Harry Potter sang musuh abadi _Dark Lord_.

.

-c.a.n.d.l.e-

.

_**Hogwarts**_

Harry POV

Aku duduk dan diam. Hanya diam di ruang kepala sekolah, memerhatikan dengan seksama setiap inci ruangan yang tak asing bagiku ini. Kulirik Ayah angkatku dan kepala sekolah, Dumbledore, sedang berdebat entah apa. Yang pasti ini mengenaiku yang disuruh duduk menunggu sejak 45 menit lalu. Dumbledore berjalan kearahku diikuti ayah yang entah kenapa mukanya berubah tegang, walau tidak terlalu tampak pada wajahnya yang kaku ekspresi.

"Harry, kami sudah memutuskan kau akan menerima seluruh warisan keluarga Potter. Umurmu sudah menginjak 14 tahun, aku rasa kau akan cukup bijaksana menggunakan harta keluargamu"

Aku menyengit, "Bukankah Ayah dan ibu kandungku sudah mewariskan seluruh hartanya padaku?"

"Bukan, _Son_. Itu hanyalah sebagian kecil dari seluruh harta keluarga Potter. Rekening yang kau punya sekarang adalah rekening yang disediakan untuk memenuhi kebutuhan sekolahmu selama di Hogwart" Aku tertegun dengan perkataan ayah angkatku, Severus Snape. Tak menyangka selain berdarah murni keluargaku juga ternyata cukup kaya. Itu hanya perkiraanku sih mengingat kata kunci yang ayahku sebutkan, sebagian kecil.

"Sekarang juga kita akan berangkat ke Gringgots"

Aku mengganguk dan mengikuti kedua orang dewasa itu untuk mengambil bubuk floo dan mengucap Diagon Alley. Aku masih belum terbiasa dengan sensasi berpindah dengan perapian, kaki berjalan limbung untung saja ayahku sempat menahan tubuhku sebelum aku ambruk ke tanah.

"Terima Kasih Professor" Seru ku pada ayahku. Ia mengangguk, sedikit ekspresi di wajahnya membuatku refleks tersenyum. Aku tahu dia bangga padaku karena mampu mengingat peraturan sepele kami yang hanya akan memanggil _Dad-Son_ dalam suasana pribadi dan jelas bukan di tempat umum.

Aku berjalan berdampingan dengan Dumbledore sementara ayahku berjalan jauh dibelakang. Hanya sekedar berjaga, dari Pelahap Maut. Kami memasuki Gringgots, seperti biasa aku melihat Goblin-goblin yang berkerja dengan bertumpuk-tumpuk perkamen dan timbangan berwarna keemasan. Kami menuju ujung koridor utama, tempat identifikasi sebelum para nasabah dapat memasuki brangkasnya.

"Aku ingin bertemu dengan Mr Guete, kami sudah membuat janji untuk pengembalian harta warisan pada keturunan terakhir keluarga Potter"

Goblin penjaga yang entah siapa namanya itu menunduk hormat pada Dumbledore. Lalu menuju ke belakang dan kembali dengan Goblin lain yang terlihat lebih muda.

"Silakan ikuti aku Mr Dumbledore, Mr Potter dan Mr Snape" kata Golbin itu.

Aku menoleh kebelakang, entah sejak kapan ayah sudah berada tepat di belakangku. Kami memasuki ruangan yang di tunjuk oleh Goblin tadi.

"Selamat datang Mr Dumbledore, Mr Snape dan Mr Potter" Seorang pria tampak berumur 50 tahun itu memeluk Dumbledore seakan mereka sahabat lama sedangkan ayah hanya mengangguk sopan, begitu juga denganku.

"Mr Guete, sudah lama kita tidak bertemu" Seru Dumbledore segera setelah mereka selesai dengan acara peluk memeluk itu.

"Yah, kita terlalu sibuk Albus" Ia terkekeh sebentar sebelum menatapku.

"Ini kah pahlawan dunia sihir itu ? Harry Potter ?"

Kulihat Dumbledore mengangguk, "Hari ini kami akan menyerahkan semua warisan yang sebelumnya aku pegang, William. Dan dialah yang akan mengurus semua saham-saham keluarga Potter yang selama ini terbelangkai"

Pria yang bernama William Guete itu mengangguk mengerti lalu berjalan menuju lemari besar dengan ratusan laci yang tertempel memenuhi dinding kiri dan kanan ruangannya. Ia menggumamkan sesuatu entah apa dan membuat beberapa laci terbuka. Beratus-ratus lembar perkamen melayang lalu bertumpuk jadi satu didepanku diatas sebuah meja.

"Itu adalah daftar saham-saham yang dimiliki keluargamu, dan daftar rinci jumlah uang, serta benda-benda yang tersimpan dalam brangkasmu"

Aku mengangguk mengerti lalu mulai membaca dengan teliti lembar demi lembar daftar-daftar di depanku. Aku tertegun, benar-benar tidak menyangka keluargaku ternyata bukan hanya cukup kaya seperti perkiraanku tadi tetapi sangat kaya. Keluargaku bahkan punya manor pribadi di London, Paris, Jerman dan bahkan Hawaii. Saham yang tidak dijalankan tetap menghasilkan uang baik, di dunia muggle maupun dunia sihir. Kalau begini aku harus meminjam buku Hermione tentang administrasi dan aritmatika milik Hermione.

"Silakan tanda tangan disini, Mr Potter"

Mr Guete menyodorkan selembar perkamen yang berisi penyerahan harta oleh Dumbledore kepadaku. Tanpa ragu aku mengambilnya, membacanya sebentar dan langusung menandatanganinya.

"Sekarang silakan menuju brangkasmu. Cherry tolong antar Mr Potter"

Aku mengenyit dan nyaris tertawa, ternyata Goblin yang mengantar kami tadi bernama Cherry dan itu sungguh nama yang err manis.

Aku mengikutinya, hanya aku karena orang lain selain keluarga Potter tak akan bisa memasuki brangkas itu dan yah kecuali Goblin tentu saja. Kami menaiki kereta dengan satu rel menuju brangkasku dan ternyata letaknya berada di tingkat dasar. Jauh melewati rekening lamaku.

Akhirnya setelah 15 menit berlalu kami sampai di lantai dasar yang nuansanya kelam dan di tambah dengan suara desisan -dari entah makhluk sihir apa itu- semakin membuat lantai dasar ini terasa menyeramkan. Aku menatap sekelilingku dan menemukan makhluk sihir dengan tubuh dua kali besar tubuhku. Setengah tubuh bagian bawahnya bersisik kehitaman dan berlendir, serupa sekali dengan tubuh ular. Sedangkan bagian tubuh atasnya berwujud wanita dengan rambut pirang keemasan panjang sebahu. Iris matanya yang tipis berwarna Ruby terang dan menatap tajam tepat pada sepasang emerald Harry.

Goblin bernama Cherry itu berjalan kearahnya dan mengambil sesuatu mirip seperti kartu yang tertempel didinding batu. Mahkluk itu mengangguk dan mengijinkan Cherry masuk. Aku bermaksud mengikutinya sebelum makhluk sihir itu menghadangku dan mendesis.

"Kau pikir dapat dengan mudah masuk manusia ? Berikan alasanmu kenapa kau pantas masuk ke daerah kekuasaanku ini"

Aku melirik Cherry, ia memberi isyarat bahwa aku harus menjawab pertanyaannya sebelum dapat masuk ke ruang yang sama dengan Cherry. Aku mengangguk dan menyeringgai pada makhluk di depanku. Kukumpulkan energi sihirku dan kuarahkan tongkat _Holy_ di dadaku.

"Lessramire"

Tubuhku berubah ke wujud Vampireku yang berubah gender, aku melihatnya terbelalak dan lagi-lagi aku menyeringgai berniat memberi kejutan tambahan pada makhluk di depanku ini.

"_**Aku pantas masuk karena aku keluarga Potter yang berdarah murni dan sekaligus keturunan _Guillain_ vampire Pureblood, Lamia"**_

Makluk itu terbelalak semakin lebar, _**"Kau bisa parseltongue ? Seorang Vampie dan kau tahu makhluk sihir apa aku"**_ Dari sorot matanya aku bisa tahu dia senang karena memang tidak banyak orang mengetahui makluk sihir yang berasal dari mitologi Yunani itu. Entah bagaimana caranya Gringgots dapat menjadikan makhluk sihir lagenda ini menjadi penjaga brangkas . Yang pasti itu merupakan pilihan yang tepat karena makhluk sihir ini sungguh kuat, dan sangat setia pada tuannya.

"_**Tentu aku tahu mengenai makhluk lagenda yang hebat sepertimu"**_

Dia mengangguk senang, _**"Panggil aku, Cleora dan silakan masuk Mr atau Miss Potter" **_

Aku mengangguk sopan padanya dan masuk ke pintu yang tadi di masuki Cherry tadi.

"Anda sungguh mengangumkan Mr err Miss Potter" Aku hanya tersenyum dan yeah merasa bangga akan diriku sendiri.

Aku memasuki sebuah ruang berlantai marmer dan berdinding pualam, berukir makhluk-makhluk dunia sihir yang mengangumkan, dua kata yang dapat mendeskripsikan tempat ini yaitu indah dan mewah.

"Lantai ini adalah lantai khusus brangkas para keluarga penyihir berdarah murni, Mr Potter. Disini tidak menggunakan urutan nomor tapi berdasarkan abjad terdepan nama keluarga"

Aku mengangguk mengerti, mataku melirik setiap pintu yang depannya terukir satu atau dua abjad. Pasti yang satu abjad lebih tua di banding yang berukir 2 abjad. Langkahku terhenti saat melihat satu pintu dengan cat hijau lumut dan berbingkai perak dengan huruf M didepannya.

"Malfoy" bisikku tanpa sadar.

"Keluarga Malfoy adalah salah satu yang masih tetap bertahan sebagai keluarga darah murni, Mr Potter. Namun tetap saja keluarga anda jauh lebih tua" Seru Cherry yang entah sejak kapan berada di sebelahku. Aku mengangguk, yeah keluargaku memang selalu berpasangan dengan darah murni. Aku tak bisa menghentikan senyum yang terukir di wajahku ketika memikirkan itu. Kami melanjutkan perjalanan menyulusuri koridor-koridor yang semakin ke dalam ukiran yang ada malah semakin indah.

"Kita sampai" Seru Cherry.

Aku melihat pintu di depanku. Tinggi pintu itu 2 kali tinggi tubuhku dan ada dua daun pintu yang bergradiasi merah dan hijau dengan ganggang pintu dari emas. Di daun pintu sebelah kanan terdapat ukiran huruf 'P' yang terpangpang jelas.

"Miss Potter tolong tekan ukiran ini"

Aku menekannya dan mengenyit saat kulit tanganku terasa tertusuk, dengan segera kutarik tanganku dan melihat darah yang mengalir dari luka di tangan yang bersimbol huruf P.

"Dengan begini, anda dapat masuk ke brangkas keluarga anda, Miss Potter. Silakan, saya akan menunggu di luar"

Aku menganguk dan mendorong pelan pintu didepanku. Pemandangan yang ada di depanku sungguh menakjubkan. Ruangan ini sebesar Aula Besar di Hogwarts, terdapat 6 pilar dari pualam dan berukir indah. Ruangan ini bercat putih terang dengan lantai marmer coklat. Langit-langit ruangan disihir merindang, seakan-akan tengah berada di kastil di tengah hutan, daun-daun pepohonan melambai-lambai terkena angin dan memberi kesan tenang. Sungguh aku suka sekali dengan dekorasi ruangan yang luar biasa ini. Di dinding besar di hadapanku terdapat lukisan besar yang menuliskan garis keturunan keluarga Potter. Sungguh luar biasa. Mataku tertuju pada bagian bawah bagan, hanya ada namaku disana. Aku mendesah kecewa sebelum akhirnya mataku tertuju pada bagian kiri bangan tempat dimana garis keturunan Guillain yang menikah dengan keluarga Potter berada. Aku terkejut, ada yang masih hidup. Aku masih punya kerabat jauh dari pihak Vampire dan kalau di urutkan dia adalah sepupu kakek buyutku dan dia punya anak. Aku tersenyum senang, pasti akan ku cari. Punya kerabat di dunia Vampire pasti lebih baik dari pada kerabat muggle yang sama sekali tidak menyukai penyihir seperti ku.

Pandanganku teralih untuk memandang setip sudut brangkasku. Ada bertumpuk-tumpuk uang dan benda yang sepertinya mahal bertumpuk di sebelah kanan ruangan sedangkan disebelah kiri ada rak buku yang cukup besar. Aku berjalan ke tumpukan buku disana dan berharap menemukan bacaan menarik. Kubaca setiap judul buku yang terpajang. Buku-buku di sini sama sekali belum pernah dilihat olehku. Aku mengambil buku berjudul Kekuatan Sihir yang Terpendam, tanpa pengarang dan tahun terbit. Aku buka lembar demi lembar. Buku ini berisi dasar sihir dari setiap penyihir maupun mahluk sihir, dan bagaimana pengembangannya. Lalu aku mencari buku lain yang menarik. Setelah puas memilih-milih buku, aku berjalan ke arah benda-benda berharga yang disimpang dalam lemari kaca dan berada tepat disamping rak buku. Disana ratusan benda sihir yang entah berfungsi apa terpajang dengan rapi.

Mataku terpaku –entah untuk keberapa kalinya hari ini- ketika menatap kalung perak simple dengan bandul berbentuk tetasan air. Sungguh simple tapi kekuatannya seakan menarikku untuk menyentuhnya. Aku mengambil kalung itu dan mengamatinya dengan seksama. Itu hanya sebuah kalung simple dengan kekuatan sihir yang besar mengalir di dalamnya. Tapi entah kenapa aku berpikiran kalung ini punya fungsi lain. Baru saja pikiranku melayang dengan itu, kalung itu berubah menjadi Busur Panah dengan bahan dasar perak. Aku ternganga, kekuatan seakan mengalir ke tubuhku. Rasanya rileks sekali, hampir sama saat aku dekat dengan Draco, begitu nyaman. Aku tersenyum, mendapat barang pusaka keluarga Potter yang pasti akan berguna nanti. Lalu aku merongoh saku celanaku mengambil kantung uang, memasukan entah berapa banyak dan memberi mantra pengecil pada buku-bukuku dan mengalungkan kalung perak, yang bentuk lainnya adalah busur.

.

-c.a.n.d.l.e-

.

_**Malfoy Manor**_

Draco POV

* * *

><p><em>To : Draco Malfoy<em>

_Draco, maaf aku menganggu liburanmu. Tapi bisakah kita bertemu ? Sungguh aku haus sekali. Kau belum memberiku makan sebelum liburan, ingat ? Temui aku di Spinner's End saja. Aku tunggu kabar darimu._

_Salam,_

_HPS_

* * *

><p>Aku tersenyum membaca tulisan yang agak berantakan itu. HPS adalah insial untuk Harry Potter-Snape. Dan dia membutuhkanku sekarang. Aku memasang topeng es ku lagi. Aku harus bersikap biasa, atau ayahku akan curiga denganku. Aku keluar kamar dan mencari ayahku. Sore begini bisanya ayahku sedang menikmati <em>Afternoon Tea<em> di halaman belakang bersama ibuku. Aku bergegas kesana dan seperti dugaanku, kedua orang tuaku sedang duduk disalah satu bangku taman dan menikmati teh juga cemilan. Aku duduk di salah kursi di depan mereka.

"_Dad_"

Ayahku tak berbicara, ia hanya menatapku tajam.

"Aku akan menginap di tempat Severus malam ini"

"Memangnya kenapa, sayang ?" Ibu ku menatapku dengan tatapan cemas.

"Aku akan melakukan penelitian ramuan baru bersama Severus" Jawabku datar walau dalam hatiku debar jantungku menjadi tak karuan.

Ayahku menatapku semakin tajam mencoba membaca pikiranku dan sungguh aku berterima kasih pada ayah baptisku –Severus Snape- yang mau mengajariku _Occlumency_. Ayahku menghembuskan nafasnya pelan , sedikit kesal karena tak berhasil membaca pikiranku.

"Berapa lama kau akan bersama Severus ?"

"Seminggu, lagi pula Dad dan Mom, akan pergi besok ke Italy kan ? Karena itulah aku memutuskan pergi minggu ini jadi aku tak perlu menunggu Manor sendirian"

Ayah dan Ibuku mengangguk mengerti,

"Baiklah. Tapi langsung kabari kami jika terjadi sesuatu, _Son_"

Aku menangguk dan pergi, hatiku berbunga-bunga walau alasan yang kuberikan tidak seratus persen benar. Yang penting aku di izinkan ke Spinner's End. Aku mengepak barang-barangku dan tak lupa membawa beberapa buku Sihir Hitam dan ramuan kesayanganku.

.

-o.c.t-

.

"Jangan merepotkan Severus, Draco"

Aku mengangguk mengerti dengan pernyataan ibuku lalu mengambil bubuk floo dan meneriakkan tempat tujuanku yaitu Spinner's End. Langkahku sedikit limbung saat keluar dari perapian. Perlahan pandanganku dapat kembali terfokus dan yang kulihat adalah ruangan keluarga yang rapi dan aku sudah tahu pasti ini karena Harry. Alasannya sederhana Harry pecinta kerapian.

"Draco" Pemuda berambut hitam yang dari tadi memenuhi kepalaku muncul dengan tampang sebal dan sebenarnya jarang sekali di tunjukkannya.

"Ya ? Merindukanku _Mate_ ?" Godaku padanya tapi sayang reaksinya yang biasa tidak tampak. Jelas yang ku cari adalah wajahnya yang sedikit merona tapi yang kudapat malah wajah dingin yang menatapku tajam. Aku menelan ludah dengan terpaksa. Aku salah apa ya.

"Kau tidak membalas suratku" Geramnya. Membuatku terdiam mematung, ternyata hanya masalah itu. Aku menyeringgai sedetik dan sekarang bertampang sangat menyesal. Percayalah, Harry Potter akan sangat menyeramkan bila ia sudah marah.

"Maaf Harry, aku hanya ingin memberi kejutan padamu"

Ia mengerutkan kening dan berbalik begitu saja di dapur.

"Dia kenapa, Severus ? Tak biasanya langsung marah-marah" Tanyaku pada ayah baptis _Mate_-ku yang sedang membaca entah buku apa.

"Ngambek" Jawabnya pendek dan bahkan tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku yang dibaca.

Aku mengangguk lalu berjalan ke sambil mengangkat barang-barangku ke kamar. Oh yeah, aku punya kamar pribadi di rumah Severus mengingat sewaktu kecil kira-kita sebelum berumur 6 tahun, aku sering di titipkan oleh kedua orang tuaku di sini.

Kamarku tepat berada di sebelah kamar Harry. Setelah aku merapikan barang-barangku aku menuju ke lantai bawah. Di meja makan telah tersaji berbagai makanan yang tampak lezat. Tentu saja ini hasil masakan Harry Potter.

"Tenang saja Draco, aku tidak akan meracunimu" Seru Harry yang menatapku tajam. Aku hanya menyeringai, bukannya aku pikir makanan Harry beracun atau tidak enak. Hanya saja dalam bayanganku sekarang, Harry bagaikan seorang istri yang menyiapkan makanan untuk suami dan ayahnya saja. Tentu saja dalam bayanganku, aku lah sang suami.

Aku duduk di kursi sebelah Harry dan mulai memakan sup tomat yang masih hangat itu. _Well_, rasanya sungguh luar biasa enak. Aku tersenyum karena geli, siapa sangka seorang Harry Potter _The-Boy-Who-Lived_ cocok menjadi ibu rumah tangga.

BRUG

Ukh, aku mengelus kepalaku. Harry baru saja memukul kepalaku dengan sendok Sup.

"Jangan berpikiran macam-macam tentangku. Cepat habiskan makananmu"

Aku terkekeh, "Ini enak sekali, Harry" aku tersenyum tulus dan di balasnya dengan senyum luar biasa manis.

Selesai makan malam aku ikut merapikan meja makan bersama Harry. Tanpa sihir, dengan cara muggle. Sungguh, aku rasa tidak akan ada yang percaya jika melihatnya. Aku sendiri juga tidak percaya, kenapa aku mau saja ya di suruh Harry mencuci piring. Sepertinya pesona Harry sudah melelehkan es di hatiku.

"Terima kasih sudah membantuku, Draco" Ia tersenyum manis kepadaku. Aku tertegun dan berjanji akan melakukan apapun yang dimintanya asal ia tetap tersenyum padaku.

Dia kembali ke kamarnya dengan aku yang mengikutinya. Sampai di depan kamarnya aku bingung sendiri. Apa aku harus masuk atau kah kembali ke kamarku.

"Masuklah Draco" Memantapkan hati akupun melangkahkan kaki ku untuk masuk ke kamarnya dan duduk di kursi kayu dekat jendela, menghadapnya yang duduk di pinggir kasur. Ia menatapku dan aku menatapnya. Masalahnya sekarang, kami berdua sama-sama menjadi canggung. Entah berapa lama kami terdiam. Sungguh aku benar-benar merasa bosan.

"Err.. Draco"

"Hm"

"Boleh aku makan err minum darahmu ?" Serunya takut-takut. Aku mengamati perubahan ekspresi di wajahnya. Tampak gurat merah di wajahnya, jelas sekali dia malu. Aku menyeringai memikirkan rencana isengku kali ini.

"Boleh" Jawabku sambil duduk di sisinya.

"Tapi, izinkan aku menciummu" Aku tersenyum geli melihatnya yang terbelalak dan wajahnya yang seperti tomat matang. Mengisengi Harry memang sangat menyenangkan. Tapi senyumku berubah menjadi cengongan –walau hanya sedetik- saat melihatnya mengangguk. _Well_, aku kira reaksinya akan sedikit kesal dengan melempariku bantal atau mengumpat tidak jelas.

"Err.. benarkah kau mau ?" Tanyaku ragu.

"Iya" Gumamnya dengan suara sangat kecil.

Rasanya debar jantungku menjadi tidak karuan mendengarnya. Ini pertama kalinya aku berciuman dan kenapa mesti dengan Harry ya. Dia kan laki-laki, apa aku ini tidak normal. Eh, tapi dia juga perempuan saat berubah jadi Vampire. Jadi yang mana _gender_-nya sebenarnya. Rasa pusing tiba-tiba menyerangku, senjata makan tuan nih.

"Draco, kau tidak apa-apa ?" Tanya sambil mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajahku dan tangan kanannya memegang dahiku.

"Wajahmu agak panas, kau demam ?" Nada khawatir terdengar jelas dari bibir mungilnya, aku mengelengkan kepalaku. Mataku terfokus pada bibirnya, bibir mungil dengan warna merah ranum yang menggoda. Entah apa yang menyebabkanku membuang logika yang ada dan menghapus keraguanku tentang gender sebenarnya dari Harry. Wajahku semakin mendekat ke wajahnya dan mengeliminasi jarak yang tersisa diantar kami. Aku mengecup bibirnya pelan merasakan betapa lembut bibirnya, lalu melepas ciuman kami dengan wajah yang sama-sama seperti tomat matang.

"Harry, apa kau pernah berciuman ?" Tanyaku ragu-ragu.

Ia mengelengkan kepala lambat-lambat, "Aku belum pernah berciuman, ini yang pertama dan denganmu" Serunya dengan kepala tertunduk.

Aku tersenyum, baginya dan bagiku ini adalah yang pertama dan aku harap sampai akhir hanya bibirku lah yang akan di ciumnya. Aku menarik tubuhnya dalam dekapanku dan memeluknya erat.

"Kau milikku" Bisikku lembut di telinganya. Dia menyusupkan kepalanya didadaku dan mengangguk.

"Nah Harry, sekarang silakan minumlah" Ia mengangkat wajahnya dan menatapku.

"Baik" Jawabnya dengan senyum yang luar biasa indah.

.

-c.a.n.d.l.e -

.

_**Spinner's End**_

Harry POV

Seminggu sudah sejak kedatangan Draco ke Spinner's End, kemarin Draco sudah kembali ke Malfoy Manor. Rasanya aku sedikit tidak rela, aku ingin dia tetap bersamaku. Tapi aku tahu, aku tidak boleh egois. Dia punya kedua orang tua yang begitu menyayanginya. Aku berjalan keluar kamarku. Entah bagaimana, tapi rasa sepi merasuk hatiku. Ayahkupun sedang pergi ke Jerman, ada pertemuan _Potion Master_ selama satu bulan di sana. Karena itu nanti siang aku akan menginap di Grimmauld Place bersama Sirius –ayah baptisku- untuk menghabiskan sisa liburanku.

Aku berjalan menuju halaman dan duduk di bawah pohon dekat sungai kecil di belakang rumahku. Menyandarkan punggungku di bawah pohon dan menatap sungai kecil yang mengalirkan air jernihnya. Sungguh satu minggu yang menyenangkan bersama ayah dan Draco. Kehadiran Draco mampu menghangatkan hatiku, membuat senyum enggan menjauh dari wajahku. Sentuhannya membuat jantungku seakan lebih hidup, lebih berdetak. Senyumnya membuatku melupakan semua masalah dan rasa sakit yang pernah ku derita. Dan ciumannya… ciumannya… membuatku seakan terbang melayang. Aku memengang wajahku, rasanya sedikit panas. Pasti mukaku memerah sekarang. Sungguh aku tak menyangka ia mau menciumku dan aku lebih terkejut saat tubuhku bertindak sebelum otakku sempat berpikir, aku mengangguk menyetujui permintaannya.

Seminggu ini Draco telah menyelesaikan penelitianya dengan ayah. Aku dilarang menggangu. Aku maklum sih, walau ayahku dan _Mate_-ku ahli ramuan tapi kemampuan mereka sama sekali tak menulariku. Tetap saja aku tak bisa memotong bahan ramuan dengan tepat. Sangat menyebalkan.

Tapi aku segera melupakan rasa sebalku saat setiap pagi dan sebelum tidur, Draco akan menciumku untuk memulai dan mengakhiri hari, dia bilang sih agar aku selalu mengingatnya. Walau sungguh aku ingin bilang padanya, tanpa dia perlu menciumku, pikiranku memang selalu memikirkannya.

"Ah, ternyata kau di sini Harry"

Aku sedikit terkejut saat ayah baptisku berada di belakangku.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Sirius ?" Tanyaku heran.

"Tentu menjemputmu. Aku tak tahan di suruh menunggu hingga makan siang" Serunya girang. Aku hanya mengganguk lalu berjalan mengikutinya kembali ke rumah. Dan langsung ber-floo ria menuju Grimmauld Place.

Rumah Sirius ternyata besar sekali dan mewah. Yeah, wajar sih sebenarnya mengingat nama belakangnya adalah Black salah satu keluarga _Pureblood_ yang masih bertahan.

"Nah, Harry kamarmu ada di lantai 3" Kata Sirius dengan sangat bersemangat. Aku hanya mengangguk dan berjalan mengikutinya. Kamarku ternyata luas sekali dan ada kasur _King Size_ di tengah ruangan.

"Bereskan barang-barangmu, akan ku perkenalkan kau dengan seseorang"

Aku hanya mengangguk dan segera membereskan barang-barangku. Lalu langsung turun ke lantai dasar mengikuti instruksi Sirius tadi. Di meja makan yang luar biasa panjang duduk 3 orang pria. 2 diantaranya aku kenal, Remus Lupin dan Sirius Black. Dan satu lagi wajahnya mirip Sirius tapi berkesan lebih dewasa walau wajahnya lebih muda dan dengan potongan rambut pendek yang tersisir rapi beda dengan rambut hitam Sirius yang panjang dan tidak diikat.

"Dia Regulus Black, adik kandungku"

Orang itu hanya memasang wajah tanpa ekspresi dan tersenyum padaku. Ia mengulurkan tangannya, "Regulus" dan aku menyambut tangannya "Harry" jawabku ramah. Jujur, aku menyukainya pada pandangan pertama, ia tenang dan minim ekspresi. Dan aku tahu dia pasti orang yang baik.

"Nah sekarang ayo kita makan" Seru Sirius dengan semangat mengebu-gebu.

Dan kami makan dengan selingan obrolan ringan.

"Oh ya Harry, malam nanti akan sangat ramai" Seru Sirius saat aku akan menaiki tangga ingin berkeliling rumah ini.

"Siapa yang datang ?"

"Yang pasti sangat banyak" Sirius tersenyum misterius dan menghilang ke ruang tamu. Aku hanya mampu menerka-nerka, siapa yang akan datang ke rumah Sirius nanti malam.

Dan betapa terkejutnya aku begitu malam datang, yang datang benar-benar ramai. Dumbledore, seluruh keluarga Weasley, para pengajar di Hogwarts, orang-orang kementerian yang aku tak tahu namanya.

Regulus mendekatiku, "Mereka semua adalah anggota Orde Phoenix, Harry. Kau mengertikan apa maksudnya ini ?"

Aku mengganguk, "Tempat ini adalah markas Orde Phoenix, dan melihat jumlah orang yang datang, malam ini akan di adakan rapat besar-besarkan, begitu Regulus ?"

Regulus mengganguk, "Dumbledore sudah menjelaskanmu tentang Orde Phoenix ?"

"Sudah, singkatnya ini organisasi non formal yang menangani Pelahap Maut dan mencari informasi tentang Voldemort" Regulus kembali mengangguk dan mengacak rambut ku.

"Kau tak akan di ikutkan dalam rapat, mengingat umurmu yang masih 14 tahun"

Aku hanya mengganguk, aku memang tidak minat mengikuti rapat orang dewasa yang pasti sangat membosankan begitu. Lebih baik aku kumpul bersama keluarga Weasley saja.

"Harry" Ron berlari menghampiriku dan di ikuti Ginny –adik Ron-.

"Bagaimana kabarmu _Mate_ ?" Tanya padaku sambil memukup pelan pundakku.

"Baik" Jawabku sambil tersenyum dan beralih menatap Ginny "Bagaimana kabarmu Gin ?" Dan mengelus pelan rambut merahnya.

"Baik" Jawabnya sambil tertunduk malu dengan wajah semerah warna rambutnya. Aku mengenyit, sungguh reaksi yang tidak biasa.

"Ehem, kau tidak menanyakan kabarku _Mate_?" Ron memandangiku tajam sambil menyipitkan matanya. Aku tertawa mendengarnya.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Ronald Weasley ?"

"Amat sangat dan luar biasa baik" Serunya nyengir lebar dan membuatku dan memberapa orang yang kebetulan mendengar perkataan Ron tertawa.

.

-o.c.t-

.

_**Malfoy Manor**_

Draco POV

"Draco" Panggil seseorang yang suaranya sangat familiar di telingaku.

"Theo, kenapa kau bisa di sini" Seru ku datar tanpa merubah ekspresiku.

"Ayah memaksaku" Seru Theo dengan nada sama datarnya.

Kami berdua hanya diam memojokkan diri di tengah pertemuan bernuansa kelam di ruang bawah tanah Malfoy Manor. Aku tak menyangka ayah serius mengukuhkan dirinya kembali ke organisasi ini bahkan menjadikan ruang bawah tanah rumah kami untuk di jadikan markas Pelahap Maut. Pelahap Maut organisasi beranggotakan _PureBlood_ dan segelintir _Half Blood _yang berniat mengusai dunia sihir dan menyingkirkan _MudBlood_. Darah lumpur sebutan untuk penyihir yang lahir dari muggle.

Aku lihat Theo mengayunkan tongkatnya dan membuat dinding batas, aku tahu dia ingin membicarakan hal yang tak boleh di dengar orang lain.

"Draco, bagaimana dengan Blaise ?"

"Tenang saja, ia sama sekali tidak dekat dengan ibunya. Bila ibu di tarik ikut. Tak kan berpengaruh padanya" Aku lihat Theo mengangguk dan menyandarkan punggungnya ke dinding.

Dia menghela nafasnya sejenak, "Apa kita harus berperang dengan mereka ?"

Mereka yang Theo bahas jelas saja trio Gryffindor yang entah sejak kapan semakin akrab dengan kami. Aku ikut menyandarkan diri ke dinding, "Entahlah Theo. Jika bisa aku ingin tetap di sisinya, membiarkan perang ini berlangsung tanpa mempengaruhi hidupku dengannya" Jawabku asal.

Theo mengangguk, "Seandainya kita dan mereka tidak berada di kubu yang jelas-jelas berlawanan ini. Aku sungguh takut sikap emosionalnya akan membahayakan dirinya sendiri"

Aku menolehkan menatapnya, "Ron kah yang kau maksud ?"

Dia menyeringai, "Siapa lagi"

Aku mengganguk, "Apa kita terkena kutukan yang sama ? Slytherin yang jatuh pada pesona Gryffindor ?" Aku menatap orang-orang dengan jubah hitam pekat yang lalu lalang dihadapan kami dan melanjutkan perkataanku, "Hanya Blaise dan Pansy yang tidak"

Theo terkekeh, "Soal Pansy aku tidak tahu pasti, tapi Blaise menurutku hatinya juga terjerat dengan Gryffindor"

Aku menatapnya heran, "Siapa ?" Aku mencoba memikirkan kemungkinan yang ada dan membelalakan mataku saat menyadari siapa yang Theo maksud, "Jangan bilang kalau dia tertarik pada Hermione ?"

"Yap, siapa lagi" Ujarnya sambil kembali terkekeh dan membuatku menggelengkan kepalaku.

"Hebat" Ujarku sambil menghela nafas. Aku melihat ayah berjalan ke arahku dan Theo menghapus dinding sihir yang ia buat.

"Draco, kau akan ikut rapat perdana ini. Organisasi kita telah kukuh berdiri secara resmi, aku akan menjabat sebagai ketua sampai _Dark Lord_ bangkit dan kau akan menjadi wakilku" Aku terdiam dan membatu mendengarnya.

"Kau juga Theo" Aku melihat ayah Theo mendekat "Kau juga akan mengikuti rapat, sebagai anggota inti Pelahap Maut"

Kedua orang dewasa itu berjalan ke ruang khusus untuk rapat yang berada tepat disebelah penjara bawah tanah. Kami mengikutinya, aku melihat wajah Theo yang memucat dan aku sendiri yakin wajahku juga sama pucatnya.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan, Draco" Tanyanya degan suara lirih.

"Akan kupikirkan, cara menjelaskan ke mereka"

Theo mengganguk, "Aku harap mereka mau mengerti"

Aku ikut mengangguk dan masuk ke ruang bernuansa kelam yang berkesan mewah dan duduk di sebelah ayahku.

.

-c.a.n.d.l.e-

.

_**Hogwarts Ekspress**_

Normal POV

Harry berjalan diikuti kopernya yang melayang ringan. Ia mencari kompartemen yang kosong, jujur saja sudah lama ia tidak menaiki kereta api tua ini. 2 tahun berturut-turut ia berlibur di Hogwarts, kali ini Sirius memaksanya tinggal sampai liburannya bearkhir di Grimmauld Place dan akibatnya dia mesti naik Hogwarts Ekspress. Merepotkan.

Ia menyelusuri setiap gerbong Hogwarts dan menikmati –terpaksa tepatnya- cekikikan tak jelas dari murid perempuan dan tatapan kagum dari murid laki-laki. Sungguh menyebalkan.

Matanya tiba-tiba terfokus pada seseorang berambut pirang nyaris pucat yang berjalan berlawanan arah dengannya. Tatapan matanya dingin menusuk hati dan Harry membalas dengan sama dinginnya. Murid-murid yang kebetulan berada di sana mendadak merasa tegang. _Well_, selebritis Gryffindor dan Pangeran Es Slytherin dua icon masing-masing asrama bertemu, berpaspasan dengan tatapan dingin yang membuat atmosfir gerbong tiba-tiba menjadi mencekam.

"Selamat siang, Mr Potter. Tumben kau tidak bersama dengan kedua budak mu" Seru Pangeran Es dengan nada luar biasa dingin dan menyindir.

"Siang, Mr Malfoy. Ah mereka sedang sibuk dan tampaknya kau juga tidak membawa kedua keronimu" Seru Harry dengan ekspresi datar yang menakutkan.

Penonton yang terdiri dari gabungan 4 asrama menelan ludah paksa. Aura dari kedua orang yang tergolong 3 jenius Hogwarts itu begitu menakutkan. Tapi mereka tak beranjak pergi karena terlalu sayang melewatkan kejadian saat kedua orang besar ini bertemu. Mereka berdua melanjutkan langkah yang sempat terhenti, saat posisi mereka berdampingan dan saling melewati. Draco membisikkan kata hanya hanya dapat didengar mereka berdua.

"I miss you" Bisiknya mesra.

"I miss you too" Balas Harry dengan lembut.

Dan mereka melangkah menjauh melanjutkankan pencarian kompartemen kosong atau teman-temn mereka. Meninggalkan penonton yang serempak bernapas lega karena tidak terjadi perang mantra di gerbong tadi.

"Harry" Panggil seorang gadis dengan rambut coklat bergelombang.

"Hermione" Balas Harry dengan senyum ramah dan menghapus ekspresi dinginnya.

"Ayo" Seru Hermione menarik tangan Harry dan menariknya masuk ke kompartemen .

Harry duduk setelah meletakan tasnya ke bagasi kereta.

"Sungguh Harry, kau menakutkan dengan ekspresi dan perkataan dingin ketika bertemu Draco tadi. Apa kalian bertengkar ?" Tanya Ron yang sudah duduk di sana terlebih dahulu dengan penasaran.

"Kalian melihatnya ?" Tanya Harry dengan tatapan sedikit tidak percaya.

"_Well_, asal kau tahu Harry kalian berdua merubah atmosfir seluruh gerbong menjadi dingin. Dan karena penasaran aku dan Hermione kesana. Tak kusangka kalian berdualah yang menciptakan suasana mencekam tadi"

Harry tersenyum, "Aku dan dia tidak bertengkar. Kami hanya terbawa suasana tegang yang di tampakkan penonton" Guraunya.

Ron mengangguk sedang Hermione dengan cueknya melanjutkan membaca.

"Ah ya, kau sudah dengar Harry. Gosip terbaru akan ada pertandingan seru tahun di Hogwarts"

"Aku baru tahu kau suka gosip Ron" Seru Harry terkekeh dan membuat Hermione ikut terkekeh mendengarnya.

"Hei ! Aku di beri tahu Fred dan George tahu" Ron melipat kedua tangan di dada dan mengelembungkan pipinya sebagai tanda sebal.

"Ehem" Suara orang berdehem di luar kompartemen serentak membuat ketiga trio Gryffindor menoleh dan mendapat Theo yang tersenyum geli dan Blaise yang tersenyum samar. Hanya sedetik karena selanjutnya mereka merubah ekspresi menjadi datar dan melanjutkan perjalanan.

Harry otomatis menatap Ron, wajah pemuda berambut merah itu sudah sewarna rambutnya. Jelas malu sekali sedangkan Hermione, Harry terdiam karena tidak yakin dengan dengan penglihatannya. Ia menatap tajam pada Hermione, wajah gadis itu bersemu merah sambil pura-pura melanjutkan bacaannya. Muncul cengiran di bibir Harry. Ia ingin tertawa geli, sepertinya trio Gryffindor sudah jatuh hati dengan para Slytherin. Sungguh cinta itu tidak mengenal kubu.

"Jadi Ron, gosip apa yang kau maksud ?" Tanya Harry mencoba mengalihkan perhatian sahabatnya yang mulai masuk dunianya sendiri itu.

"Oh, hm. Katanya akan di adakan turnamen yang melibatkan tiga sekolah sihir dan turnamen ini sudah tidak dilaksanakan selama kalau tidak salah seratus tahun"

"Oh ya. Turnamen apa itu ?"

"Turnamen Triwizard. Akan di adakan di Hogwarts berkerja sama dengan Beauxbatons dan Durmstrang" Seru Hermione yang telah mengangkat mukanya dari buku dan gurat merah di pipinya sudah lenyap.

"Oh kau tahu 'Mione ?"

Hermione mengangguk, "Aku baru baca di Daily Propert kemarin dan kurasa itu akan langsung diumumkan malam ini dan murid Beaxbatons juga Durmstrang akan sampai di Hogwarts saat penerimaan siswa baru nanti malam"

"Aku yakin, hal itu di lakukan untuk menyamakan tahun ajaran baru bagi antar 3 sekolah, benar Hermione ?"

"Tepat Harry, karena turnamen ini akan berlangsung selama satu tahun ajaran. Akan lebih mudah bila pembukaan turnamen bertepatan dengan tahun ajaran baru.

"Ok, ok" Ron bertepuk tangan untuk mengalihkan perhatian Hermione dan Harry yang mulai membicarakan sesuatu dengan serius.

"Cukup, jika kalian melanjutkan diskusi serius kalian itu, aku benar-benar akan mati kebosanan"

Harry dan Hermione terkekeh, mengerti akan kondisi Ron yang benci pembicaraan serius.

.

-o.c.t-

.

_**Hogwarts**_

Seperti perkataan Hermione. Kepala sekolah Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore mengumumkan tentang turnamen Triwizard tepat setelah murid tahun pertama selesai dengan kegiatan pemilihan asrama mereka bersama Topi Seleksi. Pengumuman ini tidak terlalu mengejutkan para murid karena beritanya memang sudah disebarluaskan dengan kerjasama Daily Propet. Segera saja Dumbledore mengenalkan panitia acara yang terdiri atas para guru, Auror, juga pihak Kementerian devisi olahraga sihir.

"Aku rasa cukup untuk perkenalan panitia, selanjutnya mari kita persilakan para Lady dari sekolah sihir Beauxbatons"

Pintu Aula Besar terbuka, dan tampak barisan rapi para Lady Beaxbatons di pimpin kepala sekolah mereka yang sepertinya wanita setengah raksasa, seragam mereka berwarna biru muda dengan topi kerucut yang berbentuk aneh tapi tampak elegan. Tarian yang mereka tampilkan sungguh memukau para lelaki di Aula Besar. Apa lagi dengan penampilan seorang penari utama yang langsung membuat banyak mata hanya terfokus padanya.

"Keturunan Veela" Seru Harry berbisik pada Hermione. Yah banyak mata yang memperhatikan tapi tidak semua tertarik contohnya saja si Harry ini.

Hermione mengangguk dan ia menoleh menatap Ron, pemuda itu tengah asik menyantap kentang gorengnya sambil menatap bosan pada tarian para Lady. _Well_, sekarang di tambah satu lagi lelaki yang tidak tertarik dengan para Lady Beauxbatons.

"Pertunjukkan menarik dari para Lady Beauxbatons. Sekarang kita sambut kedatangan putra-putra terbaik dari Durmstrang!" Kata Dumbledore dengan suara menggelegar.

Pintu aula besar terbuka, dan tampaklah murid-murid berseragam merah dengan mantel bulu yang juga berwarna merah. Murid-murid yang berbaris rapi itu menghentakkan tongkat tinggi keemasan sepanjang jalan dan menimbulkan percikan api yang indah, kemudian dua orang murid berjalan kedepan mendahului yang lain mereka berdua yang memegang obor meniupnya secara serentak dan memunculkan naga api yang terbang kearah berlawanan dan menabrakkan diri mereka di langit-langit Aula Besar menciptakan kembang api indah berwarna merah keemasan. Hampir semua murid terkagum-kagum melihat penampilan murid Durmstrang tersebut.

Kemudian belakangan masuklah seorang laki-laki setengah baya dan mengenakan mantel berwarna putih. Sepertinya ia lah kepala sekolah Dumstrang. Di belakangnya berjalan sosok pemuda berusia sekitar 17 tahun yang gagah dan dengan wajah tidak asing di publik.

"Viktor Krum" Seru Ron nyaris menjerit, "Dia kan tampil di pertandingan Quidditch musim panas kemarin. Sayang sekali _Dad_ tidak berhasil mendapatkan tiket pertandingannya. Tak kusangka ia ada di sini" Seru Ron dengan nada senang yang tidak di tutupi.

Hermione sendiri memandang kagum pada sosok Viktor Krum yang berjalan di belakang kepala sekolahnya, sungguh pemuda itu tampak gagah dan berwibawa.

Harry menatap kedua sahabatnya yang tampak sangat tertarik pada murid Dumstrang. Lalu beralih menatap meja Slytherin, dilihatnya Theo dan Blaise yang menatap tajam ke arah Ron serta Hermione dan beralih memandang benci ke Viktor Krum. Rasanya ia ingin terbahak saat kedua sahabat Slytherin-nya itu kompak menatapnya dan pandangan mereka yang seakan berkata Awasi-Sahabatmu-Itu. Harry hanya mengganguk dan pandangannya beralih pada Draco. Pemuda itu menatapnya lembut dan Harry sama sekali tak bisa menahan bibirnya untuk menyunggingkan senyumnya. Tak perlu khawatir akan pandangan murid lain karena mereka sedang sibuk mengamati murid dari sekolah lain, membuat Harry dan Draco tenggelam dalam dunia mereka sendiri. Mereka kembali kedua nyata saat mendengar Dumbledore kembali melanjutkan pidatonya.

"Turnamen kali ini tak seperti pertandingan yang lalu. Murid yang di izinkan ikut di batasi berdasarkan umur mereka. Yang di boleh ikut pertandingan berbahaya ini adalah murid berumur 17 tahun keatas. Dan untuk mencegah terjadinya kecurangan maka aku akan menyihir tempat pendaftaran dengan sihir khusus"

Terdengar gumaman kecewa dari beberapa murid. Termasuk Fred dan George yang bergumam kesal.

Dumbledore mengambil piala emas yang di bawa oleh Professor McGonagall. Piala itu tampak biasa saja, namun ketika Dumbledore meletakkannya piala itu di atas mimbar khusus yang di letakkan di tengah Aula Besar. Piala itu langsung mengeluarkan api merah yang menakjubkan. Dumbledore mengayunkan tongkat sihirnya dan tampak garis lingkaran mengelilingi mimbar. Dumbledore tampak puas dengan sihirnya.

"Baiklah. Waktu kalian seminggu untuk mendaftarkan diri" Serunya dengan wajah ceria.

"Silakan beristirahat untuk kalian semua dan selamat malam"

.

-c.a.n.d.l.e-

.

Selama seminggu ini Aula Besar jadi tempat nonkrong yang menarik bagi seluruh murid. Seluruh murid penasaran siapa saja yang mendaftar dan sekalian menerka-nerka siapa saja yang akan terpilih menjadi pemenang untuk turnamen kali ini. Ron adalah salah satu murid yang sangat bersemangat menyambut turnamen ini dan yang mengherankan Hermione pun terlihat sangat tertarik. Ia bahkan melupakan kebiasaannya untuk membaca sambil makan di Aula Besar dan lebih memilih untuk makan sambil melirik mimbar. Sedangkan Harry malah mengikuti kebiasaan Hermione. Ia makan sambil membaca buku dan sama sekali tidak perduli pada kehebohan seputar turnamen.

"Harry, Harry" Ron menarik-narik jubah Harry. Berusaha menarik perhatian sobatnya yang entah kenapa semakin mencintai buku persis seperti Hermione –walau sekarang gadis itu lebih tertarik pada turnamen- dan kembali Ron merasa ia seharusnya masuk Revenclaw.

"Hm" Jawab Harry sedikit terganggu.

"Sebentar lagi sang pemenang akan di pilih" Serunya kembali bersemangat.

"Benar Harry. Tutup dulu bukumu dan kita lihat siapa sih pemenangnya" Kata Hermione menimpali.

"_Well_, biasanya kamu lah yang mesti ku tegur begitu, 'Mione" Kekeh Ron dan mendapat satu cubitan manis dari Hermione.

"Ya, ya" Seru Harry sambil menutup bukunya. Jujur saja dia malas sekali melihat siapa pemenang turnamen ini. Entah kenapa ia merasaan firasat buruk tentang turnamen antar hidup dan mati ini.

"Mari kita lihat siapa pemenang dari turnamen ini" Dumbledore mengangkat tangannya dan api merah di piala berubah menjadi biru dan selembar kertas meloncat keluar dari dari lidah api dan mendarat di tepat di tangan Dumbledore.

"Perwakilan Dumstrang, Viktor Krum"

Tepuk tangan di Aula Besar membahana, semua merasa Viktor Krum memang pantas untuk menjadi pemenang dan mengikuti turnamen ini. Apalagi Ron dan Hermione mereka dua bertepuk tangan dengan hebohnya dan tanpa sadar telah membuat aura gelap yang muncul dari ujung meja Slytherin, yah sapa lagi kalau bukan Theo dan Blaise.

Dumbledore kembali mengangkat tangannya. Seperti tadi secarik kertas meloncat tepat ke genggaman tangannya.

"Perwakilan Beauxbatons, Fleur Delacour"

Murid-murid Beauxbatons bertepuk tangan dan begitu juga dengan murid sekolah lain yang entah seja kapan menjadi penggemar penyihir yang mewarisi ¼ darah Veela tersebut.

"Terakhir" Dumbledore mengangkat tangannya.

"Perwakilan Hogwarts" Murid Hogwarts berharap-harap cemas.

"Cedric Diggory" Terang saja tepuk tangan meriah lahir dari asrama Hufflepuff dan diikuti tepukan semangat dari seluruh murid lain err.. kecuali Slytherin.

"Semua pemenang di harapkan silakan mengikutiku"

Para pemenang berdiri dan dan berjalan ke arah tempat duduk para guru. Baru saja Dumbledore turun dari mimbar, api piala berubah menjadi biru. Semua mata menatap pada piala api dengan penasaran.

Tiba-tiba secarik kertas kembali terlempar keluar. Membuat semua mata heran menatapnya termasuk Dumbledore sendiri. Refleks, di sambutnya kertas yang terbang ke arahnya itu dan membaca nama yang tertera di sana. Matanya terbelalak dan beralih menatap meja Gryffindor. Harry menelan ludah paksa, mencoba menyangkal firasat buruk yang menghantuinya dan berharap semua akan baik-baik saja.

"Harry Potter"

Dan hancurlah harapannya.

.

-c.a.n.d.l.e-

.

Ron POV

Aku mendudukan diriku dengan kasar di sofa ruang khusus komentator lapangan Quidditch Hogwarts. Kenapa aku bisa di sini. Tentu saja untuk menghindari keramaian sementara objek yang menjadi kekesalanku sedang rapat bersama para pemenang.

Aku memijat dahiku yang mendadak pusing. Kenapa Harry bisa terpilih sebagai pemenang keempat turnamen Triwizard ?. Lingkaran batas umur seharusnya tidak tertembuskan. Aku mengerang, entah kenapa merasa sangat marah. Apa aku iri padanya ?

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padaku. Aku sungguh tak mengerti, selama ini kami bersahabatkan ? Tidak seharusnya ia melakukan tindakan curang untuk mendapat ketenaran. Oh, apa yang aku pikirkan. Apa aku baru saja menuduh Harry. Aku mengambil kasar tumpukan perkamen kosong diatas meja, merobek-robeknya hingga kebagian terkecil dan melemparnya kesembarang arah. Aku merasa benci pada diriku yang entah terpengaruh siapa hingga tidak lagi mempercayai Harry. Aku sadar, aku menutup mata atas ekspresi takut Harry ketika Dumbledore menyebut namanya sebagai pemenang apalagi ketika aku mengatainya curang tepat saat ia terpaksa beranjak pergi ke ruang rapat ekspresi berubah menjadi terluka. Sungguh aku bisa gila kalau berpikir terus seperti ini.

"Tenanglah dan jangan paksakan diri berpikir"

Suara seseorang yang begitu kukenal membuatku menoleh dan mendapati sosok Theo yang entah sejak kapan berada di sana. Ia melangkahkan kakinya mendekatiku.

"Apa maumu !" Seru ku kasar, sungguh aku ingin bisa mengendalikan emosi ku yang meledak-ledak ini.

"Menenangkanmu" Serunya sambil mendudukkan diri dengan santai di sofa.

"Pergi kau !" Aku benar-benar ingin mengutuk mulut sialan ini.

Ia menarik tanganku membuatku limbung dan jatuh terduduk di pangkuannya. Mataku terpaku menatap mata Sappire miliknya yang luar biasa indah. Ia melingkarkan tangan kekarnya dan memeluk erat tubuhku.

"Tenanglah Ron. Jangan biarkan emosi menguasaimu" Aku hanya mengangguk sebagai respon pernyataannya. Sungguh aku merasa mata biru langitnya itu telah membawaku terbang dalam anganku dan melenyapkan semua amarah yang sempat menguasaiku. Ia menyodorkan sebungkus permen rasa teh dan apel padaku.

"Mau ?" Tawarnya.

Aku mengambil permen muggle yang di tawarkan Theo tanpa repot bertanya dari mana ia mendapat permen muggle rasa kesukaanku ini. Aku membuka bungus permen tadi dan langsung memakannya. Di bibirku tersunggir senyuman karena merasakan rasa permen yang benar-benar seleraku.

* * *

><p>Bersambung...<p>

* * *

><p>Akhirnya berhasil ku Update.. Ehehehehe..<p>

Special Thanks buat:

Meg chan, Devil eye's, keiraluna, EmeraldSaphire, Sora92, Nisca31tm-emerald,

Ai Hinata Lawliet, Futari chan, Rararabstain, Aihsire Atha,

CCloveruki, Pastafla, Tambal Panci, Keylacortez, Devil Magnae Rin, Crossalf.

Makasih kalian berkenan Review chap 6 dan maaf aku tak sempat membalas Review di fic kali ini. Semoga kalian tetap suka dengan fic ku.. Dan buat para Reader... Aku mohon.. Review juga ya..

Akhir kata terima kasih sudah membaca fic yang udah kayak Sinetron ini, aku sungguh terharu.. (;_;)

See you all~~~


	8. Chapter 8

A/N

Maaf ada ralat untuk Chapter 7. Terima kasih buat Devil eye's dan Aihsire Atha atas Review-nya yang membuatku sadar akan kesalahanku.

Kalimat yang:

_Kami berdua hanya diam memojokkan diri di tengah pertemuan bernuansa kelam di ruang bawah tanah Malfoy Manor. Aku tak menyangka ayah serius mengukuhkan dirinya kembali ke organisasi ini bahkan menjadikan ruang bawah tanah rumah kami untuk di jadikan markas Pelahap Maut. Pelahap Maut organisasi beranggotakan PureBlood dan segelintir __**Muggle Born**__ yang berniat mengusai dunia sihir dan menyingkirkan MudBlood. Darah lumpur sebutan untuk penyihir yang lahir dari muggle._

Ralat:Yang di Bold, seharusnya _**Half Blood**_ bukan _**Muggle Born**_. Mohon maaf.

Ocey.. silakan lanjut baca… Tolong kritik serta sarannya lagi ya..

Disclaimer:

J.K Rowling

Pair:

DracoXHarry and Other

Rate:

T+

Warning:

SLASH, Shonun-ai, Gaje, Typo, Skip Time, Alur cepat, Plot yang mengikuti imajinasi author, OCC, OC, terkadang ada pengulangan kata

.

Don't Read, If You Don't Like

…artinya…

Jangan baca jika kamu tidak suka

.

Dian Present:

.

-c.a.n.d.l.e-

"Heart and Blood"

Chapter 8: Secret

-o.c.t-

.

.

.

Chapter 8:Secret

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hogwarts<strong>_

Seorang pemuda manis berjalanan menyelusuri koridor Hogwarts, rambut hitam acak-acakannya berkibar memberi kesan acuh namun malah cocok dengan penampilannya, di dahinya terdapat bekas luka yang berbentuk petir, tubuhnya lebih kecil dari pemuda seusianya dan memberi kesan imut padanya. Sepasang emerald miliknya menatap tajam, senyum ramah yang biasa hadir di bibir mungilnya lenyap, membuat wajah yang dulu tampak selalu ceria itu kini dingin dan hampir tanpa ekspresi.

Di sekelilingnya murid-murid menatap tajam dan berbisik-bisik mencemoohnya. Mereka menganggap pemuda berumur 14 tahun itu sebagai icon kecurangan. Mencoba mencari sensasi dan ketenaran. Sayang mereka semua tidak tahu, pemuda yang telah menderita sepanjang hidupnya itu tidak pernah menginginkan popularitas. Ia hanya ingin hidup tenang tanpa menarik perhatian orang. Namun takdir terlalu senang mempermainkan nasipnya, membuatnya terjebak dalam komunitas manusia yang pencemburu.

"Harusnya kau tahu diri, Potter. Cedric jauh lebih pantas menjadi pemenang di banding kau"

Seorang pemuda dengan simbol asrama berang-berang, menghadang jalannya dan menghinanya secara langsung. Harry Potter, pemuda yang di perbincangkan itu hanya diam, tidak berniat menghadapi orang bodoh di depannya.

"Apa kau sekarang tuli eh?" Seru pemuda itu -yang bahkan Harry tak mau mengetahui namanya- diiringi tawa teman-teman bodohnya.

Kesabaran Harry mulai menipis, sudah cukup mereka menghinanya. Mata Harry menatap tajam kearah pemuda itu dan keroni-keroninya. Kalau mau jujur, pemuda itu merasa terkejut di tatap tajam oleh Harry Potter. Setahunya, Harry Potter adalah seorang yang ramah dan tak pernah membalas cacian seperti apapun.

"Kau menghalangi jalanku" Seru Harry dengan nada datar dan dingin tapi mampu mengubah atmosfir ruangan menjadi dingin, membuat murid yang kebetulan berada di koridor itu merinding dan memilih pergi dari pada ikut terkena imbas dari amarah seorang Harry Potter.

Pemuda Hufflepuff itu menelan ludahnya secara paksa. Ia dan grup bodohnya benar-benar merasa takut. Sayang harga dirinya menolak pergi dari situ.

"Kau pikir kami takut denganmu, Potty ? Takut dengan orang curang sepertimu ?" Ia mencoba memberanikan dirinya dengan semakin mencemooh Harry.

Sungguh pemuda itu menantang maut dengan membuat amarah Harry semakin menjadi-jadi. Teman-teman pemuda tadi merasakan bahaya yang semakin mengancam, 3 pemuda pengecut itu langsung melarikan diri meninggalkan teman mereka sendiri.

"Kau ingin mati ?" Desis Harry.

Mata pemuda itu terbelalak dan ia bergetar ketakutan saat melihat sepasang emerald telah berganti menjadi sepasang Ruby dengan kilat amarah yang nyata. Harry Potter menggumamkan sesesuatu yang tidak ia mengerti dan detik berikutnya, tubuhnya seakan tertarik dengan benang kasat mata dan ia mengambang di udara.

"Harry !" Teriakan seorang gadis menghentikan sihir yang dirasa pemuda itu. Sungguh ia berterima kasih pada siapapun yang menghentikan Harry saat ini.

Gadis berambut coklat mengembang datang menghampiri Harry.

"Hentikan Harry" Serunya sambil memeluk tubuh Harry.

Perlahan sepasang Ruby itu kembali menjadi emerald dan memandang hangat pada sosok gadis di depannya.

"Hermione" Harry balas memeluknya sebentar sebelum berjalan meninggalkan Hermione bersama pemuda tadi.

Gadis itu berjongkok di depan pemuda yang tubuhnya telah di hempaskan Harry ke lantai, "Jangan pernah membuat Harry marah. Katakan itu pada teman-temanmu dan jangan mengatakan kejadian ini pada siapapun, mengerti ?"

Pemuda itu mengangguk lemah. Hermione meminumkan ramuan padanya dan berdiri lalu melenggang pergi. Pemuda itu menatap kepergian Hermione namun baru dua langkah gadis itu berhenti dan menatap tajam padanya.

"Ingat yang aku katakan atau kau akan benar-benar mati" Seru Hermione dan sukses membuat pemuda tadi berkeringat dingin.

Sementara di ujung koridor, ketiga orang pengecut, teman-teman pemuda tadi mengintip di balik pintu kelas kosong.

"Apa tidak sebaiknya kita tolong dia ?" Seru pemuda berambut hitam menatap pemuda tadi dengan khawatir.

"Kau gila ? Kau mau di serang Harry dengan begitu brutal seperti dia ? Huh, seharusnya anak sok itu yang kita beri pelajaran" Seru pemuda lain yang berambut pirang.

"Kita laporkan saja ke kepala sekolah. Pasti dia akan mendapat detensi y—"

Tiba-tiba tubuh pemuda berambut hitam itu terhempas ke dinding dan ia mengerang kesakitan. Teman-temannya menatap heran sekaligus takut dengan apa yang terjadi pada teman mereka.

"Katakan saja pada yang lain mengenai Harry yang menyerang teman kalian atau teruskan saja menghina dia. Maka kupastikan kalian semua mati ditanganku" Seru pemuda berambut pirang terang yang berjalan mendekati mereka, iris silvernya menatap tajam ke mereka semua dan sukses membuat mereka berkeringat dingin. Bibirnya menyungingkan seringai yang tampak angkuh dan kejam.

"Kau membela Harry Potter, Malfoy ? Sungguh berita yang luar biasa" Seru pemuda berambut keunguan yang dari tadi hanya diam mendengarkan teman-temannya bicara. Ia memang takut tapi rasa penasaran membuatnya –setengah- berani menghadapi Pangeran Es Sytherin ini.

Tak lama tubuh pemuda itu terangkat keatas dan menambrakkan diri ke dinding. Namun tidak seperti temannya yang langsung tersungkur jatuh, tubuhnya melayang-layang diudara sekan siap dihempaskan kembali.

"Jaga mulutmu, atau aku akan membunuhmu sekarang" Mata silver itu menatapnya tajam dan membuatnya gemetar di udara.

"Draco, hentikan" Seru pemuda berkulit hitam yang sama-sama berasal dari asrama Slytherin.

"Akan ku bunuh mereka, Blaise"

"Draco, jika kau tak menghentikannya sekarang kita bisa di detensi Professor Snape" Serunya mencoba mengalihkan perhatian Draco.

Draco menurunkan tubuhnya pemuda tadi dengan menghempaskan tubuh itu dengan kasar ke lantai dan ia berlalu pergi begitu saja. Blaise menyerahkan satu botol ramuan kepada seorang pemuda berambut pirang yang masih berdiri tegak.

"Minumkan ramuan ini pada kedua temanmu. Dan seperti kata Draco tadi jangan menghina Harry Potter atau mengatakan hal yang kalian lihat dan alami ini pada siapapun atau kalian akan benar-beanr mati, paham ?"

Pemuda itu mengangguk dan menatap kepergian Draco dan Blaise sebelum berlari kearah teman-temannya dan meminumkan ramuan yang di berikan Blaise pada mereka.

"Bagaimana ia bisa menyerang kita tanpa mengancungkan tongkatnya ? Aku bahkan tidak mendengar ia mengucap mantra apapun" Seru si rambut hitam dengan tubuh yang masih bergetar ketakutan.

"Mantra non verbal" Seru rambut pirang dan membuat kedua temannya menoleh padanya.

"Ia menguasai mantra non verbal dan kemampuannya sihirnya jauh di atas kita. Ayahku yang seorang Auror saja, hanya mampu menggunakan mantra sederhana secara maksimal dengan non verbal semenatra mantra tingkat tinggi hanya akan berakhir dengan tidak berefek"

Penjelasan rambut pirang membuat mereka sama-sama terdiam. Dan tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing. Yang pasti setelah kejadian ini mereka tidak akan berani menghina Harry Potter.

Harry berjalan dengan cepat ke arah asrama Gryffindor di susul oleh Hermione, ia masih _badmood_ dan benar-benar ingin tidur. Berharap dengan tidur amarahnya dapat berkurang.

"Pie Labu" Katanya pada nyonyak gemuk sebagai kata kunci asrama Gryffindor.

Saat masuk ruang rekreasi Gryffindor yang di dapat Harry adalah pandangan menuduh, menghina, kecewa atau entahlah apa lagi. Mereka semua menghentikan aktifitasnya hanya untuk memandang seorang Harry Potter yang memasuki ruang rekreasi asrama. Harry sendiri tak mau ambil pusing, ia terus saja berjalan ke kamarnya sendiri. Di kamar hanya ada Ron, ya Ronald Weasley yang dulu sempat menjadi sahabatnya. Sudah seminggu sejak pengumuman pemenang dan sejak itu mereka saling tidak menegur. Bukan salah Harry sebenarnya, Ron sendirilah yang menjauhi Harry dan mengambil sikap layaknya musuh. Hal ini jelas saja menambah frustasi Harry. Ia benar-benar ingin mengutuk siapa saja yang memasukan namanya untuk ikut turnamen ini.

Harry mengambil piayamanya dilemari dan menganti seragamnya lalu langsung pergi tidur, sama sekali tidak berniat menegur Ron. Seandainya Harry mau melirik kearah Ron ia akan melihat wajah Ron yang tampak sangat khawatir saat memandangnya. Ron menghela nafas panjang dan ikut tidur walau tahu sebenarnya masih terlalu awal untuk tidur malam.

.

-o.c.t-

.

Di kelas kosong lantai tujuh tempat yang hampir tak terjamah, berkumpul para murid gabungan asrama Slytherin dan Gryffindor. Mereka Draco, Pansy, Theo, Blaise, Harry dan Hermione. Grup yang entah sejak kapan jadi semakin akrab namun kali ini minus Ron. Anak itu masih saja tetap menjauh dari mereka.

"Theo, kau sudah membujuk Ron untuk gabung ?" Tanya Pansy dan semua mata langsung menatap tertarik pada Theo.

"Sudah. Kalian seperti tidak tahu saja betapa keras kepalanya anak itu" Seru Theo sambil menghela nafas panjang.

"Biarkan saja dia" Seru Harry seakan dia tidak perduli pada Ron, namun mereka semua tahu betapa kehilangannya Harry tanpa sahabatnya itu.

Suasana menjadi hening. Masing-masing tenggelam dalam pikirannya. Umur mereka baru 14 tahun tapi pikiran mereka jauh melebihi umur mereka. Peperangan diluar sana, memberi dampak pada pemikiran mereka. Karena mereka semua adalah komponen terpenting dari perang yang berlangsung ini.

Penyerangan yag dimulai oleh Pelahap Maut sekarang lebih terorganisir dan anggota mereka semakin bertambah, walau pada kenyataannya muncul pihak lain yang seimbang untuk menghadapi kekacauan itu. Orde Phoenix, organisasi bentukan dari Albus Dumbledore, organisasi ini mengarah dalam misi penyelamatan dari penyerangan yang dilakukan Pelahap Maut. Dumbledore sengaja menyembunyikan identitas para anggotanya. Ia telah berpikir jauh kedepan, dimana ada kemungkinan penyelundup masuk atau keluarga dari anggota diserang bila diketahui siapa anggota Orde. Tak jauh berbeda dengan para Pelahap Maut yang menggunakan jubah hitam dan topeng, Orde Phoenix pun menggunakan jubah hitam dan topeng. Perbedaanya terletak pada warna topeng kedua kubu.

Para pasukan Orde Phoenix menggunakan topeng berwarna keemasan yang selain berfungsi untuk menutupi wajah juga sebagai alat komunikasi jarak jauh dan sebagai alat pengubah suara. Setiap anggota mempunyai nama-nama khusus sebagai code panggilan saat bertugas bahkan saat rapat besar. Anggota orde Phonix terbagi dua, yaitu anggota umum dan inti. Anggota umum mencakup seluruh anggota Orde, sedangkan anggota inti adalah orang-orang kepercayaan Dumbledore yang telah bergabung sejak awal pembentukan Orde Phoenix. Para anggota inti inilah yang rapat di tempat khusus kediaman keluarga Black, di Grimmauld Place.

Mereka bertujuh sebenarnya saling menyadari perbedaan kubu yang sangat signifikan ini. Tapi entah kenapa saat berkumpul, mereka memilih tidak membahasnya. Sudah cukup mereka melihat kedua kubu yang saling perang, mereka ingin menghentikan semua ini tapi sayang mereka tak bisa.

Dan mereka belum mau menerima kenyataan dimana saat tidak di Hogwarts mereka bisa saja saling serang, saling membunuh untuk membantu kubu masing-masing. Kecuali Blaise yang keluarganya tidak perduli akan mengenai peperangan ini, Draco, Theo dan Pansy sudah masuk sebagai anggota inti Pelahap Maut. Terlebih Draco, ia di tunjuk langsung sebagai wakil dari ayahnya, Lucius Malfoy yang sekarang menjabat sebagai pemimpin Pelahap Maut selama menanti kebangkitan Voldemort. Sedangkan dari pihak Orde Phoenix, Ron, Hermione dan Harry adalah anggota inti yang di samarkan. Dalam artian nama mereka tidak tercatat sebagai anggota Orde tapi mereka berperan sebagai penasehat untuk anggota inti. Strategi dari Ron –kode nama: _Syrup_- sungguh tak bisa di remehkan mengingat dia adalah pemain catur sihir yang jawara. Hermione –kode nama: _Candy_- juga memiliki otak yang luar biasa cerdas, bersama dengan Ron, mereka membuat langkah pasukan Orde semakin terarah apalagi di tambah bimbingan Dumbledore. Itu lah yang menyebabkan penyerangan dari Pelahap maut dapat diimbangi oleh Orde Phoenix. Sedangkan Harry, ia adalah tangan kanan Dumbledore tugasnya menjadi pendamping Dumbledore di peperangan. Di saat tertentu Harry akan di ikut sertakan Dumbledore menuju medan petarungan. Kekuatan dari anak yang terpilih ini tidak dapat diremehkan. Dumbledore sengaja membawanya ke medan peperangan sebagai sarana latihan baginya. Perannya sebagai anggota Orde tentu dirahasiakan, dengan kode nama _Choco,_ ia mampu mengerahkan seluruh kemampuan sihirnya untuk melindungi dan menyelamatkan penduduk sebanyak yang ia mampu. Dan kode nama mereka itu tentu saja buatan Dumbledore sang pencinta makanan manis.

"Harry, apa rencanamu untuk tugas pertama ini ?" Tanya Draco yang berhasil membuat mereka semua kembali menghadapi kenyataan bahwa mereka sekarang berada di Hogwarts dengan Harry yang terpilih sebagai salah satu peserta Turnamen Triwizard.

"Aku belum tahu Draco, tidak ada petunjuk sama sekali tentang apa yang akan ku hadapi di tugas pertama" Seru Harry lirih.

"Jangan khawatir, kau pasti bisa Harry" Hermione mencoba menenangkan sahabatnya yang tampak frustasi itu.

"Tapi Hermione, mereka semua sudah tahun ketujuh. Sudah pasti mereka tahu lebih banyak mantra sihir dan lebih kuat dariku"

Mereka semua berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak memutar bola matanya. Yeah, salah satu jenius Gryffindor merasa tidak percaya diri dengan kemampuan sihirnya, padahal ia saja dengan mudah dapat menguasai Patronus yang seorang auror saja belum tentu dapat melakukannya dengan baik.

"Bagaimana kalau kau latihan mantra saja ?" Seru Blaise wajahnya tersenyum ceria seakan mendapat ide paling cermelang.

Blaise melihat semua yang tampak tertarik mendengar idenya dan ia melanjutkan, "Kita membantu Harry mempelajari mantra-mantra di tingkat atas atau mantra-mantra yang umum yang tidak biasa. Yang penting dapat mengguna bagi Harry untuk menyelesaikan tugas"

Semua mengangguk setuju namun Harry tampak berpikir sejenak, "Bagaimana dengan tempat latihannya ?"

Mereka terdiam, tentu saja ini akan jadi hal terpenting. Mereka harus menemukan tempat di mana mereka bisa latihan tanpa dilihat oleh para murid dan guru.

"Kita pikirkan itu nanti saja, setiap orang harus memikirkan tempat yang cocok untuk kita latihan. Sekarang kita langsung bagi tugas"

Semua mengganguk mendengar perkataan Draco yang mendadak jadi pemimpin rapat.

"Blaise, kau fokus mencari tempat di Hogwarts yang dapat digunakan sebagai latihan tentu kita semua juga ikut mencari. Hermione dan Pansy, kalian berdua cari mantra yang kira-kira dapat digunakan Harry dalam latihan ini. Aku dan Theo akan menemani Harry saat dia mencoba mantra baru itu. Saat Ron sudah kembali nanti, ia akan bertugas merancang strategi untuk mencari tahu dan cara melaksanakan tugas Harry. Dan sebagai evaluasi latihan mantra, kita adakan duel secara teratur setiap kali selesai mempelajari mantra, bagaimana ?"

Semua mengangguk setuju dan sekaligus kagum akan sikap pemimpin Draco. Tenyata di balik topeng es nya ia adalah seorang pemimpin handal yang peduli pada anggotanya. Bahkan pada Ron yang saat ini masih belum melepaskan egonya unutk kembali bersama mereka.

"Baiklah, sebaiknya sekarang kita ke Aula besar. Sudah jam makan malam" Seru Draco yang otomatis membubarkan rapat dadakan ini.

"Harry" Seru Draco sambil menarik tangan Harry yang baru saja akan beranjak dari kursinya.

"Maaf, aku ingin bicara denganmu"

Harry mengangguk, dan kembali duduk di kursi.

"Kami duluan" Sapa yag lain dan mereka berdua mengangguk.

"Ada apa, Draco ?"

"Kemarilah" Pinta Draco sambil merentangan tangannya. Jelas sekali meminta Harry untuk duduk di pangkuannya.

Harry dengan wajah yang sedikit merona berjalan mendekati Draco dan duduk di pangkuan pemuda berkulit pucat itu. Draco melingkarkan tangannya ke pinggang Harry dan memeluknya erat.

"Draco" Desah Harry sambil menghembus panjang napasnya, ia menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Draco.

Draco mengelus lembut rambut Harry dan mencium dalam-dalam aroma tubuh Harry.

"Kau baik-baik saja Harry ?" Tanyanya lembut.

Harry menggeleng, "Tidak, aku tidak baik-baik saja. Aku lelah dengan semua ini Draco"

Draco merasa pelukan Harry semakin mengerat. Ia tahu pemuda ini terlalu banyak menanggung beban selama hidupnya. Draco merenggangkan pelukannya, mengangkat dagu Harry dengan tangan kanannya dan membuat pendangan mata mereka bertemu. Selalu, hal ini selalu terjadi setiap kali mereka berpandangan. Rasa seperti aliran listrik hangat yang merasuk ke hati, menggetarkan dan menenangkan. Perlahan Draco mendekatkan wajahnya ke Harry dan menghapus jarak antara mereka. Harry refleks memejamkan matanya saat bibirnya bersentuhan dengan bibir lembut Draco. Rasa hangat saat bibir mereka bertemu merasuk sampai ke hati, perasaan yang sama seperti saat pertama kalinya Draco mencium Harry, atau malah perasaan ini telah berkembang menjadi hal yang sebenarnya abstrak tapi terasa begitu nyata. Bibir mereka saling melumat dengan lembut, menikmati setiap detik saat kebersamaan ini. Lidah Draco mencoba menembus masuk dan dengan mudahnya Harry membuka mulutnya untuk memberi akses yang lebih luas bagi Draco. Draco memainkan lidahnya menyelusuri setiap rongga dalam mulut Harry, ia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya ke Harry, sedangkan Harry mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher Draco.

Kebutuhan akan oksigen membuat keduanya melepas ciuman dengan enggan. Dengan wajah merona Harry tersenyum manis ke arah Draco, Draco kembali mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Harry, ia menjilat sisa saliva di bibir Harry. Wajah Harry langsung saja berubah seperti tomat matang dan itu membuat Draco menyeringai.

"Kau milikku, Harry" Bisik Draco mesra di telinga Harry dan ia menuju lekuk leher Harry, menciumnya mesra, dan mengigitnya, meninggalkan bekas merah di sana.

"Apa jawabanmu, Harry ?" Tanya Draco, tangannya mengelus rambut berantakan Harry.

"Iya, aku milikmu Draco" Jawab Harry dengan senyum lembut dan ia memeluk Draco erat.

Draco tersenyum puas mendengar jawaban dari _Mate_-nya itu. Harry sendiri sekarang malah merebahkan kepalanya di dada Draco. Ia senang bisa bermanja-manja pada _Mate_-nya. Ia merasa sangat senang Draco memilikinya dan untuk sekarang yang ia inginkan hanya bisa selalu bersama Draco. Ia sungguh tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana hidupnya tanpa Draco di sisinya. Ia mencintai Draco, sinar mata pemuda ini telah memerangkap hatinya dan tak akan ada yang mampu membuatnya berpaling. Harry tersenyum dalam pelukan Draco, ia berjanji selamanya dirinya hanya akan menjadi milik Draco.

Mata Harry terbelalak saat tangan dingin milik Draco menyusup masuk kedalam kemejanya. Meraba setiap lekuk tubuh Harry.

"Draco" Serunya pelan.

"Kau tidak suka Harry ?" Tanya Draco lembut.

Harry menggeleng, ia sangat suka saat _Mate_-nya menyentuhnya. Ia hanya kanget karena baru kali ini Draco meraba tubuhnya. Draco tersenyum dan melanjutkan kegiatannya yang sempat tertunda. Draco membuka jubah Harry dan melepas kancing kemeja pemuda itu satu persatu membuat sang pemilik hanya dapat menundukkan kepalanya dengan wajah yang merona merah.

Draco menelan ludah melihat tubuh bagian atas Harry yang terekspos sempurna. Menampilkan lekuk perut yang gagah walaupun tidak six pack. Pemandangan yang mengiurkan untuk Draco. Draco kembali memeluk Harry, ia menjilat puting Harry dan mengulumnya. Harry hanya dapat mendesah pelan dengan perlakuan _Mate_-nya. Draco menyeringai, suara seksi Harry ini membuat jantungnya semakin berpacu cepat dan menegangkan 'milkinya'. Ia menjilat putting satunya dan kembali mengulumnya, sementara tangan kanannya meraba 'milik' Harry. Kembali ia menyeringgai karena merasakan 'milik' Harry yang mengeras.

"Draco"

Harry mendesahkan nama _Mate_-nya saat dirasakan tangan dingin Draco menyelinap dalam celananya dan meraba 'miliknya'.

"Nikmati saja Harry" Seru Draco lembut sambil mengecup bibir Harry.

"Harry mengangguk dan ia kembali mendesah saat Draco memijat 'miliknya'.

Namun mereka serentak menjauhkan diri saat merasakan kehadiran seseorang disana. Dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa Harry merapikan kemeja dan jubahnya. Seseorang masuk ke kelas itu tepat saat Harry selesai memakai jubahnya.

"Draco kau harus kembali ke asrama, sebentar lagi jam malam tiba" Seru pemuda yang langsung saja mendrobrak masuk ke kelas tanpa permisi.

"Theo" Desis Draco sambil menatap tajam pemuda pirang itu.

"Ups, maaf. Aku menggangu kalian ya" Godanya dan membuat Draco semakin sebal sementara Harry hanya diam saja sambil mencoba mengendalikan rona merah dipipinya walau ia tahu itu mustahil.

.

-o.c.t-

.

Sejak rapat dadakan itu, mereka semua terfokus pada tugas masing-masing. Blaise akhirnya menemukan ruangan untuk mereka berlatih yaitu kamar kebutuhan. Kamar istimewa yang hanya akan muncul untuk orang-orang yang benar-benar membutuhkannya. Kamar yang benar-benar memenuhi keinginan sang tamu walau tetap saja kamar ini punya kekurangan yaitu tidak menyediakan makanan.

Hermione dan Pansy sudah mengumpulkan mantra-mantra yang mungkin berguna. Dan dengan Draco dan Theo yang bertugas sebagai pembimbing, Harry berlatih menggunakan mantra-mantra itu. Sebenarnya mudah bagi mereka semua untuk mempelajari mantra-mantra tersebut. Karena pada dasarnya mereka itu kumpulan para jenius dari Gryffindor dan Slytherin.

Ron yang diberitahu Theo dengan pembagian tugas itu. Diam-diam mencari informasi akan tugas yang akan dihadapi Harry sekaligus mencari pelaku yang memasukan nama Harry sebagi peserta turnamen. Ron sebenarnya tidak lagi merasa marah atau cemburu. Hanya saja ia tidak tahu bagaimana caranya untuk minta maaf pada Harry dan yang lain. Hal ini sungguh membuatnya frustasi.

Ron sedang duduk di tribun penonton lapangan Quidditch saat burung hantu berbulu hitam pekat datang menghampirinya. Ia menatap heran pada burung hantu yang bertengger di bangku di depannya dan sedang menatap lekat mata Ron. Sedikit ragu, Ron mengambil surat yang terikat di kaki kanan burung hantu itu dan membacanya. Ia mengumam tidak jelas dan dari wajahnya tampak sangat khawatir. Ia meraih tasnya dan mengacak-acak isinya. Ia mengambil alat tulis dan segera menulis balasan untuk seseorang yang mengiriminya surat.

"Tolong kirimkan secepat yang kau bisa ya" Seru Ron sambil mengikat gulungan perkamen di kaki burung hantu itu. Ron melihat burung hantu itu terbang menjauh dan ia menghela nafas berat.

"Semoga saja perkiraanku salah" desahnya sambil melangkah pergi.

Ron berjalanan menyelusuri koridor Hogwarts dengan kepala tertunduk. Dahinya berkerut-kerut tampak sedang berpikir keras. Sungguh bukan Ron sekali sikapnya. Ia terus saja saat berjalan tanpa menyadari kehadiran seseorang yang telah berdiri di depannya.

BRUG

Tubuh pemuda berambut merah itu, limbung dan terjungkal kebelakang.

"Aduh" Seru Ron sambil mengosok pantatnya. Ron menengadahkan kepalanya.

"Maaf"

"Kau tidak apa Ron ?" Balas pemuda dengan iris mata biru langit menatap Ron. Ia mengulurkan tangannya pada Ron dan langsung di gengam Ron dengan wajah merona halus.

"Terima kasih Theo"

Theo mengangguk, "Ron, bisa kah kau berhenti bersikap egois dan meminta maaf pada Harry ?" Tanya Theo tanpa basi-basi.

Ron menghela nafas, ia tahu Theo sudah lelah membujuknya sampai-sampai kali ini tanpa menggunakan basa-basi seperti biasanya.

"Ron, please"

Sekali Ron menghela napas dan menatap lurus mata Theo.

"Seminggu lagi aku akan kembali bersama kalian. Untuk sekarang ini aku tdak bisa karena ada yang harus aku selidiki Theo. Dan dengan kondisi yang bertengkar dengan Harry akan memudahkanku mencari informasi yang kubutuhkan"

Senyum dibibir Theo mengembang. Ia memeluk Ron dengan gemas.

"Aku tahu kau pasti akan kembali. Dan tak ku sangka kau sudah melakukan perintah Draco duluan" kekehnya.

Wajah Ron sejenak merona lalu berubah sangat serius. Ekspresi yang jarang sekali tampak di wajah seorang Ron Weasley.

'"Theo, kau dan Draco tolong latih Harry agar dia menyempurnakan mantra panggil. Dan minta Hermione serta Pansy untuk mencari mantra yang dapat di modifikasi bersamaan dengan mantra panggil. Aku belum yakin 100% tapi aku rasa, aku tahu tugas pertama turnamen gila ini"

Theo mengangguk dan melepaskan pelukannya dari Ron.

"Seminggu lagi aku harap mereka masih mau berteman denganku" Seru Ron lesu.

"Tentu saja. Mereka dengan senang hati akan menerimamu" Seru Theo yakin.

Ron tersenyum manis dan berefek membuat Theo terpana memandang senyum tulus Ron. Pemuda berambut pirang itu hanya bisa terpaku saat Ron mendekatkan wajahnya pada si rambut pirang dan mengecup bibirnya. Lalu berlalu pergi begitu saja.

Wajah Theo sudah berubah seperti kepiting rebus. Ia menyandarkan diri kedinding.

"Sial" Umpatnya sambil memegang bibirnya dengan wajah tertunduk yang masih merah. Namun ekspresinya kembali datar saat indra pendengarannya menangkap bunyi langkah kaki tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Ia segera menolehkan kepalanya pada sumber suara itu berasal dan mendapati Draco berjalanan mendekatinya.

"Berhati-hatilah. Kita harus tetap fokus pada misi" Seru Draco dingin.

Theo menyeringai, "Kau juga jangan telena dengannya, Draco"

Senyum Draco terkembang, sayang senyum ini terlihat mengerikan.

"Aku selalu melakukan tugasku dengan sempura. Ingat itu Theo"

Theo tersenyum licik, "Benarkah ? Ku lihat terakhir kali kau nyaris lepas kendali Draco"

Draco menyeringai semakin lebar, matanya berkilat tajam, "Well, aku bebas berbuat apa saja padanya Theo. Dia milikku"

Theo hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pasrah. Sang pemimpin memang tidak bisa dibantah.

.

-c.a.n.d.l.e-

.

Hermione sedang memilah-milah perkamen yang bertebaran di lantai kamar kebutuhan. Di sampingnya Ron sedang membaca dengan teliti setiap perkamen yang tengah dikelompokan Hermione.

"Hermione, penyerangan yang dilakukan Pelahap Maut tidak menunjukkan banyak korban seperti penyerangan pertama mereka"

"Kau menyadarinya Ron ? Aku juga merasa begitu. Aku merasa ada sesuatu yang mereka inginkan di komunitas muggle itu"

"Iya. Da melihat jumlah korban yang ada, sekaligus jumlah kerusakan serta Pelahap Maut yang ada di sana. Sepertinya mereka terfokus pada sesuatu"

"Kau tahu Ron. Yang ku takutkan mereka sekarang terlibat dengan Pelahap Maut. Sebenarnya akan lebih baik jika kita membahas ini bersama Harry" Seru Hermione sambil menghembuskan napasnya.

Ia dan Ron sedang menyelinap diruang kamar kebutuhan saat jam makan siang berlangsung. Mereka berdua mencari tempat khusus untuk membicarankan masalah orde. Tentu tanpa teman-teman Slytherin dan juga tanpa Harry.

"Merindukanku ?" Seru Harry sambil duduk tepat disebelah Ron. Dan membuat kedua temannya terkejut bukan kepalang.

"Harry! Bagaimana kau bisa ada di sini?" Pekik Hermione. Wajar saja ia begitu terkejut, ia sama sekali tidak merasakan kehadiran orang lain selain dirinya dan Ron.

Harry tersenyum jahil, membuat kedua sahabatnya menaikkan satu alis mereka. Sudah lama tidak melihat sahabat mereka tersenyum begitu.

"Kalian lupa aku seorang vampire" Jawabnya kalem.

Baik Ron maupun Hermione menepuk jidat mereka. Sungguh otak mereka menyimpan terlalu banyak memori untuk anak berusia 14 tahun sehingga lupa akan Harry yang bukan 100% manusia, tentu saja mudah bagi Harry menghilangkan keberadaannya.

Ron menatap Harry ragu, ia masih belum minta maaf pada Harry. Ia baru akan berbicara namun sudah di dahului oleh Harry.

"Aku memaafkanmu sobat. Kau sama sekali tidak bersaalah"

Ron mengangguk saja mendengarnya. Suasana tiba-tiba menjadi canggung. Hermione yang tidak tahan akan Susana diam ini pun berdehem untuk menarik perhatian kedua pemuda di sampingnya itu.

"Sebaiknya kita fokus pada tugas Harry sekarang" Serunya sambil merapikan tumpukan perkamen dan memasukannya kedalam tas.

"Aku sudah menyempurnakan mantra panggil yang kau pinta Ron. Selanjutnya tugas apa yang akan kudapat ?" Tanya Harr y sambil menatap tajam mata Ron.

"AKu belum bisa memberitahumu. Ada beberapa hal yang mesti ku pastikan Harry. Dan lebih baik di depan umum kita bermusuhan sekarang"

Harry menyipitkan matanya pada Ron. Ia tahu meskipun diluarnya Ron tampak biasa-biasa saja dan ceroboh, didalamnya ia seorang jenius strategi. Harry menarik napas pasrah dan mengalihkan pandangan untuk menatap kedua sahabatnya.

"Ada yang harus kuberitahu pada kalian"

* * *

><p>-TBC-<p>

* * *

><p>Maaf…. AKhirnya gantung gini….<p>

Dan Mohon maaf –lagi-, jika masih ada typo yang nyangkut.. Saya kan hanya manusia biasa.. NyeheheheX3

Btw chap ini ku rombak total jadi persiapan pra-turnamen. Ngak masalah kan ?

Balasan Review:

Aihsire Atha: Harry PureBlood kok:D Ehh.. Makasih ya.. karena Review mu aku menyadari keasalahan fatal ku..

Meg chan: Hum.. Aku ngak tahu #Plak. Author ngak jelas. Yeah yang pasti jadiannya bukan di chap ini.. Ehehehe.. Oh ya maaf turnamen Triwizartnya di tunda sampai chap depan nih.

Devil eye's: Gomen and Thanks banget….. m(_ _)m #bungkuk hormat. Karena kamu, aku menyadari kesalah ketik yang luar biasa.. Ahahahaha…. Sekali lagi makasih banyak.

Keylacortez: Singkat ? Nie sudah dipanjangkan kissingnya X3..

Sora92: Ini requesnya ditampilkan.. Ehehehe.. tapi maaf kissingnya Ron ama Theo hanya bisa ditampilkan sedikit soalnya chap ini hanya berupa pembuka sebelum petarungan di chap 9. Soal Pesta dansa-nya masih BIG SECRET.. XD

CcloveRuki: khu-khu-khu.. Entar juga tahu

Futari chan: Oh.. benar juga. Btw gimana dengan susunan kalimat di chap ini ? ku harap sudah membaik. Makasih ya kritik membangunnyaX3

Ai Hinata Lawliet: Ini dian banyakin.. tapi untuk BlaiseX Hermione belum waktunya.. :D

EmeraldSaphire: Syukurlah sudah sembuh…:D Kaian kan para athor yang mananti review-an? Seputar YB masih dirahasiakan.. Apalagi soal siapa yang ngajar PTIH. Di chap depan insyallah ru dijelasin:p

Hatakehanahungry: Syukurlah kamu suka… XD.. Well.. ikuti aja trus ntar juga bakalan tahu ini akhirnya slash apa bukan.. NyahahahaX3

Kiraluna:Ngak apa telat, asal ttp Review aja:D Voldie ttp bangkit kok. Untuk kerabatnya aku belum mutusin mau ketemu dimana:3 #Author Plin-plan

Kamiyama Yukii chan: Semenya ttp Draco kok:D Btw maaf ya yukii.. kk ngx jadi buat adegan Draco ama Harry menderita. Di ganti chap d depan aja.. NyeheheheX3

Pastafla: Senangnya ada yang suka Iya.. Ginny suka ama Harry tuh.. Yapz aku rencananya mau buat Harry kembali menderita mulai chap depan… xixixixixixixi.. Dan Voldie akan bangkit lagi..

Akhir kata.. Makasih banyak buat yang mau repot-repot review dan baca Fic ini.. semoga kalian ttp suka. Oh aku mau minta saran. Harry perlu di pasangan ama Cedric ngak nie ? Aku jadi ragu nih.

See You, All…


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer:

J.K Rowling

Pair:

DracoXHarry and Other

Rate:

T+

Warning:

SLASH, Shonun-ai, Gaje, TYPO, Skip Time, Alur cepat, PLOT YANG MENGIKUTI IMAJINASI AUTHOR, OCC, OC, terkadang ada pengulangan kata

.

Don't Read, If You Don't Like

…artinya…

Jangan baca jika kamu tidak suka

* * *

><p>Kupersembahkan fic ini untuk Kamiyama Yukii a.k.a Sinta<p>

* * *

><p>.<p>

Dian Present:

.

-c.a.n.d.l.e-

"Heart and Blood"

Chapter 9: Never Give Up

-o.c.t-

.

.

.

Chapter 9: Never Give Up

* * *

><p><em><strong>Malfoy Manor<strong>_

Seseorang dengan jubah hitam dan bertopeng tengkorak putih berjalanan cepat menelusuri lorong ruang bawah tanah. Ia sampai didepan sebuah pintu kayu tanpa ukiran dan mengetuknya 3 kali baru kemudian masuk ke ruangan. Di dalam ruangan tampak rapat sedang berlangsung antar petinggi Pelahap Maut.

"Maaf, saya datang untuk menyampaikan pesan" Serunya sambil membungkukkan badan sebagai tanda penghormatan.

"Katakan" Seru sang pemimpin rapat.

"Harry Potter telah mengikuti Turnamen Triwizard dan tugas pertama adalah melawan Naga"

Sang pemimpin rapat mengangguk mengerti. Lalu ia menoleh pada seseorang yang duduk di sisi kanan meja rapat.

"Sekarang giliranmu Barty Chrouch junior" Serunya sambil memperhatikan penampilan Barty Chrouch junior.

"Atau sebaiknya, sekarang ku panggil Alastor Moody" Lanjutnya sambil menyeringai dan diikuti seringai mengerikan dari orang-orang diruangan itu.

.

-o.c.t-

.

_**Hogwarts**_

Draco menatap tajam sosok Ron yang tengah tertunduk di depannya, kedua tangan Draco dilipat ke dada memperlihatkan pose yang mengintimidasi. Sementara Theo berdiri di belakang Ron mencoba memberi semangat dengan menepuk bahu Ron.

"Jadi Ron, sekarang kau sudah menyesal ?" Tanya Draco.

"Maafkan aku, Harry dan kalian semua atas sikapku yang kekanakan. Aku janji tidak akan mengulanginya lagi" Seru Ron dengan menunduk dalam-dalam.

"Begitukah ?" Seru Draco sambil berjalan mendekati Ron.

Ron hanya mengangguk dan tidak berani menatap lawan bicaranya.

Draco menepuk bahu Ron, membuat Ron memberanikan diri mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Draco. Matanya sudah berkabut karena menahan air mata yang siap keluar.

"Kami memaafkan mu, Ron" Seru Draco dengan senyum lembut tersungging di bibirnya dan di sambut anggukan dari teman-temannya.

Senyum Ron terkembang saat Hermione dan Pansy berhambur memeluknya dan dilihatnya Harry mengangguk serta Blaise tersenyum tulus padanya.

"Terima kasih kalian memaafkanku" Seru Ron, air mata mengalir dari kedua belah matanya, ia tak kuasa membendungnya perasaan harunya.

Namun tak lama tubuh Ron limbung saat seseorang yang menarik tangannya. Dan bertubrukan dengan tubuh seseorang yang sedari tadi dibelakangnya. Theo melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Ron.

"Hermione, Pansy! Kalian tidak boleh memeluk Ron" Serunya geram.

Semuanya tertawa melihat aksi Theo yang memeluk Ron secara possesif, yah kecuali Ron yang wajahnya merona. Theo semakin erat memeluk tubuh Ron, ia sedikit memajukan wajahnya dan berbisik pada Ron.

"Sudah ku bilangkan, semuanya akan baik-baik saja" Dan di kecupnya mesra pipi Ron.

Semua mata yang ada di sana terbelalak. _Well_, kecuali Draco dan Harry yang malah saling berpandangan mesra. Ron sendiri wajahnya sudah lebih merah dari rambutnya. Pansy tak tahan lagi, ia gulungkan perkamen yang ada di meja terdekat dan,

BRUG

"Awww, Sakit Pansy" Seru Theo yang kepalanya baru saja di pukul Pansy.

"Jangan bermesraan di depan umum, kau ini" Serunya geram.

Kembali ruangan itu di penuhi gelak tawa dari mereka bertujuh.

"Baiklah teman-teman, aku rasa kita harus kembali latihan" Seru Draco yang diiringi anggukan dari mereka semua. Mereka semua bubar dan kembali ke posisi masing-masing. Namun Theo masih tetap memeluk Ron.

"Theo, lepaskan tanganmu dari pinggangku" Ujar Ron sambil berusaha melepas pelukan Theo. Sayangnya tenaga Theo terlalu kuat untuk di lawan oleh Ron.

"Tidak mau" Seru Theo sambil mengeratkan pelukannya, ia meletakkan dagunya di bahu Ron dan melanjutkan ucapannya,

"Kecuali kau mencium bibirku" Bisiknya mesra.

Ron membelalakan matanya lalu ia menyapukan pandangannya mengelilingi ruangan mencari pertolongan. Ia memelas menatap Harry ,sayangnya dengan cepat Draco menarik tubuh Harry kepelukannya. Ron kembali mengedarkan pandangannya dan kini ia menatap Hermione, baru saja gadis itu melangkah, ia sudah di cegat oleh Blaise yang mengalungkan tangannya ke leher gadis berambut coklat mengembang itu.

"Gadis ini dengan ku, Ron" Serunya kalem, wajah Hermione yang biasanya datar-datar saja. Kini berubah seperti kepiting rebus.

Ron hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah karena kedua sahabatnya juga mengalami hal yang sama dengannya sekarang. Yeah, sama-sama terjerat Slytherin. Ron memutar badannya dan berhadapan dengan Theo. Tangannya ia kalungkan ke leher pemuda itu dan mendekat wajahnya, benar-benar berniat memenuhi keinginan Theo. Kedua bibir itu pun bertemu, Theo yang merasa kurang puas jika ini hanya berakhir dengan kecupan ringan, semakin memeluk erat tubuh Ron dan memperdalam ciuman mereka dengan berusaha menerobos masuk kedalam mulut Ron. Ron yang terkejut membiarkan saja lidah Theo bermain dirongga mulutnya. Setelah merasa cukup, barulah Theo melepaskan ciumannya. Dan membuat Ron terjatuh lemas kepelukan Theo dengan wajah yang sewarna rambutnya.

"Thanks Ron" Seru Theo berbisik mesra tepat di samping telinga Ron dan Ron hanya mengangguk.

Ehem

Suara deheman Draco membuat Theo menatapnya.

"Sudah kembali kedua nyata ?" Ejeknya pada mereka berdua.

Ron langsung bangkit dan mendorong pelan tubuh Theo lalu berjalan ke arah Harry dengan wajah memerah, Theo sendiri setelah melepas pelukannya pada Ron berjalan mendekati Draco yang entah sejak kapan berpindah posisi di samping perapian dan memukul pelan lengan sahabatnya itu.

"Kau menganggu saja" Serunya pura-pura kesal. Dan di sambut tawa renyah di kamar kebutuhan.

Saat Ron sampai disamping Harry, Harry membisikkan sesuatu yang hanya dapat di dengar mereka berdua.

"Sudah mendapat informasi yang kau butuhkan ?"

"Tentu boss" Serunya.

"Harry, Ron kemari" Panggil Pansy dan membuat mereka berdua ikut berkumpul di dekat perapian.

"Ron, aku ingin tahu apa maksudmu menyuruh Harry menyempurnakan mantra panggil dan memodifikasinya ?" Seru Draco yanga masih belum mengerti pola pikir Ron.

"Benar Ron. Bukankah mantra panggil tergolong mantra dasar yang sudah kita pelajari dari tahun pertama ?" Tanya Pansy .

Ron tersenyum dan menatap mereka semua, "Aku sudah tahu kalau tugas petama adalah melawan Naga walau tidak tahu secara rinci apakah Harry harus berduel atau bagaimana"

Tak ada seorangpun yang benar-benar terkejut dengan tugas pertama Harry karena mereka sudah mengetahuinya dengan cara masing-masing.

"Karena itu mantra panggil akan sangat berguna disini. Apalagi ditambah modifikasi dengan sihir Rune seperti yang kalian berempat biasa lakukan" Serunya sambil menatap Draco, Harry, Hermione dan Blaise. Yang di tatap hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Strategi yang aku punya adalah….."

.

-c.a.n.d.l.e-

.

_**Lapangan Quiddtich, Hogwarts. **_

"Ron apa rencanamu akan berhasil?"

Ron hanya memunculkan cengiran khasnya, "Kita lihat saja 'Mione"

Hermione mengangguk, lalu ia edarkan pandangannya mengililingi lapangan Quiddtich yang sudah disihir menjadi lapangan arena duel dengan batu-batu berukuran besar yang di letakkan tidak beraturan. Tribun penonton juga ikut di sihir menjadi jauh lebih besar dan bisa menampung ribuan penonton. Hermione menghela napas berat, baru 5 menit lalu tugas kedua di umumkan panitia, yaitu mengambil telur naga yang akan di jaga Naga betina. Gadis itu khawatir dengan keselamatan sahabatnya.

Ia melihat seekor naga memasuki tengah lapangan dan tak lama kemudian Viktor Krum keluar dari bilik peserta. Ia hanya menatap bosan pada Krum yang dengan bodoh nya langsung menyerang sang Naga tepat didepan hidung sang Naga. Suatu tindakan yang berani tapi tanpa perhitungan.

"Ku kira kau tertarik dengannya Hermione" Seru Ron sambil ikut menatap Viktor.

"Hm"

Ron mengalihkan pandangan dari menatap Viktor ke menatap sahabat perempuannya. Setengah heran kenapa Hermione jadi pendiam begini.

"Kau kenapa ?" Serunya menyuarakan pikirannya.

"Hanya memikirkan perkataan Harry beberapa waktu lalu" Jawab gadis itu.

Ron mengangguk, "Jika hal yang dikatakan Harry benar. Yeah, memang tidak terdengar masuk akal. Tapi aku akan tetap mempercayainya" Dilihatnya Hermione mengangguk tanda pikirannya sama dengan Ron.

"Masalahnya sekarang bagaimana kita dapat membantunya. Aku yakin dia memberitahu kita untuk mencegah kita melakukan tindakan sembrono"

Sekali lagi Ron yang mengangguk, "Khas Harry, selalu memikirnya nyawa orang lain dulu" Ia merengut kesal.

Hermione terkekeh mendengarnya, " Kalau tidak begitu justru bukan Harry Potter namanya"

Ron ikut tertawa dan sekarang ia memandang lapangan. Entah berapa lama mereka mengobrol karena sekarang Fleur sudah dilapangan nyaris berhasil mengambil telur Naga. Akhirnya gadis Prancis itu berhasil mengambil telur Naga walau tubuhnya terkena ayunan ekor naga yang marah dan terbentur dinding pembatas lapangan. Ia pingsan sambil memeluk telur, otomatis dia dianggap telah berhasil menyelesaikan tugas. Peserta selanjutnya adalah Cedric, begitu si jangkung itu masuk lapangan teriakan para _fans _langsung membahana. Ron memutar bola matanya bosan, ia tidak terlalu tertarik pada peserta lain kecuali Harry. Hermione juga tampak tidak tertarik. Dalam kondisi begini mereka lebih mendukung sahabat mereka yang setengah vampire itu.

"Ngomong-ngomong" Seru Ron yang membuat Hermione mengalihkan pandangannya dari Cedric ke Ron.

"Kau pernah melihat Harry berubah sempurna saat menjadi Vampire ?" Tanyanya penasaran.

"Tidak" Jawab Hermione cepat.

"Hm, menurutmu yang kita lihat di tahun ketiga itu bukan wujud vampire-nya?" Tanyanya sambil mengingat saat Harry menghisap darah Draco didepan mereka.

Hermione menggeleng pelan, "Aku rasa itu belum perubahan sempurna. Aura sihirnya masih seperti penyihir kebanyakan walau lebih gelap. Bukannya kau sekamar dengannya Ron ? Kau tak penah melihatnya berubah ? Atau melihatnya lepas kendali dengan darah ?"

Ron menerawang, "Tidak. Dia melindungi tempat tidurnya dengan pelindung sihir jadi aku tidak bisa melihat dan mendengar apa yang terjadi dibalik kelambunya"

Hermione mengangguk, "Giliran Harry" Serunya saat melihat Cedric keluar lapangan sambil memeluk telur dan berjalan terpincang-pincang.

Seekor Naga dengan ukuran lebih besar dari ketiga Naga sebelumnya dan tampak mengerikan masuk ke lapangan, Naga itu memiliki duri di sepanjang punggung hingga ujung ekornya. Semua penonton terdiam, Naga ini tampak jauh lebih berbahaya dari Naga-Naga yang dihadapi para peserta sebelumnya. Ron susah payah menelan ludahnya dan Hermione menatap Naga itu dengan wajah pucat.

"Hermione, aku harap Harry dapat melakukannya dengan baik. Karena lawannya adalah Naga dengan spesies terganas saat ini"

Hermione hanya mengangguk lemah, "Aku harap juga begitu Ron"

Sementara diseberang lapangan tempat para Slytherin duduk. Draco menatap Naga Ekor Berduri -yang telah dirantai di tengah lapangan- dengan tatapan horror.

"Kenapa Harry malah harus menghadapi Naga ini?" Serunya parau.

Blaise tertawa miris, "Sepertinya kesialan memang senang mendekatinya" Perkataannya membuat dirinya mendapat tatapan membunuh dari pangeran es Slytherin.

Harry melangkahkan kakinya memasuki lapangan. Naga Ekor Berduri telah berada disana dan melindungi telurnya dengan possesif. Harry menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Ia peserta gelap sekaligus berumur termuda dan menghadapi naga berspesies terganas. "Sungguh Merepotkan" keluhnya.

Pemuda itu melangkah pelan menuju lapangan dan bersembunyi diantara batu-batu.

"Accio Topaz" Serunya sambil mengayunkan tongkat sihir. Ia berharap sihir modifikasinya berhasil. Sambil berusaha menyembunyikan keberadaan diri, Harry berjalan mendekati telur sang naga.

Sayangnya sang Naga memiliki penciuman sensitive dan mampu mendeteksi keberadaan Harry yang mencoba memasuki daerah teritorialnya. Ia langsung menyemburkan api dan nyaris mengenai Harry.

"Aku lupa jenis ini bisa menyemburkan api" Seru Harry frustasi.

Severus dari tribun khusus staff memandang Harry dengan datar tampak tidak perduli, sementara di hati ia setengah mati berdoa berharap anak kesayangannya itu baik-baik saja"

Tak lama sesuatu terbang dari atas dan jatuh vertikal kebawah, menembus begitu saja pelindung yang dipasang pihak panitia.

Harry menyeringai, "Ini akan menyenangkan" Serunya sambil mengangkat tangan.

Dan Benda yang semula tertancap ditanah itu menyeruak keluar dan terbang ke arah Harry. Saat benda yang ternyata sapu terbang itu melesat cepat kearah Harry, dengan refleks seeker Harry menangkapnya dan memutar tubuhnya menaiki sapu lalu dengan cepat melesat sambil mengendarai sapu terbangnya. Ia melayang di udara dengan tinggi yang menyamai mata Naga. Sang Naga mengeram marah dan menyemburkan api. Harry dengan mudah menghindari api itu. Membuat sang Naga murka dan mengamuk. Harry menyunggingkan senyumnya dan mengelus sapu terbangnya.

"Topaz" Serunya lagi dan sapu terbang miliknya bertransfigurasi mejadi Naga yang sama besar dengan Naga Ekor Berduri. Penonton yang menyaksikan hasil transfigurasi Harry, hanya bisa terpana. Bahkan professor McGonagall hanya bisa cengok menatap Naga yang tampak seperti asli itu. Diam-diam guru yang mengajar transfigurasi itu berniat memberi poin plus untuk Harry jika ia berhasil memenangkan tugas pertama ini dengan hasil transfigurasinya.

"Timing yang bagusk" Cengir Ron.

"Seperti biasa, strategi yang sempurna Ron. Topaz, sang Naga transfigurasi sapu terbang dapat berubah dalam waktu kurang dari 1 menit"

Hermione mengatakan hal itu bukan tanpa alasan. Sebelumnya mereka harus mengerahkan hampir seluruh energy sihir untuk menstransfigurasi sapu menjadi naga dan itupun berhasil setelah 2 jam penuh berkontrasi dengan cacatan percobaan 57 kali gagal. Namun Harry sekarang telah berhasil menyempurnakannya, terima kasih pada Ron yang membuat jadwal latihan dan membuat cacatan perkembangan dengan rinci. Hasil transfigurasi istimewa karena menggabungkan sihir Rune, mantra panggil-accio-, dan transfigurasi. Ron dengan otak jenius strateginya yang merancang hal ini. Kenyataannya, tidak mungkin mentransfigurasi suatu benda menjadi makhluk hidup sebesar naga hanya dalam waktu singkat. Untuk itu pemuda berambut merah itu meminta Hermione untuk mempelajari sihir Rune yang dapat menyimpan energy. Harry yang tak kalah jeniusnya langsung paham maksud Ron, walaupun prakteknya tidak semudah teori. Energy sihir Harry yang besar di transfer pada sapu terbang yang di beri nama topaz . Dan ketika mantra 'accio Topaz' di ucapkan, sapu terbang itu akan melesat menuju Harry dan mulai mentrasfigurasi dirinya menjadi Naga. Saat kata Topaz diucapkan sekali lagi maka yang muncul adalah sosok sang Naga, hasil transfigurasi sempurna milik Harry.

"Sekarang kita lihat. Apakah kemampuan istimewanya akan muncul" Seru Ron menatap lapangan dengan sangat tertarik.

"Sihir yang memukau" Seru Blaise sambil menatap naga yang ditunggangi Harry.

"Naga yang cantik ya" Seru Pansy kagum.

Draco hanya terdiam, dia berkontrasi menatap _Mate_-nya yang sekarang terbang menghindari serangan semburan api dari Naga Ekor Berduri.

Harry yang berada diatas Naganya tersenyum meremehkan pada Naga lawannya.

"Ini akan menyenangkan Topaz" Sang Naga Transfigurasi itu mengangguk menyetujui ucapan masternya dan menatap Naga rivalnya dengan tatapan meremehkan.

Terang saja hal itu membuat Naga Ekor Berduri murka. Ia menggeram marah dan menyemburkan api kesembarang arah. Untungnya tribun penonton telah dilapisi pelindung sihir sehingga para penonton tetap aman. Dengan sekuat tenaga naga itu meronta dan mencoba melepaskan dirinya dari rantai yang membelenggunya. Saat akhirnya naga itu berhasil memutuskan rantainya, penonton yang sebagian besar adalah murid menjerit tertahan. Sedangkan para guru dan panitia langsung bersiaga.

Naga Ekor Berduri mengepakkan sayapnya kuat-kuat, dan menciptakan angin kencang di sekitar lapangan. Dengan sekali hentakan, ia terbang ke angkasa dan merusak begitu saja pelindung sihir yang ada. Naga itu melambung tinggi lalu berhenti dan menatap Harry serta Naganya dengan tatapan yang seakan mengajak duel. Harry menyeringgai kala Naga Ekor Berduri itu menyemburkan api ke arahnya.

"Topaz" Seru Harry dan Naga itu terbang kesamping menghindari serangan api yang menyerangnya. Naga ekor berduri terbang menukik ke bawah, tepat ke arah dimana Topaz berada. Kembali Topaz mengepakkan sayapnya dan terbang menghindari serangan sang lawan.

Penonton yang berada di tribun penonton hampir semua ternganga menyaksikan petarungan menakjubkan itu. Sayangnya kebanyakan dari meraka lupa pelindung di tribun itu sudah dihancurkan oleh Naga Ekor Berduri. Kapanpun mereka bisa saja terkena serangan Naga itu.

"Topaz, sebaiknya kita akhiri ini segera"

Topaz mengangguk ia mengerahkan seluruh energy sihirnya dan mengumpulkan partikel es di depan mulutnya yang ternganga lebar, lalu menyerang Naga Ekor Berduri dengan semburan es-nya, membuat Naga Ekor Berduri Terpental cukup Jauh. Naga itu murka, ia menggeram marah kemudian terbang tinggi ke angkasa lalu berhenti dan menatap ke arah bawah dengan mata berkilat-kilat dan tanpa di sangka-sangka, ia menyemburkan api dalam frekuensi besar kearah tribun penonton. Harry yang menyadari hal itu langsung memerintah Topaz untuk terbang ke arah tribun penonton dan menjadikan mereka sebagai objek telak serangan Naga Ekor Berduri. Tubuh Topaz terhembas ketanah begitu juga dengan Harry, ia terpental jauh dan punggungnya menabrak batu, para penonton hanya bisa terdiam melihat kematian yang tadi sempat didepan mata tapi terlindung oleh Harry. Mereka semua pucat dan berkerigat dingin.

"Harry" Seru Draco dengan nada khawatir.

Naga Ekor Berduri mengaum keras membuat semua mata mendongkak dan menatapnya ngeri. Naga itu menyemburkan api ke sembarang arah di udara. Merasa senang karena telah berhasil melumpuhkan lawannya. Naga itu mengepakkan sayapnya lalu menukik turun dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa cepat ke arah Topaz. Semua mata yang memandang itu hanya bisa memandang Topaz dengan tatapan ngeri, bagaimanapun tubuh Topaz akan remuk jika di hantam dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa cepat seperti itu. Namun nyaris ketika sang Naga Ekor Berduri akan menghantam tubuh Topaz, Tubuh naga itu tiba-tiba menghilang. Membuat Tubuh Naga Ekor Berduri terhantam keras ke tanah, menghasilkan guncangan keras di lapangan itu dan akhirnya Naga Ekor Berduri tergeletak tak berdaya dan tak sadarkan diri di tengah lapangan.

Semua mata terpana menatapnya, masih tidak mengerti dengan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Tiba-tiba seseorang bertepuk tangan. Mereka semua mengalihkan pandangan dan menatap kursi Gryffindor asal suara tepukan berasal dan mendapati Ron tengah bertepuk tangan dengan keras.

"KAU HEBAT HARRY!" Teriaknya dan membuat semua mata kembali menatap ke lapangan dan mendapati Harry dengan gagah berdiri di atas batu dan mengancungkan tinggi-tinggi telur Naga Ekor Berduri. Akhirnya lapangan itu dipenuhi oleh tepuk tangan dan sorakan kagum akan penampilan peserta yang di pastikan menjadi pemenang dalam tugas pertama di Turnamen Triwizard ini.

.

-c.a.n.d.l.e-

.

"Harry !" Panggil pemuda jangkung dengan rambut merah mencoloknya sambil berlari mengejar sahabatnya.

"Ron" Seru Harry sambil menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik menatap sahabatnya.

"Tunggu aku" Serunya terengah-engah, karena kelelahan berlari. Ia kemudian berdiri tegap dan celigukan seakan mencari sesatu.

"Hermione mana ?" Tanyanya

"Sudah duluan" Seru Harry sambil kembali melangkan menuju kelas PTIH dan Ron mengikutinya.

"Kau kan sudah jadi pemenang tugas pertama Harry. Kenapa reaksimu tampak tidak senang sama sekali ?"

Harry menghela napasnya, "Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa senang kalau tahu tugas kedua sama atau bahkan lebih berbahaya lagi Ron"

Tepat saat Harry dan Ron duduk dibangkunya, Remus Lupin memasuki ruang kelas.

"Selamat pagi anak-anak. Tutup buku kalian semua karena hari ini kita akan praktek duel"

Semua murid menutup bukanya dan menyimpan dalam tas dan segera saja Remus menyihir ruang kelas menjadi arena duel.

"Hari ini kita juga kedatangan tamu istimewa yang akan menjadi lawan duel. Salah seorang dari kalian yang beruntung akan menjadi lawan tandingnya sebagai contoh bagi yang lain"

Kelas menjadi ribut, rata-rata mereka sibuk membicarakan kemungkinan siapa yang akan menjadi tamu dikelas ini.

"Ada yang mengenal Alastor Moody ?"

Hermione seperti biasa yang cepat mengangkat tangannya.

"Ya, Hermione"

"Dia adalah seorang teladan para Auror. Salah satu Auror yang dikabarkan terkuat dan kemampuannya dianggap setara denga sihir Dumbledore, walaupun sekarang dia sudah pensiun dari Auror" Seru gadis itu bersemangat.

Remus mengangguk lalu ia menganyunkan tongkatnya dan pintu kelasnya terbuka. Masuk seseorang dengan tubuh yang tidak terlalu tinggi, rambut berantakan, dan kaki terpincang-pincang. Yang menyeramkan dari penampilannya adalah mata palsunya. Mata itu dapat bergerak-gerak sendiri dan pandangannya seakan tak terbatas.

"Tamu kita adalah Alastor Moody, mantan Auror yang melagenda dan sekarang sedang berada di Hogwarts sebagai juri untuk tugas kedua dan ketiga"

Semua mata menatap Auror senior itu dengan pandangan berbeda. Walaupun yang dominan adalah pandangan kagum.

"Jadi ada yang berkenan berduel dengan Alastor Moody ?"

Semua murid tahun keempat asrama Slytherin dan Gryffindor terdiam dan tak ada yang mengacungkan tangan. Entah karena takut atau karena malas ikut ambil bagian.

"Bagaimana kalau aku saja yang memilih" Suara berat dan parau keluar dari mulut Moody membuatnya terdengar mengerikan. Remus hanya mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Kau" Tunjuk Moody pada Draco.

Theo berusaha menahan tertawanya.

"Kau sial sekali Draco"

Draco mendesah pasrah, "Entah kenapa aku merasa pernah mengalami hal serupa" Keluhnya sambil melangkah ke tengah kelas yang telah menjadi arena duel.

"Siapa namamu ?"

"Draco Malfoy"

"Kalian siap ? Silakan mulai sekarang" Seru Remus membuat Moody dan Draco saling melangkah menjauh 3 langkah kedepan dan langsung berbalik badan dan melempar mantra. Dan membuat semua mata terpusat hanya pada mereka.

.

-c.a.n.d.l.e-

.

Harry Potter berjalan cepat sambil menenteng telurnya. Ia hanya memiliki waktu 2 minggu lagi untuk memecahkan misteri telur naga. Karena telur ini adalah petunjuk tugas kedua dari Turnamen Triwizard. Harry sudah membuka telur itu bebrapa kali tapi tetap saja yang terdengar adalah teriakan memekakkan telinga. Ia merasa pusing dan frustasi, bukan maunya terlibat turnamen gila ini. Tapi kerepotan mengenai turnamen malah semakin menganggunya. Ia berjalan tak tentu arah. Jujur saja sebenarnya Harry hanya berusaha mencari inspirasi mengenai telur ini, teman-temannya pun sama saja pusingnya.

Harry memperlambat langkahnya saat ia melihat seorang gadis jatuh tersungkur, dan dilihatnya seseorang yang sepertinya ia kenal mengulurkan tangannya pada gadis itu, membantu gadis itu berdiri dan ikut merapikan buu-buku yang terjatuh. Tanpa sadar ujung bibir Harry tertarik dan membentuk seukir senyuman indah.

"Gentleman" Pikir Harry.

Harry berjalan semakin mendekat dan ia terpana dengan senyum indah Cedric –salah satu peserta turnamen-. Sekali lagi Harry tersenyum, walau tak seperti senyuman Draco yang langsung memerangkap hatinya, senyum Cedric mampu membuatnya merasa damai.

Gadis tadi pergi dengan wajah merona dan meninggalkan Cedric yang sekarang menatap Harry. Ia tersenyum ramah.

"Siang Harry" Sapanya.

Mau tak mau Harry kembali tersenyum kala ia mendengar Cedric memanggil nama depannya.

"Selamat siang, Diggory"

"Panggil aku Cedric saja, Harry" Seru Cedric sambil meraih tangan Harry, mengecup punggung tangannya dan berlalu pergi.

Wajah Harry merona, ia berdehem pelan berusaha menenangkan debar jantungnya yang terpacu cepat. Lalu melangkah pergi menuju asramanya.

Cedric berhenti berjalan dan menoleh kearah Harry yang berjalan berlawanan arah dengannya.

"Seperti biasa, dia memang manis" Serunya sambil menatap punggung Harry yang semakin menjauh dan hilang dari pandangannya. Ia melanjutkan langkahnya sambil bersiul-siul dan entah kenapa terlihat sangat bahagia.

Tiba-tiba ia berhenti dan mengaduk-aduk isi tas yang terselempang di bahunya. Di keluarkannya telur yang sama dengan yang dipeluk Harry tadi -walau dengan motif yang berbeda-. Ia bersandar pada pilar koridor dan mengamatinya. Sudah berbagai cara ia lakukan tapi hasilnya nihil. Ia masih belum dapat menemukan jawaban tentang tugas turnamen kedua.

Ia berhenti memandang telurnya kala indra pendengarannya menangkap kehadiran seseorang tak jauh dari tempatnya bersandar. Ia melihat Alastor Moody atau Mad Eyes –julukannya- berjalan mendekatinya dengan langkah terpincang.

Cedric menegakkan tubuhnya dan menunduk hormat.

"Sir" Sapanya.

Moody memandang Cedric dengan tajam, mata palsunya seakan meyelidiki setiap inci tubuh Cedric. Sementara Cedric tidak merasa takut seperti kebanyakan murid ketika menatap Moody. Ia tersenyum hormat pada sosok Auror yang diseganinya itu.

"Cobalah berendam, itu akan mendinginkan kepalamu" Serunya dan kemudian berlalu begitu saja. Meninggalkan Cedric yang berusaha mencerna perkataan salah satu juri dalam tugas kedua dan ketiga ini. Untungnya dia merupakan salah satu murid terpintar diangkatannya, pemuda berambut pirang itu mengamati telur yang baru dipeluknya itu.

"Thanks, Sir" Serunya sambil memikirkan kamar mandi mana yang bisa dipakainya untuk berendam.

.

-c.a.n.d.l.e-

.

Waktu terus berjalan mundur. Membuat Harry semakin gelisah karena tidak menemukan apa tugas kedua. Capek Karena tidak mendapat jawaban. Harry memutuskan berjalan ke menara yang berfungsi sebagai rumah burung hantu.. Baru ia meraih ganggang pintu untuk dibuka. Seseorang telah menarik ganggang pintu itu dan membuat mereka bertatapan.

"Hai, Harry" Seru Cedric.

"Hai" Seru Harry sambil tersenyum.

"Kau tampak kusut ?"

"Hum, yeah. Aku masih belum mendapat jawaban tugas kedua"

Cedric mengangguk mengerti dan mengelus rambut hitam berantakan Harry.

"Kau tahu kamar mandi Prefek kan ?" Tanya Cedric dengan tatapan mata yang entah kenapa sangat lembut menurut Harry.

Harry hanya mengangguk ragu.

"Berendamlah dan jangan lupa bawa telurmu"

Harry hanya menatap Cedric dengan pandangan bertanya. Sementara Cedric hanya tersenyum lembut lalu berbisik ditelinga Harry.

"Selamat berjuang, Harry"

.

-o.c.t-

.

Harry berjalan cepat di koridor. Jam malam telah lama lewat, sebisa mungkin ia ingin cepat sampai ke asramanya. Tangannya memeluk telur Naga dan tampak tetes-tetes air yang membasahi rambutnya. Ia baru saja mencoba saran Cedric dan ya, ia berhasil mendapat jawaban tugas kedua. Masalahnya sekarang, ia tidak tahu bagaimana caranya bernapas dalam air selama 1 jam lebih. Harry sampai didepan lukisan nyonya gemuk, mengucap password dan tanpa memperdulikan omelan lukisan itu ia masuk ke ruang rekreasi Gryffindor.

Seseorang dengan rambut pirang menatap Harry,

"K-kau d-dari mana Harry ? Su-sudah lewat tengah ma-malam sekarang" Seru Neville dengan gugup seperti biasanya dan di tambah pandangan mata heran.

Harry mendesah pelan, lalu duduk di sofa tunggal tepat didepan sofa yang di duduki Neville. Hanya mereka berdua yang berada di ruang rekreasi asrama Gryffindor, hal wajar mengingat sekarang sudah lewat tengah malam.

"Kau belum tidur Neville ?" Tanya Harry, sama sekali tidak berniat menjawab pertanyaan Neville tadi.

Neville tersenyum, "Ja-jangan me-mengalihkan pembicaraan, Harry"

Harry ikut tersenyum, "Jangan berpura-pura di depanku kalau begitu" Serunya yang berlanjut menjadi seringgai.

Neville terkekeh dan ikut menyungingkan seringai, yang jarang bahkan tidak pernah ia tampilkan di depan umum. Terkecuali untuk orang-orang tertentu, Harry misalnya.

"Kau tahu rupanya" Serunya dengan lancar tanpa nada gugup seperti sebelumnya.

"Aku bukan 100% manusia, sama sepertimu" Seru Harry dengan nada ramah. Karena Harry tahu Neville bukan musuh baginya.

Neville mengangguk lalu mengulurkan tangannya pada Harry, "Kita belum berkenalan secara resmi sejak tahun pertama. Perkenalkan, aku Neville Longbottom, Penyihir Pureblood dan mewarisi ½ darah elf"

Harry menyambut uluran tangan Neville dan bersalaman, "Harry Potter, memangnya siapa yang tak tahu namaku ?" Serunya dengan kilat mata bercanda, membuat Neville kembali terkekeh.

"Penyihir Pureblood dan Vampire Pureblood" Lanjut Harry dan melepas jabat tangan mereka.

Neville mengangguk, "Jadi, dari mana kau tadi ?"

Harry tampak berpikir sebentar mempertimbangkan akan menanyai masalahnya atau tidak, "Aku habis berendam"

Neville tersenyum jahil, "Aku tak tahu Vampire punya hoby berendam tengah malam ? Aku kira kau punya hoby menghisap darah"

"Aku mencari cara memecahkan tugas kedua Turnamen Triwizard, dan dalam tugas itu aku butuh kemampuan bernapas sekitar 1 jam di dalam air"

Neville mengangguk, lalu ia mengambil salah satu buku dari tumpukan bukunya diatas meja. Membuat Harry berpikir seharusnya anak ini masuk Ravenclaw.

"Ada satu tumbuhan yang bisa kau gunakan untuk itu. Gillyweed nama tumbuhan itu. Dengan memakannya akan membuatmu mampu bernapas dalam air selama 1 jam dan kebetulan aku memeliharanya di laboratorium bersama professor Sprout"

Senyum bahagia tampak di wajah manis Harry, "Kau memang jenius Herbology, Neville "Serunya senang.

Neville hanya mengangguk, kemudian melanjutkan bicara dengan mimik wajah serius, "Berhati-hatilah dengan Alastor Moody, ia yang memberi tanaman ini padaku. Aku tidak bermaksud menuduhnya atau apa, hanya saja aura sihirnya membuatku selalu waspada"

Harry menganggu, "Aku juga merasakannya, aura sihirnya dominan ke Dark. Ngomong-ngomong kenapa ia memberikan tanaman itu padamu ?"

"Ia tahu aku jenius di Herbilogy. Dengan karakterku yang polos dan tampan serta mencintai tanaman ini, sepertinya ia yakin aku akan bercerita tentang tanaman itu pada seseorang di asrama dan lalu di dengar olehmu yang membutuhkan seseuatu untuk tugas kedua"

"Kesimpulan yang bagus Neville tapi aku baru tahu kalau kau narsis" Seru Harry sambil memutar kedua bola matanya.

"Harry" Seru Neville saat Harry menaiki tangga menuju asrama laki-laki.

"Ya ?" Harry menatap Neville yang tadi memanggilnya.

"Aku berada di pihakmu" Seru Neville dengan tegas dan tanpa sedikitpun nada ragu.

Harry tersenyum, "Terima Kasih Neville" Seru Harry dengan suara yang berwibawa, membuat Neville tersenyum dan menundukkan kepala tanda penghormatan.

.

-c.a.n.d.l.e-

.

Harry berlari terburu-buru, sejak semalam kedua sahabatnya yang di panggil oleh professor McGonagall tidak kunjung ia lihat. Padahal 1 jam lagi tugas kedua akan dilaksanakan. Setelah merasa lelah mencari, Harry menyerah dan berjalan gontai menuju Danau Hitam.

"Nih" Seru seseorang sambil menyerahkan segengam tumbuhan berbentuk mirip rumput laut ke depan Harry.

"Thanks Neville. Ngomong-ngomong kau melihat Hermione dan Ron ? Sejak semalam mereka menghilang"

Neville menggeleng pertanda ia sama sekali tidak tahu. Harry mengangguk dan melanjutkan perjalanan menuju Danau Hitam.

Dumbledore mengamati ketiga peserta yang sudah berbaris berbanjar rapi di depannya. Ia tampak cukup tegang, Barulah ketika Harry datang dan ikut berbaris, kepala sekolah itu tampak lebih rileks.

"Anak-anak ku, sekarang kalian akan melaksanakan tugas kedua. Kalian dberi waktu satu jam untuk mencari benda berharga yang tersembunyi di dalam danau hitam"

Semua peserta mengangguk dan mempersiapkan diri untuk menyelam ke Danau hitam yang penuh dengan makhluk sihir yang berbahaya.

"Bersedia, siap dan mulai !"

Mendengar aba-aba sang komentator, keempat peserta langsung terjun dan menyelam dalam dinginkan air di Danau Hitam.

"Dimana Hermione dan Ron" Seru Theo yang celigukan mencari dua Gryffindor itu diantara kerumunan penonton turnamen.

"Entahlah Theo, aku tidak melihat mereka sejak pagi" Seru Pansy yang ikut-ikutan mencari kedua sahabat dekat Harry itu.

Draco hanya diam, pandangannya terkunci pada permukaan Danau HItam. Dan berharap-harap cemas tentang keadaan Harry di dalam sana.

"Draco"

Draco memalingkan wajah ke arah suara yang memanggilnya, dan terlihat gadis berambut hitam sebahu yang cukup cantik walau masih kalah jauh dengan kecantikan Harry dalam wujud Vampire. Entah sejak kapan gadis itu berada di sebelah Draco.

"Ada apa Astoria ?"

Astoria menatap mata Draco lurus-lurus dan di balas Draco dengan tatapan tajam menusuk.

"Uncle Lucius ingin menemuimu"

"Setelah pertandingan kedua selesai aku akan segera menemui Dad"

Astoria mengangguk dan berlalu pergi.

"Adik Daphine ?" Tanya Blaise sambil menatap kepergian Astoria.

"Iya" Jawabku sambil kembali menatap permukaan Danau Hitam.

Sudah 40 menit berlalu, tiba-tiba muncul Fleur yang mangap-magap dan kecipak kecipuk tidak jelas. Dari kejauhan dapat terlihat ia menangis dan memeluk tubuhnya yang tampak mengigil meski sudah diberi handuk dan mantra penghangat. Berikutnya Viktor Krum muncul dengan Hermione yang ikut muncul ke permukaan.

"Hermione ?" Seru Blaise terkejut.

Tinggal 5 menit lagi waktu yang tersisa tapi belum tampak tanda-tanda muncul Harry. Tepat tersisa 3 menit lagi, Ron muncul ke permukaan bersama seorang gadis keci berambut pirang.

Wajah Theo memucat menatap Ron yang tampak bersusah payah menepi dengan menarik gadis pirang di sebelahnya. Draco kembali memfokuskan padangan ke Danau Hitam berusaha mencari sosok Harry yang tak kunjung mucul. Pansy melipat kedua tangannya dan sibuk komat kamit berdoa.

Tiba-tiba sesosok tubuh terlempar keluar danau dan menghantam kayu panggung dengan bunyi patahan yang terdengar jelas. Lalu ia tersungkur jatuh dengan luka di sekujur tubuhnya. Semua orang membisu menatap keadaan Harry. Ia tak sadarkan diri, sebelum kemudian seorang dengan rambut sebahu dan bertampang dingin menghampiri Harry dan tanpa banyak kata langsung membawa pergi Harry ke Hospital Wing.

Para murid dengan terpaksa membubarkan diri saat Dumbledore memerintahkan mereka kembali ke kamar. Bagaimana pun keadaan ini di luar perkiraan.

Wajah Draco memucat dan tidak berkomentar apa-apa meski tubuh Harry sudah di bopong Severus.

"Draco, kita harus pergi" Seru Theo dengan ekspresi datar, tangannya ia kepalkan kuat-kuat. Karena berusaha mengendalikan dirinya untuk tidak menemui Ron dan memeluk pemuda itu.

Draco mengangguk mengikuti ketiga sahabatnya yang telah berjalan terlebih dahulu. Meninggalkan panggung tanpa kejelasan pemenang turnamen kedua ini.

.

-c.a.n.d.l.e-

.

Sesosok pemuda dengan rambut pirang nyaris putih berjalan cepat menyelusuri koridor Hogwart. Iris mata silver-nya berkilat terang di tengah redupnya penerangan di koridor yang mengarah menuju Hospital Wing. Draco Malfoy ia baru akan mengunjungi Harry setelah seharian harus bersama ayahnya yang mendapat undangan khusus menjadi tamu dalam Turnamen Triwizard. Draco membuka pintu Hospital Wing dengan hati-hati takut suara pintu itu dapat membangunkan siapapun yang berada di dalam. Sedikit tidak sabaran Draco langsung berlari menuju ruang perawatan khusus yag menjadi tempat langganan Harry. Ia terkejut saat membuka pintu itu yang di lihatnya bukan lah pemuda manis berambut hitam berantakan tetapi pria dewasa dengan rambut coklat madu tengah duduk di samping tempat tidur pasien yang kosong sambil membaca Daily Propet.

"Professor Lupin. Sedang apa anda di sini" Seru Draco yang nada bicara terdengar bukan maunya bicara begitu hanya saja ia begitu kecewa tidak menemukan sosok _Mate_-nya.

Remus tersenyum simpul mendengar nada bicara muridnya itu.

"Harry menemui Dumbledore dan tampaknya ia tak kan kembali ke sini hingga besok"

Draco melipat kedua tangannya di dada.

"Yang benar tadi siang keadaanya sekarat"

Remus tampak menghembuskan napas keras, "Itu yang dari tadi aku coba katakan padanya, tapi dia terlalu keras kepala. Seandainya Severus tidak mendapat panggilan mendadak di kementerian aku yakin dia bisa memaksa Harry untuk istirahat"

Draco memijit keningnya yang mendadak merasa pusing. Tingkah laku Harry yang di perkiraannya itu benar-benar membuatnya sakit kepala.

* * *

><p>TBC...<p>

* * *

><p>AN Halo semua…. Lambai-lambai tangan

Lagi-lagi dian ngepanjangin chap.. Ahahahahaha.. YB-nya ku buat setelah Tugas kedua jadi chap depan. Kalau mw protes diterima kok. Tapi perlu di ingat, berhubung yang jadi authornya aku, jadi ceritanya ku rombak sesuai imajinasiku:D Oh ya dian terima flame kok… Tapi yang membangun, OK ?

Balasan Review:

Sora92: Hehehe.. kasian Theo tuh *Nunjuk Theo yang jongkok di pojokkan. Yap! Mereka memang menyembunyi sesuatu dari Harry dkk, misinya rahasia dung. Apalagi soal Harry mengatakan apa pada Ron dan Hermione itu juga rahasia. Ehehehehe… Makasih sudah review

Devil eye's: Jujur saja, aku bingung dengan seleramu.. WkwkwkXD. Ohoho.. Itu memang mantra sederhana, tapi kalau di modifikasi jadi keren kok *Hm.. menurutku sih. Dian hanya menyesuaikan plot, dimana Harry dan Draco banyak bahagianya dan banyak pula menderitanya. Tapi akhirnya bahagia kok *Mungkin…

Keylacortez: Ahahahaha.. Nasipmu apes Theo. Itu ramuan penyembuh yang dibuat Severus dan Draco di chap 7. Pas liburan musim panas Harry sebelum masuk ajaran tahun keempat.

Futari chan: Mau review kapan saja boleh kok XD. Oup, semoga chap ini jauh lebih baik susunan kalimatnya:) Ehehehe maklum saja, Tak ada mata kuliah di jurusanku.. *Alasan:p

Meg chan: Sudah Update. Makasih berkenan Review

Fawwaz Hakim: Khu-khu-khu.. aku masih belum mutusin *Plin plan

Ccloveruki: *Ditendang balik ama Theo yang kelewat badmood.. wkwkwk.. Setelah mereka tahu kalau yang punya Harry Draco mereka pada bungkam tuh

Ai Hinatalawliet: *Dijitak balik ama theo yang super badmood:p Ada deh… ehehe…

Keiraluna: Hohoho… Makasih, makasihXD..

Hatakehanahungry: He… masih rahasia ya… Hum mainin sih ngak tapi… Maaf sosok Vampire Harry belum di munculin lagi…

Aihsire Atha: "Sejak Author-nya mutusin gitu!" Seru Ron sambil menunjuk Apdian. Yang di tunjuk cuma nyegir

RedElanor: Yap ini dalam rangka mencari suasana baru nih. Ehehehe

Alma Blue: Yoa.. Diusakan secepat yang dian bisaXD

Rose: Hm.. ada masalah entar tapi bukan di chap ini:D

Terima kasih buat yang berkenan baca. Semoga saja kalian tetap suka dengan fic ku ini... Tolong Review-nya ya..

Salam hangat,

Apdian Laruku


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer:

J.K Rowling

Pair:

DracoXHarry and Other

Rate:

T+

Warning:

SLASH, Shonun-ai, Gaje, TYPO, Skip Time, Alur cepat, PLOT YANG MENGIKUTI IMAJINASI AUTHOR, OCC, OC, terkadang ada pengulangan kata

.

Don't Read, If You Don't Like

…artinya…

Jangan baca jika kamu tidak suka

.

Special Thanks for:

Rose, Blue heart, Bimbembom, RedEleanor, devil eye's, sora92, CcloveRuki, Hatakehanahungry, keylacortez, Mmonkie, Devil Magnae Rin, Darvia, Aihsire Atha, Futari chan, Kamiyama Yukii-chan a.k.a Sinta.

.

Dian Present:

.

-c.a.n.d.l.e-

"Heart and Blood"

Chapter 10: Apologize

-o.c.t-

.

.

.

Chapter 10: Apologize

_**Hogwarts, Aula Besar**_

Saat makan malam, adalah saat yang ditunggu para murid di Sekolah Sihir Hogwarts apalagi ditambah dengan kehadiran murid dari dua sekolah sihir lain Beauxbatons dan Dumstrang. Menjadikan Aula Besar sebagai tempat mengisi perut sekaligus tempat ajang kenalan. Semua murid tengah menikmati makan malam yang disediakan para Peri rumah. Kalkun panggang, sup tomat, jus labu dan makanan lain yang pastinya menggugah selesa hadir ditengah meja tiap-tiap asrama.

"Ron, berhentilah makan sebentar," tegur gadis cantik berambut coklat mengembang pada pemuda berambut merah yang duduk di depannya.

"Adha apha Herpmiopne ?"

"Telan dulu makananmu, baru bicara Ron."

Ron menggangguk, ia menguyah makanannya dengan cepat dan meneguk jus labunya.

"Ada apa ?"

"Professor Dumbledore dari tadi sedang bicara."

Ron mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap Dumbledore yang sedang berbicara di mimbar.

"Dan untuk itu, kami memutuskan akan diadakannya pesta dansa yang akan dihadiri oleh ketiga sekolah sihir dan khusus untuk murid Hogwarts, dimulai dari tahun keempat. Acara ini akan dilaksanakan 1 minggu lagi, tepat tanggal 14 Februari."

Kepala Sekolah itu tersenyum, matanya memancarkan sinar jahil, "Silakan kalian membawa pasangan masing-masing untuk pesta dansa ini dan ingat, ini adalah kegiatan wajib. Silakan melanjutkan makan malamnya."

"Ini akan sangat merepotkan," Theo mendengus kesal.

"Kalian sih sudah ada pasangan masing-masing. Cuma aku nih yang tidak ada," Pansy merengut menatap ketiga sahabat laki-lakinya.

"Pansy, sepertinya kau lupa sesuatu. Pertama pasangan Draco dan Theo itu bukan perempuan, alasan kedua dan yang terpenting yaitu pasangan mereka dan termasuk pasangan ku sendiri berasal dari Gryffindor," seru Blaise dengan suara yang hanya bisa didengar mereka berempat.

Pansy mengangguk dengan matanya yang tampak lebih bersinar, "Kalau begitu ini adil, kita sama-sama susah," seru gadis itu ceria.

"Pans, maukah kau menjadi pasangan dansaku ?" Draco menatap Pansy dengan pandangan serius, nyaris membuat Pansy berkata 'Yes, I do' jika saja dia tidak ingat sesuatu.

"Tidak, Draco. Aku tidak mau di cincang Harry. Dia kalau marah sama menakutkannya dengan Snape."

Draco mengangguk lemah, "Ini akan sangat merepotkan."

"Hei ! Itu kata-kataku Draco," seru Theo.

.

-o.c.t-

.

Harry duduk di sofa merah di sudut ruang rekreasi bersama salah seorang sahabatnya. Mereka berdua sama-sama tertunduk lesu.

"Siapa yang mau jadi pasanganku," seru Ron lesu.

"Ajak saja Theo," seru Harry asal.

"Dan mendengar ceramah tentang status asrama selama 2 jam ? Tidak Harry, dia kalau marah cerewetnya menyamai Mom."

Harry terkekeh, "Bukan cuma kau yang pusing. Aku juga tidak tahu mesti mengajak siapa."

Ron mengangkat satu alisnya, "Banyak yang ingim mengajakmu Harry. Setelah pengumuman dari Dumbledore tadi, aku lihat banyak yang menatapmu. Apalagi setelah kau memenangkan tugas pertama dan menyelamatkan adik Fleur di tugas kedua."

"Aku tahu itu, tapi coba kau perhatikan baik-baik. Tatapan mereka itu menakutkan, baik yang perempuan maupun laki-laki mereka menatapku seperti menatap coklat kodok saja."

Mendengar kata-kata Harry, refleks Ron mengedarkan pandanganya ke ruang rekreasi. Dan mendapati hampir seluruh murid yang seangkatan dan senior mereka manatap Harry dengan pandangan yang err sangat menakutkan. _Poor_ Harry.

"Sedang apa ?" tanya Hermione yang entah sejak kapan duduk di samping Ron.

"Seharusnya kami yang bertanya 'Mione. Kau dari mana ? Sejak makan malam aku tidak melihatmu. Dan kenapa kau senyam senyum tidak jelas begitu ?"

"Hehehe. Maaf aku tadi menemui seseorang dan tebak, aku berhasil mendapat pasangan dansa," seru Hermione dengan pandangan berbinar.

"Seharusnya, kau tidak perlu mengucap kata 'tebak' kalau kau memang langsung memberi tahu jawabannya Hermione. Sudahlah bikin kesal saja," seru Ron sambil melangkah pergi ke kamar.

"Dia kenapa marah-marah begitu ?"

Harry menghembus napas lelah dan menatap Hermione. Raut wajahnya menjadi serius, "Lupakan mengenai pesta dansa dan sikap Ron barusan. Ada yang harus ku diskusikan denganmu."

Hermione mengerti, gadis itu mengayunkan tongkatnya dan menciptakan pelindung di sekeliling mereka.

"Kau belum menceritakan rincian kejadian di Danau Hitam, Harry. Kenapa kau langsung menemui Dumbledore ?"

"Memang hal itu yang ingin aku bicarakan. Ini mengenai tugas kedua saat tugas berlangsung awalnya baik-baik saja sampai kulihat Fleur di serang Duyung. Aku memang sempat melancarkan mantra pada Duyung itu namun Fleur yang keburu panik kehabisan napas dan muncul dulu kepermukaan tanpa menyelesaikan tugas kedua."

Hermione menganguk, "Lalu masalahnya dimana ? Bukankah tugas kalian memang bertahan di dalam Danau dan menyelamatkan kami ?"

"Awalnya ku kira begitu, namun saat kulihat Cedric dan Victor menyelesaikan tugasnya. Aku sadar seharusnya Duyung tidak menyerang peserta. Tapi kenapa Fleur di serang ? Saat aku mencoba melepaskan ikatan adik Fleur para Duyung memperingatkanku, hanya boleh menyelamatkan milikku saja. Aku pun melepas ikatan Ron dengan pikiran penitia pasti tidak akan serius mengorbankan nyawa murid. Tiba-tiba saja cahaya keunguan datang dan mengarah pada para Duyung dan segera saja mereka jadi hilang kendali dan mengamuk. Mereka berusaha menyerang kami semua. Aku memang berhasil melepaskan ikatan Ron dan dengan bantuannya, adik Fleur sempat di selamatkan. Hanya aja sebelum aku sempat naik kepermukaan kakiku keburu di tarik Duyung, terpaksa aku melontarkan mantra peledak saat insangku mulai menghilang."

"Kau tahu siapa yang memantrai mereka ?"

"Pelahap Maut. Aku sempat melihat siluet seseorang dengan jubah hitam dan dengan topeng tengkorak putih."

Gadis berotak cemerlang itu mengangguk mengerti, "Jadi begitu sadar, kau segera menceritakan hal itu ke Dumbledore karena ada kemungkinan Pelahap Maut menyusup dalam kegiatan Turnamen Triwizard ini. Apa mereka berniat membunuhmu ?"

Harry menggeleng, "Aku rasa bukan itu. Jika mereka memang berniat membunuhku seharusnya Pelahap Maut itu melancarkan kutukan Avada Kedavra saat aku berkonsentarasi melepas ikatan Ron. Kita harus berhati-hati Hermione. Penyerangan dari Pelahap Maut bisa terjadi kapan saja."

"Itu benar, tapi aku heran kenapa kau bisa bertahan dengan tidak meminum darah Draco ? Biasanya kan kau tidak akan mampu bergerak sebelum mendapat suplai darah ?"

Harry tersenyum simpul, "Aku meminum darahku."

Mata Hermione membulat, "Harry ! Kenapa kau menyakiti dirimu sendiri ! Kau kan bisa memanggil Draco. Dia akan senang hati memberikan darahnya untukmu."

Harry menggelengkan kepalanya, matanya menatap Hermione dengan pandangan dingin menusuk membuat Hermione merinding karenanya, "Kita sedang perang Hermione, aku tak mau merepotkannya. Ngomong-ngomong, sebaiknya kita tidur sekarang 'Mione."

Hermione mengangguk, ia mengayunkan tongkat sihirnya dua kali dan mereka berdua beranjak menuju kamar masing-masing.

.

-c.a.n.d.l.e-

.

Tak terasa waktu semingu begitu cepat berlalu. Selama itu juga mereka yang diam-diam telah bersahabat dari dua kubu berbeda, sama sekali tidak bertemu. Mereka sibuk mengerjakan tugas sekolah yang menumpuk ditambah pelajaran ekstra, kelas dansa dan pencarian pasangan dansa.

Pukul 08.00pm, para murid sudah banyak yang berkumpul di Aula Besar. Aula Besar telah di sihir dan terlihat jauh lebih mempesona di banding biasanya. Langit-langitnya menampilkan pemandangan malam yang cerah dengan bola-bola yang bercahaya dan beraneka warna menari membuat pola-pola yang indah. Sisi Aula Besar dihias dengan renda-renda besar berwarna ungu memberikan kesan lembut dan mewah. Lantai marmer tampak lebih mengkilat dari pada biasanya. Berbagai instrumen alat musik berdendang sendiri, mengalunkan melodi classic yang romantis. Penampilan semua orang tampak begitu berbeda, tampak jauh lebih cerah, jauh lebih tampan dan cantik dari biasanya.

Seorang gadis berambut pirang yang terurai dan bergaun dengan motif lavender tampak celigukan mencari seseorang.

"Kau lihat Ron ?" Tanya gadis dengan nama yang sama dengan motif gaunnya.

"A-aku ti-tidak melihatnya, Lavender," seru Naville yang menggunakan tuxedo putih, sangat tampan sampai membuat Lavender sendiri pangling.

"Thanks Neville."

Neville mengangguk kemudian berlalu dan berjalan mendekati gadis berambut pirang terang beranting manik dengan bentuk kumbang dan menggunakan gaun dengan warna kuning terang terlihat cantik sekaligus unik di saat bersamaan.

"Hai Neville, kau tahu seharusnya aku tidak disini. Bukankah ini acara untuk tahun keempat keatas ?"

"Ke-kepala se-sekolah tidak melarang me-mengundang tingkat ba-wah kok," seru Neville sambil tersenyum lembut.

Gadis bernama Luna itu tersenyum aneh, "Kau tidak perlu berpura-pura di depanku Neville. Kau tahu _Lightress_ tidak pernah suka kepura-puraan para _Elf_"

Neville terkekeh, "Aku juga tidak suka, Luna. Ah kau tampak sangat mempesona malam ini," serunya dengan tanpa nada gugup sama sekali.

Sekali lagi Luna tersenyum namun kali ini tampak jauh lebih lembut, "Kenapa kau tidak katakan itu pada gadis berambut hitam di sana. Aku yakin dia yang ingin kau bilang begitu."

Neville tersenyum dan menatap gadis yang dimaksud Luna, "Tentu saja aku akan mengatakannya".

Gadis berambut hitam itu menggunakan gaun hitam yang mempesona, gaun itu membentuk lekuk tubuhnya dengan sempurna dan sukses membuat pemuda yang berada di sekitarnya menatapnya dengan pandangan tak berkedip.

"Kau seksi sekali, Pansy," seru Blaise menggodanya. Pemuda berkulit hitam itu menggunakan jas hitam berbahan beludru tampak pas di tubuhnya. Ia begitu mempesona.

"Tentu saja, Blaise. Aku kan memang seksi dan cantik."

Theo memutar bola matanya mendengar hal itu, "Kemana para Gryfindor itu ? kenapa aku belum melihat mereka padahal Harry seharusnya hadir lebih dulu kan untuk dansa pembuka ?"

"Jangan ingatkan hal itu Theo," seru Draco yang tak seperti biasanya, rambut pirang terangnya ia tata berantakan dan ia mengenakan tuxedo hijau toska. Jangan di tanya betapa mengangumkannya seorang Draco Malfoy saat ini. Beberapa murid perempuan bahkan sampai mimisan ketika menatapnya.

Theo yang menggunakan kemeja hitam yang sengaja dikeluarkan dan jas yang sengaja tidak terkancing tampak seksi. Mereka berempat sungguh membuat para hadirin menatap kagum. Sungguh beruntung siapa saja yang menjadi pasangan mereka.

Disalah satu tangga tampak orang-orang berkumpul dan bergumam-gumam tak jelas. Karena penasaran keempat sekawan itu mendekati kerumunan. Pemandangan yang ada di depan mereka sungguh membuat terpana dan untung saja mereka sempat mengendalikan ekspresi mereka. Sedangkan murid lain sudah tak jelas lagi bagaimana mukanya ketika melihat ketiga sosok yang turun dari tangga.

Hermione menuruni tangga dengan anggun. Dia menggunakan gaun berwarna merah muda, dengan aksen gelombang pada ujung gaunnya. Rambutnya disanggul rapi dengan bando hitam dan di tambah hiasan bunga mawar disisi bando.

Blaise tidak bisa mengendalikan debar jantungnya yang berdetak lebih kencang. Nyaris saja ia melangkahkan kaki menghampiri gadis Gryffindor itu kalau Viktor Krum tidak mendahuluinya. Wajahnya Blaise tampak mengeras, ia berusaha mengendalikan dirinya ketika Viktor meraih tangan Hermione dan mengecupnya lalu berjalan membelah kerumunan murid yang memandang kagum.

Dibelakang Hermione ada Harry dan Ron yang berjalan beriringan dengan senyum lembut yang tersungging dibibir keduanya. Ron dengan tuxedo hitam dan celana hitam, tampak jauh lebih tampan dari pada penampilannya yang biasa dengan rambut merah terangnya di sihir rapi. Ia menghampiri Lavender yang tampak melonggo memandangnya lalu berlutut di depan gadis itu dan mengecup tangannya. Theo nyaris akan melontarkan kutukan pada gadis yang menurutnya telah merebut Ron –miliknya- kalau Pansy tidak cepat-cepat merebut tongkat sihir Theo.

Draco ? Oh jangan ditanya, dia sudah melapalkan mantra non verbal sehingga tiba-tiba saja para penonton disana mengucek matanya merasa ada debu yang masuk. Namun ternyata pesona Harry terlalu kuat, walau dengan mata merah berair mereka tetap menatap Harry yang tampak sangat tampan sekaligus cantik. Entahlah mereka sendiri tidak bisa mendeskripsikan keindahan Harry yang menggunakan tuxedo putih dan celana hitam, lekuk badannya yang seksi jadi terlihat dengan sangat jelas.

Harry berjalan dengan langkah gagah, ia berjalan lurus mengarah ke Draco. Tubuh Draco serasa membeku saat Harry semakin mendekatinya. Harry tersenyum lembut, nyaris saja Draco membalas tersenyum kalau Harry tidak melewatinya dan malah meraih tangan gadis berambut merah bergaun orange yang berdiri tepat dibelakang Draco.

"Ginny Weasley," geram Draco dalam hati begitu melihat siapa gadis yang di gandeng Harry.

Pansy hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala pasrah dengan keadaan teman-temannya yang tampak luar biasa frustasi.

Para peserta turnamen tampak berjejer berjalan berurutan memasuki lantai dansa. Masing-masing telah bersama pasangannya untuk berdansa sebagai acara pembuka kegiatan ini. Semuanya tampak senang dengan pesta dansa ini. Oh, kita abaikan saja 3 Slytherin yang sedang frustasi itu.

Saat acara pembuka selesai Harry langsung meninggalkan Ginny bersama Luna dan duduk di bangku dekat pintu masuk, tak lama Ron pun duduk di samping Harry.

"Menyenangkan, Harry ?" tanya Ron pada Harry.

"Kau tahu aku tidak suka acara begini Ron."

"Aku juga," keluh Ron.

"Harry, Harry ! Professor Snape mencarimu," seru Hermione dengan sedikit terengah-engah menghampiri Harry.

Harry mengangguk dan segera menemui ayahnya yang berdiri tak jauh dari pintu keluar. Severus tampak menyerahkan sesuatu ke Harry, Harry mengangguk dan pergi keluar ruang Aula Besar sementara Severus kembali berkumpul bersama para staff.

"Dia mau kemana ya ?" seru Hermione yang menatap kepergian Harry dan ikut duduk di samping Ron.

"Aku tidak tahu 'Mione tapi ku rasa kau harus mengurus pemuda satu itu dulu."

Hermione mengangkat wajahnya yang sempat tertunduk dan matanya langsung tertuju pada sosok Blaise yang tengah menatapnya. Mata Blaise menatapnya tajam dan mengisyaratkan Hermione mengikutinya. Hermione mengangguk mengerti.

"Aku pergi dulu Ron," serunya sambil berjalan agak cepat ke arah pintu keluar.

"Yah, aku di tinggal sendiri deh" seru Ron lemas. Tiba-tiba ia merasakan seseorang bersandar di punggungnya. Kursi yang ia duduki memang tanpa sandaran dan bisa diduduki baik dari arah depan maupun belakang. Posisi Ron menghadap ketengah Aula Besar sedang sisi satunya kearah dinding.

"Kau tampak manis Ron," seru seseorang yang suaranya sangat Ron sukai. Segera saja wajah Ron memerah.

"Thanks, Theo," serunya dengan suara pelan nyaris tak terdengar.

"Mau jalan-jalan ?"

Ron mengangguk, Theo beranjak dari posisinya dan berjalan keluar dari Aula Besar kemudian di ikuti Ron yang mengikutinya dengan pipi yang masih merona.

Pansy menatap kepergian sahabatnya dengan kesal. Draco entah menghilang kemana, Blaise pergi dengan Hermione, Theo dengan Ron, sedangkan pasangan dansanya entah sedang dansa dengan gadis mana, ia sendiri tidak peduli. Karena kesal ia keluar Aula Besar berniat mencari udara segar sebelum pergi tidur tanpa ia ketahui seseorang diam-diam mengikutinya.

.

-o.c.t-

.

"Jadi Blaise, kita mau kemana ?" tanya Hermione yang akhirnya berhasil menyusul langkah Blaise yang melangkah cepat. Sekarang mereka tengah menaiki tangga lantai tiga.

"Kamar kebutuhan," seru Blaise singkat.

"Kau marah ?" tanya Hermione.

"Tidak."

"Ayolah Blaise, tidak biasanya kau begini ?"

"Memang biasanya aku bagaimana."

Hermione menghela napas pasrah. Kan salah Blaise sendiri yang tidak mengajaknya ke pesta dansa. Lagi pula sebenarnya hubungan mereka ini apa. Blaise tidak pernah menyatakan cinta padanya.

"Kita sampai."

Blaise mengenggam tangan Hermione dan membawanya masuk ke pintu kamar kebutuhan. Segera saja pintu itu menghilang begitu mereka berdua masuk ke ruangan.

"Ta-taman?" tanya Hermione yang tiba-tiba saja agak tergagap karena memandang kamar kebutuhan yang tengah berubah fungsi menjadi... aah entahlah. Tampak kesan mewah dan romantis disini. Di sisi lantai dansa tampak pilar-pilah yang tersusun melingkar. Pilar-pilar itu ditumbuhi bunga jasmine belum lagi tampak sebatang pohon cherry blossom dan rantingnya yang menjulur seakan menjadi atap lantai dansa, dengan bunganya yang tengah bermekaran indah. Dominasi warna hijau-putih-merah muda yang memukau.

"Bagaimana mungkin pohon bisa tumbuh dalam ruangan, Blaise ?"

Blaise terkekeh, ia melingkarkan lengannya dan memeluk pinggang ramping Hermione.

"Dengan sihir, yang tidak mungkin menjadi mungkin, Hermione."

Hermione ikut terekeh, "Aku terkesan," serunya.

"Sudah semestinya," seru Blaise sambil mengecup singkat bibir Hermione, membuat pipi gadis Gryffindor itu merona.

Blaise menjentikkan jarinya dan terdengar alunan musik classic yang merdu. Pemuda Slytherin itu sedikit membungkukkan badannya dan mengarahkan tangan kanannya pada sang gadis.

"Maukah anda berdansa denganku."

Hermione mengangguk dan menyambut uluran tangan Blaise.

.

-o.c.t-

.

"Sampai keadaan ini akan bertahan," seru Ron.

"Hm... Maksudmu apa Ron ?"

Theo dan Ron tengah berjalan bergandengan tangan di pinggir Danau Hitam. Menikmati pemandangan malam yang indah dan sunyi serta sepi. Bagaikan dunia hanya untuk mereka berdua.

"Kau tahu, apa maksudku Theo."

Theo menghela napas sebelum melanjutkan bicara, "Ron, perbedaan kubu ini akan semakin terlihat. Aku di kubu Dark dan kau di Light. Kita akan berperang cepat atau lambat untuk mempertahankan eksistensi kita."

"Aku tahu, Theo. Tidak bisakah kita menikmati kebersamaan ini sebentar sebelum akhirnya kita akan saling menghabisi ?"

"Aku mencintaimu," seru Theo sambil melepas gengamannya pada Ron dan berjalan mendahului pemuda berambut merah itu, setelah beberapa langkah ia berbalik dan menatap tajam Ron.

Ron tersenyum sendu dan sesaat kemudian wajahnya terlihat waspada.

"Tapi, cukup sampai di sini hubungan kita. Sampai jumpa, Ronald Weasley," seru pemuda jangkung itu sambil mengukir seringai di bibirnya dan melangkah pergi.

Ron tersenyum manis dengan mata yang tetap memandang Theo, "_Well_, senang bisa menghabiskan waktu denganmu Pelahap Maut dan sampai jumpa."

Ia pun ikut berbalik, setitik kristal bening mengalir dari sudut matanya. Ia bertekad akan memenangkan perang ini dan membawa Theo kembali ke pelukannya.

.

-o.c.t-

.

Draco duduk di pinggir jendela besar di menara astronomi, ia tidak berekspresi apa-apa hanya datar dan diam. Namun tiba-tiba saja tatapannya menjadi waspada saat dia merasakan kehadiran orang lain di menara ini selain dirinya. Semakin seseorang itu mendekat, semakin ekspresi Draco melembut karena ia mengenali aura sihir yang khas milik seseorang yang begitu dia sayanginya, begitu ia cintai.

"Harry," gumamnya sambil tersenyum dan menolehkan wajahnya kearah pintu masuk. Untuk kedua kalinya malam ini mata Draco. Harry dalam wujud vampire-nya menggunakan gaun merah marun selutut. Rambut hitam panjangnya tergerai indah di tambah bando hitam dengan pita merah di salah satu sisinya, pipinya tampak merona dan matanya membuat Draco takjub. Kanan-ruby dan kiri-emerald sungguh perpaduan warna yang mengangumkan dan menghipnotis. Gadis itu menyodorkan kotak terbungkus kertas kado hijau terang dan dengan pita berwana perak.

"Happy Valentine."

Dengan cepat Daraco meraih sekotak yang isinya Draco yakin coklat dan meletakkanya di pinggir jendela. Ia menarik tangan Harry dan memeluk tubuhnya.

"Kau milikku," serunya sambil mengeratkan pelukkannya.

Harry mengelus rambut pirang Draco yang tampak bersinar ditengah siraman cahaya bulan.

"Aku memang milikmu, Draco," bisiknya lembut.

Draco melonggarkan pelukannya hanya untuk mencium bibir Harry. Ia mencium bibir Harry, dengan sedikit kasar karena campuran perasaaan yang dia rasakan sekarang, kangen, cemburu, sayang, cinta, dan bahagia. Sungguh ia tak dapat mendeskripsikan betapa leganya ia melihat Harry disini sekarang, disisinya, didekapannya.

Kemudian dia melepaskan ciuman dan pelukannya dan memandang Harry dari atas sampai ke bawah.

"Tumben kau dandan begini ?" tanya Draco dengan nada menggoda.

Wajah Harry semakin merona, "Dad, yang memberiku baju ini. Dia ingin aku memakainya untuk menemuimu."

Dalam hati Draco berniat berterimakasih sebesar-besarnya pada calon ayah mertuanya itu.

Pemuda itu mengulurkan tangannya dan meraih tangan mungil Harry.

"Berdansalah denganku."

"Tapi di sini tidak ada musik ?"

Draco tersenyum lembut, ia meletakkan tangan kanan Harry dipudaknya, sementara tangan kirinya sendiri ia letakkan dipinggang ramping Harry.

"Tidak perlu musik untuk berdansa."

Bisiknya mesra di telinga Harry, Harry mengangguk dan mereka berdansa. Tidak ada musik yang mengalun hanya suara alamlah yang mengiringi langkah mereka.

.

-c.a.n.d.l.e-

.

Neville melangkahkan kakinya cepat. Tongkat sihirnya ia siagakan dibalik jubah hitam panjang bertudung kepala yang dia kenakan. Ia berada jauh di dalam Hutang Terlarang, instingnya lah yang membawanya ke sini. Wujudnya perlahan-lahan berubah, telinganya memanjang arah belakang mirip seperti milik Golbin. Di punggungnya tumbuh sayap tipis transparan, wajahnya tampak bersinar dan matanya beriris keemasan. Ini adalah wujud aslinya yang seorang _Half Elf_. Hanya pada saat merasa terancamlah tubuhnya bereaksi dengan mengubah diri menjadi _Elf._ Jenis _Elf_ yang hampir tdak pernah dilihat oleh manusia.

Tanah tempatnya berdiri tiba-tiba terasa bergetar membuatnya mengepakan sayap dan hinggap di dahan pohon terdekat. Ia melihat beberapa Raksasa tampak duduk mengelilingi sesuatu. Karena terbawa rasa penasaran ia mendekati raksasa itu sambil berusaha menghilangkan keberadaanya.

Neville menghitung, ada 5 Raksasa dan 10 Dementore di sana mengelilingi setidaknya 20 orang ang mengenakan jubah hitam panjang dan bertopeng tengkorak putih, para Pelahap Maut. Neville menajamkan pendengarannya, walau dalam radius 500 meter matanya tetap dapat melihat tajam dan mendengar setiap kata yang diucapkan Pelahap Maut itu. Matanya membulat saat menangkap inti pembicaraan dan dengan segera membalik badannya dan berlari menuju Hogwarts. Ia harus memberitahu Harry mengenai hal ini. Ini bukan lagi perang antar penyihir, pihak Dark telah melibatkan makhluk sihir, akan sangat berbahaya jika Light tidak menyiapkan sesuatu untuk menghadapi serangan makhluk sihir. Ini akan jadi perang yang melibatkan seluruh dunia sihir.

.

-o.c.t-

.

"Apa ! Mereka menjalin kerja sama dengan Dementor dan Raksasa !" Teriak Ron memenuhi kamar kebutuhan.

"Itu benar, Ron," seru Neville yang jati dirinya sudah diketahu oleh Ron dan Hermione.

"Ini gawat. Karena ada Turnamen Triwizard Pelahap Maut dapat dengan mudah menyusup dan menyamar dan masuk ke Hogwarts," seru Hermione sambil mengacak-acak dokumen yag bertumpuk di depannya.

"Aku harus menyelasaikan Turnamen ini secepatnya, baru kita bisa bergerak," seru Harry, matanya menatap dengan cermat selembar perkamen di tangannya.

"Tapi Harry, ada kemungkinan mereka telah menyiapkan jebakan di tugas terakhir. Bagaimana kalau kau celaka ?"

"Tenanglah, Ron. Kita bisa mempersiapkan sesuatu untuk mengantisipasi situasi gawat, aku rasa kita harus menghubungi Sirius. Siapa tahu dia bisa menyiapkan sesuatu untukku."

"Bagaimana kalau langsung ke Grimmauld Place saja ? Lebih aman langsung bicara dengannya dari pada dengan surat," usul Neville.

"Ide bagus, Neville. Aku akan pergi Sabtu ini kalian berjaga di sini dan laporkan bila menemukan sesuatu yang ganjil."

Semua mengangguk dan membereskan dokumen-dokumen yang sempat diacak-acak Hermione. Lalu beranjak pergi dari kamar kebutuhan.

A/N :

#Tepar...==;

Maaf lagi sangsut tingkat Dewa so Dinanti Reviewnya aja yah...

_ApDianLaruku_


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer:

J.K Rowling

Pair:

DracoXHarry and Other

Rate:

T - M

Warning:

SLASH, Shonun-ai, Gaje, TYPO, Skip Time, Alur cepat, PLOT YANG MENGIKUTI IMAJINASI AUTHOR, OCC, OC, terkadang ada pengulangan kata

.

Don't Read, If You Don't Like

…artinya…

Jangan baca jika kamu tidak suka

.

Special Thanks for:

Rose, Kamiyama Yukii-chan a.k.a Sinta, Keylacortez, katskrom, Aihsire Atha, Blue Heart, Backtothe dian-san michiru, devil eye's, keiraluna, futari chan, hatakehanahungry, CcloveRuki, mmonie, Ro Taylor.

.

Dian Present:

.

-c.a.n.d.l.e-

"Heart and Blood"

Chapter 11: The Dark Heart

-o.c.t-

.

.

.

Chapter 11: The Dark Heart

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hogwarts<strong>_

Para peserta mulai memasuki lorong Maze mereka. Harry sempat melihat tribun penonton dan matanya langsung menatap mata Severus. Walau samar Harry melihat adanya sirat kecemasan di mata Ayahnya, Harry tersenyum dan menganguk singkat seolah meminta izin untuk pergi pada Severus, dibalas anggukan oleh Severus dan dengan langkah mantap Harry berjalan memasuki lorong Maze miliknya.

Setelah Harry masuk, segera saja Maze itu menutup lorong tempatnya masuk. Harry berjalan cepat, Maze tempat tugas ketiga ini jelas bukan Maze biasa. Samar-samar ia dapat merasakan ada aura sihir Dark. Seeker Gryffindor itu lebih waspada dan pergerakan sekecil apapun di sekitarnya tak luput dari perhatiannya.

Semakin lama, dinding-dinding Maze yang ia lewati terasa semakin menyempit, saat ia menoleh ke belakang terlihat lorong Maze memang semakin merapat seakan siap menjepit setiap makhluk di depannya. Harry berlari, mencoba mencari lorong Maze yang cukup aman. Namun kecepatan pergerakan dinding Maze semakin cepat. Harry berpikir keras, saat di lihatnya ranting kecil tergeletak cukup jauh di depan, ia mengacungkan tongkatnya dan mentansfigurasi tongkat itu menjadi sapu terbang. Dengan refleks seeker yang tak di ragukan lagi keakuratannya, Harry meraih sapu itu dan dengan segera memposisikan dirinya menaiki sapu lalu melesat cepat meninggalkan Maze yang menghimpit itu.

Saat merasa cukup aman, Harry mengatur kecepatan sapu terbangnya menjadi kecepatan standar. Ia mencari-cari setiap kemungkinan di letakkanya Piala Api yang menjadi poin ujian kali ini.

"Help me..."

Terdengar suara rintihan tak jauh dari tempat Harry berada, ia segera mengarahkan sapunya untuk mencari asal suara itu. Fleur peserta dari Beauxbatons tergetak di tanah dengan luka yang mengerikan, dan mengalirkan darah segar berbau anyir. Tanpa Harry sadari ia menjilat bibirnya yang terasa kering. Matanya yang telah berubah sewarna Ruby menatap Fleur dengan pandangan lapar. Jiwa Vampire menguasai dirinya.

"Help me, please..." seru Fleur dengan tatapan memohon pada Harry, gadis itu terlalu sakit untuk melihat perubahan Harry.

Harry tersadar, ia segera mengarahkan tongkatnya ke atas dan memunculkan percikan api berwarna kemerahan, tanda bahwa peserta membutuhkan pertolongan. Lalu pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Fleur karena yakin panitia pasti akan datang menyelamatkan gadis itu.

Harry memegang dadanya dan mengenggam erat jubah yang ia kenakan, jantungnya terasa berdetak lebih cepat. Terakhir kalinya ia minum darahnya sendiri saat tugas ketiga selesai dilaksanakan. Nyaris saja Harry mengigit tangannya jika Victor tidak tiba-tiba muncul di depannya dan mengarahkan tongkatnya pada Harry.

"Kau harus mati, Harry Potter," serunya dengan suara yang serak dan bergetar.

Harry menyunggingkan seringai yang tampak mengerikan, "Kenapa aku harus mati, Victor Krum?"

"Kau harus mati di tanganku atau Kau-Tahu-Siapa akan bangkit dan membunuh semuanya," seru Victor dengan tatapan benci pada Harry.

Harry tertawa geli namun terdengar memilukan di telinga Victor, kemudian ia menyunggingkan senyum lembut yang membuat Victor terpana.

"Aku memang akan mati untuk membunuhnya, Victor. Sayangnya tidak sekarang dan bukan di tanganmu."

Harry mengarahkan tongkat Holy nya pada Victor dan sebelum Victor sempat melapalkan mantra untuk menangkis apapun serangan Harry, tubuhnya sudah terbujur kaku dan ambruk ke tanah. Sekali lagi Harry mengarahkan tongkatnya ke atas dan membuat percikan api untuk memanggil panitia.

Harry menambah kecepatan sapunya, ia harus cepat menyelesaikan tugas ini sebelum ia kehilangan kendali diri. Saat ia menikung tiba-tiba saja sesuatu menghantam tubuhnya dan membuatnya terpental dari sapu dan menabrak dinding Maze. Harry segera bangkit berdiri dan memposisikan diri siaga pada apapun yang membuatnya terpental dari sapu.

"Wuah, anak yang tampan ya," seru seorang wanita yang berjalan santai dan menggunakan dress hijau toska, serta memakai kerudung panjang yang menutupi rambutnya.

Harry menurukan tongkatnya walau tetap dengan kewaspadaan tinggi.

"Aku tak menyangka pihak panitia akan mengundang Medusa untuk memeriahkan acara ini," seru Harry dengan seringai yang lagi-lagi tampak begitu menakutkan.

"Ya ampun, untuk apa aku menyamar kalau kau langsung tahu siapa aku," seru Medusa itu dengan nada bosan, ia mendengus kesal, "Aku di kirim Pelahap Maut untuk menangkapmu dan kenapa kau bisa tahu siapa aku?" serunya dengan nada kekanak-kanakan berbeda sekali dengan penampilannya yang terlihat dewasa.

"Oh begitu. Ah itu mudah saja," Harry membungkukan badan hormat dan tersenyum ramah, "Kecantikan anda yang luar biasa dan aura sihir yang khas, membuat saya tahu siapa anda. Tentu saja itu berasal dari buku yang saya baca. Walau saya heran bukan kah seharusnya anda sudah tiada ribuan tahun lalu?"

Medusa mengangguk, "Ya, seharusnya aku sudah mati tapi Dark Lord membangkitkanku dari sisa kepala ku yang tersimpan di kuil Athena dan sekarang aku mengabdi pada Dark Lord. Ah sayang sekali kau musuh Dark Lord, pasti menyenangkan berteman denganmu."

Harry hanya tersenyum, "Sepertinya kemampuanmu berkurang Medusa. Tinggal rambut ularmu yang dapat merubah sesuatu jadi batu ya."

Medusa menyeringai, "Memang, tapi tenang saja kekuatan sihirku sudah cukup untuk menjatuhkanmu."

Medusa mengangkat kedua tangannya dan mengarahkannya pada Harry, kedua belah mata wanita itu bersinar terang lalu keluar ratusan ular dari kedua tangannya. Harry dengan kecepaan tinggi segera meraih sapu terbangnya dan melesat ke udara mengindari serangan ular itu. Saat ia melihat kebawah, tanah di Maze sudah di penuhi oleh ular-ular yang akan siap melahapnya bila ia turun.

"Refleks yang mengangumkan anak muda. Kau penyihir hebat."

Medusa menatap tajam Harry, merasa bahaya yang mengancam Harry memacu sapu terbangnya menjauhi Medusa. Medusa menarik kerudung yang menutupi kepalanya, tampak ular-ular bersisik hijau dengan mata merah 'hidup', perlahan ular-ular itu membuka matanya dan efeknya tak jauh berbeda ketika bisilik menatap lawannya. Jika tatapan basilisk membuat makhluk hidup menjadi batu maka tatapan ular-ular medusa membuat semua yang Medusa inginkandapat menjadi batu tak terkecuali dinding Maze yang berupa tumbuhan rambat. Harry semakin mempercepat laju sapunya sedangkan Medusa terus mengejarnya. Lari moster itu memang tidak seberapa tapi efek dari rambut ularnya yag membuat benda apapun dalam radius 50 meter menjadi batu membuat Harry setengah mati mengontrol sapunya agar dapat melesat seimbang dan dengan kecepatan semaksimal mungkin.

Tiba-tiba saja segerombolan ular melesat dan menyerangnya dari arah samping. Harry benar-benar lupa Medusa yang satu ini dapat memanggil ular dengan mudah. Karena menghindari serangan ular itu Harry kehilangan keseimbangan dalam mengontrol sapunya, membuatnya oleng dan menambrak dinding Maze. Tubuhnya terhempas keras ke tanah, menimbulkan bunyi tulang patah yang terdengar jelas. Pemuda itu meringgis, darah tampak mengalir di sudut bibirnya. Sambil memengang erat tongkat Holy-nya Harry mencoba bangkit dan bersiap menghadapi kemungkinan terburuk yang akan di dapatnya sebentar lagi. Tak lama tampak sosok Medusa yang berlari ke arahnya, dengan sigap walau diiringi nyeri pada lengan kirinya Harry mengarahkan tongkatnya ke depan serta mengucapkan mantra pelindung yang sekiranya cukup kuat untuk menahan sihir Medusa.

Saat moster itu telah sampai di depan Harry, ia menyeringgai dan memaksimalkan sihirnya unruk menyerang Harry. Dengan sisa kekuatan yang ada, Harry membentuk perisai hitam pekat yang melindunginya dari tatapan rambut ular medusa. Sayangnya itu tak dapat berlangsung lama karena perisai Harry mulai retak. Harry menghela napas panjang, menyiapkan hati bila ini akan menjadi akhir hidupnya. Tiba-tiba saja Harry merasakan aura sihir Medusa lenyap dan serangan Medusa tadi otomatis berhenti, ragu-ragu Harry mengayunkan tongkatnya dan menonaktifkan perisai miliknya. Di depannya tubuh Medusa telah tergeletak tak berdaya dengan kepala yang telah terpenggal sempurna, tak jauh dari mayat Medusa, Cedric berdiri tegap sambil menenteng sebilah pedang. Dengan langkah pasti Cedric berjalan mendekati Harry. Harry menatap Cedric dengan pandangan kagum yang tidak tertutupi dan saat Cedric berdiri tepat di depan Harry, pemuda pirang itu mengelus lembut pipi Harry.

"Kau baik-baik saja kan?"

Harry mengangguk lemah dan senyum tulus terukir di bibirnya.

"Thanks Cedric, aku berhutang nyawa padamu."

Cedric tersenyum lembut lalu mengenggam tangan kanan Harry.

"Kita harus cepat menyelesaikan tugas ini."

Harry menganguk dan membiarkan dirinya berjalan di bimbing oleh Cedric.

.

-o.c.t-

.

"Apa Harry akan baik-baik saja?" seru Hermione, dirinya sekarang sedang mondar-mandir di ruang rekreasi Gryffindor.

"Tenanglah 'Mione, Harry akan baik-baik saja lagipula kalau terjadi sesuatu padanya ia akan memanggil kita," seru Ron, dirinya tengah sibuk menulis entah apa, wajahnya tampak sangat serius seperi bukan dirinya yang biasa saja.

Hermione mengangguk dan duduk di sofa merah ranum yang menghadap perapian. Hanya ada mereka berdua di ruang rekreasi ini karena semua murid tengah sibuk menonton Turnamen Triwizard. Gadis berambut coklat mengembang itu mengambil salah satu buku yang tertumpuk di meja dan mulai membacanya. Matanya terbelalak saat menemukan kata yang tak asing di telinganya. Dengan tak sabar ia membolak-balik halaman lain yang ada kemungkinan mengandung kata yang sama.

"Ron, dari mana kau dapat buku ini?" seru Hermione sambil menatap tajam Ron.

Ron mengalihkan pandanganya dari perkamen tadi, "Sirius yang memberikannya padaku."

Hermione mengangguk, "Di sini ada membahas mengenai benda-benda pusaka, aku rasa kita menemukan petunjuk penting tentang Hocrux."

Ron langsung berpindah posisi dan duduk di sisi Hermione, "Maksudmu kau menemukan petunjuk Horcrux berikutnya?"

Hermione tersenyum, "Bisa di bilang begitu, seperti kata Dumbledore kemungkinan Horcrux yang di buat Voldemort ada tujuh. Yang pertama buku diary Tom yang telah Harry hancurkan saat tahun kedua, lalu cincin Marvolo Gaunt yang telah di hancurkan Dumbledore walau batu kebangkitan tidak hancur sepenuhnya tapi kita tahu sihir hitam yang menyelubunginya telah lenyap. Yang terakhir kita tahu yaitu liontin Salazar Slytherin yang telah di hancurkan Regulus."

Ron mengangguk, "Lalu apa hubungannya dengan buku itu?"

"Bagaimana menurutmu dengan piala Helga Hufflepuff dan Mahkota Rowena Ravenclaw? Aku rasa ada kemungkinan dua benda pusaka itu juga di jadikan Horcrux. Kalau benar bearti kita telah mendapat 6 Horcrux milik Voldemort."

Ron mengambil buku yang berada di pangkuan Hermione itu, lalu ia kembali mengangguk, "Aku setuju, kau tahu di mana kita bisa mendapatkannya?"

"Tidak, tapi kita bisa mencari tahu."

.

-o.c.t-

.

"Aku rasa kau yang pantas mendapatkannya, Cedric."

Cedric menggeleng keras, "Kau yang lebih berhak menjadi pemenang."

"Dari mana kau dapat kesimpulan seperti itu? Kau sudah menyelamatkanku dan bagiku tidak masalah kalau aku kalah dalam turnamen ini."

"Bagaimana kalau kita pegang pialanya bersamaan saja?"

Harry tampak berpikir sejenak sebelum bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum dan mengangguk setuju, "Ok."

Secara bersamaan Cedric dan Harry memengang piala api itu, dalam sekejap tubuh mereka hilang di telan kegelapan yang pekat.

Cedric mengangkat tubuhnya yang terasa berat, rasanya baru saja ia dan Harry menyentuh piala api di Maze dan sekarang ia entah berada di mana. Cedric mengedarkan padangannya untuk melihat sekeliling. Tempatnya terjatuh ini tampaknya berada di padang rumput nan luas karena sejauh mata memandang hanya ada rumput yang terlihat. Langit tampak sangat mendung dan siap menurunkan hujan ke bumi. Saat Cedric membalikkan badannya ia mendapati reruntuhan altar, terlihat sangat tua karena lumut memenuhi dinding-dinding batu. Cedic segera berlari ketika matanya menangkap sosok Harry yang terduduk di salah satu pilar yag runtuh.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Harry?"

Harry tersenyum simpul, "Yeah, aku baik-baik saja. Ngomong-ngomong kau tahu kita di mana?"

Cedric menggeleng, "Aku tidak tahu."

Harry mengangguk kemudian berdiri tegap, lalu dengan langkah perlahan ia menyelusuri tempat aneh ini. Matanya mencari-cari piala api yang menjadi pockey mereka.

"Cedric."

"Ya?"

"Berdiri di belakangku."

Cedric hanya menurut saja dengan perintah Harry dan matanya terbelalak saat tiba-tiba saja muncul seseorang dengan jubah hitam panjang dan dengan muka yang mirip tikus mengendong bungkusan kain hitam legam, satu persatu di belakang laki-laki tadi muncul orang-orang yang mengenakan jubah hitam yang sama tapi dilengkap dengan topeng tengkorak putih.

"Pelahap maut?" tanya Cedric.

Harry hanya mengangguk sambil mengenggam erat tongkat Holy-nya di tangan kanan dan sementara tangan kirinya yang patah ia paksakan untuk meronggoh saku celananya dan mengusap cincin yang tersembunyi di sana.

"Berikan aku darahnya!" Perintah seseorang yang Harry sangat yakin ia bukan salah satu dari Pelahap Maut yang berdiri di sana.

Seorang Pelahap Maut menyerang Harry, membuat pemuda berambut hitam itu tersungkur jatuh. Cedric yang mencoba menolong Harry dengan mudah dapat di singkirkan pelahap maut dan berakhir dengan tubuhnya yang tergolek lemah di tanah.

Tubuh kecil Harry di angkatnya kasar dan dia lemparkan di altar batu. Harry meringgis ketika punggungnya menabrak batu altar yang keras. Pelahap Maut itu menggenggam pisau kecil di tangannya dan dengan kasar melukai tangan Harry. Membuat dagingnya terkoyak dan terasa sangat menyakitkan.

Pelahap Maut itu mengambil koyakan daging Harry dan memasukannya ke alam kuali yang entah sejak kapan diletakkan di situ.  
>"Masukan aku!" perintah suara tadi dan laki-laki bermuka tikus dengan hati-hati memasukan bungkusan hitam di tangannya ke dalam tungku. Beberapa pelahap maut maju dan mengucap mantra secara bersama-sama. Tiba-tiba saja asap keungunan mengepul dari kuali itu dan muncul sesosok makhluk berkulit putih pucat mengerikan dengan mata beriris merah darah dan tanpa hidung.<p>

Seluruh pelahap Maut berlutut menghormatinya. Makhluk itu menyeringai menatap para pengikutnya, lalu menatap tajam Harry.

"Akhirnya kita bertemu, Harry Potter."

Seorang pelahap Maut berjalan mendekati mahkluk itu.

"My Lord," serunya sambil berlutut dan menyerahkan sebatang tongkat sihir.

Voldemort dengan sosok barunya mengambil tongkat sihir itu dan segera saja mengayunkanya ke arah Harry. Harry dengan sigap membentuk perisai menahan sihir Voldemort. Harry menyerang Voldemort, dan hanya dengan memiringkan kepalanya sedikit, Voldemort dapat menghindari serangan Harry.

"Harry," seru Cedric yang bangun dari pingsannya. Ia berusaha bangun dan kemudian melancarkan kutukan pada Voldemort.

"Crucio," seru seorang Pelahap Maut pada Cedric.

"Protego," seru seseorang di belakang Cedric. Reflek Cedric berbalik dan menyiagakan tongkatnya.

Muncul beberapa orang yang mengenakan jubah kehitaman dan topeng berwarna keemasan. Orde Phoenix telah datang.

"Kau tak apa, Harry?"

Harry tersenyum, "Aku baik-baik saja _Candy_. Untuk pockey-nya benar-benar bekerja."

_Candy _yang tak lain adalah Hermione yang berseragam Orde tersenyum di balik topengnya. Bersama Ron yang juga mengenakan seragam Orde mereka berdua membantu Harry berdiri.

Salah seorang pasukan Orde maju, "Kau sudah bangkit rupanya, Voldie."

Voldemort menggeram marah, "Bunuh mereka semua!"

Para Pelahap Maut serentak mengacungkan tongkatnya pada pihak Orde, pertarungan pun terjadi. Lemparan mantra bertabrakan di padang rumput itu, perlahan rintik hujan membahasahi bumi tapi kedua belah pihak berlawanan itu tampak tak perduli. Begitupun Harry yang terluka cukup parah, ia berusaha dengan gigih melancarkan kutukan pada seorang Pelahap Maut di depannya.

Semakin lama hujan yang turun semakin deras, menyisakan pertarungan untuk mereka berdua yang entah sejak kapan terpisah dari medan perang. Pelahap Maut itu mentrasfigurasi ranting pohon disampingnya menjadi sebilah pedang, Harry yang langkahnya terbatas ikut mentransfigurasi ranting yang terdekat dan merubahnya pedang. Keadaan Harry terdesak karena kondisinya yang tidak prima, ia jatuh telentang saat kakinya di sihir sang lawan. Pelahap maut itu mengangkat pedangnya dan mengarahkannya tepat ke wajah Harry, Harry hanya mampu membelalakan matanya menatap hal itu. Namun bukannya membunuh Harry, Pelahap Maut itu malah menancapkan pedangnya tepat di sisi kepala Harry. Dan hanya diam dengan posisinya yang berada di atas Harry.

Entah mendapat keberanian dari mana, Harry mengangkat kedua tangannya dan dengan pelan ia membuka topeng sang Pelahap Maut.

"Draco," serunya dengan suara serak saat menatap wajah Pelahap Maut itu.

Draco segera merampas topengnya dan dengan cepat memasangnya kembali lalu bangkit dan menjauh dari Harry. Sedangkan Harry dengan susah payah ia bangkit berdiri dan menatap Draco dengan pandangan tak percaya.

"Maaf," seru Draco dengan suara lirih dan meskipun hujan deras menguyur mereka, Harry dapat mendengar suara orang yang di cintainya itu dengan sangat jelas.

"Crucio."

Entah untuk keberapa kalinya hari ini, Harry jatuh tersungkur. Harry merasakan nyeri di tubuhnya tapi ia tak perduli, hatinya terasa sangat sakit. Perlahan kesadarannya menipis dan air mata mengalir indah dan berbaur dengan derasnya hujan saat itu.

.

-c.a.n.d.l.e-

.

**_Grimmauld Place_**

Harry membuka matanya yang terasa berat, ia menatap sekelilingnya dengan pandangan heran. Dia mengenali ruangan ini, ini kamarnya di Grimmauld Place di rumah Sirius dan Regulus. Tapi kenapa ia berada di sini, ia ingat terakhir kalinya ia masih di padang rumput bertarung dengan Draco. Mengingat tentang Draco, wajah Harry mengeras, dan pandangannya menjadi dingin dan tajam serta kosong. Ia duduk dan kemudian berjalan ke arah jendela. Di bukanya daun jendela besar itu lalu melangkahkan kakinya di ambang jendela dan melompat.

Sebelum dirinya terhempas ketanah dari lantai 3 itu, tubuhnya telah berubah kewujud Vampirenya. Ia menembus lapisan pelindung yang memisahkan rumah ini dari dunia muggle. Ia tetap berjalan, walau gelapnya malam menyelubunginya, walau tanpa alas kaki dan walau ia masih mengenakan piyama.

"Sedang apa gadis cantik sepertimu di sini?" seru pemuda bertampang preman menghadang Harry.

"Wuah, cantik sekali," seru temannya yang tampak sama brengseknya dengan teman satunya.

Dan ternyata mereka bukan hanya berdua karena di belakang mereka masih ada lima orang lain yang sedang minum-minum dan menatap Harry dengan pandangan lapar.

Harry hanya menatap kosong pada mereka dan melanjutkan perjalanannya. Preman tadi menarik lengan Harry dan memeluk tubuh munggilnya. Kemudian meraba-raba dada Harry, memerasnya dan menjilati lehernya dengan rakus.

"Rock, kau curang main sendiri. Kami juga mau ikut," seru teman-temannya yang ikut mengelilingi Harry dan menyentuh tubuh gadis itu.

Harry hanya diam dan tak bereaksi apapun walau tubuhnya telah di nodai. Matanya hanya memandang lurus dan kosong.

"Dia tak bereaksi apapun."  
>"Bagaimana kalau kita 'masuki' saja sekalian. Pasti menyenangkan dengan tubuhnya yang seseksi ini."<p>

Preman-preman itu kompak mengangguk dan membawa Harry masuk ke markas mereka yang berada jauh di dalam gang sempit yang kumuh.

Tubuh Harry di hempaskan di salah satu sofa usang yang berada di tengah ruangan.

"Siapa yang kalian bawa?"

Seseorang dengan peacing yang terpasang di seluruh wajahnya masuk ruangan. Ia menatap semua preman-preman di sana yang sekarang menunduk hormat padanya.

"Hanya seorang gadis cantik, Boss."

Seorang yang di panggil Boss itu mengangguk, lalu memperhatikan Harry dari atas sampai ke bawah. Tubuhnya hampir terpapang jelas karena piyama yang ia kenaka sudah terkoyak-koyak, sungguh tampak seksi dan merangsang gairah sang Boss.

"Aku ingin bermain dengannya dulu."

Mereka mengangguk patuh lalu berjalan mundur dan merampat ke dinding. Mereka semua sama sekali tidak ada yang pergi dari ruangan itu. Boss mereka yang melakukan seks di depan mereka sudah menjadi tontonan biasa.

Boss itu menatap Harry dengan pandangan lapar yang hanya di balas Harry dengan tatapan kosong. Ia membuka piyama Harry dengan tidak sabaran, dan mulai bermain dengan tubuh gadis itu. Sayangnya apapun yang dilakukan Boss itu tetap saja tidak menimbulkan reaksi apapun pada Harry membuat si Boss jengah dan marah.

"Ia meraih botol kaca yang tergeletak di atas meja lalu melemparnya tepat di tangan kiri Harry. Darah segar mengalir dengan deras dari lengan kirinya. Dan membuat sang Boss menyeringai karena melihat raut wajah kesakitan Harry. Ia mencium gadis itu dengan ganas, sedangkan kedua tangannya kembali meraba-raba tubuh Harry.

Perlahan-lahan iris mata Harry yang semula Ruby berubah cemerlang menjadi semerah darah yang mengucur dari lengan kirinya. Taringnya tampak semakin jelas dan seringai mengerikan tersungging di bibir munggilnya.

Ia mengenggam kedua lengan Boss dengan keras, membuat Boss menghentikan kegiatannya dan meringgis kesakitan. Harry meraup lehernya dan menghisap darahnya dengan cepat hingga Boss preman itu mati kehabisan darah.

Semua yang melihat kejadian itu ketakutan dan dengan cepat lari berusaha menyelamatkan diri. Sayangnya Harry jauh lebih cepat kerena dengan mudah ia dapat mengejar seluruh preman yang melarikan diri dan menghisap darah mereka hingga mati. Ia mengambil kembali piyamanya yang terkoyak-koyak dan kembali ke Grimmauld Place.

.

-o.c.t-

.

Serius berjalan mondar-mandir di kamar Harry, sementara Regulus duduk di sofa tunggal sambil memijat pelipisnya.

"Tenang Sirius, Harry pasti kembali."

"Tapi, Regulus, ini sudah pukul 03.00 dini hari. Kemana ia pergi, lagi pula harusnya badannya masih lemah kan?"

BRAK

Refleks mereka berdua menoleh ke jendela saat seseorang membukanya dengan kasar. Dan terbelalaklah mereka berdua saat melihat keadaan Harry sekarang, piyama compang-camping dan dengan darah yang di sekitar bibirnya, di tambah darah yang mengucur dari lengan kirinya. Belum lagi ia sekarang dalam wujud perempuannya yang seorang vampire.

"Kau dari mana Harry!" seru Sirius yang tanpa sadar meninggikan nada bicaranya saat melihat kondisi Harry.

Harry menyeringai, "Aku baru selesai makan. Dan kau tahu Sirius, mereka mati, preman-preman itu mati di tanganku," matanya berubah sendu namun dengan cepat berubah tajam dan kejam, "Hihihihi, sekarang aku sama saja dengan Voldemort, aku membunuh. Ahahahahaha."

"Stupefy."

Harry jatuh tersungkur tak sadarkan diri. Sedangkan Sirius menatap tajam Regulus.

"Apa yang kau lakukan padanya?"

"Membuatnya tenang. Entah apa yang terjadi padanya," seru Regulus sambil berjalan mendekati Harry kemudian menggendongnya dan memberingan gadis itu ke kasur.

"Sirius, lihat ini."

Sirius mendekat dan matanya terbelalak saat mengamati tubuh Harry yang penuh bercak kemerahan.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padanya?"

* * *

><p>TBC<p>

* * *

><p>AN

m(_ _)m *Nunduk-nunduk

Maaf, maaf. Jangan bunuh saya karena alurnya jadi begini.. Ok?

Kaaabbuuuurrr... Review yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa...


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer:

J.K Rowling

Pair:

DracoXHarry and Other

Rate:

T

Warning:

SLASH, Shonun-ai, Gaje, TYPO (Maaf Dian ngx sempat cek lagi,mohon dimaklumi), Skip Time, Alur cepat, PLOT YANG MENGIKUTI IMAJINASI AUTHOR, OCC, OC, terkadang ada pengulangan kata

.

Don't Read, If You Don't Like

…artinya…

Jangan baca jika kamu tidak suka

.

Special Thanks for:

.

Dian Present:

.

-c.a.n.d.l.e-

"Heart and Blood"

Chapter 12: Sleeping Lady

-o.c.t-

.

.

.

Chapter 12: Sleeping Lady

* * *

><p>Tubuh-tubuh tak bernyawa bertumpuk di atas tanah kuning yang masih basah. Percikan dan genangan darah ada di mana-mana bercampur dengan rintik hujan yang semakin lama semakin deras, membuat desa kecil yang berada jauh di sebelah timur London itu tampak begitu menakutkan. Tak satupun makhluk bernyawa terlihat di sana terkecuali sekumpulan burung pemakan bangkai dan gagak, kecuali juga seorang pemuda dengan balutan jubah hitam panjang dan topeng tengkoraknya.<p>

Dia menatap nanar pemandangan di depannya. Hasil dari perintah makhluk tak berhati yang sialnya kini malah menjadi tuannya. Pemuda itu tersenyum sedih di balik topengnya, ia mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Karena ia tak mampu mencengah hal ini terjadi.

"Hiks... Hiks..." samar-samar dirinya mendengar isak tangis seseorang.

Dia berjalan perlahan mencoba mencari asal suara itu. Tajamnya pendengarannya mengiringnya ke reruntuhan sebuah rumah. Rumah yang atapnya bahkan sudah lenyap.

"Hiks..." sekali lagi isak itu terdengar membuat dirinya semakin yakin kalau memang dari sinilah suara itu berasal.

Ia mengayunkan tongkat sihirnya membuat reruntuhan itu terangkat dengan sendirinya. Ia melihat seorang anak perempuan meringkuk di sana dan memeluk boneka kucingnya dengan erat. Ia terpana memandang anak itu. Kedua iris matanya berwarna seindah Ruby dan entah bagaimana mengingatkannya akan seseorang yang begitu ia cintai. Gadis kecil itu menatapnya dengan dengan pandangan takut, membuat dirinya tersenyum dan melepas topeng tengkorak yang menutupi wajahnya. Ia mendekati gadis yang sangat manis itu lalu mengelus kepalanya dengan sayang.

"Jangan takut, aku tidak akan menyakitimu," serunya sambil memeluk tubuh munggil itu.

Gadis itu membelalakan matanya sejenak sebelum sesaat kemudian ia meraung, meraung mengeluarkan semua isak tangisnya dalam dekapan pemuda berambut pirang nyaris pucat itu.

.

-c.a.n.d.l.e-

.

Rapat dadakan di adakan di maskas rahasia Orde Phoenix di Grimmauld Place. Semua anggota inti hadir termasuk Hermione, Ron dan Harry. Kehadiran mereka dapat diangap wajar karena memang mereka termasuk anggota inti Orde Phoenix dan lagi sekarang sedang libur musim panas.

"Serangan mendadak dari Pelahap Maut sama sekali tidak kita duga, meurutlaopran yang ku terima tidak ada seorangpun yang selamat dari penyerangan itu," seru Arthur Weasley.

Dumbledore mengangguk, wajahnya terlihat serius begitupun orang-orang di dalam ruang rapat itu.

"Kita harus mengantisipasi serangan yang ada, Dumbledore," tambah Arthur.

"Aku tahu, untuk itu aku punya rencana sementara kita akan membagi kelompok untuk berjaga di kawasan Inggris raya ini. Dan kita semua harus bersiap untuk perang yang bisa meletus kapan saja apalagi di tambah dengan bangkitnya pemimpin mereka."

Semua yang ada di dalam ruangan mengangguk mendengar pernyataan Dumbledore. Ya, mereka memang harus bersiap apapun yang terjadi. Tanpa pernyataan lebih lanjut, Dumbledore menutup rapat sambil membagikan jadwal acak penjagaan di setiap wilayah yang memungkinkan untuk di awasi.

Semua meninggalkan ruangan dengan tertib. Semua tak banyak bicara karena fokus dengan pemikiran masing-masing. Bangkitnya Pangeran Kegelapan jelas sekali akan mempeburuk keadaan yang memang sudah kacau ini.

Harry berjalan menuju kamarnya di ikuti kedua sahabatnya. Dia mendudukan dirinya di sofa tunggal berwarna merah marun dan termenung di sana. Sementara Ron dan Hermione ikut mendudukan diri di sofa panjang yang juga berwarna merah marun itu.

"Apa yang terjadi pada pelahap maut itu?" tanya Harry tiba-tiba saja memulai pembicaraan.

Ron dan Hermione saling menatap sebentar, serentak keduanya menghela napas.

"Mereka lolos begitu saja. Tidak ada yang terluka parah selain dirimu," seru Hermione dengan pelan.

"Bagaimana dengan pelahap maut yang menyerangku?"

"Dia menghilang sama dengan pelahap maut lain begitupula dengan Voldemort."

Harry mengangguk saja mendengar jawaban Hermione. Sementara Ron dan Hermione sendiri bersikap was-was. Bagaimanapun mereka berdua sudah di wanti-wanti Sirius untuk menjaga mood Harry tetap stabil. Menurutnya sekarang Harry dalam keadaan tak mampu mengontrol tubuhnya sendiri ketika ia menjadi vampire. Membuat Sirius berusaha tetap mengawasi Harry. Takut jika darah orang itu membuat Harry tak terkontrol lagi.

Harry sendiri tampak tidak perduli dan cenderung lebih pendiam dari seminggu sejak liburan musim panas di mulai dan dirinya belum mendapat kabar dari _Mate_-nya dan lagi ayahnya juga tidak mengunjunginya, membuat dirinya hanya mampu diam dan mencoba melaksanakan _planning_ mereka dahulu.

"Sudah malam, sebaiknya kalian berdua tidur," seru Harry sambil menatap datar kedua sahabatnya.

Mereka berdua mengangguk dan tanpa bicara apa-apa lagi mereka keluar dari kamar Harry.

Menghela napas sebentar kemudian Harrry mengayunkan tongkatnya dan membuat pintu kamarnya terkunci sekaligus meredam suara.

Pemuda berambut berantakan itu mengarahkan tongkat Holy-nya ke tubuhnya sendiri dan perlahan Emerald-nya menjadi Ruby. Sekejap saja ia sudah berubah ke wujud Vampire-nya. Harry mendekati cermin dan mendapati refleksi dirinya di sana, tampak begitu pucat namun tetap terlihat cantik. Kemudian dirinya berjalan ke arah lemari dan mencari baju yang kira-kira pantas dikenakannya.

Ia mengambil kemeja lengan panjang berwana hijau polos, di padu dengan bolero hitam dan rok selutut berwana hitam. Harry membuka lemari khusus sepatu miliknya dan mengambil sepatu kets dan kaus kaki hitam selutut. Kembali ia melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin, dia memutar-mutar badannya dan puas dengan penampilannya sekarang. Harry merasa sangat berterima kasih pada ayahnya yang membelikannya pakaian perempuan, entah bagaimana caranya ayahnya bisa tahu ukuran badannya ketika menjadi perempuan. Ia mengambil jubah kesayangannya kemudian memakainya lalu berjalan ke jendela kamar dan melompat dari lantai tiga.

Tubuhnya sama sekali tidak terluka ketika kakinya menginjak tanah, dia seorang vampire, ingat? Dengan cepat ia berjalan ke luar halaman _Grimmauld Place_ setelah sebelumnya menutup jendela kamarnya dengan sekali lambaian tongkat.

Harry berjalan santai menyelusuri jalanan yang tampak gelap dan sepi sambil berharap tidak akan ada masalah lagi. Gadis yang sekarang berambut hitam panjang itu melirik arlogi pemberian Regulus yang melingkar manis di tangan kirinya. Pukul 11.00pm masih ada waktu 7 jam sebelum Molly bangun dan membuat sarapan. Gadis itu berhenti di sebuah taman kecil, dia mengulurkan tangannya dengan tongkat yag mengacung, sebuah tanda bagi penyihir yang tersesat dan membutuhkan _Knight Bus_, paling tidak begitulah yang dibacanya dari buku.

Dalam hitungan detik sebuah Bus bertingkat dua muncul di depan Harry. Membuat gadis itu menyeringai karena informasi dari buku yang di bacanya adalah benar.

"Selamat malam, nona. Selamat datang di _Knight Bus_," seru kenet yang sepertinya lupa memperkenalkan namanya.

Harry mengangguk dan segera menaiki Bus itu. Saat masuk ke dalam yang ada adalah deretan tempat tidur yang sudah di isi beberapa penyihir. Harry memilih tepat tidur paling belakang dan duduk di sana sambil berpengang erat pada tiang penyangga.

"Tujuan?" tanya sang kenet.

"_Spinner's End_," seru Harry mantap dan _Knight Bus_ meluncur dengan laju yang mendekati kecepatan cahaya.

Begitu sampai segera saja Harry berlari menuju rumahnya setelah membayar beberapa _knut_ pada kenet. Tanpa mengedor pintu, Harry memutar knop pintu yang sudah disihir hanya dirinya dan Severus yang dapat langsung membukanya.

Ketika pintu terbuka, Harry mengedarkan pandangannya ke dalam rumah sederhana itu. Didapatinya Severus tengah membaca buku di sofa tunggal dekat perapian, segera saja Harry berlari menghampirinya dan memeluknya dengan sayang.

"_Dad_."

Severus tampak terkejut dengan kedatangan tiba-tiba anaknya, tapi ia tersenyum lembut dan membelai rambut panjang Harry. Dan ia terkekeh kecil saat melihat penampilan Harry yang sangat _girly_.

"Dad, kenapa tidak menemuiku di _Grimmauld Place_?" seru Harry setelah melepas pelukannya ke Severus dan duduk di sofa panjang di sebelahnya.

"Maafkan aku, aku harus mengurus beberapa hal."

"Mengikuti rapat Pelahap Maut," seru Harry sambil menatap tajam ayahnya, "Ya kan?"

Severus menghela napas, tidak ada guna berbohong pada anak angkatnya itu.

"_Yes_, _my daughter_. Aku mengikuti rapat Pelahap Maut."

Harry tersenyum sendu, ia tahu kalau ayahnya adalah pelahap maut, begitupula dengan Draco. Tapi melihat dan mendengar langsung dari kedua orang yang begitu di cintainya membuat hatinya sakit.

"Apa _Dad_ juga akan membunuhku seperti yang Draco coba lakukan padaku?"

Severus mengelus lembut rambut putri sekaligus putra angkatnya itu, "Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu mati," serunya dengan tatapan sayang.

"Dan percayalah Draco tidak pernah berniat menyakitimu," sambungnya.

Harry hanya mengangguk lalu secara perlahan iris matanya berubah ke warna asalnya, _emerald_.

"Jadi benar kau sudah membunuh muggle?"

Harry sedikit terkejut namun dengan segera dapat di kontrolnya, ia mendapati dirinya mengangguk lemah, "Aku sama sekali tak bisa mengendalikan diriku untuk menghisap darah mereka, _Dad_. Walau mereka salah, tetap saja seharusnya tidak ku bunuh. Apalagi aku malah merasa senang berhasil membunuh dan menghisap darah mereka."

"Kau merasa senang membunuh?"

Harry kembali mengangguk, "Aku memang merasa senang bisa 'makan' tapi kesenangan saat membunuh benar-benar berbeda, aku merasa diriku begitu, begitu puas."

Severus terlihat mengerutkan dahinya, "Apa kau masih sering merasakan sakit pada bekas lukamu?"

"Sama sekali tidak, _Dad_. Sejak aku membunuh _muggle_. Aku tidak pernah lagi merasakan sakit seperti sebelumnya bahkan mimpi burukpun tak pernah lagi."

Severus mengangguk ia tampak berpikir keras.

"_Dad_."

Panggilan Harry membuyarkan segala konsentrasi Severus, "Ya?"

"Apa... Hm... Bagaiaman keadaan Draco?" serunya dengan wajah tertunduk berusaha menyembunyikan rona merah di pipinya.

Severus tersenyum, ah untuk anak kesayangannya ini , entah kenapa mudah sekali tertampak senyum di wajahnya yang kaku ekspresi.

"Dia baik-baik saja."

Harry mengangguk semangat karena bagi Harry keadaan Draco adalah segalanya begitu pula keadaan ayahnya. Dirinya sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa ia begitu mudah melupakan rasa marah walau Draco telah mencoba membunuhnya.

"Nah, sekarang kau harus kembali ke _Grimmauld Place_, mereka akan mengkhawatirkanmu, Harry."

Harry menggelembungkan kedua pipinya, membuatnya tampak begitu imut, "Aku ingin disini bersamamu, _Dad_."

Severus menghela napasnya, "Tidak untuk kali ini, Harry. Keadaan saat ini tidak memungkinkan untukmu tetap bersamaku."

Harry hanya dapat mengangguk lemah mendengarnya.

.

-c.a.n.d.l.e-

.

"Harry, ayo sarapan," seru Ron sambil mengedor pintu kamar Harry.

Tak lama Harry membuka pintu kamarnya, rambutnya masih basah dan di lehernya ia kalungkan handuk kecil, "Iya," jawabnya singkat.

Ron mengangguk dan melangkah duluan ke lantai bawah tempat ruang makan berada.

Melihat kepergian Ron, Harry menghela napas. Sebenarnya ia baru saja sampai ke kamar dan buru-buru mandi agar tidak mencurigakan. Ia mengelap rambutnya dengan cepat, melemparkan handuknya ke keranjang cucian dan pergi ke dapur.

Di dapur sudah ada, anggota keluarga Wealey, Sirius, Remus, Hermione, dan beberapa anggota Orde lain. Harry mengangguk kepala singkat sebagai sapaan salam, lalu duduk di bangkunya dan memakan sarapannya dengan tenang.

Selesai sarapan anak-anak lebih memilih ke lantai dua. Dan berkumpul di sebuah ruangan tidak terpakai yang cukup luas dan entah kenapa sekarang menjadi tempat berkumpul khusus milik mereka. Di sana mereka berlatih Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam. Tak ada yang mengontrol karena mereka berlatih atas inisiatif sendiri. Saat malam tiba pun tidak ada sesuatu hal khusus yang terjadi sampai tiba-tiba saja ketika makan malam tengah berlangsung, Kingsley datang dengan keadaan terluka parah.

Sirius dengan cepat memapahnya lalu membaringkan Kingsley di sofa ruang tengah, dan Molly memeriksa keadaannya serta memberikan pertolongan pertama sebisanya.

"Apa yang terjadi, Kingsley?" tanya Remus begitu Kingsley meminum Ramuan penghilang sakit yang di serahkan Molly padanya.

"Ada penyerangan di Desa _Crunch_. Pelahap Maut menyerang dalam jumlah besar. Pihak kita terdesak dan tak mampu lagi membendung serangan dari Pelahap Maut. Kalian harus segera kesana," serunya dengan suara merintih menahan rasa sakit.

Sirius mengangguk cepat dan segera saja dia siap dengan Jubah khusus Orde miliknya. Semua laki-laki dewasa yang kebetulan tengah makan malam di sana ikut bersiap.

"Kalian tunggu di sini," seru Sirius menatap Harry dan semua anak-anak di sana.

"Tapi Sirius kami bisa membantumu," seru Fred.

"Tidak, kalian harus tetap di sini bersama Molly, bila sesuatu terjadi segera hubungi kami, paham?"

Si kembar mengangguk pasrah. Sedang Harry hanya diam tak bereaksi. Entah kenapa dirinya merasakan firasat buruk yang akan segera menimpa mereka semua.

"Anak-anak segera habiskan makan malam kalian, biar aku yang mengurus Kingsley di sini," seru Molly di balas anggukan oleh anak-anak.

Di meja makan hanya ada Fred, George, Ron, Ginny, Hermione dan Harry. Mereka semua makan dalam diam. Entah kenapa suasana makan malam itu menjadi begitu mencekam sejak kedatangan Kingsley. Harry sendiri merasakan sesuatu yang aneh.

Tiba-tiba matanya terbelalak.

"Fred, George, siapkan semua 'senjata' kalian dan simpan di tas tak terdeteksi yang sudah di siapkan Hermione di ruangan 'kita'. Ginny ambil 7 sapu terbang di gudang. Ron dan Hermione kita hadapi penyusup yang masuk," semua kanget mendengar nada bicara Harry yang tiba-tiba menjadi pemimpin apalagi dengan komandonya barusan.

DRUAAAARRRRRR

Tiba-tiba ruang tengah tempat Molly dan Kingsley berada meledak.

"_Mom_!" teriak anak-anak Athur Wealey itu.

"Lakukan yang kukatakan sekarang!" teriak Harry yang berlari menuju ruang tengah di ikuti Ron dan Hermione. Sedangkan kan Fred dan Geoge dengan sigap langsung meloncat ke tangga lalu berlari ke ruang yang di sebut Harry, begitu pula Ginny yang langsung menuju gudang kecil di dekat dapur dan mencari sapu terbang.

Di ruang tengah tampak Kingsley menyeringai lebar dengan mengacungkan tongkatnya ke arah Molly yang terjatuh di lantai dengan luka menganga lebar di kakinya.

"Stufefy," seru Harry.

"Protego," balas Kingsley.

Sedang Ron dan Hermione membentuk perisai kasat mata dengan konsentrasi penuh.

"_Mom_, apa yang terjadi?," tanya Ron sambil berusaha tetap berkonsentrasi.

"Aku tidak tahu, tiba-tiba saja dia menyerangku," seru Molly dengan tatapan tidak percaya pada teman lamanya.

"Dia bukan Kingsey, dia Pelahap Maut," seru Harry.

"Indego."

Kingsley itu meloncat menghindari serangan Harry sambil bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum sadis.

"Wow, tidak ku sangka kau tahu... Harry Potter memang hebat," serunya sambil menjilati bibirnya dan meneteskan liur. Harry memandangnya dengan tatapan jijik ketika melihat Kingsley perlahan berubah wujud, tubuhnya ditumbuhi bulu lebat, telinganya memanjang dan ia punya moncong juga ekor.

"Manusia serigala," seru Hermione menatap Pelahap Maut itu dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Tepat gadis manis, ah aku tak sabar menyantap kalian," serunya sambil menatap mereka dengan pandangan lapar.

Harry berusaha keras mengendalikan dirinya. Bagaimanapun dia harus menekan sihirnya agar tidak melonjak atau manusia serigala di depannya akan sadar dirinya bukan manusia.

"Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa menjadi Kingsley?" seru Ron tidak percaya.

Serigala itu menyeringgai, "Mudah saja. Aku tinggal mematahkan kakinya dan membuatnya tidak berkutik lalu mengambil rambutnya dan mencampurannya dalam ramuan Polijus instan yang tersedia. Lalu memakai pothkey yang mengarah ke sini. Ah, kenapa aku harus menjelaskan pada kalian," serunya dengan wajah kesal.

Mau tak mau Harry memutar bola matanya, 'Sekali manusia serigala tetap saja manusia serigala. Makhluk bodoh gila makan, untung Remus tidak seperti mereka,' batinnya.

Manusia serigala itu mengarahkan tongkatnya pada Harry.

"Avada Kedava," serunya lantang.

Harry berlari ke samping menghindari serangan manusia serigala di depannya, ia mengerakkan tongkatnya ke depan dan cahaya kemerahan keluar dari ujung tongkatnya. Cahaya merah itu mengenai manusia serigala, membuatnya terpental mengenai dinding dan langsung menghancurkan dinding itu.

Harry berbalik dan menatap kedua sahabatnya, "Ayo kita segera pergi," serunya.

Ron mengangguk dan di bantu Harry mereka memapah Molly menjauhi ruang tengah. Disana Ginny sudah membawa 7 sapu dan Fred serta George baru turun.

"Ap—"

"Tidak ada waktu menjelaskan. Segera ambil sapu kalian masing-masing kita harus pergi dari sini secepat mungkin," seru Harry memberi Komando.

"Biar aku yang membawa _Mom_, Ron," seru Fred sambil mendudukan ibunya di sapu bagian depan sambil dirinya di bagian belakang dengan posisi setengah memeluk ibunya.

"Fred, kau duluan di susul Ginny dan George kau di belakang mereka. Ron dan Hermione kalian menyusul George yang menjaga mereka."

"Tidak, Harry, kami bersamamu," seru Ron dan di setujui Hermione dengan anggukan mantap.

Harry tersenyum tipis, "Baiklah, ayo kita pergi."

Semua mengangguk dan Hermione menyerahkan satu tas tak terdeteksi dengan isi yang sudah di copy pada Ginny, "Gunakan dengan baik."

Ginny mengangguk dan menyusul Fred yang sudah tebang lebih dulu. Semua melesat pergi dengan sapunya masing-masing. Seperti komando Harry, Fred bersama Ibunya dan Ginny terbang di sampingnya sementara Geoge melaju di belakang mereka dan bersiaga. Di belakang Ron, Harry dan Hermione bersiaga.

"Kemana kita akan pergi?" teriak Geoge pada Harry yang mendadak menjadi pemimpin.

"Hogwarts."

"Kau gila? Kita butuh dua hari dua malam untuk terbang ke sana hanya menggunakan sapu!" Teriak Fred yang mendengar jawaban Harry.

"Hanya itu satu-satunya tempat aman yang ada di pikiranku. Jika ada yang punya ide lebih baik, silakan," seru Harry tak kalah keras berteriak. Semua hanya terdiam dan melaju secepat yang mereka bisa karena memang tidak ada tempat yang aman untuk saat ini.

Harry membelalakan mata saat tubuhnya merasakan aura sihir makhluk yang menjadi musuh alamiahnya mendekat.

"Semua merunduk! Dan terbang ke arah bawah!" perintah Harry yang dengan sigap di patuhi mereka semua.

Secepat kilat cahaya kehijauan melesat di atas kepala mereka. Harry langsung menoleh kebelakang dan mendapati Pelahap maut yang seorang manusia serigala itu terbang ke arah mereka. Ia langsung menghentikan laju sapunya dan berbalik melawan manusia serigala.

"Stufefy," mantra Harry hanya mengenai lengan musuhnya tapi itu mampu membuat Manusia serigala itu berhenti dan meringgis kesakitan. Tiba-tiba bola warna-warni melesat melesati Harry dan mengenai manusia serigala. Tubuhnya langsung dipenuhi lem lengket dan berwarna-warni.

"Stufefy," mantra itu kini tepat mengenai tubuhnya dan ia langsung jatuh ke bawah.

Ron melayangkan sapunya tepat di sisi Harry, "Sejata yang keren, eh," candanya.

"Sekarang, bagaimana kita menghadapi itu?" tunjuk Hermione pada sekumpulan Dementore yang terbang ke arah mereka.

"Di mana ibu dan saudaramu, Ron?" tanya Harry sambil menoleh pada sahabatnya.

"Tenang saja, mereka sudah duluan."

Harry mengangguk dan sekarang pandangannya tertuju pada kumpulan Dementore yang jumlahnya tak terhitung itu.

"Ada yang punya ide?" tanya Harry.

"Dua pilihan, hadapi atau kabur. Yang setuju kabur angkat tangan," seru Ron sambil mengangkat tangannya dan serentak Hermione serta Harry mengangkat tangan.

Mereka saling menatap,nyengir dan kembali memacu cepat laju sapu terbangnya.

"Kita akan kemana?" teriak Hermione di sela kesibukannya mengendalikan sapu terbang.

"Ikuti aku," seru Harry sambil mengarahkan sapunya ke bawah dimana pohon-pohon lebat bertumbuhan.

Hermione dan Ron ikut mengarahkan sapu mereka ke bawah, namun tiba-tiba tubuh Ron seakan terserang sesuatu ia terjatuh dari sapunya, tubuhnya menghantam dahan pohon yang berada di bawah, dahan-dahan kokoh itu berpatahan karena tak kuat menahan berat tubuh Ron. Tubuhnya terhempas ke tanah dengan keras dan berakhir dengan luka di sana sini disertai darah yang menetes dari sudut bibirnya.

"Ron! Kau baik-baik saja?" seru Harry yang langsung mendaratkan sapunya ditempat jatuhnya sahabatnya.

Ron hanya nyengir sambil meringgis kesakitan.

"Proteg Laa."

Mendengar suara Hermione yang mengucap mantra ciptaan mereka, ia langsung menengadahkan kepala. Terlihat Hermione sedang memasang pelindung.

"Bagaimana cara kita menghadapi mereka?" tanya Ron.

.

-c.a.n.d.l.e-

.

Draco berjalan dengan langkah yang terbilang cepat. Menyulurusi lorong Malfoy Manor, rumah yang sudah tidak pernah lagi dirinya anggap sebagai rumah sejak ayahnya menjadikan rumah ini sebagai markas pelahap maut.

Ia menaiki setiap tangga yang ada dalam Manor megah itu juga melewati begitu saja Pelahap Maut yang berselewengan di dalam rumahnya. Dirinya sampai di lantai teratas dan matanya menyelusuri lantai yang jarang di gunakan itu. Ia melangkahkan kakiknya menuju ruangan di ujung koridor dan memasukinya. Ruang itu seperti gudang, bertumpuk-tupuk barang-barang diletakkan di sana, dan walau tanpa debu tetap saja kesan kotor ada pada ruangan itu. Draco berjalan mendekati jendela besar yang berada diseberang pintu. Tangannya menyentuh simbol M yang terukir di dinding samping jendela.

Segera saja simbol itu berputar dengan sendirinya, membuat ruangan itu sedikit bergetar. Draco merasakan tekanan sihir di ruangan itu meningkat dan tiba-tiba lantai di tempat Draco berpijak turun, mrenjadi lebih rendah dari posisi lantai yang lain.

Lingkaran sihir itu seakan berfunsi seperti lift dan bergerak turun dengan kecepatan tinggi. Benda itu berhenti saat akhirnya mencapai dasar. Draco melihat sekeliling, kegelapan mendominasi ruangan itu. Ia melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari lingkar sihir dan segera saja lingkaran itu kembali ke posisinya semula.

"Lumos."

Diarahkannya tongkat sihirnya kedepan dan di dapatinya sebuah kotak kaca besar di tengah ruangan. Kotak kaca seukuran tubuh manusia yang di baringkan. Kakinya melangkah mendekat kotak.

Di dalam sana terbaring sesosok perempuan cantik. Wajahnya tampak pucat dengan rambut pirang-hitam yang tergerai indah. Tak tampak ekspresi apapun di wajahnya. Ia terbaring diantara bunga _daisy_ yang mekar dengan indah.

"_Mom_," seru Draco lirih.

Ya, di sana dalam kotak persegi yang sempit itu terbaring tubuh ibunya, Narcissa Malfoy. Ayahnya sendirilah yang membuat ibunya seperti ini agar ia, Draco Malfoy mau menuruti apapun yang diperintahkannya.

Draco mengenggam tongkatnya sangat erat hingga jari-jarinya memutih. Wajahnya memperlihatkan kemarahan yang tidak tertutupi. Tentu saja ia tak pernah berniat menjadi bagian dari Dead Ester namun sihir ayahnya yang mengutuk ibunya hingga tak sadarkan diri seperti ini semakin membuat dirinya terpaksa masuk lebih dalam dari Dead Ester hingga menyakiti belahan jiwanya sendiri. Tanpa sadar dirinya menyunggingkan senyum kecut, senyum yang menggambarkan betapa ia mengasihani dirinya sendiri karena tak mampu berbuat apapun untuk melindungi ibunya dan Harry.

Wajahnya berubah waspada saat indra pendengarannya menangkap suara tepat di belakangnya. Ia tentu saja tahu siapa yang datang dari aura sihir orang tersebut. Orang yang termasuk dalam daftar seseorang yang paling dibencinya.

"Tenang saja, dia akan baik-baik saja di salam sana," seru Lucius sambil mendekati Draco dan berdiri tepat di sisinya sambil menatap Narcissa –istrinya.

Tidak ada tanggapan dari Draco, karena ia tahu percuma berbicara dengan ayahnya.

"Kau akan kutunangkan dengan Astoria."

Draco tak bisa menahan keinginan dirinya untuk membelalakan mata mendengar penuturan tiba-tiba ayahnya itu.

Ia menatayap ayahnya dengan pandangan geram.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanyanya dengan tanpa nada sopan sama sekali.

"Kau akan bertunangan dengan Astoria," ulangnya dan ia melangkah pergi.

"Tepatnya minggu depan," tambahnya sebelum benar-benar menghilang dari ruangan itu.

* * *

><p>-tbc-<p>

* * *

><p>an maaf ya lama update.

Sebenarnya sih sudah selesai tinggal di edit saja.. tapi saya sibuk (Fb-an =P)

Dian sangat berterima kasih karena kalian mau membaca sekaligus mereview fic ini. Maaf tidak sempat membalas semua Review tapi jangan bosan ya review.. hehehehehehehehe...XD  
>Pokoknya Special Thanks buat semuanya yg mampir disini deh~<p>

Oce.. Sampai jumpa di chap selanjutnya...


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer:

J.K Rowling

Pair:

DracoXHarry and Other

Rate:

T

Warning:

SLASH, Shonun-ai, Gaje, TYPO, Skip Time, Alur cepat, PLOT YANG MENGIKUTI IMAJINASI AUTHOR, OCC, OC, terkadang ada pengulangan kata

.

Don't Read, If You Don't Like

…artinya…

Jangan baca jika kamu tidak suka

.

Special Thanks for:

.

Dian Present:

.

-c.a.n.d.l.e-

"Heart and Blood"

Chapter 13: Believe me...

-o.c.t-

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Chapter 13: Believe me...<p>

* * *

><p>Kegelapan menyelimuti mereka, di tengah rimbunnya pepohonan. Mereka hanya diam dan tak bergerak mencoba menyembunyikan keberadaan diri, tentu saja hal itu sulit jika yang kau hadapi makhluk sihir tak berperasaan semacam Dementore dan parahnya jumlah Dementore itu bukan dalam nominal satu, dua, tiga tapi puluhan atau mungkin ratusan. Entah berapa menit bahkan jam berlalu sejak Hermione memasang pelindung dan mereka berusaha diam, para Dementore terus saja berputar-putar mencari keberadaan mereka yang seperti hilang tertelan gelap malam. Keberadaan Harry dan teman-temannya yang tiba-tiba saja hilang membuat mereka kebingungan. Bagaimana tidak, bayangkan saja Dementore adalah salah satu makhluk sihir tipe 'Dark' terkuat yang ada di muka bumi, seharusnya ya seharusnya mereka akan menyadari kemana perginya anak-anak manusia yang bahkan belum cukup masuk katagori dewasa itu.<p>

Karena kesal para Dementore itu menciptakan aura dingin mencekam yang lebih kuat dari biasanya, tekanan sihir mereka membekukan wilayah hutan di sekitar mereka, membuat mereka yakin bahwa makhluk apapun yang hidup paling tidak akan menderita hipotermi hebat. Percayalah jangan pernah meremehkan para Dementore karena mereka bukan makhluk sihir 'Dark' biasa. Setelah di rasa percuma berlama-lama di sana, puluhan atau ratusan Dementore itu pergi meninggalkan hutan yang sebenarnya tidak benar-benar kosong.

"Ron!" seru Harry cemas pada sahabatnya yang berambut merah menyala.

Hermione melonggarkan pelindung sihir mereka, merasa puas bahwa kemampuan sihirnya sudah mampu mengecoh Dementore. Namun pandangan matanya segera melirik Ron dan menghampiri kedua sahabatnya. Ron Weasley tampak menggigil hebat dalam dekapan Harry. Tubuhnya tidak mampu menahan tekanan sihir Dementore, hal yang wajar mengingat ia baru saja jatuh dari ketinggian ratusan meter.

"Aku akan memasang tenda," seru Harry sambil merebahkan Ron di tanah hutan yang membeku.

Hermione mengangguk, gadis itu mengacak isi tasnya dan mengambil sebotol ramuan, meminumkannya pada Ron lalu menyerahkan tas tak terdeteksi itu pada Harry.

Hanya lima menit waktu yang di butuhkan Harry untuk membangun tenda sihir itu, dan ia langsung memapah Ron ke dalam tenda.

"Keadaannya sudah jauh lebih baik, Harry. Jadi bagaimana rencana kita selanjutnya?" tanya Hermione yang ikut duduk di ruang tengah tenda sihir itu.

"Sebaiknya kita menginap satu dua malam dulu di sini, dan gantian berjaga."

Hermione mengangguk, "Harry, apa mereka baik-baik saja?"

Hermione tahu kata 'mereka' berarti ambigu, tapi ia tak perlu khawatir karena ia juga tahu pasti dengan kejeniusan sahabatnya sehingga dapat memahami maksud perkataannya dengan mudah.

"Mereka pasti baik-baik saja 'Mione. Yang jadi masalah, bagaimana tindakan kita selanjutnya. Para pelahap maut menyerang lebih cepat dari yang kita duga."

"Mencari dan menghancurkan Horcrux," seru Ron yang entah sejak kapan telah tersadar, "Cuma itu satu-satunya cara yang bisa kita lakukan untuk membantu Orde dan mengakhiri perang ini."

Harry mengangguk menyetujui pendapat sang ahli strategi, "Kalau begitu sekarang kita berfokus pada pencarian sisa Horcrux dan Ron, istirahatkan tubuhmu dulu."

Mau tak mau Ron terseyum mendengar perkataan Harry, "Baik, kapten," serunya sambil cepat-cepat memejamkan mata sebelum Harry melemparnya dengan benda terdekat yang biasa di raih.

.

-o.c.t-

.

Severus tengah berdiri tegak dan tenang seperti biasa, tak ada yang tahu bahwa di balik topeng dinginnya, dirinya tengah cemas dengan keadaan anak angkatnya. Para Pelahap Maut baru saja berkumpul tentang penyerangan yang dilakukan di desa _Crush_. Penyerangan yang di anggap sukses karena akhirnya mereka tahu letak markas Orde Phoenix dan menyerang Harry Potter.

Sang pangeran kegelapan tampak dalam _mood_ terbaiknya saat mendengar laporan dari Manusia Serigala, Frixe Bluzzed yang wajahnya terluka cukup parah tapi seringai kejam tak lepas dari bibirnya.

"Kerja bagus, Frixe, aku bangga padamu," seru Voldemort.

Frixe mengangguk bahagia, bahagia karena pangeran kegelapan yang tak pernah memuji kini memujinya, ia sempat melirik para Pelahap Maut lain yang tampak iri.

"Sabagian dari kalian akan melakukan pencarian, mulai dari tempat terakhir Potter berada. Aku yakin ia tak akan mampu beranjak terlalu jauh dari sana," serunya dengan wibawa yang tak terelakkan, membuat pengikutnya berlutut di hadapannya dan mengangguk patuh.

Tidak jauh berbeda dengan Severus, Draco pun tengah resah. Bagaimana keadaan _Mate_-nya sekarang ini, karena dalam kurun waktu tak lama ia sudah terkena kutukan Curio, lengan yang patah, luka karena serangan muggle sekarang harus di tambah dengan serangan manusia serigala dan Dementore. Jika bisa ia ingin langsung pergi dari sini dan melindungi _Mate_-nya, tapi tidak bisa. Ayahnya yang gila akan membunuh ibunya bila ia pergi. Draco melirik samping kirinya tempat Theo berdiri, sama, pemuda itu sama saja resahnya. Mukanya memucat dan tampak begitu waspada.

"Draco," panggil Severus begitu rapat selesai dan mereka semua kembali ke pos masing-masing.

Draco menoleh dan mendapati Severus berjalan dengan mimik serius.

"Setelah ini kau akan kemana?"

Draco terdiam sejenak, sebenarnya ia ingin pergi ke suatu tempat tapi melihat tatapan mata berbahaya dari Severus ia lebih membatalkannya lebih dulu.

"Tidak kemanapun, Sir."

"Kalian berdua ikut aku," serunya pada Draco juga Theo.

Kedua muridnya mengangguk dan mengikuti Severus pergi.

.

-o.c.t-

.

_Spinner End_, rumah kedua bagi Draco. Rumah yang sederhana tapi berkesan hangat. Draco melihat sekeliling, tidak, rumah ini tidak lagi hangat, tapi lebih berkesan dingin dan tak terurus. Draco menghela napas pelan karena tanpa bertanyapun ia sudah tahu alasan kenapa rumah ini jadi begitu dingin. Karena tidak ada Harry Potter. Ya, hanya itu jawabannya dari pertanyaan itu. Harrylah yang membuat rumah ini menjadi begitu bersih dan memancarkan aura kehangatan.

"Sehari sebelum penyerangan Harry menemuiku," seru Severus tiba-tiba dan memecah lamunan Draco.

Draco hanya terdiam dan menatap Severus dengan raut tidak percaya, "Dia baik-baik saja?" seru Draco tanpa menutupi nada khawatirnya.

Severus menggeleng, "Dia ke sini dengan wujud Vampire-nya. Dia terlihat jauh lebih kurus dan entahlah pandangan matanya tampak sangat lelah."

Draco menghela napas berat, dia khawatir sungguh khawatir dengan Harry-nya.

"Sir..." panggil Theo ragu-ragu.

"Ya?"

"Bagaimana keadaan Ron Weasley?"

Severus sama sekali tidak menyunggingkan senyuman tapi nada bicara terasa lembut dan menenangkan, "Aku rasa dia baik-baik saja, ada Harry dan Hermione yang menjaganya."

Theo mengangguk dan entah kenapa semburat merah tampak di kedua pipi pucatnya. Ah... seandainya sekarang bukan dalam keadaan serius begini, Draco ingin sekali meledeknya.

"Oh ya... Ku dengar kau akan di tunangkan dengan Astoria sebelum masuk ajaran baru Draco?"

Wajah Draco mengeras, "Ya," jawabnya malas.

Severus mengangguk dan sekarang hanya menatap kosong pada perapian yang sama sekali tidak niat ia nyalakan.

.

-c.a.n.d.l.e-

.

Hujan turun dengan derasnya, membahasi bumi membuat tanah hutan jadi becek dan tergenang. Harry menghela napas, seharusnya ini musim panas kan? Kenapa malah hujan jadi sering turun. Seakan mengejek dirinya yang berada dalam masa persembunyian.

Harry melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari tenda, karena malam ini gilirannya berjaga dan dirinya menghiraukan sama sekali butiran hujan yang membasahinya tanpa ampun. Ia mengarahkah tongkatnya di sekeliling tenda dan memasang pelindung terkuatnya.

Kemudian dengan langkah pasti keluar dari daerah teritorial mereka. Ia yakin Ron dan Hermione sudah terlelap jadi ia tidak perlu ragu untuk berkeliling. Harry memusatkan sihir pada ujung tongkatnya dan mengarahkannya ke dadanya sendiri.

"Lessamire."

Dalam sekejap ia berubah menjadi Vampire. Harry menghela napas, ia meragukan gendernya sendiri, dia ini sebenarnya laki-laki bukan sih. Menggeleng pelan, dirinya memacu kecepatan dan berlari menjauhi tenda mencari mangsa untuk makan malamnya.

Entah sudah berapa jauh Harry berlari ia tidak peduli, ia hanya mengikuti insting Vampirenya. Hujan kian mereda dan malam mulai tempak cerah dengan cahaya samar dari sang bulan yang masih tertutup awan tipis. Dan seiring dengan meredanya hujan, Harry mencium bau samar yang di kenalnya. Ia memacu larinya semakin cepat dan berhenti tepat di rimbunan mawar liar yang tubuh subur. Tampak indah dengan pantulan rembulan dan kemilau sisa air hujan yang merefleksikan sinar bulan dengan sempurna. Namun bukan itu yang membuatnya terpana, yang membuat gadis beriris merah itu terpana adalah sosok Draco yang berdiri tepat di tengah taman mawar liar itu, tampak begitu sempurna dan mengangumkan. Draco memandang Harry lembut dan entah kenapa Harry merasa Draco tengah menunggunya di sana. Harry sama sekali tak dapat menahan senyum yang terkembang di bibir indahnya, ia berlari menghampiri Draco dan memeluknya erat tanpa memperduikan mawar-mawar yang tak sengaja tersenggol dan gugur, mengakibatkan mereka berdua berpelukan dalam lautan mawar merah yang berterbangan di tiup angin malam yang seakan turut berbahagia.

"Aku merindukanmu," seru Harry serak karena menahan isak tangisnya.

Draco membelai rambut hitam Harry dengan sayang, "Aku juga merindukanmu, Harry."

Draco melepas pelukan erat kekasih hatinya dan menaikkan satu alisnya ketika melihat perubahan tubuh Harry.

"Cepat sekali kau berubah," guraunya pada sosok laki-laki manis miliknya.

Harry menggaruk kepalanya yang Draco yakin tidak gatal, "Aku ingat kau suka mata Emelardku, jadi aku langsung kembali ke wujud ini."

Draco tersenyum, di peluknya tubuh munggil Harry dan di tatapannya lembut mata emerald yang memang begitu ia kagumi. Ia mengecup bibir Harry lembut, "Aku suka semua hal dari dirimu, Harry."

Harry tersenyum bahagia,ia memeluk Draco –lagi- dengan begitu erat. Takut jika Draconya pergi lagi dan meninggalkannya.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Draco lembut.

"Baik," jawab Harry singkat karena menikmati tubuh hangat kekasihnya.

"Lukamu bagaimana?" mendengar nada khawatir dari bibir Draco membuat Harry melepas pelukannya dan tersenyum.

"Tidak masalah, aku ini vampire," serunya sambil tersenyum manis. Senyum yang dari dulu hingga sekarang telah mengikat hati Draco.

Draco tersenyum, "Kau tidak kedinginan basah-basahan begitu? Bagaimana kalau nanti Flu?"

Harry mengerucutkan bibir kesal, tampak sangat imut, "Aku ini laki-laki, ingat? Aku tidak selemah itu sampai mudah jatuh sakit," serunya kesal.

"Setengah laki-laki dan setengah perempuan, tepatnya,"seru Draco dengan seringai khas miliknya.

Harry hanya merengut dan sedetik kemudian matanya terbelalak saat bibir Draco bertemu dengan bibirnya. Mengecap rasa manis yang tak terelakkan. Semakin lama-lama ciuman yang mereka lakukan semakin panas, Draco meraup bibir mungil Harry dengan possesive, membuat Harry mendesah di sela ciuman panas mereka. Saat napas mereka mulai memendek Draco melepas ciumannya, Harry tak sempat bernapas lega karena detik berikutnya penyihir pureblood itu menghisap jenjang leher putihnya. Menimbulkan bercak merah kepemilikan di sana.

Sreeetttt

Secepat kilat mereka berdua segera menjauh saat merasakan aura sihir yang begitu kuat mendekat kearah mereka.

"Nona Choco ? Kenapa anda bisa berada di sini?" tanya segerobrolan pasukan Orde yang sepertinya saling kejar mengejar dengan Pelahap Maut mendekat pada Harry (dalam wujud Vampire-nya yang sesekali muncul dengan inisial Choco dalam situasi penyerangan , tentu tanpa Ron dan Hermione).

Harry tak mengatakan apapun dia hanya melirik sepintas pada anggota Orde itu dan mengalihkan pandangan untuk melihat Draco yang telah dikelilingi Pelahap Maut.

"Tuan Dragon, sedang apa anda di sini?" tanya salah seorang Pelahap Maut sambil berlutut di samping Draco. Draco hanya menatapnya dengan dingin dan menoleh pada Harry yang telah berpindah jauh di seberangnya.

Kedua pihak berlawanan itu langsung bersiaga kembali saat melihat salah seorang pemimpin kubu mereka saling menatap tanpa emosi terpampang di wajah mereka.

'Mereka muncul di saat tidak tepat,' batin Harry kesal.

Entah siapa yang memulai, kini kedua kubu itu saling bertarung. Lemparan mantra bertabrakan di udara menimbulkan bunga api yang indah namun mematikan. Enam lawan enam jumlah yang seimbang dengan kekuatan yang seimbang pula, setidaknya untuk sekarang, karena baik Harry maupun Draco tidak seorangpun yang beranjak dari posisinya semula.

Diam-diam Draco menghela napasnya, pertarungan dadakan ini tak terelakkan dan mau tidak mau dia harus bertarung dengan Mate-nya lagi.

.

-o.c.t-

.

Neville berjalan cepat mengelilingi kastil Hogwarts mencari petunjuk keberadaan Tiara Ravenclaw yang dikabarkan tersembunyi dalam kastil Hogwart. Sesekali dirinya berpas-pasan dengan anggota orde, orang dewasa atau siswa Hogwarts. Wajar saja mengingat perang telah meletus dimana-mana dan Hogwarts memjadi tempat mengungsi para siswa dan siapapun yang mencari temapat berlindung dari perang.

Neville menghela napas, liburan musim panas yang seharusnya menyenangkan kenapa harus jadi waktu berperang ya.

Neville berhenti berjalan tepat di dinding lebar kosong di depannya. Ia memejamkan matanya sejenak sambil mencoba memfokuskan keinginannya, dalam sekejap muncul pintu besar –pintu kamar kebutuhan- . Tanpa ragu ia melangkahkan kakinya memasuki ruangan istimewa yang kini isinya penuh oleh tumpukan barang-barang yang mengunung.

* * *

><p>TBC<p>

* * *

><p>AN Hm... Ada yang mau protes karena chapter ini pendek?

Hehehehe... Maaf ya... Dian benar lagi sibuk jadi Cuma dapat segini... ^^

Dan maaf bila banyak typo


End file.
